


La mia vita come Contessa di Volturi

by LucySummerlove



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 74,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucySummerlove/pseuds/LucySummerlove
Summary: Fortsetzung von "Für dich, mein Herz" - Während Marguerite mit Aro zusammen in Volterra lebt und sich allmählich an ihre neue Existenz gewöhnt, bereitet ihre Freundin Louise ihre eigene Hochzeit vor. Dann gibt es noch Giselle, die sich nicht mit dem Testament von Tante Amelie abfinden will, und Caius, der die Existenz von Werwölfen nutzt, um in Frankreich zu bleiben. Und wie kann man eine Vampirfrau trösten, die sich ein Kind wünscht?
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_ Anmerkungen und Vorabinfos: _

_Diese Story ist die Fortsetzung zu der Geschichte "Für dich, mein Herz" (Teil I)._

_Da ich einmal etwas Neues ausprobieren will, wird es immer wieder mal einen Perspektivwechsel aus Marguerites Sicht bzw. aus allgemeiner Sicht geben, wobei die Handlung aus Teil I fortgeführt wird._

_Außerdem möchte ich noch anmerken, dass die "Hexen-Zwillinge" Jane und Alec im I. Teil nicht erwähnt wurden, weil sie weder Vampire noch Mitglieder im Volturi-Zirkel sind. Sie kommen erst im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte dazu._

_Für diejenigen, die den I. Teil nicht kennen, sei zum besseren Verständnis noch einmal darauf hingewiesen, dass die Volturi-Brüder allesamt ohne Gefährtin waren, bis Aro Marguerite heiratete. Anders als in den Romanen oder Filmen glänzen die Vampire in meiner Geschichte nicht im Sonnenlicht und haben auch nicht permanent rote Augen, sonst könnten sie sich wohl kaum unerkannt unter Menschen bewegen. Die Augen leuchten erst dann rot auf, wenn sie sich ihren Opfern als Vampire zu erkennen geben (also kurz vor dem Biss) oder wenn sie auf der Jagd sind._

_Des Weiteren macht es den Vampiren in dieser Geschichte auch nichts aus, zur Tarnung mal menschliche Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen oder etwas zu trinken. Schmeckt ihnen zwar nicht, aber sie fallen dann wenigstens unter den Menschen nicht auf. Lediglich Wein kann ihren Durst für eine Weile stillen, aber sie sollten dann tunlichst bald auf die Jagd gehen._

_Falls ich etwas vergessen haben sollen, werde ich es im Laufe der weiteren Geschichte anmerken._

_Jetzt wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß bei der Lektüre dieser Fortsetzung und hoffe natürlich, dass sie Euch gefällt. Über Rückmeldungen (Lob oder konstruktive Kritik) würde ich mich freuen._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Anno 1644*

**~~~ Marguerite ~~~**

Mein Name ist Marguerite di Volturi, geborene Rochefort. Ich bin die Tochter des Comte de Rochefort und seiner ihm heimlich angetrauten Frau Dianne, die früher in Paris unter dem Namen Mylady de Winter bekannt und leider auch berüchtigt war. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

Vor gut einem Jahr habe ich Aro di Volturi geheiratet und wurde bald darauf zu einem Vampir verwandelt, was allzu plötzlich geschah und gar nicht in Aros Absicht lag. Aber was geschehen ist, kann man nun einmal nicht mehr ändern und ich bin froh, dass mein Mann und mein Schwager Marcus mir so gut über die schwierige Anfangszeit hindurchgeholfen haben.

Es war wirklich schlimm gewesen, den Blutdurst nicht kontrollieren zu können - und so fielen ihm mein eigener Onkel, ein Werwolf und später auch etliche andere zum Opfer, die ich auf der Jagd mit Aro erledigte. Mittlerweile empfinde ich keinerlei Schuldgefühle mehr deswegen, zumal die Menschen, die ich tötete, selbst über kein Gewissen verfügen und anderen bereits geschadet haben oder es zu tun beabsichtigten. Die anderen Sterblichen lasse ich in Ruhe und Aro tut dies auch, so weit ich es beurteilen kann.

Da ich meinen Blutdurst inzwischen sehr gut kontrollieren kann und auch das Verlagen danach nicht mehr so drängend ist, führe ich ein beinahe normales Leben so wie früher. Nur dass ich jetzt in der schönen Stadt Volterra in einem prächtigen Palazzo mit meinem Mann zusammen lebe. Das Gebäude ist riesig und weitläufig, so dass sein Bruder Marcus und auch sein Bruder Caius jeweils einen anderen Teil bewohnen. Hinzu kommen noch die zahlreichen Wachen, die ich früher für Bedienstete gehalten habe. Aber natürlich sind sie das nicht, sondern loyale Anhänger der Familie Volturi, weshalb wir uns auch den Volturi-Zirkel nennen. Dennoch ist Renata so freundlich, mir als Kammerzofe zu dienen. Es ist ziemlich schwierig als Vampir, eine menschliche Bedienstete zu beschäftigen. Das wäre für eine Sterbliche viel zu gefährlich, deshalb erspare ich es ihr lieber. Renata und ich waren uns schon immer sympathisch und wir verstehen uns mittlerweile auch sehr gut, so dass sie mir eine liebe Vertraute geworden ist wie früher meine Freundin Louise.

Mein Vater hatte Louise, die eine Waise war, seinerzeit als Gesellschafterin für mich ins Haus geholt und wir genossen zusammen eine gute Erziehung und Bildung. Was ich jedoch erst vor einem Jahr erfuhr ist, dass Louise die Tochter meiner verstorbenen Tante Anne ist, die mit einem gewissen Comte de la Fère verheiratet war. Nach den schlechten Erfahrungen, die meine Mutter mit diesem Herrn machte, befolgte ich den Rat meiner inzwischen verstorbenen Großcousine Amelie de Colignon und habe Louise nicht verraten, dass sie meine Cousine ist. Nun, wenigstens hat ihr Amelie einen großen Teil ihres Vermögens vermacht, der gewiss eine große Hilfe sein wird, wenn Louise einmal selbst Kinder hat, die eine gute Schulbildung brauchen. Das heißt natürlich, falls Louise sich endlich entschließt, ihren Verlobten André Bonnet endlich zu heiraten.

Noch vor meiner Heirat hatten Louise und ich eigentlich geplant, ihre Hochzeit auf Rochefort zu feiern. Doch nachdem Amelie dann plötzlich starb, konnte Louise sich nicht dazu überwinden, obwohl mein Schwager Caius ihr gut zuredete. Nach einer Weile ließ er davon ab und ich fand es auch richtig so. Denn wäre Amelie vor meiner Hochzeit gestorben, hätte ich diese auch abgesagt.

Zu meiner Überraschung hat Amelie mich zu ihrer Haupterbin gemacht, weshalb Aro in meinem Auftrag nach Paris fuhr, um alle Angelegenheiten diesbezüglich mit Monsieur Cayot, unserem Anwalt, zu klären. Glücklicherweise machten Amelies Angehörige, die nichts von unserer Verwandtschaft wissen, keinerlei Schwierigkeiten, so dass Aro alles rasch abwickeln konnte. Danach besuchte er Louise, der er einen Brief von mir übergab, und Caius auf Rochefort. Eigentlich sollte Caius mit ihm nach Volterra zurückkehren, aber sein jüngerer Bruder meinte, dass sich in der Gegend immer noch Werwölfe aufhielten. Deshalb weilt mein Schwager nach wie vor in Frankreich, wo ich ihm vorerst erlaubt habe, auf dem Landgut von Amelie zu leben. André Bonnet, der ebenfalls ein Schreiben mit meinen Anweisungen bekam, und Louise kümmern sich derweil um alle Angelegenheit auf meinem Landsitz und sie machen es gut. Aro hat mir vor einem halben Jahr die Bücher gebracht und ich habe sie kontrolliert. Ich bin wirklich sehr zufrieden mit meinem jungen Verwalter und hoffe, dass er auch weiterhin in meinen Diensten bleibt.

Mit Louise pflege ich einen regelmäßigen Schriftverkehr. Als ich nach der Beerdigung von Amelie nicht wieder in Rochefort erschien, obwohl das so geplant war, begann sie sich natürlich Sorgen um mich zu machen. Caius bat mich deshalb, ihr baldmöglichst einen Brief zu schreiben, um zu erklären, was los ist. Da ich meine Cousine nicht beruhigen wollte, schrieb ich ihr deshalb, dass mein Mann wegen einer dringenden Angelegenheit gezwungen war, in seine Heimat zurückzukehren - es war nicht einmal gelogen, denn nach meiner Verwandlung konnte er mich unmöglich unter Menschen lassen, aber davon darf Louise selbstverständlich nie etwas erfahren. Ich log ihr in meinen Briefen vor, dass es mir gut gehe, denn von den Qualen und körperlichen Schmerzen, die ich während meines ersten Jahres durchlitt, brauchte sie nichts zu wissen. Als sie in ihren Briefen aber immer mehr darauf drang, dass ich endlich wieder einmal nach Rochefort kommen solle, war ich gezwungen, ihr das Märchen zu erzählen, dass ich ein Kind erwarte und daher oft unpässlich sei. Danach drängte sie mich nie wieder, sondern gab vielmehr ihrer Freude über unseren baldigen Nachwuchs Ausdruck. Auch ein Thema, das mich traurig macht, denn ich hätte gern ein Kind mit Aro.

Unsere Hochzeitsnacht, die wir aus gutem Grund - den ich jedoch erst später verstand - nicht während unseres Hochzeitstages vollziehen konnten, haben wir selbstverständlich vier Wochen nach meiner Verwandlung nachgeholt und es war wundervoll gewesen. Ich werde Aro nie vergessen, wie rücksichtsvoll er war, darauf zu warten, bis ich dazu bereit war. Nie hat er mich in dieser Hinsicht bedrängt und er ist für mich immer noch der wundervollste Mann, dem ich je begegnet bin. Mir scheint sogar, dass unsere Liebe zueinander gewachsen ist, denn nach wie vor trägt er mich auf Händen und ist bestrebt, mich zu verwöhnen. Nur ein Kind werden wir leider nie zusammen haben können, wie er mir erklärte. Das ist der einzige Punkt in unserer Beziehung, der mich zutiefst schmerzt. Doch ich muss es leider akzeptieren, es gibt keine andere Lösung...

**~~~ Allgemein ~~~**

Giselle schaute sich zufrieden um. Zu ihrer Hochzeit mit dem älteren Baron Olivier de Bruyant waren zahlreiche Gäste gekommen und es war eine viel größere und prachtvollere Feier als seinerzeit diejenige von Comtesse de Rochefort. Aber natürlich wusste sie durch ihre verstorbene Tante Ameilie, dass die schöne Marguerite sich ein Fest in einem kleinen Kreis gewünscht hatte, nur mit ihren engsten Freunden und Bekannten, zu denen sie nicht gezählt hatte. Vermutlich hatte Aro di Volturi sie auch nur eingeladen, weil sie quasi eine Abgesandte des Königspaares gewesen war, die der Comtesse persönlich ihre schriftlichen Glückwünsche mitzuteilen wünschten.

Ach ja, bevor die Königin sie kurz nach dem Tode ihres Mannes entlassen hatte, war es ihr gelungen, die Aufmerksam des wohlhabenden Baron de Bruyant auf sich zu ziehen, der von ihr überaus entzückt war. Sie ließ sich von ihm den Hof machen und verstand es geschickt, seine Liebe zu ihr anzufachen, indem sie ihm zunächst kleinere Unarten erlaubte, sich dann jedoch wieder zurückzog und das unschuldige Mädchen spielte. Der Baron brannte lichterloh und machte ihr schließlich einen Heiratsantrag, worauf die baldige Verlobung folgte.

Ihre Mutter, durch die Aussicht auf die baldige Verwandtschaft mit de Bruyant überaus erfreut, verzichtete glücklicherweise darauf, sie nach ihrer Entlassung aus dem Hofdienst zu ihrer Schwester aufs Land zu schicken. Vielmehr unterstützte sie sie darin, sich zu Hause durch Lektüre weiterzubilden und auch ihr Spiel auf der Harfe zu verbessern. Es würde ihrem zukünftigem Mann sicherlich gefallen, wenn sie ihn mit harmonischen Klängen zu zerstreuen verstand. Giselle war damit ganz zufrieden und verbrachte bis zu ihrer Hochzeit die Zeit bei ihrer Mutter in deren Pariser Stadthaus. So bekam sie hin und wieder auch einige Gespräche mit, die nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt waren.

Eines Nachmittags kam ihr älterer Bruder Pierre zu Besuch und sie nahmen gemeinsam im Großen Salon etwas Gebäck und Tee ein. Danach bat Mutter sie, ihrem Bruder ihre Fortschritte auf der Harfe vorzuführen, was Giselle allzu gerne tat. Anfangs hörten die beiden auch aufmerksam zu und Pierre lächelte, um ihr so seine Anerkennung zu zeigen. Doch bald erzählte Mutter ihm in leisem Ton, wie überaus unpassend sie es von Tante Amelie fand, dass sie dieser Louise Lefevre testamentarisch eine größere Geldsumme vermacht hatte. Ihr Bruder meinte dazu lediglich, sie müsse es eben akzeptieren und solle nicht mehr daran denken. Ändern könne man daran ohnehin nichts. Seitdem war Giselle dieses Gespräch nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Überdies wusste sie, dass ihre Tante der schönen Marguerite di Volturi ihren Landsitz und ihr restliches Vermögen vererbt hatte. Doch darüber verlor Mutter kein Wort. Vermutlich, weil beim Überschreiben des Eigentums an Marguerite noch der König gelebt hatte, unter dessen Schutz sie stand.

Nun, die Zeiten hatten sich geändert und seit König Louis' Tod herrschte dessen Witwe Anna als Regentin für ihren noch minderjährigen Sohn, der den gleichen Namen wie sein Vater trug und erst 4 Jahre alt war. Sie hatte andere Sorgen, als sich in Erbstreitigkeiten unter Adligen einzumischen. Die Aussichten, gegen das Testament von Tante Amelie zu klagen, waren also gar nicht schlecht.

Voller Stolz sah Giselle zu ihrem Ehemann, der sie mit zärtlich-begehrlichen Blicken bedachte. Er war zwar über 20 Jahre älter als sie, dafür umso einflussreicher; und wenn sie heute Nacht das Bett mit ihm geteilt hatte, würde er ihr gewiss endgültig aus der Hand fressen und sie bei ihrer Klage unterstützen. Marguerite di Volturi war schon lange nicht mehr bei Hofe erschienen und hielt sich bestimmt überwiegend bei ihrem Ehemann in Italien auf. Vielleicht kümmerte es sie nicht einmal, wenn sie sie verklagte, war sie selbst doch reich genug und hatte einen noch vermögenderen Mann geheiratet. Aber diese Louise Lefevre, die jetzt nicht mehr den Beistand ihrer Freundin Marguerite besaß, war vermutlich auf das Geld angewiesen und würde wieder als Gesellschafterin arbeiten müssen, wenn sie es zurückgeben musste...

***

Es war ein schöner Tag Mitte Mai und Louise hatte sich mit André an dem Waldsee verabredet, an dem sie früher mit Comte de Rochefort und seiner Tochter oft zusammen gewesen war.

Sie hatte bislang diesen Ort gemieden, da man im Februar letzten Jahres einen unbekannten Toten aus dem See geborgen hatte, der vermutlich in den Wintermonaten betrunken dort hineingefallen war und nach dem Zufrieren des See's bis zu seinem Auffinden unter der Eisdecke gelegen hatte. Doch das war schon ein ganzes Jahr her und sie sollte sich nicht durch den Unfall eines Betrunkenen davon abhalten lassen, diesen herrlichen Ort aufzusuchen. Er war geradezu perfekt, um sich mit seinem Liebsten zu treffen. Vermutlich hätte auch Comtesse Marguerite mit ihrem Mann dieses Fleckchen aufgesucht, um heiße Küsse auszutauschen. Wie es ihr wohl gerade ging? Vor vier Monaten hatte die Comtesse ihr in einem Brief mitgeteilt, dass sie ihr Kind verloren hatte. Louise bedauerte die Fehlgeburt ihrer Freundin sehr. Es musste schrecklich sein, kurz vor der Niederkunft das Kindlein zu verlieren.

Louise würde am liebsten zu ihr nach Italien fahren, um sie zu trösten - doch sie konnte ja schlecht Rochefort verlassen, nachdem ihre Freundin ihr den Familienstammsitz als ihre Stellvertreterin anvertraut hatte. Aber vielleicht würde es Marguerite auf andere Gedanken bringen, wenn sie mal wieder nach Rochefort kam. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie sie letztes Jahr darum bat, erhielt sie eine abschlägige Antwort und Conte Aro, den sie deshalb darauf ansprach, meinte, sie sei unpässlich und fühle sich nicht in der Lage zu reisen. Immerhin war ihr Mann bisher drei Mal hier gewesen. Er wirkte überaus besorgt um Marguerite und gab seinem Wunsch Ausdruck, gerne mit ihr zusammen hergekommen zu sein.

Sie hörte, dass jemand sich ihr näherte und wandte sich um. André kam gut gelaunt auf sie zu und meinte: "Na, wartest du schon lange?"

"Eine Weile, Liebster", antwortete Louise. "Wurdest du aufgehalten?"

"Ja, es gab einen kleinen Streit mit ein paar Pächtern, aber ich konnte die beiden zum Glück beschwichtigen", erklärte er und setzte sich zu ihr auf den Baumstamm. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Es geht mir gut, aber ich vermisse die Comtesse", erwiderte sie. "Wäre es nicht schön, wenn sie uns einmal wieder besuchen würde? Immerhin ist Rochefort Ihr Vaterhaus. Seltsam, dass sie es nicht zu vermissen scheint."

"Ach, Louise, du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken um unsere Herrin", meinte André in heiterem Ton. "Sie ist jung verheiratet und verbringt gewiss viel lieber Zeit mit ihrem Ehemann als mit uns. Das ist doch völlig normal."

"Aber sie hat vor etwa vier Monaten ihr Kind verloren und ich glaube, dass sie darüber sehr traurig ist. In Rochefort fände sie sicherlich etwas Ablenkung und ich wäre für sie da, damit sie mir ihr Herz ausschütten kann - so wie früher."

"Vermutlich möchte sie sich lieber von ihrem Gemahl trösten lassen, Louise. Du musst dich damit abfinden, dass sich Comtesse Marguerites Leben jetzt hauptsächlich in Italien abspielt. Meiner Meinung nach hast du einfach viel zu viel Zeit, um nachzugrübeln."

"Ganz sicher hast du recht, es ist ja keine Comtesse mehr da, um die ich mich kümmern kann."

"Ich glaube auch, dass du eine neue Aufgabe brauchst", bestätigte ihr André und nickte. "Wir sollten endlich heiraten, findest du nicht, mein Schatz?"

"Comtesse Marguerite wollte unsere Hochzeit so gerne für uns ausrichten", wandte Louise ein. "Lass uns noch warten, bis sie wieder in Rochefort ist."

"Und wenn sie nie wieder hierher kommt? Sollen wir ewig ledig bleiben und uns immer nur heimlich an diesem Ort treffen, anstatt uns endlich zu unserer Liebe zu bekennen?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht, aber..."

"Da ich deine Einwände mittlerweile zur Genüge kenne, habe ich mir erlaubt, der Comtesse zu schreiben und sie davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass wir dieses Jahr zu heiraten beabsichtigen."

"Meine Güte, André, wie konntest du das tun?!", rief Louise entsetzt aus. "Es wird sie kränken!"

"Glaube ich kaum. Sie war doch dafür, dass wir heiraten", gab er zurück. "Womöglich veranlasst mein Brief die Comtesse dazu, endlich mal wieder nach Rochefort zurückzukehren."

Louise schüttelte den Kopf, denn sie konnte sich das nicht vorstellen.

"Hast du auch schon unseren Hochzeitstermin festgelegt?", fragte sie ihren Verlobten.

"Ja, meine Liebe, und den Priester habe ich auch schon gebeten, am kommenden Sonntag unser Aufgebot in der Kirche zu bestellen. Wenn nichts dagegen spricht, findet unsere Trauung dann Mitte Juni statt. Ich bin es nämlich leid, mich andauern heimlich mit dir zu verabreden. Inzwischen weiß doch das ganze Gesinde, dass wir uns lieben. Alle warten darauf, dass wir endlich heiraten!"

Obwohl es Louise nicht passte, dass André einfach ohne Rücksprache mit ihr die Dinge in die Hand genommen hatte, sagte sie nichts dazu. Vielleicht hatte er ja recht und sie sollten ihre Liebe endlich mit dem Segen der Kirche besiegeln - so wie Marguerite und Aro es im Januar letzten Jahres getan hatten...

**~~~Marguerite~~~**

Ich saß gerade mit Aro in unserem Wohnzimmer zusammen und spielte einige Etüden auf dem Spinett, als eine der weiblichen Wächterinnen hereinkam und sich an meinen Mann wandte: "Verzeiht, Meister, aber soeben ist ein Brief für die Contessa gekommen."

"Für mich?", fragte ich und sah zu ihr auf. "Ist er von Mademoiselle Lefevre?"

"Nein, der Absender ist ein André Bonnet", antwortete sie mir.

"Ah, der tüchtige Verwalter von Rochefort", bemerkte mein Mann amüsiert. "Was könnte er wohl von dir wollen?"

"Das werden wir gleich erfahren, Liebster", sagte ich zu ihm und winkte die Wächterin heran. Sie überreichte mir den Brief auf einem kleinen Tablett und ich löste das Siegel. André schrieb mir, dass Louise und er das Aufgebot bestellt hätten und im Juni zu heiraten gedächten. Endlich! Das wurde auch langsam Zeit und ich freute mich sehr über diese Nachricht.

"Louise und André wollen im Juni heiraten", teilte ich meinem Mann mit und er lächelte breit. "Meinst du, dass ich schon so weit bin, um nach Rochefort zu fahren und an der Hochzeit teilzunehmen?"

"Gut möglich", meinte Aro und betrachtete mich nachdenklich. "Du willst gerne hin, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, unbedingt. Du weißt doch, wie sehr Louise und ich uns nahe stehen."

"Dann sollten wir am besten einen Test machen", schlug er vor. "Was hältst du davon, mit mir eine Opernaufführung zu besuchen?"

"Das wäre wundervoll, ich habe noch nie eine Oper gesehen", erwiderte ich und merkte, wie sehr die Aussicht darauf meine Stimmung hob.

"Schön, dann erkundige ich mich, wann die nächste aufgeführt wird", versprach er mir. "Zieh dir etwas Schönes an, mein Herz. Wenn wir schon irgendwo auftauchen, sollen die Menschen uns bewundern. Wir sind doch ein hübsches Paar, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, das sind wir", bestätigte ich ihm, denn für mich war Aro der schönste Mann auf der Welt und ich freute mich darauf, endlich einmal wieder in der Öffentlichkeit ausgehen zu dürfen. Meine Isolation hatte schließlich lange genug gedauert und ich war mir sicher, dass ich trotz der Gegenwart vieler Menschen meinen Blutdurst gut kontrollieren konnte...


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~Marguerite~~~**

Zusammen mit einigen Wachen betrat ich mit Aro und Marcus zusammen das Teatro San Cassiano, obwohl ich mir gerne länger die Brücken und Gondeln angeschaut hätte, die Venedigs Kanäle bevölkerten. Aber schließlich waren wir nicht nur zum Vergnügen da, sondern um zu überprüfen, inwieweit ich die Gegenwart von Menschen ertragen konnte.

Auf den öffentlichen Plätzen hatte es mir nicht sonderlich viel ausgemacht, mit den zahlreichen Besuchern dieser berühmten Stadt konfrontiert zu werden. Doch hier, in dem überfüllten Saal, in dem wir selbst in der oberen Etage für die besseren Plätze sehr beengt beieinander saßen, merkte ich, dass das Gemisch der verschiedenen Düfte, die von den Sterblichen ausgingen, meinen Gaumen zu kitzeln und damit meinen Blutdurst anzuregen begann. Da ich befürchtete, dass sich meine Augen röteten, zog ich den Schleier, der meinen Hut verzierte, über mein Gesicht und versuchte, das drängende Gefühl zu trinken abzuwehren. Unser oberstes Gesetz lautete: Kein Mensch darf jemals etwas über unsere Existenz erfahren. Da sich dies mit meiner Überzeugung deckte, gab ich mir die größte Mühe, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.

"Vielleicht sollten wir lieber gehen", murmelte Marcus. "Es ist noch zu früh."

"Was sagst du dazu, Liebling?", erkundigte sich Aro bei mir.

Ich nickte und wir verließen das Theater wieder. Sobald wir Venedig hinter uns gelassen hatten, machte ich meiner Enttäuschung Luft und weinte. Überhaupt war ich seit meiner Verwandlung sehr viel empfindlicher als früher und schon der kleinste Fehlschlag trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen.

"Ich werde es niemals schaffen", jammerte ich.

"Doch, doch - du brauchst eben noch etwas mehr Zeit", tröstete mich Aro und nahm mich in den Arm.

"Aber meine Verwandlung liegt schon mehr als ein Jahr zurück und es fällt mir immer noch schwer, mich in Gegenwart vieler Menschen zu beherrschen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich das jemals ändern wird."

"Wenn Caius das gelernt hat, wirst du es auch irgendwann können", meinte Marcus nachsichtig. "Du kannst dich viel besser kontrollieren als er."

"Also werde ich wohl nicht bei der Hochzeit von Louise dabei sein können", murmelte ich enttäuscht.

"Bis dahin ist ja noch ein wenig Zeit, warten wir es ab", versuchte mein Mann mich aufzumuntern, aber ich bezweifelte seine Zuversicht.

"Ich denke, dass dein Problem dadurch behoben werden kann, indem du genügend Abstand zu Menschen hältst", sagte Marcus nachdenklich. "Auf den öffentlichen Plätzen konntest du dich gut beherrschen. Es machte dir offenbar gar nichts aus, wenn Sterbliche in deine Nähe kamen."

"Das nützt leider gar nichts, lieber Bruder", erwiderte ich. "Auf einer Hochzeit kommen sich alle sehr nahe. Wie ist es euch denn nur gelungen, auf den Bällen und Festen in Paris die Gegenwart der Menschen zu ertragen? Nicht einmal eure Augenfarbe hat sich da verändert."

"Wir sind eben schon sehr lange Vampire", gab Marcus zurück. "Je länger du lebst und je mehr Erfahrung du mit deinen eigenen Kräften hast, desto besser gelingt es, die Blutgier unter Kontrolle zu halten. Das Einzige, was du brauchst, ist Geduld und weiterhin Übung."

Seine Worte machten mir nicht gerade Mut, denn Geduld gehörte nicht zu meinen Stärken.

"Wie wäre es, auf die Jagd zu gehen?", schlug Aro vor und sah mich an. "Du hast ohnehin Appetit bekommen und solltest etwas trinken."

"Jetzt ist mein Durst gar nicht mehr so schlimm", erklärte ich ihm und konnte sehen, wie überrascht er von dieser Antwort war. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und meinte: "Mir scheint, dass Marcus' Annahme nicht von der Hand zu weisen ist. Also müssen wir mit dir trainieren, dich zu kontrollieren, wenn du auf engem Raum mit vielen Menschen zusammen bist. Und das beste Training wäre so etwas wie heute Abend."

"Du willst also noch einmal mit mir hingehen?", fragte ich fassungslos.

"Warum nicht? Nur so gewöhnst du dich langsam daran und ich bin sicher, deine Selbstkontrolle wird jedes Mal ein wenig stärker."

"Ich muss darüber nachdenken", gab ich zurück, war jedoch von der Aussicht, erneut mit den Menschenmassen in dem Theater zusammenzusein, nicht begeistert...

**~~~Allgemein~~~**

"Hervorragend!"

"Einfach bezaubernd."

"Eure Frau ist eine wahre Virtuosin auf der Harfe, lieber Bruyant."

Giselle genoss das Lob ihrer Gäste und ihr Ehemann schien sehr stolz auf sie zu sein. Sie winkte eines der Dienstmädchen herbei, damit sie das Instrument ins Musikzimmer trug, und erhob sich dann, um sich zu ihrem Mann auf das Sofa zu gesellen.

"Formidable, liebe Baronesse", wandte sich der Mann, der sie soeben gegenüber ihrem Gemahl als >wahre Virtuosin< bezeichnet hatte, an Giselle. "Wo habt Ihr nur so gut spielen gelernt?"

"Herzlichen Dank, Monsieur de Brandome", gab die junge Frau mit strahlendem Lächeln zurück. "Meine Mutter hat einen guten Lehrer ausgewählt und ich habe fleißig geübt. Außerdem spiele ich dieses Instrument seit meinem 10. Lebensjahr."

"Verzeiht mit, lieber Bruyant, wenn ich zu bemerken wage, dass Eure Gattin an der Harfe wie ein Engel wirkte", wandte sich der Mann namens Brandome an den Hausherrn.

"Oh, sie ist ein Engel, mein lieber Freund, das kann ich Euch versichern", lobte Bruyant seine Frau und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Giselle erwiderte es und nahm ein Glas Wein, das ihr einer der Bediensteten auf einem Tablett servierte, um sich damit zu stärken. Einen Moment lang wünschte sie sich, dass ihre Mutter und Tante Amelie bei dieser kleinen Abendgesellschaft dabei wären, damit sie sehen konnten, wie sehr sie bei den Freunden und Bekannten ihres Ehemannes Anklang fand.

Womöglich hätte auch Tante Amelie ihre Meinung über sie geändert, denn vor ihrem Ableben hielt sie ihr durch die Blume vor, zu unreif zu sein, um weiterhin als Kammerzofe bei Ihrer Majestät zu dienen. Nun, ihre Beschwerde war damals weder an Mutters noch an Königin Annas Ohren gedrungen, weshalb sie ihren Hofdienst problemlos wieder aufnehmen konnte. Ihre Majestät hatte sich lediglich danach erkundigt, wie die Hochzeit von Comtesse Marguerite de Rochefort gewesen sei und war zufrieden, als sie ihr deren Dank und gute Wünsche übermittelte und berichtete, dass sie eine sehr glückliche Braut mit einem ebenso glücklichen Bräutigam war. Zum Glück ging danach bei Hofe das Interesse an der kleine Rochefort zurück; lediglich Francois de Hervais schien über die Hochzeit der schönen Marguerite unglücklich zu sein und sie nicht vergessen zu können. Er war so ein Idiot!

Sie seufzte innerlich, denn sie hätte ihn gern für sich gewonnen. Aber Hervais schien das Interesse an Frauen gänzlich verloren zu haben, nachdem er hörte, dass Marguerite de Rochefort mit ihrem Mann abgereist sei. Es hieß, sie wären nach Italien gefahren, woher die Volturi-Brüder stammten.

Giselle gab es nach einiger Zeit auf, Hervais' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen zu wollen und widmete sich den anderen Herren, die am Hofe verkehrten. Schließlich bemerkte sie, dass der gut zwanzig Jahre ältere Olivier de Bruyant, der oft an königlichen Banketten oder Bällen teilnahm, ein besonderes Interesse an ihr zu haben schien. Natürlich schmeichelte ihr dies und sie ließ sich von ihm gerne den Hof machen und ermutigte ihn, da ihr Ziel darin bestand, eine vorteilhafte Verbindung einzugehen. Als Bruyant ihr einen Antrag machte, nahm sie ihn sofort an, auch wenn sie nicht in ihn verliebt war, sondern ihn lediglich sympathisch fand. In ihren Augen reichte das durchaus, um eine gute Ehe zu führen. Hauptsache war, dass sie ihren Mann bei Laune hielt.

Sie hatte wirklich keinen Grund sich zu beklagen, denn Olivier betete sie an. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr vor der Trauung unter vier Augen verraten, dass die erste Nacht mit ihrem Mann etwas unangenehm werden und ein bisschen wehtun könnte, so dass sie nicht unvorbereitet auf die Hochzeitsnacht war. Und obwohl Olivier sehr behutsam vorging, empfand sie ihre Defloration als äußerst schmerzhaft. Doch sie redete sich ein, dass ihre weiteren gemeinsamen Nächte mit der Zeit besser sein würden. Alle ihre verheirateten Freundinnen sprachen bei Besuchen unter vier Augen davon.

Giselle blickte wieder zu ihrem Mann, der ins Gespräch mit Brandome vertieft war, und spürte, welch ein erhebendes Gefühl es war, die Baronesse de Bruyant zu sein. Ihre Majestät hatte sich sogar dazu herabgelassen, ihr zu ihrem Hochzeitstag ein Glückwunschschreiben zukommen zu lassen. Dies freute die junge Baronesse um so mehr, als es zeigte, dass die Regentin keinen Unterschied zwischen ihr und Marguerite de Rochefort machte. Leider verstand Hervais dies nicht! Aber warum machte sie sich überhaupt Gedanken über diesen törichten Jüngling, der jetzt nicht mehr Kammerdiener Seiner Majestät, sondern zum Mundschenk degradiert worden war, weil der kleine Louis ihn nicht leiden mochte?

>Jeder bekommt das, was er verdient< , dachte Giselle und nahm erneut einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. Das hübsche Antlitz des Monsieur de Hervais nützte ihm bei einem Knaben von vier Jahren wenig, der hauptsächlich auf seine Mutter fixiert war, die sich bemühte, seinen Wünschen nachzukommen, so lange es der Monarchie nicht schadete. Und bei allem holte sie sich Rat von Kardinal Mazarin, dessen Einfluss seit dem Tode des alten Königs enorm gewachsen war, denn die Regentin hielt sehr viel von ihm. Es war beinahe so wie früher bei König Louis XIII. und Richelieu, nur dass hinter vorgehaltener Hand immer wieder gemunkelt wurde, Mazarin und die Regentin unterhielten eine Liebesbeziehung. Aber das konnte sich Giselle beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

Erneut warf die junge Baronesse einen Blick auf ihren älteren Gemahl, der recht stattlich aussah und mit dem sie sich sehen lassen konnte. Außerdem empfand sie es als großes Glück, dass er so viele einflussreiche Freunde besaß. Monsieur Brandome zum Beispiel kannte sich sehr gut mit Rechtssachen aus. Bestimmt würde er ihr bezüglich der Klage gegen Tante Amelies Testament gute Ratschläge geben können. Doch zuvor musste sie Olivier in ihr Vorhaben einweihen, denn sie benötigte dabei selbstverständlich seine Unterstützung.

***

Nachdem Marguerite ihm erlaubt hatte, im Landsitz der verstorbenen Amelie de Colignon zu wohnen, der jetzt ihr gehörte, hatte sich Caius mit seinen Männern dort häuslich eingerichtet und die meisten Bediensteten der geschätzten Dame entlassen. Lediglich bei zwei älteren Dienern hatte Marguerite darauf bestanden, sie nach Rochefort zu bringen, wo Louise sie auf ihre Bitten hin eingestellt hatte. Seine Schwägerin war nun einmal der Meinung, dass man den beiden nicht mehr zumuten könne, an einen anderen Ort zu ziehen. Außerdem kannte Marguerite sie von Kindesbeinen an als überaus freundliche Menschen, die immer sehr treue und loyale Diener Madame de Colignons gewesen waren.

Caius lächelte vor sich hin. Marguerite war eben eine sentimentale, junge Frau, aber gerade ihre liebenswürdige Seite zog ihn immer noch an. Wie gut, dass er es sich ersparen konnte, sie an der Seite seines Meisters zu sehen, indem er hier in Frankreich blieb.

Die Sache mit den Werwölfen, die er Aro auftischte, entsprach jedoch der Wahrheit. Nachdem Marguerite letztes Jahr einen von diesen Viechern erledigt hatte, waren im weiteren Verlauf des Jahres noch zwei Wolfsmänner aufgetaucht, die von einem seiner Getreuen und von ihm erledigt wurden. Und letztens erst hörte einer der Wächter, dass in den umliegenden Dörfern wieder davon gesprochen wurde, beim letzten Vollmond das Geheul eines Werwolfs vernommen zu haben. Natürlich konnte es sich dabei auch um den üblichen Klatsch handeln, den die Menschen sich gerne erzählten, aber man sollte doch wachsam bleiben. Manchmal war an den Gerüchten ein wahrer Kern.

Außerdem lag ihm immer noch das Wohl Louises am Herzen, die er hin und wieder beim Spazierengehen traf und ein paar Worte mit ihr wechselte.

Louise schien ihre Trauer um Madame de Colignon auf ein normales Maß reduziert zu haben, wobei ihr natürlich ihre Pflichten als Marguerites Stellvertreterin auf Rochefort genügend Ablenkung verschafften. Aber sie gestand ihm, wie sehr sie ihre Freundin vermisse und sich wünsche, sie würde bald einmal wieder nach Rochefort kommen.

Durch Louise erfuhr Caius auch, dass Marguerite angeblich schwanger gewesen war, aber ihr Kindlein durch eine Fehlgeburt verloren hatte. Natürlich tat er so, als wisse er darüber Bescheid und stimmte Louise zu, dass das für Marguerite sehr schlimm sein musste. Insgeheim allerdings amüsierte er sich darüber, konnte er sich doch denken, dass seine Schwägerin dies nur behauptet hatte, damit Louise sie nicht mehr bedrängte, nach Hause zurückzukehren. Schließlich konnte sie ihr die Wahrheit unmöglich mitteilen.

Aber Caius war natürlich auch klar, dass Marguerite und Aro eines schönen Tages in Rochefort auftauchen würden. Schließlich war es ihr Vaterhaus und sie wollte bestimmt auch Louise wiedersehen. Darüber hinaus hatte sich seine kleine Schwester noch nicht entschieden, was aus dem Landsitz Amelies werden sollte. Ewig konnte er sicher nicht hier leben, obwohl es für seine Männer und ihn durchaus bequem war und sie nicht auffielen. Das Gebäude war genauso einsam gelegen wie Rochefort und dadurch, dass keine Menschen mehr hier lebten, konnte jeder von ihnen nach Absprache auf die Jagd gehen. Frankreich und die umliegenden Länder boten genügend Gelegenheit, sich unauffällig zu ernähren.

"Meister Caius?"

Der blonde Vampir wandte sich dem Wächter zu, der gerade eben aufgeregt in das Zimmer getreten war.

"Ja, was gibt es?"

"Hier in der Nähe habe ich eben das laute Geheul eines Wolfes gehört."

"In der Nähe, sagst du?"

"Ja, sollten wir nicht gleich nachsehen, Meister? Es ist schon dunkel und gewiss kein Mensch mehr unterwegs."

"Und wenn doch, dann schwebt er entweder in Gefahr oder wurde von einem Werwolf ermordet", gab Caius zurück und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, von Jagdfieber erfasst. "Komm, lass uns überprüfen, ob es sich wirklich um ein Kind des Mondes handelt."

Zusammen mit dem Wächter, der ihm Bericht erstattete, und drei anderen machte sich der blonde Anführer des Volturi-Zirkels auf den Weg in den nahe gelegenen Wald, aufmerksam auf etwas lauschend, das ihnen die Anwesenheit oder den Aufenthalt eines möglichen Werwolfs verriet.

Da! Es knackte einige Meter entfernt von ihnen im Gehölz!

Sofort machte Caius sich mit seinen Begleitern in die Richtung auf, aus der das leise Geräusch stammte. Sie kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu verhindern, dass ein Wolf ein junges Mädchen angriff. Caius sprang sofort dazwischen und stieß mit beiden Armen das Tier von ihr weg. Dann ergriff er ihre Hände, half ihr beim Aufstehen und sagte: "Rasch, Mademoiselle, lauft so schnell Ihr könnt! Meine Männer und ich werden den Wolf schon in Schach halten!"

"Danke, Monsieur", hauchte das erschrockene Mädchen und nahm danach die Beine in die Hand.

Währenddessen hatte sich der Wolf wieder auf die Füße gestellt und wurde bei dem Versuch, Caius anzugreifen, von zwei Wachen abgewehrt. Wütend bleckte das Tier die Zähne und sah von einem Vampir zum anderen, offenbar nicht sicher, wen er zuerst angreifen sollte. Caius straffte sich, warf seine Haare zurück und begann, offen auf den Wolf zuzuschreiten.

"Geht mir aus dem Weg!", befahl er den beiden Wächtern. "Ich erledige das!"

Kaum hatten seine Männer ihm den Weg freigemacht, sprang der Wolf auf ihn zu, Caius schnellte nach vorn, packte ihn an der Kehle und warf ihn zu Boden. Er legte beide Hände an den Hals des Tieres und würgte es. Unfähig, sich aus der Umklammerung des Vampirs zu befreien, verwandelte sich der Wolf plötzlich in einen Menschen und bat: "Habt Erbarmen, Herr, in meiner Wolfsgestalt handele ich einfach instinktiv, ich habe keine Kontrolle darüber!"

"Erzähl mir doch nichts!", bellte Caius ihn an und starrte hasserfüllt auf ihn. "Euresgleichen sind mir seit Jahrhunderten wohlbekannt - und die meisten eurer Art tun nichts, um diese Verwandlung aufzuhalten. Ihr seid eine Bedrohung für andere Menschen und müsst deshalb eliminiert werden."

"Bitte, Herr, nein!", flehte der Mann, immer noch im Würgegriff des blonden, jungen Mannes über ihm. "Bitte, wenn Ihr einen Weg wisst, wie ich diesen Fluch loswerden kann, dann..."

"Ich werde dir dabei helfen, den Fluch für immer loszuwerden", entgegnete Caius, beugte sich über ihn und biss ihn in den Hals. Wenn Werwölfe sich in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelten, boten sie eine ausgezeichnete Nahrungsquelle für Vampire...

***

Nachdem alle Gäste das Haus des Ehepaares Bruyard verlassen hatten, wandte sich der Gastgeber mit strahlendem Lächeln an seine junge Frau: "Ihr habt einen hervorragenden, ersten Eindruck bei all meinen Freunden hinterlassen, Teuerste."

"Das freut mich wirklich, mein Lieber", antwortete Giselle, die ihren Mann ebenfalls anstrahlte. "Ich fand unsere Gäste auch sehr angenehm und liebenswürdig. Meinethalben könnten wir öfter eine kleine Abendgesellschaft geben, wenn es Euch recht ist."

"Nun, nun, wir wollen mal nicht gleich übertreiben", wandte ihr Mann ein. "Natürlich ist mir bewusst, dass eine solch lebhaft Person wie Ihr Gesellschaft braucht, aber ich fürchte, mein Geldbeutel ist nicht groß genug, um jeden Abend eine solche Feier auszurichten. Wenn Ihr hingegen ab und zu eine Eurer Freundinnen einladet, ließe sich darüber reden, meine kleine Baronesse."

Olivier führte die Hand seiner jungen Frau zum Mund und küsste sie.

"Aber, mein Lieber, ich sprach doch nicht davon, jeden Abend eine Gesellschaft zu geben", sagte sie lächelnd. "Nur hin und wieder wäre es ganz nett."

"Am besten lasst Ihr es mich wissen, wann Ihr Euch das wünscht, und ich werde entscheiden, ob es mir genehm ist", schlug de Bruyand vor.

"Selbstverständlich würde ich Euch immer fragen", versicherte Giselle ihm und hakte sich bei ihm ein. "Wie wäre es, mein Lieber, wollen wir heute wieder das Bett miteinander teilen?"

Sein Blick genügte, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass er davon begeistert war.

"Wenn das so ist, erlaubt mir bitte, mich zurückzuziehen und mich für die Nacht zurechtzumachen", bat sie und schenkte ihm ihr verführerischtes Lächeln. Er nickte, sie nahm ihre Hand von ihm, vollführte einen Knicks und zog sich in ihr Gemach zurück.

Eine halbe Stunde später erschien Olivier in ihrem Gemach, wo sie bereits, hübsch zurechtgemacht, im Bett auf ihn wartete...

*

Nach dem Liebesakt lag Bruyant keuchend, mit rotem Gesicht, aber höchst zufrieden neben seiner jungen Frau, die insgeheim froh war, dass es nicht so lange gedauert hatte. Doch Giselle war klar geworden, dass sie alles von ihrem Mann bekommen könnte, wenn sie ihn im Bett zufriedenstellte. Irgendwann, so hoffte sie, würde der Liebesakt auch für sie zumindest angenehm sein.

"Olivier, geht es Euch gut?", erkundigte sie sich nach einer Weile.

"Hm... aber natürlich, Cherie", gab er zurück und wandte sich ihr mit zärtlichem Blick zu.

"Es gibt da etwas, worüber ich gerne mit Euch spräche... natürlich nur, wenn es Euch recht ist."

"Sprecht, liebes Kind, ich höre Euch sehr gerne zu."

"Habt Ihr eigentlich jemals meine Tante, Madame de Colignon, kennengelernt?"

"Aber natürlich, Teuerste. Sie war eine äußerst liebenswürdige Frau mit einem großen Herzen."

"Ja, das stimmt, und sie mochte mich besonders gern", behauptete Giselle.

"Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen, Cherie, Ihr seid reizend", gab ihr Mann zurück.

"Meine Tante Amelie war auch äußerst gutmütig - und viel zu großzügig zu Personen, die es meiner Meinung nach nicht verdient haben", fuhr Giselle fort.

"Es tut mir sehr leid, das zu hören. Was hat es mit dieser Großzügigkeit auf sich?"

Die junge Baronesse streichelte behutsam über den Arm ihres Mannes und sagte: "Tante Amelie hat einer Angestellten, die noch nicht lange in ihren Diensten stand, einen stattlichen Anteil ihres Vermögens vermacht."

"Äußerst merkwürdig! Weiß man den Grund dafür?"

"Dafür gibt es keinen Grund, außer dem, dass diese Person es geschickt verstanden hat, an die Großzügigkeit meiner Tante zu appellieren. Leider weiß ich nicht, wie sie es anstellte, aber ich würde gern gegen das Testament meiner Tante klagen. Oder findet Ihr es etwa richtig, dass ein Großteil des Vermögens der Madame de Colignon an eine Fremde geht, anstatt es ihrer Lieblingsnichte zu vererben?"

"Demnach wollte Eure Tante es also Euch vermachen, Cherie?"

"Ja, das glaube ich schon. Doch durch irgendwelche Schmeicheleien oder Erzählungen, die das Mitleid meiner Tante hervorriefen, entschloss sie sich, dieser Angestellten viel Geld zu vermachen."

"Dagegen solltet Ihr unbedingt vorgehen, meine Liebe!", bekräftigte Bruyard. "Doch was ist mit dem restlichen Vermögen? Ging das wenigstens an jemanden aus Eurer Familie?"

"Nein, obwohl ich mir das nicht erklären kann", antwortete Giselle. "Aus unerfindlichen Gründen entschloss sich Tante Amelie, ihren Landsitz und den Rest ihres Vermögens an Comtesse Marguerite de Rochefort, die inzwischen mit einem Conte di Volturi verheiratet ist, zu vererben."

"Das ist doch das junge Mädchen, von dem im letzten Jahr alle Welt geschwärmt hat", stellte Bruyard fest. Sein Interesse war nun zweifellos größer geworden. "Glaubt Ihr, sie hat es Eurer Tante abgeschwatzt?"

"Nein, ganz sicher nicht! Marguerite de Rochefort ist selbst recht vermögend und hat einen noch reicheren Mann geheiratet. Aber ihr Vater und sie waren sehr gut mit Tante Amelie befreundet, so dass sie sich womöglich verpflichtet fühlte, der Comtesse alles zu hinterlassen, weil sie eine Waise ist. Anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären."

"Wir sollten das Testament insgesamt anfechten, Teuerste", schlug ihr Mann vor.

"Aber ich möchte auf keinen Fall Streit mit der Familie di Volturi", wandte Giselle ein.

"Wenn Ihr nur die Angestellte Eurer Tante verklagt, aber die anderen Erbberechtigten nicht, sähe es wie eine persönliche Rache gegen die Bedienstete aus und kein Gericht wird Euch ernstnehmen."

"Welche persönliche Rache sollte ich schon gegen Mademoiselle Lefevre hegen?", wies die junge Baronesse dies von sich. "Ich bin lediglich der Meinung, dass sie sich einen Teil des Vermögens meiner Tante erschlichen hat, weiter nichts. Bitte, Olivier, lasst die Familie Volturi da raus."

"Warum habt Ihr eigentlich so große Angst vor diesen Volturis?", wollte ihr Mann wissen.

"Als die drei Brüder in Paris weilten, ging das Gerücht um, dass sie eine sehr vermögende und mächtige Familie in Italien sind."

"In Italien", tat Bruyard das ab und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Seit einer von ihnen die kleine Rochefort geheiratet hat, sind sie doch alle zusammen wieder in ihre Heimat zurückgekehrt, oder nicht?"

"Ja..."

"Na also, die können uns hier in Frankreich nicht gefährlich werden! Oder glaubt Ihr etwa, sie lassen sich herab herzukommen, um sich mit Euch über einen kleinen Landsitz zu streiten?"

"Ich weiß nicht... möglicherweise empfinden sie die Klage als Affront."

"Hört mal, Teuerste, entweder ihr wollt gegen das Testament Eurer Tante vorgehen, dann betrifft es das ganze Erbe, oder nicht. Überlegt genau, ob Ihr das wirklich machen wollt. Doch wenn Ihr vor diesen Volturis solche Angst habt, rate ich Euch davon ab. Die Entscheidung liegt nun ganz bei Euch, meine Liebe."

Das war nicht das, was Giselle hören wollte, aber immerhin schien ihr Mann auf ihrer Seite zu sein und sie unterstützten zu wollen, wenn sie sich tatsächlich dazu entschloss, gegen das Testament Tante Amelies vorzugehen...


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~Allgemein~~~**

Es waren einige Tage vergangen, nachdem Caius den Werwolf getötet und seine Männer ihn danach irgendwo im Wald verscharrt hatten. Doch dem blonden Vampir ging das junge Mädchen nicht aus dem Kopf, welches von dem Wolfsmann angegriffen worden war. Immer wieder fragte er sich, was sie um diese späte Stunde allein im Wald zu suchen hatte. Sie war ausgesprochen hübsch gewesen und konnte hurtig laufen, womit sie sich nicht nur vor dem Wolf, sondern auch vor seinen Männern gerettet hatte.

Einer der Wächter kam zu Caius in die Wohnstube herein und überbrachte ihm einen Brief.

"Ein Schreiben von Schloss Rochefort", teilte er ihm mit.

"Aha", war alles, was Caius dazu sagte, bevor er das Siegel brach und den Brief öffnete. Es war eine Einladung von Louise zu ihrer Verlobungsfeier mit André am kommenden Samstag. Sie hatte sich nun also doch dazu entschlossen, diesen Langweiler zu heiraten.

Caius hatte zwar keine große Lust, der Einladung zu folgen, aber vermutlich wünschte Louise sich, dass er dabei war, wenn schon ihre Freundin Marguerite nicht kommen würde. Die Freundin seiner Schwägerin war der einzige Lichtblick unter all diesen Menschen, die ihn langweilten, und vielleicht ging es ihr ja genauso...

**~~~Marguerite~~~**

Mein Scheitern, den Blutdurst auf engem Raum unter Menschen zu zügeln, hatte mich so tief deprimiert, dass ich erst einmal davon absah, den Test im Theater zu wiederholen, obwohl Aro mich dazu zu überreden versuchte.

Letzte Nacht war mein Mann bei mir gewesen und hatte mich mit vielen Zärtlichkeiten und Schmeicheleien dazu verführt, das Bett mit ihm zu teilen, was mich auf andere Gedanken brachte, denn es war immer ein Vergnügen für mich, den Liebesakt mit ihm zu vollziehen. Das Bett sah am nächsten Morgen auch demensprechend aus, aber wir amüsierten uns darüber und Aro versprach mir, neue Bettwäsche bringen und alles neu beziehen zu lassen.

"Falls du Lust hast, können wir unserer Leidenschaft heute Nacht weiter in meinem Zimmer frönen", bot er mir an, nachdem er sich in seinen Morgenmantel gehüllt hatte. "Hab einen schönen Tag, mein Liebling, ich werde heute leider länger nicht bei dir sein können. Marcus und ich haben wichtige Angelegenheiten zu besprechen, die bald einer Entscheidung bedürfen."

"In Ordnung", erwiderte ich und dann küssten wir uns noch einmal inniglich, ehe er mein Gemach verließ. Ich hatte ausgesprochen gute Laune und klingelte, damit Renata mir bei der Morgentoilette und beim Ankleiden half. Meine liebe Vertraute ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten.

"Es scheint Euch heute ein wenig besser zu gehen, Contessa", bemerkte sie.

"Ja, und ich habe dazu auch allen Grund", gab ich zurück und ließ meine Augen zu dem Desaster wandern, dass einmal ein ordentlich bezogenes Bett gewesen war. Die Schlafstatt, ein sehr stabiles Modell, stand zwar noch unversehrt da, aber alles Übrige war zerfetzt und Daunenfedern lagen überall auf dem Bett und um das Bett herum. Kein schöner Anblick, doch das davor war wundervoll gewesen und ich war geneigt, die Einladung meines Gemahls für heute Nacht anzunehmen.

"Viel Arbeit", stellte Renata nüchtern fest. "Zum Glück verfügen wir noch über genügend Bettzeug im Palazzo."

"Tut mir leid, dass ich euch damit solch große Umstände mache, aber leider gibt es noch nichts, was dabei nicht zerreißen würde", entschuldigte ich mich.

"Das macht keine Umstände, es gibt Schlimmeres", tröstete mich Renata und begann, meine Haare zu frisieren. "Jedenfalls freut es mich, dass Ihr mit Meister Aro glücklich seid."

"Oh ja, das bin ich", bestätigte ich und nickte. "Am liebsten würde ich den ganzen Tag mit ihm verbringen, aber er trifft sich mal wieder mit Marcus wegen wichtiger Angelegenheiten. Bis vor kurzem war ich so damit beschäftigt, wegen meiner Schmerzen und meines Blutdurstes nicht den Verstand zu verlieren, dass ich davon kaum etwas mitbekam. Aber jetzt geht es mir wieder gut und darum würde es mich sehr interessieren, was mein Mann und sein Bruder eigentlich immer so Wichtiges miteinander zu besprechen haben."

"Nun, es geht um Vampirangelegenheiten", verriet mir meine Vertraute in ruhigem Ton.

"Vampirangelegenheiten? Was genau heißt das?"

"Der Volturi-Zirkel sorgt innerhalb der Vampirgemeinschaft für Recht und Ordnung", erklärte mir Renata. "Dabei ist vor allem die oberste Regel aufs Strengste einzuhalten. Verstößt jemand dagegen, muss dies geahndet werden."

"Geahndet? Du meist, das wird bestraft?"

"Ja, und Euer Mann sowie seine beiden Brüder entscheiden, wie diese Strafe ausfällt."

"Mon Dieu! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass unser Zirkel so mächtig ist", entfuhr es mir. "Aber können sie ohne Caius überhaupt zu einer Entscheidung kommen?"

"Wenn jemand aus der Vampirgemeinschaft gegen eines unserer Gesetze verstoßen hat, muss die Strafe so rasch wie möglich erfolgen!", antwortete Renata in unerbittlichem Ton, wie ich ihn aus ihrem Munde noch nie gehört hatte. "Die Meister können dabei nicht auf Meister Caius warten, sondern fällen eine Entscheidung und sorgen umgehend für die Bestrafung des Schuldigen."

"Welche Strafen sind das denn?", wollte ich wissen, denn für mich klang vor allem der letzte Satz sehr bedrohlich.

"Verzeiht mir, Contessa, aber es steht mir nicht zu, Euch darüber Auskunft zu erteilen", erwiderte Renata in entschuldigendem Ton. "Ich fürchte, ich habe mit Euch schon zu viel darüber gesprochen. Bitte, fragt Euren Mann, wenn Ihr mehr darüber zu wissen wünscht."

"In Ordnung...", sagte ich, aber ich fand es schon höchst erstaunlich, dass Renata dermaßen zurückhaltend reagierte. War es denn ein so großes Geheimnis, wie man Regelbrecher bestrafte?

Meine Neugier war geweckt und nachdem ich fertig angezogen und frisiert war, beschloss ich, die Bibliothek aufzusuchen. Vielleicht fand ich dort ja etwas, dass mir mehr Aufschluss über diese seltsame Parallelwelt, in der ich seit über einem Jahr lebte, und ihrer Prozessordnung verschaffte.

Renata begleitete mich bis zur Bibliothek und verschwand, als ich den riesigen Raum betrat. Die hohen, langgezogenen Wände waren mit Regalen bestückt, welche vom Boden bis zur Decke reichten und mit Büchern gefüllt waren. Und obwohl sich zur Zeit niemand in der Bibliothek befand, steckten in sämtlichen dafür vorgesehenen Haltern Fackeln, die den dunklen Saal erleuchteten.

Neugierig ließ ich meine Augen über die verschiedenen Titel schweifen, aber keiner davon schien auf das Thema Vampire hinzudeuten. Ich seufzte. Mir würde demnach nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als Aro über die Bestrafungen für diejenigen unserer Art zu fragen, welche ein Gesetz gebrochen hatten. Doch ich würde meinen Mann wahrscheinlich erst gegen Abend sehen.

Seufzend setzte ich mich in eine der gemütlich eingerichteten Leseecken und starrte gedankenverloren vor mich hin. Mir war langweilig und ich wünschte, Louise wäre bei mir und wir könnten uns unterhalten. Bedauerlicherweise war ein Gespräch dieser Art mit Renata nicht möglich, weil sie meinte, es gehöre sich nicht. Womöglich hatte Aro es ihr verboten, obwohl ich nicht verstand, warum er so etwas tun sollte. Immerhin wusste ich, dass er Renata sehr schätzte. Doch manchmal hatte ich den Eindruck, dass sie mit mir nicht so offen war wie einst Louise; und gerade eben war recht deutlich geworden, dass es offensichtlich Tabu-Themen gab, über die sie mit mir nicht sprechen durfte. Sie war unserer Familie sehr ergeben und gehorsam, weshalb ich ihre Zurückhaltung auf eine Anweisung meines Mannes zurückführte. Vielleicht wollte er mich damit vor irgendetwas schützen, anders konnte ich mir Renatas Verhalten nicht erklären.

Mein Blick fiel absichtslos auf einen Titel in der Mitte des Regals, der von Gartenkunst handelte. In Erinnerung an die schöne Gartenanlage vor dem Palast des Königs in Paris weckte das Buch mein Interesse und ich hoffte, dort wenigstens einige hübsche Zeichnungen finden zu können.

Meine Hoffnung wurde nicht getrogen, doch die Texte über die Gestaltung von Gärten seit der Antike bis heute fesselten ebenso meine Aufmerksamkeit und ich las das Buch bis zum Ende. Einer der Vorteile, die man als Vampir hat, besteht darin, dass man unglaublich schnell lesen und den Sinn der Texte erfassen kann. Kein Mensch kann so schnell lesen wie Wesen unserer Art. Jedenfalls bekam ich Lust, selbst einen Garten zu gestalten. Da wir in einem riesigen Palazzo lebten, nahm ich an, dass jener ebenfalls über ein so genanntes Peristyl [1] verfügte, das einst bei der Oberschicht im Alten Rom sehr beliebt war.

Mit dem Buch in der Hand verließ ich die Bibliothek und trat auf den Flur, wo ich nach Renata rief. Sie war sofort an meiner Seite und wollte wissen, was sie für mich tun könne.

"Besitzt dieser Palazzo ein Peristyl?", wollte ich wissen.

Sie nickte und setzte sich umgehend in Bewegung. Ich folgte ihr und empfand es als befreiend, als wir nach einem langen, dunklen Gang endlich nach Draußen traten und ich mich in einem Säulengang wiederfand, der einen großen Innenhof inmitten der hohen Mauern des Palazzo umschloss.

Es handelte sich um ein echtes Peristyl, das sehr alt zu sein schien und leider auch vernachlässigt worden war. In seiner Mitte befand sich ein hübscher Brunnen mit einer Delphinfigur als Wasserspeier, aus dem allerdings kein Tropfen entsprang. Darüber hinaus war er so schmutzig, dass er dringend einer Reinigung bedurfte. Bei dem verwelkten Gestrüpp, das sich hie und da befand, handelte es sich zweifellos um Sträucher, und auf den vier angelegten, kleinen Beeten, von einer grauweißen Steinumrandung von den übrigen Teilen des Peristyls getrennt, lag dichtes Moos.

"Warum hat man diese Gartenanlage dermaßen verkommen lassen?", fragte ich Renata verwundert.

"Unsere Meister haben anderen Dingen Priorität gegeben", erwiderte sie, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

"Nun gut, dann wird es endlich Zeit, dass jemand diesem Peristyl wieder zu seiner ursprünglichen Schönheit verhilft", erklärte ich entschlossen und begann zu überlegen, wie ich am besten beginnen könnte.

"Darüber müsst Ihr erst mit Meister Aro sprechen, Contessa", wies mich meine Begleiterin auf ein für sie offensichtlich wichtiges Detail hin. "Er duldet es nicht, wenn man ohne sein Wissen etwas im Palazzo verändert."

Ich warf Renata einen erstaunten Blick zu und ärgerte mich im gleichen Moment darüber, wie sie mit mir sprach. Was sollte mein Mann schon dagegen haben, wenn ich mich um dieses alte Peristyl kümmerte, es reinigen und bepflanzen ließ? Meiner Meinung nach bedurfte ich seiner Erlaubnis hierzu nicht, schließlich war ich doch seine Ehefrau!

"Schön, ich werde meinen Mann über meine Pläne in Kenntnis setzen", erwiderte ich kühl. "Derweil wäre es angebracht, wenigstens die verwelkten Sträucher aus dem Garten zu entfernen und die Beete von dem Moos zu befreien. Kannst du das bitte veranlassen?"

"Sobald mir Meister Aro seine Erlaubnis dazu erteilt, komme ich gern Euren Wünschen nach, Contessa", versprach mir Renata und neigte leicht ihr Haupt vor mir.

Wortlos starrte ich sie an, dann drehte ich mich um und lief in mein Gemach zurück. Renata folgte mir wie ein Schatten, aber ich wollte nicht mehr mit ihr reden und schloss die Tür hinter mir zu. Dann ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen und weinte. In meinem früheren Leben als Comtesse hätte es keiner meiner Untergebenen gewagt, einen Befehl von mir zu verweigern! Erneut spürte ich Heimweh nach meinem alten Zuhause und nach Louise. Mehr denn je war ich dazu entschlossen, meinen Blutdurst in den Griff zu bekommen, damit ich endlich wieder nach Rochefort fahren konnte...

**~~~Allgemein~~~**

Nachdem Giselle ihrem Mann vorgestern erklärt hatte, das Testament ihrer Tante Amelie de Colignon anfechten zu wollen, lud Olivier seinen Freund Brandome zum Abendessen in sein Haus ein.

"Ich freue mich sehr, Euch heute schon wiederzusehen", begrüßte der Gast im Beisein ihres Mannes die junge Baronesse in herzlichem Ton, verneigte sich leicht und überreichte ihr einen Strauß gelber Narzissen. "Es ist mir ein Bedürfnis, Euch dieses kleine Präsent mitzubringen als Dank für die heutige Einladung."

"Vielen Dank", erwiderte Giselle und nahm den Strauß entgegen. "Ihr seid sehr galant, Monsieur. Bitte, nehmt Platz."

Sie wies auf die gedeckte Tafel und ihr Mann geleitete seinen Freund dorthin. Die Hausherrin hingegen winkte eines der Mädchen herbei, die sich zur Bedienung im Raum befanden, überreichte ihr die Blumen und befahl in gedämpftem Ton: "Steck sie in eine hübsche Vase und bring sie dann zu unserem Tisch!"

"Jawohl, Baronesse", gab das Mädchen zurück, nahm den Strauß entgegen und eilte aus dem Zimmer.

Nun erst begab sich Giselle an die Tafel und setzte sich auf den Platz gegenüber dem Gast, während Bruyant sich am Kopfende des Tisches zwischen den beiden befand und sich angeregt mit seinem Freund unterhielt. Sie mischte sich nicht ein, denn es ging um Politik, wovon sie wenig verstand. Es interessierte sich auch nicht im Mindesten. Stattdessen gab sie den Dienstmädchen ein Zeichen, die Vorspeise zu servieren.

In der Zwischenzeit brachte die von ihr beauftragte Bedienstete eine Vase mit den gelben Narzissen herein und platzierte sie inmitten der Tafel, was dieser insgesamt einen angenehmen Charakter verlieh.

"Eure Blumen duften herrlich!", lobte Giselle, nachdem die Herren ihr Gespräch beendet und begonnen hatten, sich der Mahlzeit zu widmen.

"Es freut mich, dass sie Euch gefallen", erwiderte Brandome und lächelte. "Nun, Euer Gemahl deutete vorhin an, dass Ihr einen Rat hinsichtlich einer Erbschaftsangelegenheit benötigt. Wie kann ich Euch zu Diensten sein, Baronesse?"

"Wir sollten dieses heikle Thema vielleicht ohne Zeugen besprechen", meinte Giselle und warf verstohlen einen kurzen Blick auf die Dienstmädchen.

"Ganz wie Ihr wünscht", antwortete der Gast und nickte. "Im Übrigen ist diese Vorspeise ganz köstlich. Woher habt Ihr Euren Koch?"

"Nun, es handelt sich um eine Köchin, die im vorletzten Jahr von Baronesse de Lebrunne eingestellt wurde, als diese sich mit ihrem Mann und ihrer Nichte in Paris aufhielt. Nachdem die junge Comtesse de Rochefort sich entschloss, unsere schöne Hauptstadt zu verlassen, entließ sie das Personal wieder und so hatte ich das Glück, ihre Köchin für mich zu gewinnen", erklärte Olivier jovial.

"Dann nehme ich an, ich habe wenig Chancen, sie Euch abzuwerben?", fragte sein Freund amüsiert und danach lachten die beiden, als hätten sie einen guten Witz gemacht.

Giselle, die nicht verstand, was an der Unterhaltung so lustig war, schwieg und lächelte etwas.

"Natürlich tragisch, was mit Lebrunnes Frau passiert ist", meinte Brandome dann in ernstem Ton.

"Glücklicherweise scheint keiner aus der schwarzen Bruderschaft das Unglück überlebt zu haben", gab Bruyant zurück. "Aber mir ist noch eine seltsame Geschichte zu Ohren gekommen, nachdem Lebrunne Paris verlassen hatte. Der ehemalige Diener von Guignot, diesem Schürzenjäger, hat doch tatsächlich bei den Garden des Königs vorgesprochen und behauptet, der Baron sei nach Paris zurückgekehrt, eines Tages ausgegangen und nicht wiedergekommen."

"Dieses schreckliche Ereignis hat viele Gemüter beunruhigt und womöglich auch Guignots Diener ein wenig wirr im Kopf gemacht. Außer ihm hat doch kein Mensch mehr Lebrunne nach seiner Abreise aus Paris gesehen - jedenfalls ist mir nichts davon bekannt."

"Der arme Mann lebt wahrscheinlich völlig zurückgezogen auf seinem kleinen Landgut und betrauert den Verlust seiner Frau. Er soll sehr an ihr gehangen haben."

"Und die kleine Rochefort hat dann geheiratet und soll mit ihrem Mann in Italien leben, wie man munkelt", meinte Brandome. "Ich an seiner Stelle hätte das junge Mädchen nicht allein in Paris gelassen. Kein Wunder, dass sie den erstbesten Antrag annahm."

Giselle, die das Thema Marguerite gerne im Keim ersticken würde, mischte sich nun ein und sagte: "Sie ist eine Waise und tat gut daran, zu heiraten. So genießt sie wenigstens den Schutz eines Ehemannes."

"Ihr habt natürlich recht, Baronesse, aber muss es denn gleich ein Ausländer sein? Es gab doch genügend französische Edelmänner, die für die kleine Rochefort schwärmten."

"Offenbar haben sie sich nicht getraut, der hübschen Comtesse den Hof zu machen", meinte Bruyant spöttisch. "Mit den jungen Leuten heutzutage ist einfach nichts los. Wenn ich zwanzig Jahre jünger gewesen wäre, hätte ich sie nicht einfach einem Italiener überlassen, sondern ihr Tag und Nacht den Hof gemacht. Sie war wirklich ein sehr attraktives Mädchen."

"Das attraktive Mädchen ist glücklich verheiratet und ich finde, sie passt sehr gut zu ihrem Mann", erklärte Giselle in leicht patzigem Ton, der die Herren offenbar wieder daran erinnerte, dass sie sich mit ihnen in einem Raum befand.

"Verzeiht bitte, Baronesse", entschuldigte sich Brandome bei der jungen Hausherrin. "Es war sehr ungalant von uns, in Eurem Beisein von einer anderen Dame zu schwärmen."

"Dabei seid Ihr auch ein überaus hübsches Kind, Teuerste", erklärte ihr Mann und lächelte sie entschuldigend an.

Sie nickte stumm, war jedoch verstimmt. Nicht einmal in ihrem eigenen Haus blieb sie von dem Thema Marguerite de Rochefort verschont. Dabei war es doch schon so lange her, dass dieses Mädchen sich in Paris aufgehalten hatte.

Der Hauptgang wurde aufgetragen und Giselle schickte die Dienstmädchen hinaus.

"Das ist gewiss eine Aufforderung an mich, uns dem heiklen Thema zu widmen, wegen dem Euer Mann mich ansprach", meinte Brandome und lächelte Giselle auffordernd an. "Also, meine Liebe, worum handelt es sich?"

Die junge Baronesse erzählte es ihm genauso wie zuvor ihrem Mann und fragte abschließend: "Glaubt Ihr, eine Klage hätte Aussicht auf Erfolg?"

"Durchaus möglich, meine Liebe", gab Brandome zurück und nickte. "Wenn ich es recht verstand, sind weder Contessa di Volturi noch Mademoiselle Lefevre mit Eurer Tante verwandt?"

"Das ist richtig", bestätigte ihm Giselle, deren Augen erwartungsvoll auf ihren Gast gerichtet waren. "Aber es ist schon ein Jahr her, seit das Testament in Kraft trat."

"Das spielt in diesem Fall eine untergeordnete Rolle, Baronesse", behauptete Brandome zuversichtlich. "Hört, ich kenne da einen sehr fähigen Advokaten namens Babineaux, der mit Erbschaftsangelegenheiten vertraut ist und in einigen Fällen sehr erfolgreich war. Wenn Ihr erlaubt, werde ich ihn zu Euch schicken."

"Ist es denn nötig, die Erbschaft meiner Tante gegen Contessa di Volturi anzufechten?", fragte Giselle. "Sie hat meine Tante bestimmt nicht dazu genötigt, während ich es Mademoiselle Lefevre durchaus zutraue."

"Ich denke, es lässt sich nicht vermeiden, die Contessa mit hineinzuziehen, auch wenn Ihr zu ihren Gunsten eingenommen seid. Aber die Details solltet ihr besser mit Monsieur Babineaux besprechen, Baronesse."

"Das werde ich, vielen Dank für Eure Hilfe, Monsieur Brandome", erwiderte Giselle, die sich allerdings bei dem Gedanken, Ärger mit Marguerites Ehemann oder gar deren Schwager Caius zu bekommen, nicht wohlfühlte. Doch vielleicht könnte sie dies vermeiden, wenn sie an Marguerite schrieb und ihr die Gründe für die Anfechtung des Testamentes ihrer Tante darlegte...

***

Nachdem die Contessa ihr so rüde die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen und von innen abgeschlossen hatte, fühlte Renata sich elend. Sie verstand nicht, weshalb die Frau von Meister Aro plötzlich so wütend geworden war. Schließlich hatte sie sie nur darüber aufgeklärt, welche Regeln im Palazzo befolgt werden mussten. Leider war es ihr auch nicht möglich, mit Meister Aro zu sprechen, denn er schätzte es gar nicht, bei den Besprechungen mit seinem Bruder von irgendjemandem gestört zu werden.

Renata blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten, bis er in seinen Wohntrakt zurückkehrte. Erst am späten Nachmittag erschien ihr Meister wieder und wunderte sich, warum sie vor der Tür seines Wohnzimmers auf ihn wartete. Er fragte erst gar nicht, was los war, sondern forderte sie auf, ihm ihre Hand zu geben. Im Bruchteil von Sekunden wusste er darüber Bescheid was geschehen war.

"Komm mit rein!", forderte er sie danach auf und betrat sein Wohnzimmer. Renata folgte ihm, das schlechte Gewissen stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, fuhr er sie an: "Was fällt dir ein, in einer derart respektlosen Weise mit meiner Frau zu sprechen?!"

"Bitte, verzeiht mir, Meister, das lag nicht in meiner Absicht", erwiderte sie demütig und senkte ihren Blick zu Boden. "Ich wollte die Contessa lediglich darauf hinweisen, erst mit Euch zu sprechen, bevor sie irgendwelche Änderungen im Palazzo vornimmt."

"Sie ist meine Gefährtin und gehört zur Familie!", wies er sie in scharfem Ton zurecht. "Sie ist jemand, dem du Achtung und Gehorsam schuldest."

"Bitte, Meister, es tut mir leid", sagte sie bekümmert, wagte jedoch nicht, ihren Blick zu ihm zu erheben. "Aber hätte ich die Contessa einfach gewähren lassen sollen?"

"Jedenfalls hättest du etwas diplomatischer sein können", gab er verärgert zurück, schien sich aber zu beruhigen. "Warum hast du ihr nicht einfach versichert, ihren Befehlen nachzukommen? Den Hinweis, dass meine Frau mich für ihr Vorhaben erst um Erlaubnis fragen müsse, hättest du dir sparen sollen! Danach hättest DU mich darüber informieren können und alles wäre in Ordnung gewesen. Doch durch dein ungeschicktes Verhalten ist die Contessa jetzt sicherlich gekränkt!"

"Das lag nicht in meiner Absicht, Meister, bitte glaubt mir. Es tut mir so leid!"

"Das hoffe ich für dich!", knurrte Aro. "Und jetzt geh und tue, was meine Frau dir befohlen hat! Selbstverständlich bin ich damit einverstanden, dass sie das Peristyl in Ordnung bringt. Wird ohnehin höchste Zeit, dass sich jemand endlich darum kümmert."

"Bitte, Meister, könnt Ihr der Contessa meine aufrichtige Entschuldigung überbringen?", bat Renata. "Ich verspreche auch, mich in Zukunft ihr gegenüber besser zu verhalten."

"Wenn sie mich überhaupt in ihr Gemach lässt, werde ich ihr gerne deine Entschuldigung mitteilen", entgegnete er unwirsch. "Und jetzt geh' und tue, was ich dir gesagt habe."

"Natürlich, Meister", versicherte die schöne Vampirin in demütigem Ton, verneigte sich vor ihm und verließ den Raum...

**~~~Marguerite~~~**

Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit ich mich in mein Gemach zurückgezogen und es von innen verschlossen hatte. Doch irgendwann klopfte es sanft an die Tür und ich hörte die bittende Stimme meines Mannes: "Bitte, mein Schatz, öffne mir."

Erleichtert, dass er endlich wieder da war, erhob ich mich und kam seiner Bitte nach. Kaum war er eingetreten, fiel ich ihm um den Hals und schluchzte.

"Bitte, beruhige dich, Liebling", sagte er sanft und strich mir behutsam über den Rücken. "Renate ist inzwischen deinen Wünschen nachgekommen und selbstverständlich habe ich nichts dagegen, dass du unserem Peristyl wieder zu seinem alten Glanz verhilfst."

"Davon bin ich ausgegangen, aber Renata behandelte mich, als hätte ich hier nichts zu sagen!", beschwerte ich mich.

"Sie versicherte mir, dass sie dich nie habe kränken wollen, und bittet dich um Entschuldigung dafür, dass sie nicht die richtigen Worte gewählt hat", erklärte Aro mir, doch ich war immer noch wütend auf sie. Er küsste mich auf die Stirn und meinte leise: "Ich kann gut verstehen, dass du verärgert bist, und versichere dir, dass ich noch einmal ein ernstes Wort mit ihr sprechen werde."

"Na schön", gab ich zurück, immer noch verstimmt. "Aber im Augenblick möchte ich sie nicht mehr sehen."

"Ach komm, Liebes, sei nachsichtig mit Renata. Es tut ihr wirklich sehr leid, dich gekränkt zu haben."

"Nein, Aro, im Augenblick ist es mir unmöglich, mit ihr in der gewohnten Weise umzugehen. Gibt es denn keinen anderen weiblichen Vampir, der die Rolle meiner Kammerzofe übernehmen könnte?"

"Doch, natürlich", meinte er und seufzte. "Selbstverständlich schicke ich dir gerne jemand anderen. Aber ich hoffe sehr, dass du Renata mit der Zeit ihren kleinen Fauxpas vergeben kannst. Sie versprach mir, dass so etwas wie heute nie wieder vorkommen wird."

"Ich denke darüber nach", versprach ich, hatte jedoch weder Lust dazu noch wollte ich weiter darauf eingehen. Stattdessen wechselte ich das Thema und fragte: "Wann können wir wieder ins Theater gehen? Ich möchte mein Training gerne fortsetzen."

Aro lächelte daraufhin breit und schien sich sehr über meine Worte zu freuen.

"Jederzeit, mein Liebling", erwiderte er.

"Wie wäre es morgen Abend?", schlug ich vor.

"Mit dem größten Vergnügen", antwortete mein Mann und umarmte mich fest.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Peristyl = Ursprünglich ein rechteckiger Innenhof mit Säulengängen, aus dem sich im Alten Rom eine Art ummauerter Garten mit Zierpflanzen entwickelte, teilweise mit Figuren oder Brunnen bestückt.


	4. Chapter 4

**~~~Allgemein~~~**

An diesem Samstagnachmittag strahlte die Sonne mit Andrè Bonnet um die Wette, der heute seine offizielle Verlobung mit Louise Lefevre im kleinen Park von Schloss Rochefort feiern wollte. Er und einige der männlichen Bediensteten hatten bereits mehrere Tische nach draußen getragen und zu einer U-förmigen Tafel zusammengestellt. Das Dienstmädchen Annette und einige der jungen Mädchen, die aus den umliegenden Dörfern gekommen waren, um zu helfen und sich dabei etwas Geld zu verdienen, deckten diese Tische mit sauberen, weißen Tüchern.

Berthe, die alte Köchin, die bereits bei den Eltern des seligen Comte Gilbert de Rochefort gedient hatte, war gerührt, dass der junge Verwalter und Mademoiselle Louise sich endlich zu ihrer Liebe bekannten. Mit Tränen in den Augen erzählte sie dem Dienstmädchen Linette, die aus der Küche Teller für die bald beginnende Feier holen wollte: "Die letzte Verlobung, die man hier feierte, war diejenige von Comtesse Adrienne mit dem Baron de Lebrunne. Aber das ist schon so lange her."

Linette, die die alte Köchin nicht noch trauriger machen wollte, verzichtete darauf sie zu erinnern, dass im letzten Jahr Baron de Lebrunne seine Frau Adrienne in der Familiengruft der Rocheforts beisetzen ließ, da diese durch irgendeine ominöse, schwarzmagische Sekte ermordet worden war. Damals waren alle, die auf dem Schloss dienten, über diese Nachricht entsetzt gewesen und hatten für die Seele der Baronesse gebetet. Kein Wunder, dass Lebrunne für seine verstorbene Gattin zwei Messen lesen ließ und dann wieder abreiste, um auf sein eigenes Domizil zurückzukehren. Seitdem hatte niemand von hier mehr etwas über Lebrunne gehört.

Einige Tage, nachdem der Baron abgereist war, kehrte Mademoiselle Louise in Begleitung zweier Herren zurück, von denen sie ihnen den schwarzhaarigen Mann als den Gemahl von Comtesse Marguerite vorstellte und den blonden Jüngling als dessen jüngeren Bruder. Aro di Volturi, ihr neuer Herr, weilte jedoch nicht lange auf Rochefort, sondern kehrte nach Paris zu seiner frischgebackenen Ehefrau zurück, während Conte Caius als Gast hier blieb und die meiste Zeit in der Gesellschaft von Mademoiselle Louise verbrachte. Doch daran verschwendete Berthe momentan keinen Gedanken.

"Es wäre so schön gewesen, wenn Comtesse Marguerite ihre Verlobung auch hier gefeiert hätte", fuhr sie fort und weinte ein bisschen. "Mir seheint es eine Ewigkeit, seit sie nach Paris gefahren und nie wieder nach Hause zurückgekommen ist. Sie fehlt mir sehr."

"Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass sie sich so rasch vermählt", meinte Linette.

"Ja, es ging alles sehr schnell, nicht wahr?"

"Nun, wenigstens hat sie uns nicht ganz vergessen, Madame Berthe. Immerhin erscheint ihr Mann ab und zu, und sei es nur, um die Verwaltungsbücher abzuholen, damit unsere Comtesse sie kontrollieren kann. Man kann sagen, was man will, aber dieser Conte di Volturi unterstützt sie in allem und sieht zudem noch recht gut aus."

"Ja, er scheint ein feiner Mann zu sein", stimmte Berthe der jungen Dienstmagd zu. "Trotzdem stört mich irgendetwas an ihm, aber ich weiß nicht, was es ist. Bei seinem Bruder habe ich genau das gleiche Gefühl. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich froh darüber bin, dass dieser Conte Caius auf den Landsitz der seligen Madame de Colignon gezogen ist und wir ihn seitdem nicht mehr sahen. Er scharwenzelte sehr oft um Mademoiselle Louise herum, so lange er hier Gast war."

"Möglicherweise hatte der junge Mann ein Auge auf Mademoiselle Lefevre geworfen?"

"Dann ist es wahrlich ein Glück, dass sie in Monsieur Bonnet verliebt ist. Zwischen ihnen gab es ja schon seit längerem eine heimliche Liebelei und ich bin froh, dass dieses Versteckspiel jetzt vorbei ist. Die beiden hätten sich ruhig schon früher verloben können, als unsere Comtesse noch hier weilte."

"Glaubt Ihr, dass Comtesse Marguerite zur Hochzeit kommen wird, Madame Berthe?"

"Das steht in den Sternen, Linette, aber ich würde mich wirklich darüber freuen. Und nun geh, und trag das Geschirr hinaus. In einer Stunde werden die ersten Gäste erwartet!"

Das junge Dienstmädchen nahm ein Tablett voller Teller mit nach draußen in den kleinen Park, der sich im hinteren Teil des Landsitzes befand. Eine der Aushilfen eilte in die Küche, um ebenfalls Geschirr zu holen, damit man an jedem Platz ein Gedeck herrichten konnte. Als Linette das Tablett auf einem der Tische abstellte, hörte sie gerade eines der Aushilfsmädchen sagen: "Doch, genauso ist es gewesen."

"Das ist ja unglaublich!", gab eine der anderen Aushilfen zurück. "Du hattest wirklich großes Glück, dass jener Herr dazukam, der dich vor dem Wolf rettete."

"Na, was werden denn hier für Schauergeschichten ausgetauscht?", erkundigte sich Linette neugierig.

"In unserer Gegend treiben sich in letzter Zeit große Wölfe herum", antwortete eines der Mädchen.

"Ja, davon habe ich schon gehört. Monsieur Bonnet ordnete bereits an, dass man nur bewaffnet in die Wälder gehen darf. Er schickte sogar mehrmals Suchmannschaften hinaus, um diesem Gerücht nachzugehen. Bisher jedoch hat niemand einen Wolf gesichtet. Vermutlich sind diese Geschichten übertrieben, wie üblich", tat Linette es ab und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

"Oh nein, ganz bestimmt nicht! Diese großen Wölfe existieren wirklich", widersprach jenes Dorfmädchen, das die Geschichte begonnen hatte. "Vor einigen Tagen schickte mich meine Mutter auf den Wochenmarkt nach Aviens [1], um dort frisches Obst und Gemüse zu verkaufen. Danach sollte ich noch einige Sachen zu meiner Großtante bringen, die dort lebt. Da sie selten Besuch bekommt, lud sie mich zum Essen ein und unterhielt sich lange mit mir. Dabei vergaßen wir die Zeit und ich bemerkte zu spät, dass es bereits sehr dunkel war. Also machte ich mich rasch auf den Weg zurück nach Hause und nahm eine Abkürzung durch den Wald. Ich lief, so schnell ich konnte, weil ich wusste, dass meine Mutter gewiss schon in Sorge um mich war. Plötzlich bemerkte ich hinter mir ein Geräusch, sah mich um und erkannte, dass ein Wolf mich verfolgte. Seine Augen leuchteten im Dunkeln, was mir unheimlich war. Natürlich versuchte ich, noch rascher zu laufen, aber ich konnte den Wolf nicht abhängen und schließlich stolperte ich über eine Wurzel und blieb liegen."

"Du meine Güte!", entfuhr es Linette, die ebenso wie alle anderen Mädchen die junge Erzählerin mit schreckgeweiteten Augen anstarrte. "Und was ist dann passiert? Wie bist du dieser Bestie entkommen?"

"Es muss eine Fügung des Schicksals gewesen sein, dass just in diesem Moment ein junger Herr erschien, der den Wolf von mir wegstieß, ehe er sich auf mich stürzen konnte."

"Das war wirklich großes Glück", meinte Linette und atmete erleichtert auf. "Wer war dieser Mann?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, denn er half mir hoch und befahl mir, rasch fortzulaufen, was ich auch tat. Der Wolf war jedoch längst nicht erledigt, ich hörte ihn von Weitem noch laut knurren."

"Demnach weißt du gar nicht, was mit dem jungen Herrn geschehen ist und ob er den Wolf erledigt hat?", wollte ein anderes Mädchen wissen.

"Nein, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er ihn bezwungen hat. Der junge Herr hatte eine solche Kraft... es war fast übermenschlich. Ich hätte ihm nur zu gern noch einmal richtig gedankt, denn er hat mir das Leben gerettet."

"Eins verstehe ich jedoch nicht", erwiderte Linette. "Wenn er diesen Wolf erlegt hat, warum hat man nicht längst von dieser Glanztat gehört? So etwas bleibt doch nicht lange geheim! Und warum hat keiner unserer Diener oder einer der Pächter dermaßen große Wölfe im Wald gesichtet? Das ist schon etwas merkwürdig."

"Ganz sicher handelte es sich bei der Bestie, die mich verfolgte, um einen Werwolf", mutmaßte das Mädchen, welches die Geschichte erzählt hatte. "Dermaßen leuchtende Augen können keinem normalen Tier gehören."

"Was ist denn hier los?", fragte eine strenge Stimme. Sie gehörte zu Annette, der anderen Dienstmagd, die auf Rochefort arbeitete. "Warum habt ihr noch nicht damit angefangen, die Teller an die Plätz zu verteilen?!"

"Wir hörten eben eine unglaubliche Geschichte", gab Linette zu.

"Ihr könnt euch später Geschichten erzählen", entgegnete Annette ärgerlich. "Jetzt haben wir keine Zeit dazu, denn in einer Stunde soll die Verlobungsfeier beginnen. Was sollen bloß die Gäste für einen Eindruck gewinnen, wenn dann nicht alles bereit ist?! Worauf wartet ihr also? Allez-y!"[2]

*

Caius erschien mit zwei Begleitern erst gegen Abend, als die meisten Gäste der Verlobten, bei denen es sich überwiegend um das Hausgesinde und einige Freunde Andrés handelte, bereits ausgiebig Speis und Trank zugesprochen hatten und entweder fröhlich miteinander plauderten oder auf einem freien Platz des kleinen Parks miteinander tanzten. Hierfür hatte der Bräutigam eigens eine kleine Gruppe Musiker engagiert.

Insgeheim musste Caius zugeben, dass die Musiktruppe ziemlich gut spielte und er selbst nicht wenig Lust verspürte, beim Tanz mitzumachen. Doch vorher wollte er unbedingt Louise sehen und hielt nach ihr Ausschau. Er entdeckte sie an der Tafel, wo sie neben einer älteren Frau saß und sich mit ihr unterhielt. Der blonde Vampir war froh, dass er auf diese Weise erstmal die Begegnung mit ihrem Verlobten vermeiden konnte.

"Guten Abend, Louise", begrüßte er sie und verneigte sich etwas vor ihr, als sie sich ihm zuwandte.

Die junge Frau erhob sich sofort von ihrem Sitz und hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen, die er ergriff und mit einem leichten Hauch seines Mundes streifte. Dabei sah er ihr in die Augen und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

"Wie schön, dass Ihr doch noch gekommen seid, Caius", erwiderte die Braut und gab das Lächeln zurück. "Ich fürchtete schon, Ihr wäret anderweitig beschäftigt."

"Ich hatte tatsächlich zu tun", log er. "Dennoch würde ich es mir niemals nehmen lassen, einer Feier beizuwohnen, die Euch glücklich macht. Wo ist denn Euer Bräutigam?"

"Andrè unterhält sich gerade mit einigen der anderen Gäste", erklärte Louise und stellte ihm dann ihre Gesprächspartnerin vor. "Könnt Ihr Euch noch an unsere Madame Berthe erinnern?"

"Aber natürlich", antwortete Caius und neigte seinen Kopf leicht in Richtung der älteren Frau. "Ihr seid die Köchin, die alle in Rochefort mit schmackhaften Gerichten verwöhnt."

"Erstaunlich, dass Ihr das noch wisst", meinte Berthe verwundert. "Die meisten hohen Herrschaften nehmen das Personal gar nicht wahr, zumal ich die meiste Zeit in der Küche verbringe."

"Nun, ich weiß gutes Personal und vor allem eine lange Treue zu schätzen, Madame", sagte Caius freundlich und wandte sich dann erneut Louise zu. "Würde Euer Verlobter etwas dagegen haben, wenn ich Euch um den nächsten Tanz bitte, meine Liebe?"

"Gewiss nicht", gab sie zurück und sah kurz zu André, der immer noch mit seinen Freunden sprach. "Ich würde sehr gern tanzen. Aber möchtet Ihr denn vorher nicht noch eine kleine Stärkung?"

"Nein, danke! Ich habe schon gespeist", behauptete er und drehte sich dann zu seinen Begleitern um, denen er zunickte. Die beiden Männer setzten sich schweigend an die Tafel auf zwei verbliebene Plätze und schenkten sich beide ein Glas Wein ein.

"Ihr seid recht seltsam geworden, lieber Freund", wunderte sich Louise. "Warum esst ihr vorher, wenn Ihr auf eine Verlobungsfeier eingeladen seid?"

"Verzeiht mir, meine Liebe, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich es rechtzeitig hierher schaffe. Außerdem wollte ich keine unnötigen Umstände machen. - Erweist Ihr mir nun die Ehre, mit Euch tanzen zu dürfen?"

"Selbstverständlich", antwortete sie und ließ sich von Caius zu dem freien Platz geleiten, der als Tanzfläche vorgesehen war. Die Musiker hatten gerade ein Stück beendet und begannen nun mit einem neuen. Die Braut und ihr Gast reihten sich ein und bewegten sich zur Musik.

"Seid Ihr glücklich, Louise?", fragte er sie leise, als sie sich näherten.

"Ich müsste allen Grund dazu haben, nicht wahr?", gab sie zurück, ohne zu lächeln.

Caius spürte, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Vielleicht hatte sie es sich ja doch anders überlegt? Doch um das zu erfahren, müsste er mit ihr unter vier Augen sprechen können.

**~~~Marguerite~~~**

Seit meinem Entschluss, mein Training wieder aufzunehmen, um meinen Blutdurst unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, war ich mit Aro und Marcus noch zweimal im Teatro San Cassiano gewesen. Es gelang mir beim ersten Mal, meine Selbstbeherrschung zumindest bis zum Ende des Prologes aufrecht zu erhalten, und beim zweiten Mal bis zur Hälfte der Aufführung. Es waren immerhin kleine Fortschritte, obwohl ich damit keineswegs zufrieden war.

An diesem Abend würden wir uns die Oper >Euridice< ansehen und ich war fest entschlossen, meinen Blutdurst bis zum Ende der Aufführung unter Kontrolle zu halten. Vielleicht gelang mir dies, wenn ich mich mehr auf das konzentrierte, was sich auf der Bühne abspielte, anstatt ständig in der Angst zu leben, mich ungewollt auf einen der anderen Besucher zu stürzen. Das durfte unter keinen Umständen geschehen! Doch Aro versicherte mir, mich sofort aus dem Haus zu bringen, sobald er Anzeichen dafür erkennen würde, dass ich meine Selbstbeherrschung verlor. Nur aus diesem Grunde hielten wir uns immer in der Nähe des Eingangs auf.

Bei unseren letzten Besuchen hatte Aro vor der Vorstellung kein Textbuch gekauft, aber heute tat er es. Als ich ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, erklärte er lächelnd, dass das Thema der heutigen Aufführung ihn interessiere. [3] Ohne weiter nachzufragen, ging ich mit ihm, meinem Schwager und unseren Begleitern ins Theater hinein, wobei er ständig meine Hand in seiner hielt. Vermutlich wollte er mir so Sicherheit vermitteln, wofür ich ihm überaus dankbar war, denn es beruhigte mich tatsächlich ein wenig.

Wieder spürte ich bei dem engen Nebeneinander im Theater, wie sehr mich der Geruch der verschiedenen Menschen verwirrte, aber ich konnte damit nun besser umgehen und das Brennen in meiner Kehle war kaum zu spüren. Ein kleiner Fortschritt auf dem Weg zu meiner Selbstkontrolle.

Endlich wurde der Eingang geschlossen und die einsetzende Musik kündigte den Beginn der Oper an. Eine in dunkler Kleidung und mit einem schwarzen Schleier, der Kopf und Antlitz vollständig bedeckte, versehene Person trat auf die Bühne und sang in schwermütigem Ton:

"Mit hohen Seufzern wanderte ich umher,

das Antlitz bedeckt mit unzähligen Tränen,

der Trauer aller Welt und den Drohungen aus aller Völker Länder geschuldet,

dem Anzeichen von Mitleid, die mein Haupt verfinsterten.

Kein Blut, unschuldigen Adern entsprossen,

keine Wimper ausgelöscht durch einen wahnsinnigen Tyrannen,

kein unglückliches Drama, das sich dem menschlichen Auge bietet,

maßvoller Gesang trotz eines Schauspiels voller Trauer..." [4]

In dieser Art stimmte uns die verschleierte Gestalt, die - wie Aro mir zuflüsterte - die Tragödie darstellen sollte, auf das kommende Schauspiel ein, das recht dramatisch zu werden versprach. Nun ja, mir war natürlich der mythische Stoff von Opheus, der in die Unterwelt hinabsteigt, um seine geliebte Euridike zurückzuholen, bekannt. Dennoch fand ich es interessant, diese Geschichte in solch einer Form präsentiert zu bekommen, und verfolgte gebannt dem weiteren Verlauf der Handlung.

Es folge eine Szene, in der Hirten und Nymphen vor dem Hintergrund eines freien Feldes auftraten und zusammen im Chor sangen, dass die schöne Euridice sich bald mit Orfeo vermählen wolle. Nach dieser Verkündung umrundeten Tänzerinnen und Tänzer diesen Chor und tanzten um sie herum.

Eine neue Szene folgte, in der Orfeo mit seinen Freunden erschien und seiner Freude darüber Ausdruck verlieh, dass der Tag nicht mehr fern sei, an dem er seine geliebte Euridice endlich zur Frau nehmen würde. Plötzlich erschien eine Botin und überbrachte Orfeo die traurige Nachricht, dass seine Geliebte plötzlich vom Tode dahingerafft worden sei. Getroffen durch diese Botschaft beklagte sich Orfeo mit einem längeren Lied über die Grausamkeit und Ungerechtigkeit des Schicksals. Niemand vermochte ihn zu trösten, bis die Göttin Venus erschien.

Es folgte ein musikalischer Dialog zwischen Orfeo und Venus, die den unglücklichen Bräutigam endlich dazu bewegen konnte, das Wagnis auf sich zu nehmen, um freiwillig in die Unterwelt zu gehen und bei Pluto, dem Herrscher des Totenreiches, um die Rückgabe von Euridice zu bitten.

In der nächsten Szene wurde gezeigt, wie Orfeo bis zu Pluto gelangt, dem er in einem ebenfalls sehr langen Klagelied von seiner unermesslichen Liebe zu Euridice erzählt und ihn tatsächlich dazu bringt, ihm zu erlauben, sie wieder mit in die Oberwelt zu nehmen.

Danach wandelte sich die Szene erneut und man sah, wie Euridice und Orfeo wieder inmitten ihrer Freunde sowie der Schäfer und Nymphen vereint waren und die Tanzgruppe aus der ersten Szene um sie herumsprangen, während alle anderen ein freudiges Lied über die Wiedervereinigung des Liebespaares anstimmten. Es berührte mich sehr und ich wischte mir verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

Das Publikum applaudierte begeistert und ich wollte dies auch tun, aber Aro führte mich rasch aus dem Gebäude, Marcus und unsere Begleiter folgten uns.

"Bravo", lobte mein Mann mich und schenkte mir ein anerkennendes Lächeln. "Du hast bis jetzt keinen Durst bekommen. Wirklich sehr, sehr gut. Aber wir sollten den Bogen nicht überspannen und uns jetzt auf den Weg nach Hause machen, bevor die Menschen aus dem Theater kommen."

Eigentlich wäre ich noch gern bis zum Ende der Vorstellung geblieben, doch Aro hatte sicherlich recht. Wir sollten kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen, obwohl ich immer noch keinerlei Lust auf Blut verspürte. Aber ich hatte es endlich geschafft! Ich konnte meine Selbstkontrolle auch in einem engen Gedränge unter Menschen aufrecht erhalten. Die Aussicht darauf, an Louises Hochzeit teilzunehmen, rückte in greifbare Nähe...

**~~~Allgemein~~~**

Nachdem der Tanz beendet war, verließ Caius mit Louis rasch die Tanzfläche, zog sie mit sich unter eine Birke und fragte leise: "Sagt mir ehrlich, liebe Freundin, ob Ihr glücklich seid?"

"Warum fragt Ihr, Caius?"

"Ihr seht nicht glücklich aus."

Die junge Frau seufzte und gestand: "Ich liebe André nach wie vor, aber die Bestellung unseres Aufgebotes am letzten Sonntag und jetzt diese Verlobungsfeier - all das ist mir einfach zu viel!"

"Ist es denn nicht das, was Ihr wolltet?"

"Natürlich möchte ich André heiraten, aber ich wollte noch warten - er jedoch nicht."

"Warum wollt Ihr denn warten, wenn Ihr ihn liebt, Louise? Das verstehe ich nicht."

"Es war Comtesse Marguerites ausdrücklicher Wunsch, bei unserer Hochzeit dabei zu sein", erklärte sie. "Deshalb bat ich meinen Verlobten, noch etwas zu warten, aber er wollte es nicht. Stattdessen sprach er ohne mein Wissen mit dem Pfarrer, schrieb Eurer Schwägerin einen Brief nach Italien, um sie von unserer baldigen Hochzeit in Kenntnis zu setzen, und organisierte diese Verlobungsfeier."

"Er hat also einfach die Entscheidung für euch beide getroffen und deshalb seid Ihr verständlicherweise verärgert", stellte Caius fest und nickte. "Allerdings verstehe ich nicht, warum Ihr dies einfach akzeptiert. An Eurer Stelle würde ich mit Eurem Verlobten sprechen."

"Das habe ich versucht, aber er will davon nichts hören!"

"Ihr müsst das alles nicht mitmachen, Louise. Wenn Ihr nicht wollt, dann beendet es! Ihr wisst doch, dass ich immer für Euch da sein werde."

"Aber ich liebe André und möchte ihn auch heiraten, doch mir geht all das zu schnell!"

"Zu schnell?", gab Caius erstaunt zurück, dann lächelte er spöttisch. "Wie kann es Euch zu schnell gehen, liebe Freundin? Wolltet Ihr nicht bereits vor einem Jahr heiraten?"

"Das war, bevor Madame de Colignon verstarb", wandte sie ein. "Und selbstverständlich bin ich damals davon ausgegangen, dass Comtesse Marguerite und ihr Mann vor ihrer Abreise nach Italien nochmal nach Rochefort kommen."

"Das war tatsächlich ihre Absicht, doch mein Bruder musste dringend zurück und Marguerite wünschte, an seiner Seite zu bleiben."

"Ja, ich weiß, das schrieb sie mir. Dennoch vermisse ich sie schmerzlich. Unsere gemeinsamen Gespräche fehlen mir."

"Wenn Ihr jemanden zum Reden braucht, wendet Euch einfach an mich", bot Caius an. "Womöglich solltet Ihr auch nochmals Eure Absicht, Euch an Euren Verlobten zu binden, überdenken. Ihr sagt zwar, dass Ihr ihn liebt, aber ich sehe doch, dass Ihr dabei nicht glücklich zu sein scheint. Bitte, bindet Euch nicht zu schnell an einen Mann, wenn Ihr Euch nicht sicher seid."

Der blonde Vampir bemerkte plötzlich, dass jemand auf ihn zulief, und schaute erstaunt zur Seite. Das junge Mädchen, dass er neulich im Wald vor dem Werwolf gerettet hatte, stand vor ihm, ergriff unvermittelt seine Hand und küsste sie.

"Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Euch jemals für Eure Güte danken soll, Monsieur", sagte sie, den Kopf demütig vor ihm gesenkt. "Ihr habt mein Leben gerettet."

"Schon gut", gab er zurück und entzog ihr seine Hand. "Das war doch selbstverständlich, mein Kind."

"Was redest du denn da?", wollte Louise von dem Mädchen wissen.

"Er hat mich vor einem Wolf gerettet, als ich vor einigen Tagen auf dem Weg nach Hause war, Mademoiselle", berichtete das Mädchen aufgeregt. "Deshalb bin ich diesem Herrn zu großem Dank verpflichtet."

"Wie heißt du?", fragte Caius das Mädchen, das es nicht wagte, seinen Blick zu ihm zu erheben. "Und warum warst du eigentlich noch so spät unterwegs?"

"Mein Name ist Clarisse, Herr, und ich war auf dem Weg nach Hause zu meiner Mutter, nachdem ich in Aviens auf dem Wochenmarkt Waren feilgeboten hatte. Dabei ist es sehr spät geworden."

"Vielleicht wäre es besser für dich, zu so später Stunde nicht mehr unterwegs zu sein", ermahnte Caius sie, da er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte. Aber er betrachtete es nicht als seine Aufgabe, die Erziehung junger Dinger zu übernehmen und ihnen Moralpredigten zu halten. Dennoch wäre es schade um so ein hübsches, junges Mädchen gewesen... sie war wirklich hübsch.

"Ihr habt sicher recht, Herr", erwiderte sie demütig, ohne den Blick zu erheben. "Ich werde Euren Rat beherzigen und versuchen, nicht mehr zu trödeln."

"Clarisse, lass uns nun allein", wandte sich Louise an das Mädchen. "Geh und vergnüg dich noch ein bisschen."

"Danke, Mademoiselle", sagte die Angesprochene und verschwand zurück zu ihren Freundinnen, die sie die ganze Zeit neugierig beobachtet hatten. Caius konnte hören, wie sie ihnen berichtete, dass er der junge Herr sei, der sie vor dem Wolf gerettet habe. Obwohl er eigentlich keinerlei Aufsehen unter den Menschen zu erregen beabsichtigt hatte, musste er dennoch lächeln. Es tat gut, zur Abwechslung mal etwas Anerkennung zu erhalten - und sei es auch nur von einem hübschen, jungen Menschlein.

"Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Ihr rechtzeitig da wart, um die Kleine vor einem Wolf zu retten", sprach ihn Louise in diesem Augenblick an. "Doch was hattet Ihr eigentlich zu so später Stunde im Wald zu suchen?"

"Mir sind natürlich die Berichte zu Ohren gekommen, wonach seit einiger Zeit eine Wolfsplage die Gegend hier unsicher macht", erklärte er und sah seine Gesprächspartnerin wieder an. "Deshalb durchkämmen meine Männer und ich seit geraumer Zeit die Wälder, auch nachts. Wir haben inzwischen einige dieser Wölfe erlegen können, aber ich fürchte, es tummeln sich noch zu viele andere in den Wäldern der Umgebung."

"Ja, André erzählte mir auch davon. Er ließ ebenfalls mehrmals die Wälder durchsuchen, aber im Gegensatz zu Euch fanden seine Leute keinen einzigen Wolf."

"Wir waren eben schneller", meinte Caius und lächelte.

"Alle sind Euch dafür zu großem Dank verpflichtet", erwiderte Louise.

"Nein, das ist nicht nötig", gab er zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben alle etwas davon, wenn die Wolfsplage eingedämmt wird."

"Ihr seid wirklich viel zu bescheiden, Caius."

"Und Ihr seid klug genug, um Euch von einem Mann nicht gängeln zu lassen, Louise", griff er das vorherige Thema wieder auf. "Wollt Ihr nicht lieber jemanden nehmen, der Euch respektiert und niemals ohne Grund etwas über Euren Kopf hinweg entscheiden würde?"

"André hat es gewiss nicht böse gemeint."

"Warum nehmt Ihr ihn in Schutz, liebe Freundin?"

"Ich liebe ihn."

"Ach? Tut Ihr das wirklich? Oder glaubt Ihr es nur, weil Ihr noch nie die Gelegenheit hattet, es mit jemand anderem auszuprobieren?"

"Was meint Ihr damit, Caius?", fragte Louise erstaunt.

Er sah sie einen Moment lang an, dann zog er sie an sich und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. Sie erwiderte es, löste dann ihre Lippen von seinen und starrte ihn fassungslos an.

"Ihr solltet wirklich überdenken, Euren Verlobten zu heiraten", murmelte Caius und lächelte.

"Wie konntet Ihr mir das antun?", gab Louise zurück.

"Wie Ihr wisst, schätze ich Euch sehr, liebe Freundin", erklärte der blonde Vampir. "Der Gedanke, dass Ihr Euch an einen Mann wegwerft, den Ihr nicht liebt und der Euch nicht richtig zu schätzen weiß, tut mir in der Seele weh."

"Ihr tut André Unrecht, er achtet mich sehr", nahm sie ihren Verlobten in Schutz. "Mag sein, dass ich momentan etwas verärgert über ihn bin, aber das heißt doch nicht, dass ich ihn nicht mehr liebe."

"Belügt Ihr Euch nicht selbst, Louise? Könntet Ihr Euch nicht vorstellen, Euch mit einem anderen Mann zu verbinden, mit dem Ihr möglicherweise glücklicher werdet? Zum Beispiel mit mir?"

"Warum quält Ihr mich erneut mit diesem Thema, Caius? Hattet Ihr mir nicht versprochen, es nie wieder zu erwähnen?"

"Als ich das Versprechen gab, ging ich davon aus, dass Ihr mit Eurem Verlobten glücklich seid. Doch davon sehe ich jetzt nichts."

"Ihr irrt Euch, was das betrifft. Für mich gibt es keinen anderen Mann als André!", entgegnete die junge Frau mit fester Stimme. "Und Ihr irrt Euch auch in Bezug auf Euch selbst!"

"In Bezug auf mich selbst?", fragte Caius überrascht.

"Mit mir könntet Ihr niemals glücklich werden, auch wenn Ihr anscheinend fest davon überzeugt seid."

"Warum? Weil Ihr es nicht vermögt, Euch von diesem André zu trennen?"

"Nein, der Grund liegt darin, dass Ihr tief in Eurem Herzen eine andere Dame verehrt und möglicherweise sogar liebt, es jedoch vor Euch selbst zu leugnen versucht."

"Eine andere Dame? Nein, es gibt niemanden, den ich liebe oder tief verehre, Ihr irrt Euch, liebe Freundin!", behauptete Caius, obwohl er innerlich erschüttert war, dass Louise der Wahrheit so nahe gekommen war.

"Bitte, macht Euch nichts vor, mein Freund. Ich konnte genau spüren, dass Ihr während unseres Kusses nicht mit dem Herzen dabei wart."

"Unmöglich! Ich hatte das Bedürfnis, Euch zu küssen."

"Möglicherweise ist das wahr, aber während Ihr mich küsstet, empfand ich nichts."

"Dann seid Ihr es, die sich möglicherweise nicht erlaubt, zu ihren Gefühlen für mich zu stehen."

"Ich war immer ehrlich zu Euch, Caius, indem ich Euch darauf hinwies, dass mein Herz André gehört - und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern."

"Ihr habt meinen Kuss erwidert! Macht Euch doch nichts vor!"

"Vielleicht hoffte ich... aber nein, es war nur ein Moment der Schwäche", sagte Louise und wirkte plötzlich traurig. "Caius, es tut mir leid, wenn ich Euch Hoffnungen gemacht habe. Bitte, verzeiht mir, ich bin nur ein Mensch mit Schwächen und Fehlern."

"Schon gut", antwortete er und beruhigte sich etwas. "Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht noch einmal versuchen, Euch für mich zu gewinnen. Doch wenn Ihr diesen André tatsächlich so liebt, wie Ihr behauptet, solltet Ihr ihm in aller Deutlichkeit klarmachen, was Euch nicht passt. Sonst wird es immer wieder zu Situationen kommen, in denen Ihr Euch verletzt und nicht respektiert fühlt. Wenn Euer Verlobter das nicht versteht, hat er Euch nicht verdient."

Louise nickte und schwieg. Eine Weile standen sie noch nebeneinander, bis Caius sich zu dem für ihn schweren Entschluss überwand, seiner Freundin zu helfen.

"Bitte, wartet einen Moment hier, meine Liebe", wandte er sich an die Braut und ging dann zu André, der sich mit immer noch den gleichen Männern unterhielt wie zuvor und Louise gar nicht zu vermissen schien. Am liebsten würde er diesen Mann in den Allerwertesten treten, denn seiner Meinung nach hatte dieser Schwachkopf eine solch fabelhafte Frau wie seine Verlobte gar nicht verdient. Doch da sie den Langweiler liebte, wollte er alles tun, was zu ihrem Glück beitrug.

"Monsieur Bonnet, auf ein Wort", sprach er ihn an und André wandte sich Caius sofort zu.

"Oh, Conte di Volturi. Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass Ihr gekommen seid!", begrüßte er ihn überrascht und reichte ihm die Hand, doch der Angesprochene verzichtete darauf, sie zu nehmen. Stattdessen bedachte er den Bräutigam mit einem ärgerlichen Blick.

"Was ist denn los?", erkundigte sich André erstaunt und nahm seine Hand zurück. "Missfällt Euch irgendetwas?"

"Das kann man wohl sagen", gab der blonde Jüngling zurück. "Doch das würde ich gern unter vier Augen mit Euch besprechen."

"Selbstverständlich", erwiderte der junge Mann und trat mit ihm ein wenig von den anderen Menschen weg, damit sie sich in Ruhe unterhalten konnten. "Was gibt es?"

"Ihr solltet Euch um Eure Braut kümmern, Monsieur", forderte Caius ihn in leisem, aber eindringlichen Ton auf. "Seit ich auf Eurer Verlobungsfeier bin, habe ich nicht ein einziges Mal bemerkt, dass sie Euch wichtig wäre. Ist Euch denn gar nicht aufgefallen, wie unglücklich Louise ist?"

"Sie ist unglücklich?", kam es verwundert von Andrés Lippen. "Aber warum denn das? Sie hat dazu gar keinen Grund."

"Wie wäre es, wenn Ihr einfach mal zu Ihr geht und sie fragt, Monsieur?"

"Ihr macht Euch zu viele Gedanken um Louise. Sie ist vermutlich nur ein wenig nervös. Das ist normal bei jungen Damen vor der Hochzeit!"

"Jetzt hört mir mal gut zu, Bonnet!", zischte Caius ihn leise an. "Entweder geht Ihr jetzt zu Eurer Braut und sprecht Euch mit ihr aus und entschuldigt Euch für Euer taktloses Verhalten ihr gegenüber oder ich schwöre Euch, dass ich sie Euch innerhalb von vier Wochen ausspannen und selbst heiraten werde!"

Andrè wurde blass, als er diese Drohung hörte.

"Ihr liebt sie?", fragte er ungläubig.

"Ja, das tue ich!", behauptete der blonde Vampir, obwohl das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Aber was gingen diesen dummen Kerl seine Gefühle an? Falls Bonnet sich gegenüber Louise nicht änderte, würde er ihr ganz unverfroren den Hof machen - ungeachtet dieser Verlobung, die für ihn bisher nur eine Farce darstellte. "Wenn Ihr sie also weiterhin mit Missachtung behandelt, werdet Ihr Eure Braut verlieren! Habt Ihr das verstanden?!"

"Das war deutlich", gab André zu und nickte. Dann setzte er sich endlich in Bewegung und ging zu Louise, die immer noch unter der Birke stand und wartete.

Caius verfolgte Bonnet mit den Augen, beobachtete ihn, wie er mit Louise sprach, und war erst zufrieden, als sie ihrem Bräutigam um den Hals fiel und die beiden sich umarmten. Nun, er würde ja sehen, inwieweit ihr Verlobter seine Drohung tatsächlich ernstnahm. Doch ganz gewiss würde Bonnet Louise kein Wort von dem soeben stattgefundenen Gespräch unter Rivalen verraten, damit sie nicht gänzlich jedes Vertrauen und jede Achtung vor ihrem Bräutigam verlor...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Aviens = ein fiktionaler Ort in dieser Geschichte!

[2] Allez-y! = Fangt an! (frz.)

[3] Vor dem 'Teatro San Cassiano' war es zu jener Zeit üblich, dass die Librettisten sich Geld mit dem Verkauf ihrer Textbücher (das sog. "Libretto" mit Texten und Erklärungen der Oper) verdienten. Meist wurden dazu auch Wachskerzen zum Mitlesen verkauft.

[4] Sinngemäße, freie Übersetzung der ersten beiden Strophen des gesungenen Prologes von Jacopo Peri's Oper "Euridice", so wie ich sie verstanden habe.


	5. Chapter 5

**~~~Marguerite~~~**

Nachdem wir vom Theater zurückgekehrt waren, wünschte ich ein heißes Bad, und meine neue Kammerzofe, deren Name Hilda lautete, bereitete eine Wanne für mich vor. Das würde einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen und so suchte ich unser Wohnzimmer auf, wo Aro es sich mit dem Libretto, das er erworben hatte, auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatte und las.

Ich setzte mich neben ihn und schaute neugierig auf das kleine Büchlein, während er sich zu mir umwandte.

"Steht da noch irgendwas Interessantes drin, was mir bei der Aufführung entgangen sein könnte?", fragte ich.

"Ich glaube nicht", erwiderte mein Mann, legte einen Arm um meine Schultern und küsste mich auf die Stirn. "Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Herz."

"Ja, ich auch, Liebster", gab ich zurück und schmiegte mich an ihn. "Denkst du, es wäre möglich, dass ich bei Louises Hochzeit dabei sein kann?"

"Vielleicht, wir müssen es noch einige Male üben", antwortete er, wirkte jedoch zuversichtlich. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir bald wieder irgendwo zusammen hingehen, wo Menschen sich aufhalten?"

"Das wäre schön, Aro. Vielleicht könntest du mir dabei helfen, Pflanzen für das Peristyl auszusuchen?", schlug ich vor. "Die Reinigungsarbeiten werden bald beendet sein."

"Hm... also ich weiß nicht, ob ich der Richtige bin, um dich beim Einkaufen von Zierpflanzen zu beraten", meinte er zweifelnd. "Wie wäre es, wenn du Renata bittest, dich dabei zu unterstützen?"

"Tut mir leid, aber ich bin immer noch ärgerlich auf sie", gab ich zu, obwohl ich mir selbst innerlich eingestehen musste, dass ich zu nachtragend war und dass ich Renata tatsächlich sehr vermisste. Mit dieser Hilda konnte ich einfach nicht warm werden, auch wenn sie ihre Aufgaben bei mir gut erledigte und mir keine Widerworte gab. Wenn ich ehrlich war, sprach Hilde fast gar nichts mit mir.

"Willst du es dir nicht noch einmal überlegen, mein Schatz? Renata hat ihren Fehler doch eingesehen und es tut ihr wirklich leid", sagte Aro mit sanfter Stimme.

"Aber ich möchte gerne, dass du mich begleitest", bat ich meinen Mann und sah zu ihm auf. "Du hast doch eben selbst gesagt, dass ich üben muss, mich unter Menschen zu bewegen. Deine Gegenwart wirkt einfach sehr beruhigend auf mich."

Er lächelte und gab nach.

"Also gut, wenn du es dir so sehr wünscht, begleite ich dich, wohin du willst. Können wir Renate nicht trotzdem mitnehmen?"

"Und was ist mit Hilda? Warum nehmen wir sie nicht mit?"

Aros Lächeln verschwand und seine Züge verhärteten sich etwas.

"Sie ist kaum dazu geeignet", erklärte er und blickte auf den Text des schmalen Büchleins. "Hilda ist erst seit kurzer Zeit hier und ich habe noch nicht genügend Vertrauen in sie, um sie irgendwohin mitzunehmen."

"Ach, aber als meine Kammerzofe darf sie für mich tätig sein?"

"Das ist etwas ganz anderes! Hier im Palazzo ist sie ständiger Kontrolle ausgesetzt. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Liebes. Ich würde sie nicht für dich arbeiten lassen, wenn ich fürchten müsste, dass sie dir in irgendeiner Weise schaden könnte."

"Wie beruhigend!", meinte ich ironisch und löste mich von ihm, den Blick auf ihn gerichtet. "Was soll das überhaupt heißen, dass sie ständiger Kontrolle ausgesetzt ist?"

"Sie steht unter Beobachtung."

"Stehe ich etwa auch unter Beobachtung?"

"Aber nein, Marguerite, nicht in dieser Weise."

"Was soll das heißen: nicht in dieser Weise?"

"Einige meiner loyalsten Leute achten natürlich darauf, dass dir nichts geschieht. Dagegen kannst du doch nichts haben, Liebling. Aber diese Hilda muss sich erst einmal unser Vertrauen verdienen."

"Und das tut sie, indem sie mir dient?"

"Unter anderem auch das!"

"Was ist das für eine merkwürdige Welt, in der ich jetzt lebe, Aro?"

"Eine Welt, in der wir uns geschützt und verborgen halten, mein Herz, das weißt du doch."

"Nein, im Grunde genommen weiß ich nicht viel über mein neues Leben", widersprach ich. "Aber ich möchte gern alles darüber erfahren."

"Mit der Zeit wirst du das auch", versprach er mir in ruhigem Ton und schenkte mir ein Lächeln.

"Renata erzählte mir einmal davon, dass du, Marcus und Caius die Aufgabe habt, darauf zu achten, dass niemand aus der Vampirgemeinschaft die Regeln bricht."

"Das ist richtig."

"Und was passiert, wenn jemand doch einmal eine Regel bricht?"

"Dann muss ich mich mit meinen Brüdern darüber beraten, auf welche Weise dieses Verbrechen bestraft wird."

"Sind es harte Strafen?"

"Es kommt darauf an, was der Angeklagte verbrochen hat", antwortete Aro, klappte das Buch zu und legte es beiseite. Sein Blick war sehr ernst, als er mit strenger Stimme fragte: "Warum willst du all das wissen, Liebes? Du hast doch nicht etwa vor, aus der Reihe zu tanzen?"

Diesen Blick hatte ich bei meinem Mann noch nie gesehen und er machte mir ein bisschen Angst. Daher erhob ich mich, ging zum Spinett und setzte mich hinter das Instrument, von dem aus ich wieder zu ihm sah. Aro saß nach wie vor auf seinem Platz und starrte mich mit diesem ernsten Ausdruck in seinen Augen an.

"Natürlich habe ich nichts dergleichen vor", erwiderte ich und hielt seinem Blick stand. "Ich möchte einfach gern mehr über unsere Welt erfahren."

"Über diese Strafmaßnahmen musst du nichts wissen!", erklärte er in hartem Ton. "Das ist nichts für ein zartes Geschöpf wie dich. Unsere wichtigste Regel kennst du und wenn du dich daran hältst, ist alles in Ordnung."

"Warum bist du so böse mit mir, Aro? Darf ich denn keine Fragen stellen?"

"Ich bin nicht böse mit dir, Marguerite, ich mache mir nur Sorgen! Bitte, es ist sehr wichtig, dass du dich an unsere Regeln hältst. Ich möchte dich nicht bestrafen müssen und meine Brüder auch nicht!"

"Das würdest du tun?!", fragte ich ungläubig. "Mich bestrafen?"

"Die Regeln gelten für alle ohne Ausnahme", antwortete er, wieder ein wenig sanfter, aber immer noch mit einem ernsten Unterton. "Bitte, erspare mir, jemals in diese Situation zu kommen."

"Aber ich habe doch nicht vor, irgendwelche Regeln zu brechen, Aro!", versicherte ich ihm. "Es verletzt mich zutiefst, dass du kein Vertrauen zu mir hast!"

Ich erhob mich von meiner Sitzbank und eilte aus dem Raum. Als ich in mein Gemach zurückkehrte, meldete mir Hilda: "Ihr kommt gerade recht, Contessa! Das Bad ist bereit! Soll ich Euch beim Entkleiden helfen?"

Ich nickte und wenig später saß ich in der Wanne. Das Wasser war dampfend heiß und ich genoss die Wärme an den Stellen, die von dem Wasser bedeckt waren.

"Du darfst dich zurückziehen, Hilda", wandte ich mich an meine Aushilfszofe.

"Braucht Ihr denn keine Hilfe beim Waschen?", wunderte sie sich.

"Nein, ich komme schon allein zurecht", versicherte ich ihr. "Und bitte, mach die Tür hinter dir zu. Ich möchte heute nicht mehr gestört werden."

Nachdem Hilda endlich verschwunden war, lehnte ich meinen Kopf an die Wanne, genoss die Wärme des Wassers und überließ mich meinen Gedanken. Aros Verhalten und das, was er gesagt hatte, beunruhigten mich sehr. Es mussten wirklich schreckliche Strafmaßnahmen sein, wenn er nicht darüber sprechen wollte. Und dieser ernste Ton, diese harte Zurechtweisung, sich an die Regeln zu halten, hatte etwas Furchteinflößendes. Das war nicht mehr der charmante Aro gewesen, den ich damals in Paris kennengelernt und in den ich mich verliebt hatte. Nein, diese Seite an ihm machte mir eindeutig Angst. Überdies hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er mir nicht wirklich vertraute - wenn er mich durch seine loyalsten Leute überwachen ließ... mit der Behauptung, er wolle nicht, dass mir etwas geschähe. Das mochte ja noch in Ordnung sein, so lange ich mich in der Wandlungsphase einer Neugeborenen befand. Aber hatte ich heute nicht bewiesen, dass ich mich gut unter Kontrolle hatte?

**~~~Allgemein~~~**

Als seine Frau aus dem Wohnzimmer eilte, sah Aro ihr voller Bedauern nach. Es tat ihm leid, dass er eben so streng und hart mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Doch er wollte ihr dadurch nur begreiflich machen, wie gefährlich es war, sich nicht an die Regeln zu halten.

Natürlich war er davon überzeugt, dass Marguerite nicht vorhatte, irgendwelche Dummheiten anzustellen, und man ihr vertrauen konnte. Aber sie war noch so jung und musste vor sich selbst geschützt werden. Zwar hatte sie es heute endlich geschafft, sich eine lange Zeit unter einer eng beieinanderstehenden und -sitzenden Menschenmenge aufzuhalten, ohne die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren, aber das hieß doch nicht, dass es ihr beim nächsten Mal wieder so gut gelang. Sie brauchte weitere Übungseinheiten und er war gerne bereit, mit ihr einkaufen zu gehen, um sie dabei zu unterstützen. Er würde ihr auch gerne ihren Wunsch erfüllen, bei der Hochzeit ihrer Freundin Louise dabei zu sein, wenn dieses Ereignis nur nicht so bald stattfinden würde. Außerdem war ihm klar, dass seine Frau Heimweh hatte und es ganz gut wäre, mit ihr zusammen nach Rochefort zu fahren. Das würde auch Louise und das Gesinde dort beruhigen, die sich sicher schon fragten, warum sich ihre junge Herrin so lange nicht mehr auf ihrem Familienstammsitz blicken ließ.

Und dann dieses dumme Missverständnis mit Renata! Es wäre ihm wirklich lieber, wenn sie in Marguerites Nähe wäre anstatt diese Hilda, die ihm nicht besonders sympathisch war. Zwar hatte er bei der taktilen Kontaktaufnahme nichts weiter gesehen, als dass sie eine Heimat innnerhalb der Vampirgemeinschaft suchte, weil sie das Nomadenleben satt hatte, aber er spürte bei ihr auch keinerlei Motivation, sich für irgendetwas einzusetzen. Darüber hinaus besaß sie keinerlei interessanten Fähigkeiten, wie zum Beispiel seine Frau. Marguerite war es bisher zwar nicht bewusst, aber allein ihr Anblick zog viele Menschen in den Bann, da sie nach ihrer Verwandlung noch schöner geworden war. Und allein der Klang ihrer Stimme verzauberte alle, die sie hörten - auch ihn. Sie war die geborene Verführerin und wenn sie eines Tages die völlige Kontrolle über sich hatte, würde es ihr ein Leichtes sein, ihre Beute einfach anzulocken. Ein einziges, kleines Wort von ihr reichte aus, damit man ihr folgte... eine wirklich beneidenswerte Fähigkeit. Überaus faszinierend.

Aber diese Hilda? Nun, möglicherweise würde sie sich als nützlich erweisen, das musste man abwarten. Glücklicherweise hatte er durch die Berührung seiner Frau erfahren, dass diese ebenfalls nicht von Hilda begeistert war und Renata vermisste. Ein gutes Zeichen und er hoffte sehr, dass Marguerite bald geneigt sein würde, einer seiner loyalsten Anhängerinnen zu verzeihen...

***

Renata, die sich stets in der Nähe der Contessa aufhielt, weil Meister Aro sie darum gebeten hatte, beobachtete, wie die Neue das Zimmer der jungen Herrin verließ, obwohl die Contessa erst vor kurzem ihr Gemach aufgesucht hatte. Sie nahm den Duft von Rosenblüten wahr, deren Öl sicherlich als flüssige Essenz in das Badewasser gegeben wurde. Meister Aro hatte es neulich erst als Geschenk für seine Frau mitgebracht, weil sie den Geruch von Rosen liebte.

Ihr Meister liebte die Contessa abgöttisch und tat alles, was er konnte, damit sie sich hier wohlfühlte. Allein, dass er sie letztens wegen des Missverständnisses mit seiner Frau angefahren hatte, sprach Bände. Wer konnte denn auch ahnen, dass die junge Contessa di Volturi so überempfindlich reagierte, nur, weil man sie auf die Regeln im Palazzo hinwies? Manchmal bezweifelte sie, dass Meister Aros Gefährtin sich je in Volterra einleben würde. Sie war schon als Mensch ein recht eigenwilliges Geschöpf gewesen und ihre Kapricen begannen sich allmählich wieder zu zeigen, da die Neugeborenen-Phase ihrem Ende zuging.

Dennoch mochte Renata Contessa Marguerite sehr gern. Sie besaß an sich ein freundliches Wesen, aber im Augenblick schien sie noch überempfindlicher zu reagieren als gewohnt. Sie hoffte, dass sich das bald wieder legte und sie ihr ihr "undiplomatisches Verhalten" ,wie Meister Aro es nannte, verzieh. Zum Glück hatte wenigstens er ihr mittlerweile vergeben. Sie wollte nämlich keinesfalls so enden wie der junge Vampir, der seinerzeit auf die Contessa aufpassen sollte, als sie in ihr Pariser Mietshaus gegangen war und beinahe durch die Hand ihres Onkels gestorben wäre. Aro hatte den pflichtvergessenen Wächter eigenhändig getötet - die Volturi-Brüder duldeten Pflichtverletzung ebenso wenig wie Illoyalität und bestraften dies mit unnachgiebiger Härte. Dafür gab es keine Gnade.

Doch nach wie vor vertraute Meister Aro seine Frau ihrem Schutz an. Eine Aufgabe, die Renate gern übernahm und wie immer unauffällig durchführte. Ihr Meister wollte nämlich keinesfalls, dass seine Gefährtin sich überwacht und wie eine Gefangene fühlte - obwohl das momentan noch ihrem aktuellen Status entsprach. Dies würde sich erst lockern, wenn sicher war, dass Contessa Marguerite sich vollkommen in der Gewalt hatte.

Sie stockte kurz, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Meister aus seinem Wohnzimmer kam und sich zum Gemach seiner Frau begab. Er klopfte leise, aber es folgte keine Antwort. Er klopfte ein weiteres Mal und hörte wieder nichts. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und ging hinein. Renata nahm ihren Gehörsinn ein bisschen zurück, denn der Meister wünschte Privatsphäre, wenn er mit seiner Gefährtin zusammen war...

**~~~Marguerite~~~**

Das warme Wasser hatte mich dermaßen entspannt, dass ich ein wenig eingeschlummert war. Erst als ich eine Hand auf meiner Wange spürte, wurde ich wach und erschrak, als ich Aro erblickte, der in die Hocke gegangen war und mich anlächelte.

"Es tut mir unendlich leid, Marguerite", sagte er leise und strich mir erneut zärtlich über die Wange. "Natürlich vertraue ich dir, das musst du mir glauben, und ich habe wirklich keinen Moment lang gedacht, dass du unsere Regeln brechen wolltest. Allerdings belasten mich Gespräche über dieses Thema immer sehr und ich mache mir außerdem Sorgen um dich. Schließlich bist du das Wichtigste in meinem Leben."

"Warum sorgst du dich denn um mich, Liebster?", fragte ich, beruhigt, dass jetzt wieder der Aro bei mir war, den ich kannte und liebte. Diese andere Seite an ihm hingegen machte mir Angst. Ich glaube, er hatte es gemerkt, sonst wäre er nicht mehr zu mir gekommen.

"Du hast dich heute ausgezeichnet beherrschen können, aber noch nicht genügend Sicherheit, weshalb wir beide auch weiterüben werden. Deshalb sorge ich mich."

"Wenn du bei mir bist, werde ich es auch weitere Male schaffen, Liebster. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Ich küsste ihn auf den Mund und fühlte mich wieder wohl.

"Bitte", bat ich ihn danach und sah ihn eindringlich an. "Bitte, mach mir nie wieder solche Angst wie vorhin bei unserem Gespräch im Wohnzimmer. Es gibt dafür keinen Grund."

"Es lag wirklich nicht in meiner Absicht, dich das Fürchten zu lehren. Eigentlich ist dies nur denjenigen vorbehalten, die unsere Gesetze nicht respektieren", erklärte er in entschuldigendem Ton und sah sich dann um. "Wo ist eigentlich diese Hilda?"

"Ich habe sie weggeschickt, weil ich allein sein wollte", erwiderte ich.

"Wie lange gedenkst du, in der Wanne zu bleiben, mein Schatz?"

"Noch ein bisschen, Aro."

"Soll ich dir nicht heraus helfen, dich abtrocknen und dann machen wir es uns im Bett gemütlich?"

"Nein, Liebster, heute nicht. Ich fühle mich ein bisschen erschöpft."

"Hast du etwa Hunger, resultierend aus unserem Theaterbesuch?"

"Nein, nein, es ist nichts!"

Er strich mir über den Schopf und schenkte mir einen zärtlichen Blick. Dann küsste er mich, erhob sich und verließ mich. Mir gefiel es, dass er meinen Wunsch nach Alleinsein akzeptierte und nicht darauf bestand, mit mir das Bett zu teilen. Irgendwie konnte ich heute nicht mit ihm schlafen, nicht nachdem ich diesen "anderen" Aro kennengelernt hatte...

***

In dieser Nacht schlief ich sehr unruhig, träumte immer wieder von dem "anderen" Aro, der mich böse anschaute und sich mir bedrohlich näherte. Dabei ermahnte er mich immer wieder, das oberste Gesetz einzuhalten, sonst müsse er mich bestrafen. Ich versuchte, vor ihm zu fliehen, aber er holte mich jedes Mal ein und wiederholte unentwegt, ich müsse das oberste Gesetz einhalten.

Als der Morgen schließlich heraufdämmerte, beschloss ich, aufzustehen. Ich schritt an das bunte Bleiglasfenster und öffnete es, um den Sonnenaufgang zu beobachten. Natürlich spürte ich, dass sich unter dem Fenster zwei Wächter aufhielten. Vermutlich eine von Aro angeordnete Schutzmaßnahme zu meiner Sicherheit. Doch ich konnte mich darüber nicht freuen, sondern empfand es vielmehr so, als ob ich in diesem Palazzo gefangen sei. Ein Gefühl, das mir gar nicht gefiel.

In diesem Moment dachte ich an Rochefort zurück, an die glückliche Zeit mit Papa und Louise. Mein Vater war zwar gestorben, aber Louise lebte immer noch dort als meine Stellvertreterin und ich sehnte mich nach unseren Gesprächen zurück, die ich doch sehr vermisste, seitdem ich mit Renata grollte.

Einen Augenblick lang zog ich in Erwägung, ihr zu verzeihen, aber dann erinnerte ich mich daran, wie sie mit mir gesprochen und meinen Befehl verweigert hatte, und nahm davon Abstand. Das hieß natürlich, dass ich weiterhin die wortkarge Hilda in Anspruch nehmen musste.

Ich seufzte tief, während die Sonne allmählich aufstieg und den jungen Tag begrüßte. Die Aussicht, Hilda zu begegnen, war mir zu dieser frühen Stunde ein Gräuel. Aber ich könnte an Louise schreiben und ihr mitteilen, wie sehr ich mich nach zu Hause sehnte, und mich nach ihren Hochzeitsvorbereitungen erkundigen.

Nachdem ich das Fenster wieder geschlossen hatte, hüllte ich mich in meinen Morgenmantel und machte mich auf den Weg in unser Wohnzimmer. Dort befand sich ein kleiner Tisch in einer Ecke, auf dem Tintenfass, Feder und Papier bereit lagen, um einen Brief zu verfassen...

**~~~Allgemein~~~**

Monsieur Cayot hatte gerade seine Kanzlei aufgemacht und widmete sich zusammen mit seinem neueingestellten Gehilfen Auguste Morel der Bearbeitung von einigen Anträgen für ihre Klienten, als wenige Minuten später ein sehr fein angezogener Mann eintrat. Ein joviales Lächeln auf den Lippen fragte er in heiterem Ton: "Wer von den beiden Herren ist Monsieur Cayot?"

"Ich bin Henri Cayot", sagte der ältere Mann und erhob sich von seinem Sitz, in der Annahme, bei seinem Gegenüber handele es sich um einen Adligen, der einer seiner neuen Klienten werden wollte. "Bitte, nehm Platz, Monsieur. Was kann ich für Euch tun?"

Der joviale Herr setzte sich an den Schreibtisch Cayots, der sich ebenfalls wieder niederließ, und erwiderte: "Vielen Dank für diese Freundlichkeit, werter Kollege. Darf ich mich vorstellen? Mein Name ist Marcel Babineaux, vielleicht habt Ihr schon einmal von mir gehört?"

"Oh ja, aber natürlich", gab Cayot zurück. "Was führt Euch zu mir, Monsieur Babineaux?"

Der Angesprochene zog ein Schreiben aus seiner Jacke und legte es auf den Tisch.

"Dies hier führt mich zu Euch", erklärte Babineaux dabei, immer noch in einem sehr heiteren Ton.

Cayot nahm den Brief, öffnete ihn und überflog ihn rasch. Ein Ausdruck der Überraschung trat in sein Gesicht und er schaute danach wieder zu seinem Besucher auf.

"Eine Klageschrift, die das Testament der seligen Amelie de Colignon anficht?"

"So ist es, lieber Kollege", bestätigte Babineaux, der seinen heiteren Ton beibehielt. "Euer Exemplar ist lediglich eine Zweitschrift dieser Klage. Das Original habe ich schon an offizieller Stelle eingereicht und zweifle nicht daran, dass man den Fall genauestens prüfen wird."

"Aber das Testament von Madame de Colignon war rechtens!"

"Natürlich habe ich keine andere Reaktion von Euch erwartet, Monsieur Cayot, und vermutlich wart Ihr aufrichtig von der Rechtsgültigkeit dieses Testamentes überzeugt. Doch Baronesse de Bruyant hegt Zweifel daran und ich muss sagen, dass diese Zweifel nach meinem Dafürhalten berechtigt zu sein scheinen."

"Wer ist denn diese Baronesse de Bruyant überhaupt?", wollte Cayot in ärgerlichem Ton wissen.

"Es handelt sich dabei um eine Nichte der Madame de Colignon. Sie ist eine der Töchter von Madame de Roux, einer Schwester der Erblasserin. Von ihrer Mutter erfuhr ich übrigens, dass Ihr seinerzeit der Testamentsverwalter Amelie de Colignons gewesen seid."

"Die de Roux' haben sich ja viel Zeit gelassen, um gegen die letzten Wünsche Madame de Colignons vorzugehen", bemerkte Cayot ironisch. "Warum haben sie nicht sofort Erbansprüche angemeldet, sondern über ein Jahr damit gewartet? Braucht Baronesse de Bruyant gerade dringend Geld?"

"Kein Grund, gleich unverschämt zu werden, werter Kollege", gab Babineaux zurück, dessen heiterer Tonfall verschwand. "Faktum ist, dass keinerlei Verwandtschaft der im Testament Begünstigten mit der Erblasserin bestehen und meine Klientin die Meinung vertritt, dass die Familie der Verstorbenen eher ein Anrecht auf deren Vermögen und Besitz hat."

"Es ist einfach unglaublich, dass der letzte Wille einer Verstorbenen nicht respektiert wird!", empörte sich Cayot, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und stemmte die Hände auf den Schreibtisch.

Babineaux erhob sich ebenfalls und antwortete: "Es bestehen von Seiten meiner Klientin berechtigte Zweifel, ob der letzte Wille ihrer Tante im Vollbesitz ihrer geistigen Fähigkeiten erfolgte. Immerhin kränkelte sie etwas vor ihrem Tod und wurde von einer der im Testament Begünstigten gepflegt. Man wird prüfen, inwieweit diese Angestellte ihre Dienstherrin zu ihren Gunsten beeinflusst hat. - Guten Tag, Monsieur Cayot!"

Babineaux lüftete kurz seinen Hut, nickte dem Gehilfen seines Kollegen, der das Gespräch aufmerksam verfolgt hatte, zu und verließ die Kanzlei.

"Ein unverschämter Kerl!", murrte Cayot und ließ sich wieder in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen. Dann nahm er erneut die Klageschrift zur Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das bedeutet viel Arbeit und Aufsehen wegen einer Angelegenheit, die vor einem Jahr bereits rechtsgültig abgewickelt wurde. Doch habgierige Verwandte gönnen selbst den Toten keine Ruhe."

"Meint Ihr, dass die Klage dieser Baronesse Erfolg haben wird, Monsieur Cayot?", fragte Auguste.

"Selbstverständlich werde ich alles tun, um diese unberechtigte Forderung abzuwehren", erwiderte der ältere Mann. "Allerdings ist dieser Babineaux berüchtigt dafür, mit allen Mitteln zu arbeiten, um die Angelegenheiten seiner Klienten zu deren Gunsten zu wenden. Oft hat er damit Erfolg."

"Dann solltet Ihr besser die davon betroffenen Erben der Madame de Colignon über die eingereichte Klage unterrichten."

"Vermutlich hat Babineaux das schon selbst erledigt, aber Ihr habt natürlich recht, Auguste. Die beiden Erbinnen müssen wissen, dass ich auf ihrer Seite bin und sie bei einer Verhandlung vertreten werde, wenn es dazu kommen sollte."


	6. Chapter 6

**~~~Marguerite~~~**

Nachdem ich meinen Brief an Louise fertig geschrieben und versiegelt hatte, ging ich auf den Flur hinaus und schaute mich um. Es war niemand zu sehen. Aber das hatte nichts zu sagen, denn ich spürte, dass in meiner Nähe überall Wächter verteilt waren - vermutlich jedoch überwiegend, um das Gebäude zu bewachen.

"Hilda?", rief ich zaghaft.

Meine neue Kammerzofe war sofort an meiner Seite. Ich überreichte ihr den Brief und sagte: "Sorge dafür, dass dies Schreiben umgehend an Mademoiselle Lefevre auf Schloss Rochefort geht."

"Sehr wohl, Contessa", versprach sie, nahm den Brief und verschwand genauso schnell wie sie gekommen war. Danach zog ich mich ins Wohnzimmer zurück und setzte mich an das Spinett. Es wunderte mich, dass Aro bis jetzt noch nicht erschienen war, aber vermutlich rechnete er nicht damit, mich schon zu einer so frühen Stunde hier anzutreffen.

Gedankenverloren spielte ich ein wenig auf dem schönen Instrument, dachte an meine alte Heimat zurück und wurde wehmütig. Wie sehr sehnte ich mich danach, dorthin zurückzukehren, meine Freundin wiederzusehen und auch die Bediensteten, von denen ich viele von klein auf kannte und einige von den Jüngeren persönlich eingestellt hatte. Nur Madame de Colignon würde nicht mehr in unmittelbarer Nachbarschaft auf ihrem Landsitz da sein...

Wie so oft, wenn ich an meine mütterliche Freundin dachte, kamen mir die Tränen. Wäre sie nicht so plötzlich gestorben, würde sie nun mit Marcus zusammen ebenfalls im Palazzo leben und könnte sich jeden Tag mit mir treffen...

Bisher war mir dies nicht klar gewesen, aber nun erkannte ich, wie allein ich mich in diesem Palazzo fühlte, wenn Aro nicht bei mir war. Mir fehlte eindeutig eine gute Freundin, die mir Gesellschaft leistete. Doch mit Hilda wollte ich nichts Näheres zu tun haben und Renata... nun ja, ich mochte sie eigentlich schon sehr gerne... Aber wenn ich ihr zu schnell verzieh, würde Renata jeglichen Respekt vor mir verlieren. Außerdem war ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie mir wirklich eine vertraute Freundin sein konnte, denn Aro war ihr Meister und sie ihm überaus treu ergeben. Manches Mal, wenn ich die beiden beim Gespräch zusammen beobachtete, schien sie meinem Mann gegenüber mehr als unterwürfig zu sein und zeigte eine maßlose Anhänglichkeit zu ihm.

Bei diesem Gedanken fragte ich mich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob die beiden früher ein Liebespaar gewesen waren - bevor Aro und ich uns kennenlernten. Renata war ausgesprochen hübsch mit ihrem schwarzen Haar und den großen, dunklen Augen. Sie besaß auch ein recht angenehmes, freundliches und sanftes Wesen, genau wie meine Freundin Louise. Wenn Aro tatsächlich früher eine Liebesbeziehung mit ihr unterhalten hatte, warum waren sie dann nicht mehr zusammen?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf über mich selbst und musste mir insgeheim eingestehen, so etwas wie Eifersucht in mir zu spüren. Aro war mein Mann, ich liebte ihn über alles und ich würde ihn mit niemandem teilen! Aber er ließ mich auch manchmal zu lange allein... ich fühlte mich dann sehr einsam... wenn ich doch wenigstens ein Kind hätte, um das ich mich kümmern könnte. Einen kleinen Jungen, der genauso hübsch wäre wie sein Vater... doch bedauerlicherweise war das bei Vampiren ja nicht möglich...

Weinend vergrub ich mein Gesicht in den Händen und ließ meinen Tränen hemmungslos freien Lauf...

**~~~Allgemein~~~**

Als Aro aus seinem Gemach trat, wunderte er sich, Hilda davor anzutreffen, die einen versiegelten Brief in der Hand hielt. Er runzelte fragend die Stirn und sah sie an.

"Eure Frau hat ihn geschrieben", antwortete sie.

"An mich?", erkundigte er sich erstaunt und nahm ihr den Brief aus der Hand. Doch als er las, an wen das Schreiben gerichtet war, bedachte er Hilda mit einem ärgerlichen Blick. "Der Brief ist für Mademoiselle Lefevre. Warum bringst du ihn mir?"

"Ich nahm an, dass Ihr ihn lesen wollt, bevor er abgesandt wird", erklärte Hilda.

"Es ist nicht meine Art, die Privatpost meiner Frau zu kontrollieren", gab Aro kalt zurück.

"Ich dachte, man sollte darauf achten, was die Contessa tut und wohin sie geht", meinte die ehemalige Nomadin, ohne die Spur von Angst vor ihm zu zeigen.

"Meine Frau kann ihren Freunden so oft und so viel schreiben, wie sie möchte", wies Aro die Vampirin vor ihm harsch zurück. Dann rief er leise: "Felix!"

Der kräftige Jüngling war sofort zur Stelle und fragte: "Ihr wünscht, Meister?"

"Bitte, sorg doch dafür, dass dieser Brief hier...", er reichte ihm das versiegelte Schreiben. "...umgehend nach Frankreich zu Mademoiselle Lefevre geschickt wird."

"Ja, Meister", versprach Felix und verschwand gleich wieder.

"So, nun zu dir", wandte sich Aro mit kaum verhaltenem Zorn an Hilda, die nach wie vor vor ihm stand und keine Miene verzog. "Du bist zwar schon eine Weile bei uns, scheinst jedoch immer noch nicht begriffen zu haben, welche Hierarchie hier herrscht. Meine Frau steht FÜR DICH auf der gleichen Stufe wie meine Brüder und ich! Du hast uns zu respektieren! UNS schuldest du GEHORSAM! Und wenn du noch einmal versuchst, mich gegen meine Frau auszuspielen, werde ich dir zeigen, welche Konsequenzen Respektlosigkeit und Ungehorsam gegenüber den Herrschern dieser Familie nach sich ziehen. Hast du das verstanden, impertinentes Weib?!"

"Mir war nicht bewusst, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben", entgegnete Hilda unbeeindruckt von dieser Zurechtweisung. "Ist Eure Frau denn nicht immer noch im Wandlungsprozess und muss überwacht werden? Ich dachte, Ihr wolltet über alle ihre Handlungen unterrichtet sein."

"Inwieweit ich meine Frau zu schützen gedenke, überlass ruhig mir!", zischte er sie an. "Du befolgst einfach nur Anweisungen! Und da du meiner Frau als Dienerin zugeteilt worden bist, hast du gefälligst auch alles auszuführen, was sie dir befiehlt! VERSTANDEN?!"

"Ja, natürlich, Meister Aro, ganz wie Ihr wünscht!"

Fassungslos über ihre Unerschütterlichkeit trotz seines offensichtlichen Zorns auf sie starrte er Hilda an. Dabei fragte er sich, ob sie einfach nur unverfroren, gefühlskalt oder wahnsinnig war. Im ersteren Fall konnte man ihr nicht trauen, im zweiten Fall war sie einfach unfähig, eine normale Reaktion zu zeigen und im dritten Fall musste man sich ihrer entledigen. Wahnsinnige Vampire stellten ein großes Risiko innerhalb ihrer Art dar.

Instinktiv ergriff er Hildas Hand, um festzustellen, was mit ihr los war. Er konnte bei ihr keinerlei Gefühle erkennen, weder Sympathie noch Antipathie, und auch kein schlechtes Gewissen wegen ihres Fehlers. Nein, sie verstand nicht einmal, warum er sie zurechtgewiesen hatte.

Aro ließ ihre Hand los und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Sie war also gefühlskalt und dumm und damit auf keinen Fall dazu geeignet, seiner Frau weiterhin dienstbar zu sein. Er musste jemand anderen für Marguerite finden, am besten jemanden, bei dem sie sich wohl fühlte. Doch wer sollte das sein - wer außer Renata, der seine Frau jedoch noch nicht zu verzeihen bereit war?

Und was fing er jetzt bloß mit dieser Hilda an?

"Renata", rief er leise und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die schöne Vampirin vor ihm erschien.

"Was kann ich für Euch tun, Meister?", fragte sie demütig.

"Sind die Reinigungsarbeiten am Peristyl eigentlich schon fertig?", erkundigte Aro sich und bedachte dabei Hilda mit einem sardonischen Seitenblick, die Mundwinkel leicht nach oben gezogen.

"Ich glaube, noch nicht ganz, Meister."

"Nun, dann wird Hilda die restliche Reinigung ganz allein übernehmen", teilte er Renata mit. "Würdest du sie bitte zu ihrem neuen Aufgabenbereich bringen und dann wieder zu mir kommen, meine Liebe?"

"Ja, Meister", erwiderte sie und gab Hilda mit einem Blick zu verstehen, ihr zu folgen. Die Neue tat dies, ohne Widerworte oder Bitten an Aro zu richten, sie mit solchen Arbeiten zu verschonen. Es schien fast so, als sei es ihr gleichgültig, was man ihr auftrug. Renata war diese Frau nicht geheuer. Was mochte ihr Meister nur gesehen haben, als er Hildas Hand ergriffen hatte und in ihr las?

Gewohnt, die Befehle ihres Meisters nie in Frage zu stellen, brachte Renata die Neue hinaus zum Peristyl, wo gerade drei andere ihrer Kameraden mit der Reinigung des Brunnens beschäftigt waren. Sie sahen erstaunt auf, als die beiden Frauen zu ihnen stießen.

"Meister Aro wünscht, dass Hilda...", sie deutete auf die Neue. "... ab jetzt ganz allein alle nötigen Reinigungsarbeiten in dieser Außenanlage übernimmt."

"Du meinst, wir können damit aufhören?", fragte einer der Vampire ungläubig.

"So habe ich es verstanden", bestätigte ihm Renata. "Doch vorher bitte ich euch, Hilda zu zeigen, was sie hier alles zu machen hat."

"Ist es nicht eine Zumutung, ihr den ganzen Dreck allein zu überlassen?", wandte einer der Männer ein und warf einen mitfühlenden Blick zu der mit unbewegter Miene dastehenden Hilda.

"Willst du etwas Meister Aros Anweisungen in Frage stellen?", gab Renata in strengem Ton zurück.

"Nein, natürlich nicht", versicherte er und richtete dann das Wort an deren Begleiterin: "Dann komm mal her, ich werde dir zeigen, was noch zu tun ist."

Hilda näherte sich ihm und ließ sich ihre neuen Aufgaben erklären. Der Wasserspeier in Form eines Delphins sowie die Außenseite des Brunnens waren so gut es ging gesäubert worden, aber im Inneren des Brunnens gab es noch jede Menge zu tun. Dennoch verzog Hilda keine Miene und begann damit, die angefangenen Säuberungsarbeiten weiterzuführen. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie ungern der Vampir, der offensichtlich Mitleid mit ihr empfand, sie verließ.

"Kann ich ihr nicht...?", wollte er von Renata wissen, doch sie schnitt ihm das Wort mit einem unerbittlichen "Nein!" ab.

"Mir erscheint es ein bisschen hart, sie das allein machen zu lassen", versuchte er es noch einmal bei der schönen, dunkelhaarigen Vampirin mit den großen Augen, nachdem seine Kameraden schon gegangen waren.

"Möchtest du einen Disput mit Meister Aro darüber führen, wem er was zumutet?", fragte sie ungeduldig. "Dann komm ruhig gleich mit. Bin gespannt, wie er darauf reagiert."

"Natürlich stelle ich die Anweisungen der Meister nicht in Frage", antwortete er rasch. "Mir tut nur diese Frau dort leid."

"Sie hat dein Mitgefühl ganz sicher nicht verdient", erwiderte Renata. "Verschwende also keinen Gedanken mehr an sie, sondern ruh dich jetzt ein bisschen aus. Ich nehme an, dass du, genau wie deine Kameraden, lange daran gearbeitet hast, den Wasserspeicher und die äußere Verkleidung des Brunnens zu reinigen?"

Er nickte und verzog sich dann endlich. Sie seufzte und beobachtete noch einen Moment, wie Hilda klaglos ihre Arbeit ausführte, was sie ganz ordentlich tat. Immerhin stellte sie die Anweisungen, die man ihr erteilte, nicht in Frage. Und dennoch empfand Renata dieses neue Mitglied der Volturi-Gemeinschaft als irgendwie seltsam. Trotzdem hatten die Meister diese Nomadin nach der taktilen Berührung durch Aro und einer gemeinsamen, längeren Beratung in Volterra aufgenommen, wo sie die Chance erhielt, ihre Treue und Loyalität für die Volturi-Herrscher zu beweisen.

>Nun ja, im Hinblick auf die Contessa hat sie diese Chance nicht gut genutzt< , dachte Renata, konnte sich darüber jedoch nicht freuen. Es tat ihr vielmehr leid für ihre neue Herrin, die eine Gesellschafterin brauchte, welche sie von ihrem Heimweh und ihren Schwierigkeiten bei der Umstellung in dieses neue Leben ablenkte. Hilda war dazu ganz sicher nicht geeignet und hatte es zudem geschafft, sich bei Meister Aro unbeliebt zu machen. Keine guten Voraussetzungen, um innerhalb der Volturi-Gemeinschaft lange bestehen zu können. Wenn sie Glück hatte, wurde sie einfach wieder entlassen - doch das war beinahe so unwahrscheinlich wie das Regnen von Tomaten aus heiterem Himmel.

Renata wurde sich bewusst, dass Meister Aro sie ja eigentlich gleich zurückerwartete und beeilte sich darum, wieder zu ihm zu kommen. Sie fand ihn immer noch vor der Tür seines Gemachs stehen. Er wirkte ein wenig traurig und besorgt.

"Kann ich Euch in irgendeiner Weise helfen, Meister?", fragte Renata zaghaft.

"Vielleicht", meinte er und schaute sie an. "Gibt es jemanden, den du als neue Kammerzofe für meine Frau empfehlen könntest?"

"Vielleicht eine der jüngeren Damen", schlug seine loyale Anhängerin ihm vor.

"Ach, ich weiß nicht..."

"Die Contessa braucht jemanden in ihrem Alter."

"In Volterra befindet sich derzeit niemand außer ihr, der zwischen 17 - 20 Jahre alt ist."

"Aber doch sicher einige, die in diesem Alter verwandelt wurden, genau wie die Contessa."

"Dann wärst du dafür genau die Richtige, zumal du dich nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe bringen lässt."

"Ich würde mich wirklich gerne um sie kümmern, wenn sie es zulässt", versicherte Renata ihm.

"Natürlich, das weiß ich, meine Liebe. Allerdings...hm... mal sehen, ob ich sie dazu bewegen kann, sich wenigstens deine persönliche Entschuldigung anzuhören."

Sie nickte und beobachte ihn dann dabei, wie er sich auf den Weg zum Wohnzimmer machte, aus dem vorhin einige Klänge des Spinetts zu hören gewesen waren...

*

Als Aro den Raum betrat, fand er Marguerite mit tränennassem Gesicht vor dem Instrument wieder, den Blick bekümmert auf die Tasten gerichtet.

"Meine Güte, Liebes, was ist passiert?", erkundigte er sich besorgt und eilte zu ihr.

"Ich sehne mich so sehr nach Rochefort zurück und nach Louise", gestand sie ihm, ohne ihn anzusehen.

"Ja, ja, ich weiß, mein Schatz", erwiderte er und setzte sich neben sie, ergriff ihre Hand, um sie zu streicheln, und wusste sofort, dass neben ihrem Heimweh auch die Trauer um Amelie und die Sehnsucht nach einem gemeinsamen Kind mit ihm sie belastete. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es ihr so wichtig sein würde, Mutter zu sein. Und obwohl er sich selbst nie mit diesem Thema auseinandergesetzt hatte, tat es ihm um ihretwillen leid, dass sie niemals ein Kind haben konnte. Ihm selbst genügte es vollkommen, dass sie beide sich liebten und er mit ihr zusammen lebte.

Sie brauchte eindeutig Ablenkung, damit sie auf andere Gedanken kam.

"Wollten wir heute nicht gemeinsam etwas unternehmen?", fragte er.

"Ja...", antwortete Marguerite gedehnt und lustlos.

"Louise würde sich sicherlich freuen, wenn wir beide an ihrer Hochzeit teilnähmen", bemerkte Aro und beobachtete gespannt, wie sie auf die Aussicht darauf reagierte.

Endlich schaute sie ihn an, auch wenn ihre Augen noch feucht und ihr Antlitz verweint waren.

"Es wäre wirklich schön", murmelte sie und ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich leicht nach oben.

"Ich finde, du solltest dich bald in Rochefort blicken lassen, Liebling."

Sie lächelte jetzt etwas und nickte.

"Außerdem kann uns ein kleiner Ausflug nach Florenz nicht schaden", fuhr Aro fort und sah mit äußerster Zufriedenheit, dass dieser Vorschlag auf fruchtbaren Boden fiel. Marguerite wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und begann, sich darauf zu freuen, den Palazzo wieder einmal verlassen zu dürfen. Er sollte das wirklich öfter mit ihr machen. "Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du die Absicht, unser Peristyl neu zu bepflanzen. In Florenz gibt es einen schönen Garten, in dem du ganz sicher genügend Anregungen für die Gestaltung findest. Vielleicht können wir dort auch gleich etwas erwerben."

"Zumindest können wir es uns erstmal anschauen", meinte sie und klang begeistert. "Wollen wir nicht Marcus einladen, uns dorthin zu begleiten? Er ist doch immer so allein und vermisst gewiss... du weißt schon."

"Täte ihm sicherlich gut", gab Aro ihr recht und nickte. "Hör mal, Liebes, es gibt da noch eine Sache, über die ich gerne mit dir sprechen will."

"Was denn, Liebster?"

"Es geht um Renata. Würdest du ihr erlauben, sich persönlich bei dir zu entschuldigen?"

Marguerite entzog ihrem Mann ihre Hand, verschränkte beide Arme vor der Brust, schenkte ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick und schob ihre Unterlippe vor wie ein schmollendes, kleines Mädchen. Ein Anblick, den Aro einfach entzückend fand, aber das behielt er für sich. Schließlich lag ihm jetzt in erster Linie daran, seine Frau mit Renata zu versöhnen.

"Ach bitte, Marguerite, sei doch nicht so nachtragend", bat er sie mit sanfter Stimme. "Renata ist wirklich am Boden zerstört, weil sie dich unabsichtlich kränkte. Sie hat damals einfach nicht nachgedacht, als sie dich auf die Regeln im Palazzo hinwies, und versicherte mir, es nur gut gemeint zu haben."

"Das mag sein, aber ich halte es für einen Fehler, ihr zu schnell zu vergeben", erklärte sie und Aro erkannte deutlich, dass sie fest dazu entschlossen war, im Falle Renatas hart zu bleiben. Diese Unnachgiebigkeit passte an sich hervorragend zu einer Volturi und vielleicht resultierte sie sogar aus der Ernährung mit seinem eigenen Blut, das er ihr in den ersten vier Wochen ihrer Verwandlung jeden Tag verabreicht hatte. Dadurch war ihre gegenseitige Bindung stärker geworden und eigentlich kaum noch aufzulösen, wie Marcus ihm versicherte.

"Ich verstehe...", sagte er und nickte. "Aber ich bitte dich trotzdem, es dir durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Renata leidet wirklich sehr darunter, dass du dich ihr gegenüber abweisend verhältst."

"Es spricht für sie, dass sie sich deswegen schämt", gab Marguerite zurück. "Meiner Meinung nach kann es ihr gar nicht schaden, ein wenig in sich zu gehen und sich zu überlegen, warum ich immer noch gekränkt bin."

"Du willst sie also nicht einmal anhören?"

"Nein, nicht heute! Das wäre zu früh."

"Aber du ziehst es bereits in Erwägung, Liebes?"

"Vielleicht... wenn ich das Gefühl habe, ihr verzeihen zu können."

"Nun, das ist ja schon einmal etwas", meinte er, wirkte jedoch ein klein wenig enttäuscht.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich noch nicht so weit bin, Renata anzuhören", erwiderte sie ein wenig sanfter. "Weißt du, ich mag sie ja gern... deswegen hat es mich so tief verletzt, als sie mich neulich darauf hinwies, dass ich hier nichts zu sagen habe..."

"Na, na, so hat sie es nicht formuliert", korrigierte Aro sie. "Meines Wissens wies sie dich nur darauf hin, mich vorher zu fragen, ehe du etwas im Palazzo verändern möchtest."

"Oh nein, sie wies mich ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass ich dich erst fragen MUSS!", widersprach Marguerite. "Sie behandelte mich wie ein kleines Kind, das nicht bis drei zählen kann."

"Übertreibst du jetzt nicht ein bisschen, Schatz?"

"Wie kämst du dir denn vor, wenn ein Bediensteter dir sagen würde, du müsstest erst mich um Erlaubnis fragen, ehe du zum Beispiel das Haus verlassen darfst?"

"Dann würde ich denken, dass meine Frau sehr fürsorglich zu mir ist", behauptete Aro, obwohl er sich so etwas in Wirklichkeit natürlich niemals bieten lassen würde. Er konnte sehr gut nachvollziehen, warum Marguerite wegen dieser kleinen Sache aufgebracht war - natürlich war es etwas respektlos von Renata gewesen, doch das war seiner loyalsten Anhängerin damals nicht bewusst. Sie hatte seine Frau einfach nur über die Regeln hier im Palazzo aufklären wollen.

"Das glaube ich dir nicht! Wie ich dich einschätze, wärst du auch sehr verärgert!"

"Ach komm, Schatz, lass uns doch darüber nicht streiten. Natürlich kann ich deinen Ärger verstehen, aber ich versichere dir, dass Renata wegen dieser Sache wirklich überaus bedrückt ist."

"Gut, sehr gut! Ein paar weitere Tage der Reue werden ihr gewiss nicht schaden!"

Aro seufzte tief. Er musste die Entscheidung seiner Frau wohl oder übel akzeptieren. Doch wen konnte er ihr anstelle von Renata als Kammerzofe zumuten?

"Können wir jetzt endlich das Thema wechseln?", fragte Marguerite, die ärgerlich wirkte.

"Aber ja, Liebes", antwortete er. "Worüber möchtest du sprechen?"

"Über den Ausflug nach Florenz, den du mir vorhin in Aussicht stelltest. Wann wollen wir dorthin aufbrechen?"

"Am späten Vormittag, und wir werden ganz gemütlich mit einer Kutsche fahren", erklärte Aro.

"Also ganz stilvoll, wie es sich für vornehme Leute gehört?"

"Ja, wie es von vornehmen Menschen erwartet wird. Denk daran, dass man uns als Menschen unter anderen Menschen wahrnehmen soll."

"Es entbehrt nicht einer gewissen Komik angesichts der Tatsache, dass wir zu Fuß viel schneller wären", meinte Marguerite und aus ihrer Stimme konnte man eine leichte Amüsiertheit heraushören. "Aber warum nicht? Ausnahmsweise einmal kultiviert. Das finde ich sehr, sehr angenehm. Welch eine hübsche Idee, Aro."


	7. Chapter 7

**~~~Marguerite~~~**

Zum ersten Mal seit meiner Verwandlung konnte ich wieder eine lange Fahrt mit der Kutsche genießen, was mich natürlich erneut an mein altes Leben in Frankreich erinnerte. Aber ich war viel zu glücklich, wieder aus unserem Palazzo in Volterra hinauskommen zu dürfen, als dass ich mich diesem wehmütigen Gefühl hingeben wollte. Mir tat nur Marcus leid, der meinem Mann und mir gegenübersaß und sich bemühte, den Anschein zu erwecken, sich ebenfalls auf den Ausflug zu freuen. Aber ich spürte, wie traurig er immer noch wahr. Er musste Madame de Colignon bedeutend schmerzlicher vermissen als ich, da er sich in sie verliebt hatte und sie dann unerwartet verlor, ohne die Chance zu erhalten, sie ebenso wie mich vor dem Tode zu retten. Vermutlich wünschte mein Schwager sich insgeheim, Madame de Colignon wäre mit von der Partie. Ein Wunsch, den ich teilte, doch wir sprachen kein Wort über Amelie, es hätte Marcus nur trauriger gemacht.

Endlich kamen wir in Florenz an und hielten vor einem großen, imposanten Gebäude.

"Der Palazzo Pitti", erklärte mir Aro, als ich es neugierig vom Fenster aus betrachtete. Die Wagentür wurde geöffnet und mein Mann stieg aus. Danach half er mir hinaus und Marcus folgte als Nächster.

"Ein sehr beeindruckendes Gebäude", erklärte ich und bestaunte die Vorderfront. Ich fragte mich, wie es wohl ausgesehen haben mochte, bevor die Familie Medici diesen Palast übernommen hatte und ihn dann ausbauen ließ. "Aber ich dachte, wir wollten uns einen großen Garten anschauen?"

"Nicht so ungeduldig, mein Schatz", antwortete Aro lächelnd. "Das Innere des Palazzo ist zwar auch recht sehenswert, aber heute wollen wir uns dem widmen, was sich hinter dem Prachtbau befindet."

"Aha", meinte ich, während Marcus, der neben mir stand und mit dem ich einen fragenden Blick austauschte, mir nur ein kleines Lächeln schenkte. Vermutlich kannte er den Garten schon, den Aro mir zeigen wollte, und der sich dann wohl hinter dem imposanten Gebäude verbarg.

Mein Mann nahm mich bei der Hand und führte mich ein kleines Stück eine Straße entlang, die neben dem Palazzo verlief, bis wir zu einem vergitterten Tor kamen. Neben dem Tor befand sich ein Seil, das Aro betätigte. Eine helle Glocke erklang und nach wenigen Minuten erschien ein Mann hinter dem Tor, der wie jemand aussah, der sich oft im Freien aufhielt und dort arbeitete. Er schenkte uns ein freundliches Lächeln und erkundigte sich, ob wir wegen der Besichtigung des "Giardino di Boboli" gekommen wären. Nachdem mein Angetrauter das bejaht hatte, öffnete der Mann uns und bat uns herein.

"Herzlich willkommen im Garten des Palazzo Pitti", begrüßte uns der Mensch nun offiziell und strahlte, als Aro ihm einige Geldstücke in die Hand drückte. "Mein Name ist Bruno Gandini, ich bin der oberste Gärtner des Giardino und werde Euch gerne alles zeigen. Bitte folgt mir."

Nachdem wir zusammen mit einem Teil unserer Getreuen, die während unseres Ausfluges unsere Garde bildeten, eingetreten waren, schloss Signore Gandini das vergitterte Tor wieder. Ihn beobachtend, wandte ich mich nach hinten, was mir Gelegenheit gab, einen Blick auf unsere Leibwache zu werfen, die ich bisher nicht beachtet hatte, und stutzte. Renata war dabei, womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte. Was sollte das? Aro wusste doch genau, dass ich mit ihr nicht sprechen wollte.

"Renata ist eine unserer besten Wächterinnen, überaus vertrauenswürdig und loyal", wisperte mir mein Mann plötzlich zu, als hätte er meine Gedanken erraten. "Du musst dich nicht mit ihr unterhalten, aber ihren Aufgaben wird sie wohl noch nachkommen dürfen, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, natürlich", gab ich ebenso leise zurück und nahm mich zusammen. Er hatte ja recht. Es war nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dass sie zu unserer Leibwache gehörte. Schließlich kannte ich selbst sie als überaus gewissenhaft und pflichtbewusst. Wahrscheinlich verhielt ich mich tatsächlich ein bisschen zu unnachgiebig ihr gegenüber, denn natürlich glaubte ich auch, dass es ihr wirklich leid tat, mich gekränkt zu haben. Andererseits erregte es mein Misstrauen, dass Aro offenbar nicht ein einziges Mal auf ihre Gegenwart verzichten wollte, obwohl er wusste, wie ärgerlich ich immer noch auf sie war. Das rief in mir einmal mehr die Frage hervor, ob es zwischen ihr und ihm vor unserem Kennenlernen eine Liebesbeziehung gegeben hatte. Und wenn dies der Fall war, warum hatten sie diese beendet?

Vermutlich hätte ich meiner insgeheimen Eifersucht auf das innere Band, das zwischen Renata und Aro bestand, nachgegeben, wenn Signore Gandini sich inzwischen nicht wieder geflissentlich zu meinem Mann gesellt hätte und ihm erklärte, die Führung nun beginnen zu wollen. Ich beschloss, meine Aufmerksamkeit dem Garten zu widmen, auf den ich mich wirklich freute, und schob meine unliebsamen Gedanken und Gefühle erst einmal beiseite.

Wir folgten Signore Gandini einen gepflegten Weg entlang, der uns an der Rückseite des Palazzo vorbeiführte, welche noch viel imposanter aussah als die Vorderfront des Gebäudes. Von dort bogen wir auf einen sehr viel breiteren Weg ein, der zu beiden Seiten von grünen Rasenflächen gesäumt wurde und uns direkt zu einem Gebilde führte, das mitten auf dem Weg stand und auf dem ein Obelisk thronte. An den gegenüberliegenden Seiten der Rasenflächen, die nahe des Nachbaus eines alten Amphitheaters verliefen, standen Büsche dicht nebeneinander, die akkurat dieselbe Höhe und den gleichen Beschnitt aufwiesen und sich kaum voneinander unterschieden. Sie bildeten quasi ein grünes Band, das den Rasen vom Amphitheater abgrenzte, welches ihn umschloss. In regelmäßigen Abstanden fanden sich mehrere Nischen auf dem Amphitheater, in denen Götterstatuen der antiken Mythologie platziert waren und seltsamerweise auch einige Aschegefäße, deren Zweck mir nicht klar war. Vermutlich waren sie nur als Abwechslung zu den Statuen gedacht, wobei ich persönlich auf diese Urnen verzichtet hätte, wäre dies mein Garten gewesen.

"Der Obelisk, den Ihr auf dem römischen Becken erblickt, wurde zwar von Rom hierher gebracht, aber er stammt ursprünglich aus Ägypten", erklärte Signore Gandini. Ich war beeindruckt. Alles in allem passte dieser Teil des Gartens zu dem imposanten Palazzo der Medicis. Ich nahm an, dass der Garten noch mehr zu bieten hatte, denn vor uns konnte ich bereits einen Hügel erkennen, dessen Weg durch ein Wäldchen hinaufführte. Als wir Signore Gandini dorthin folgten, sah ich, dass dieser Weg ebenfalls mit Statuen geschmückt war; und nach einer Weile kamen wir zu einer größeren Wasseranlage, in deren Mitte sich eine Skulptur befand, die den heidnischen Gott Neptun mit seinem Dreizack darstellte, mit dem er anscheinend gerade zur Jagd auf Fische im Wasser ansetzte. Um uns herum befanden sich wieder mehrere grüne Sträucher, einige Bäume und viel Rasenfläche, aber keinerlei Blumen. Dieser Garten schien mehr ein Park zu sein als das, was sein Name vorgab.

"Die Gestaltung dieses Teiches mitsamt der Neptunskulptur wurde Anno 1565 von Stoldo Lorenzi begonnen und dauerte drei Jahre", teilte Signore Gandini mit, der sich offensichtlich verpflichtet fühlte, etwas zu sagen. Vielleicht beunruhigte es ihn ein wenig, dass wir so schweigsam waren.

"Wirklich sehr schön", bemerkte ich, um ihn von dem unangenehmen Gefühl zu befreien, das unser Schweigen ihm bereitete. "Aber wisst Ihr, was ich vermisse? Hübsche, duftende Blumen oder kleinere Zierpflanzen, die es rechtfertigen würden, diese Parkanlage als einen Garten zu bezeichnen."

Der Mensch schien mich jetzt erst richtig wahrzunehmen, obwohl ich die ganze Zeit während unserer Führung durch diesen Park bei meinem Mann am Arm eingehakt gewesen war.

"Geduldet Euch bitte noch etwas, Signorina", sagte er in entschuldigendem Ton und errötete. "Im Laufe der Führung werden wir Plätze erreichen, die Eurem Wunsch nach mehr Blumen sehr entgegenkommen dürften. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass Euch das bisherige Ambiente nicht zuzusagen scheint."

"Oh, aber das tut es!", versicherte ich und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, worauf der Mann noch stärker errötete. "Doch Ihr sagtet bei unserem Empfang, dass es sich hier um einen Garten handelt, so dass ich wohl erwarten durfte, mehr Blumen zu sehen, nicht wahr?"

"Wir nehmen es mit diesen Begrifflichkeiten nicht so genau, Signorina", erwiderte er, offensichtlich peinlich berührt.

Der Gärtner tat mir ein bisschen leid und so antwortete ich ihm freundlich: "Nun gut, dann werde ich mich also noch ein wenig gedulden."

"Sehr... sehr... fr... freund... lich von... Euch", begann Signore Gandini zu stottern und ich bemerkte, dass er kaum seine Augen von mir zu lösen vermochte. Nur sehr langsam wandte er sich wieder meinem Mann zu, dessen Mundwinkel, wie ich bei einem Blick zu ihm bemerkte, leicht nach oben gezogen waren. Offensichtlich amüsierte ihn die Verlegenheit des Gärtners.

"Wenn... wenn Ihr mir nun... erlaubt, Euch weiter... durch... den Giardino... zu... führen?", brachte er mühsam hervor und wandte uns danach den Rücken zu.

"Unglaublich", hörte ich hinter mir Marcus leise wispern. Es klang erstaunt. Wovon sprach er nur?

Ich warf meinem Schwager, der direkt hinter mir ging, einen fragenden Blick zu, aber er lächelte nur milde und schwieg.

Danach folgten wir Signore Gandini zu einer Allee voller Zypressen, zwischen denen wieder Skulpturen antiker Götter oder Helden zu sehen waren. Nachdem wir diese durchquert hatten, erklärte unser Führer, der anscheinend seine Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte: "Wir kommen nun zum Piazzale dell'Isolotto. Seht nur, wie prächtig der Brunnen des Ozeans gestaltet wurde. Ein Werk von Giambologna."

Zweifellos war der Brunnen ein Kunstwerk, doch natürlich fehlten es wieder mal nicht an zahlreichen Statuen, die ihn umgaben. Die Mitglieder der Familie de Medici mussten überaus große Bewunderer der Bildhauerkunst sein. Doch ich entdeckte endlich auch hübsche kleine Blumen von allerlei Farben, die auf den Rasenflächen neben dem Brunnen hervorsprossen. Der Anblick entzückte mich. Als ich meine Augen durch die Umgebung weiterwandern ließ, sah ich in der Nähe Oleandersträucher, Lavendelbüsche und auch verschiedene Sträucher mit roten, rosafarbenen, gelben und weißen Rosen. Die letzteren blühten sehr kräftig und ich konnte ihren überaus lieblichen Duft wahrnehmen, obwohl sie etwas entfernt von mir standen.

Ich schaute Aro an und wisperte ihm zu, dass ich die Pflanzen gefunden hatte, mit denen unser Peristyl in Volterra bestückt werden sollte.

"Signore Gandini", wandte sich mein Mann daraufhin an den Gärtner, der gerade sehr viel über die Künstler sprach, die die Statuen erschaffen hatten, wobei ihm keiner richtig zuhörte.

Augenblicklich schwieg Signore Gandini und blickte erwartungsvoll zu meinem Angetrauten.

"Meine Frau hat einen besonderen Wunsch und ich hoffe, Ihr werdet ihr entgegenkommen", erklärte Aro lächelnd.

Die Augen des Gärtners wurden groß und er sah mich fassungslos an.

"Eure Frau?", wiederholte er ungläubig. Dann fasste er sich rasch und stotterte: "Ver... Verzeiht, Signora... ich hatte... nun, ich dachte, Ihr wärt... die kleine Schwester... Verzeiht mir, bitte."

Gegen meinen Willen musste ich etwas lachen, worauf Signore Gandinis Kopf die Farbe einer reifen Tomate annahm.

"Entschuldigt bitte", wandte ich mich danach sofort an ihn. "Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, mich über Euch lustig zu machen, lieber Herr. Aber ich bin schon seit über einem Jahr verheiratet und habe mich gar nicht an der Anrede >Signorina< gestört, weil es für mich so selbstverständlich klang."

"Ihr... Ihr seid... sehr jung", stellte er verlegen fest und verneigte sich fast bis auf den Boden vor Aro. "Verzeiht mir, Signore, ich wollte keineswegs respektlos sein."

"Euch ist verziehen", beruhigte ihn mein Mann. "Kommen wir doch bitte wieder zu dem Wunsch meiner lieben Gattin zurück, den Ihr - wie ich hoffe - erfüllen könnt."

"Wenn... es... in meiner... Macht... liegt", stotterte Signore Gandini erneut und sah mich an. In seinem Blick lag Bewunderung für mich. Einerseits schmeichelte es mir, aber andererseits war es mir auch ein wenig unangenehm. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn jemand anderer außer Aro mich derart anschaute.

"Was... wünscht... Ihr, Signora?", fragte mich der Gärtner, dem das Sprechen in meiner Gegenwart äußerst schwer zu fallen schien.

"Ich möchte gerne einige Pflanzen erwerben", teilte ich ihm mit und schmiegte mich enger an meinen Mann, um den Menschen vor mir daran zu erinnern, dass ich eine verheiratete Frau und damit für ihn tabu war. Es schien zu wirken. Gandini löste endlich seinen stieren Blick von mir.

"Normalerweise werden keine Pflanzen von uns verkauft", erklärte er, doch man konnte deutlich heraushören, wie leid ihm das tat.

"Ach bitte, könnt Ihr keine Ausnahme machen?", fragte ich und spürte, wie er schwankte. Einerseits sollte er nicht verkaufen, aber andererseits wollte er mir gefällig sein. Ich fand es seltsam, dass ich das wahrnahm. Lag es wirklich in meiner Macht, einen Menschen derart leicht durchschauen und manipulieren zu können? Neugierig geworden wollte ich es ausprobieren und bat: "Könnt Ihr denn keine Ausnahme machen - für mich?"

"Vielleicht... wenn es... nicht zu viele... sind...", gab er nach. "Was... wünscht... Ihr...?

Ich schenkte ihm mein strahlendstes Lächeln und bestellte vier Zypressen, zwei Lavendelbüsche, sechs Oleandersträucher und von jeder Rosenart einen Strauch.

"Das wird... kein Problem... sein", versprach Signore Gandini flüsternd. "Wann... wollt Ihr... alles... haben?"

"Meine Diener werden es heute Abend bei Euch abholen", antwortete Aro für mich, da er diese Angelegenheiten zu regeln pflegte, und drückte dem verwirrten Gärtner einige Geldstücke in die Hand. "Es wird nicht Euer Schaden sein, guter Mann. Wenn Ihr es wünscht, werden meine Leute Euch sogar beim Transport von hier bis zum Toreingang helfen. Es sind kräftige Burschen."

"Vielen Dank, Herr, ich werde diese Hilfe brauchen", erwiderte Signore Gandini, der zu seiner normalen Sprechweise zurückfand, sobald er mich nicht mehr ansah, und verneigte sich erneut tief vor ihm. "Heute Abend wird alles für Eure bezaubernde Gemahlin bereit sein. Darauf habt ihr mein Wort."

***

Auf dem Weg zurück nach Volterra fragte ich mich, warum ich eine dermaßen starke Wirkung auf den Gärtner gehabt hatte, dass er alles für mich zu tun bereit gewesen war? Weder Aro noch Marcus verloren darüber ein Wort, obwohl ihnen das sicherlich nicht entgangen war, und ich selbst war zu fassungslos, als dass ich ein Gespräch mit ihnen über diese Angelegenheit führen wollte.

Am späten Nachmittag waren wir endlich wieder zu Hause. Marcus verabschiedete sich von Aro und mir, um sich in seinen Wohnbereich zurückzuziehen, und ich begab mich sodann gleich in mein Gemach, um mich etwas frischzumachen und umzuziehen, bevor ich ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. Hier erwarte mich nicht nur mein Mann, der sich ebenfalls umgezogen hatte, sondern auf dem Tisch vor dem Sofa lag ein an mich gerichtetes Schreiben in einer mir unbekannten Handschrift, die weiblich aussah.

"Nanu?", wunderte ich mich, nachdem ich mich zu Aro gesetzt hatte, und tauschte mit ihm einen Blick aus. "Ich erwarte eigentlich keine Post."

"Bist du denn nicht neugierig, wer dir geschrieben hat?", neckte er mich.

Ich lächelte, griff nach dem Brief und öffnete ihn. Ein Blick auf die Unterschrift enthüllte mir, dass er von einer Person kam, von der ich eigentlich nie wieder etwas zu hören oder zu sehen erwartete. Was konnte sie nur von mir wollen?

>Verehrte Contessa di Volturi,

schon lange hatte ich mir vorgenommen, Euch endlich einmal zu schreiben, um mich zu erkundigen, wie es Eurem Gatten und Euch geht. Seit der Beerdigung meiner Tante Amelie war es uns bedauerlicherweise nicht mehr vergönnt, uns wiederzusehen. Nun, ich nehme an, dass das dem Umstand geschuldet ist, dass Ihr die meiste Zeit in dem schönen, sonnigen Italien lebt. Ein wenig beneide ich Euch darum, meine Liebe.

Doch auch in meinem Leben hat sich seit unserer letzten Begegnung vieles verändert. Vor kurzem habe ich den Baron de Bruyant geehelicht, mit dem ich überaus glücklich bin. Aufgrund dessen habe ich meinen Dienst am Hofe aufgegeben, um mich ganz meinen neuen Aufgaben als Ehefrau und Hausherrin zu widmen. Da mein Mann viele Freunde hat, muss ich mich oft um die Organisation der Gesellschaften kümmern, die wir des Öfteren in unserem Hause geben. Aber ich will mich nicht beklagen, keine Angst, es macht mir vielmehr Freude, meinem Mann auf diese Weise nützlich zu sein und ihn zu entlasten. Unser reger gesellschaftlicher Verkehr bringt es mit sich, dass wir im Gegenzug auch oft eingeladen werden, wodurch ich die Möglichkeit erhalte, neue Menschen kennenzulernen und anregende Unterhaltungen zu führen.

Dennoch habe ich trotz meiner vielen, gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen genügend Muße, um mich endlich einer Angelegenheit widmen zu können, die mir schon lange auf der Seele lastet. Dabei handelt es sich um die Erbschaft meiner Tante Amelie, die ich nach Rücksprache mit meinem Anwalt für nicht rechtsgültig halte.

Natürlich mache ich Euch keinen Vorwurf, liebe Contessa, denn ich bin davon überzeugt, für Euch war es eine ebenso große Überraschung wie für unsere gesamte Familie, dass Tante Amelie ausgerechnet Euch ihren Landsitz und den Großteil ihres Vermögens vererbte. Womöglich mag das daran gelegen haben, dass meine Tante eng mit Eurem Vater befreundet war und sich nach dessen Tod für Euch verantwortlich fühlte... nun ja, es sind verständliche Sentimentalitäten einer älteren Dame.

Vermutlich hätte ich davon abgesehen, das Testament meiner verstorbenen Tante in Frage zu stellen, wenn sie nicht ausgerechnet ihrer zeitweiligen Gesellschafterin Louise Lefevre einen Großteil ihres Vermögens vermacht hätte. Ich versichere Euch, dass sich meine Klage hauptsächlich gegen diese Person richtet, aber Ihr zu meinem großen Bedauern leider mitbetroffen seid, da man nur das gesamte Testament anfechten darf. Dafür möchte ich Euch jetzt schon um Verzeihung bitten. Es ist wirklich nicht persönlich gegen Euch gerichtet, und wenn ich einen Weg wüsste, Euch diese Unannehmlichkeit zu ersparen, würde ich diesen umgehend einschlagen.

Meine Mutter, die ich mittlerweile von meinem Vorhaben in Kenntnis setzte, bestärkt mich ebenso wie mein Ehemann darin, das Testament anzufechten. Es ist nämlich nicht einzusehen, weshalb eine unbedeutende Person, die mit unserer Familie nicht das Geringste zu tun hat und bloß für kurze Zeit in den Diensten meiner verstorbenen Tante Amelie stand, einen Großteil ihres Vermögens erbte.

Aber wie gesagt, ich bin überzeugt davon, dass Ihr mit den Machenschaften dieser Mademoiselle Lefevre nicht das Geringste zu tun habt, Contessa.

Für die kommenden Unannehmlichkeiten entschuldige ich mich ein weiteres Mal und wünsche Euch und Eurem Mann für die Zukunft auch weiterhin alles Gute.

Hochachtungsvoll

Giselle de Bruyant, geb. de Roux.<

"Sie ist unglaublich!", entkam es meinen Lippen, nachdem ich diese Unverfrorenheit gelesen hatte. Am liebsten hätte ich jetzt einen harten Gegenstand in die Hand genommen und ihn dieser frechen Person an den Kopf geworfen. Zu meinem unendlichen Bedauern - und zu ihrem Glück - befand sie sich nicht in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe.

"Was ist los, Schatz?", erkundigte sich Aro erstaunt. "Schlechte Neuigkeiten?"

"Das kann man wohl sagen!", antwortete ich und reichte ihm den Brief. "Lies selbst! Er ist von Mademoiselle de Roux, die sich jetzt Baronesse de Bruyant nennt."

Mein Mann überflog das Schreiben rasch und lachte verhalten. Dann sah er mich an und meinte: "Wirklich überaus unverschämt, aber in sehr höflichem Ton. Anscheinend will sie sich trotz dieser Klage mit dir gutstellen."

"Wie kann sie das ernsthaft erwarten?!", empörte ich mich. "Sie will ganz offensichtlich Louise zu Grunde richten und ihren guten Ruf schädigen! Das werde ich nicht zulassen, Aro!"

"Nein, natürlich nicht! So einfach werden wir es ihr nicht machen, Marguerite", versuchte er, mich zu beruhigen. "Unsere Familie besitzt die besten Anwälte, mein Schatz, keine Sorge!"

"Nichts da!", entgegnete ich, sprang vom Sofa und lief aufgeregt im Zimmer herum. "Wir müssen sofort nach Frankreich fahren, damit ich diesem kleinen Biest eigenhändig den Hals umdrehen kann!"

"Na, na, na - das klingt aber nicht gerade selbstbeherrscht", ermahnte er mich.

Ich warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, doch er schien sehr gelassen zu sein. Dann erhob er sich ebenfalls, kam auf mich zu und legte mir behutsam seine Hände auf die Schultern.

"Hör zu, mein Schatz, ich bin völlig einer Meinung mit dir, dass wir uns das nicht bieten lassen dürfen! Es geht hier nicht nur um Louise, selbst wenn dieses dreiste Mädchen das in ihrem Brief behauptet, sondern auch dein tadelloser Ruf steht auf dem Spiel. Aber es ist eurer Sache nicht dienlich, wenn du deine Selbstkontrolle verlierst. Solange weder du noch ich uns dessen sicher sein können, solltest du auf keinen Fall selbst nach Frankreich zurückkehren."

"Aber ich..."

"Schsch... beruhige dich, Marguerite. Du hast doch noch mich, der das für dich regeln kann."

"ICH WILL NACH FRANKREICH GEHEN!", schrie ich ihn an, obwohl ich das nicht wollte. Schließlich war ich nicht auf Aro zornig, sondern auf diese Giselle. Ich hatte sie zwar noch nie besonders sympathisch gefunden, aber dass sie ein dermaßen hinterhältiges Biest war, hätte ich niemals gedacht.

"Doch nicht in einem dermaßen aufgebrachten Zustand, Liebling", redete mein Mann geduldig auf mich ein.

Unwirsch löste ich mich von ihm, ergriff ohne Nachzudenken einen Kerzenhalter und warf ihn gegen die nächstbeste Wand. Als das Messing auf den Boden krachte, kam ich wieder zu mir und starrte ungläubig auf den zerbrochenen Gegenstand und die Teile der Kerze, die vorher darin gesteckt hatte. Zum Glück war sie nicht angezündet gewesen.

"Glaubst du, dass du auf diese Weise etwas gegen die kleine de Roux erreichst?", fragte mich Aro in ernstem Ton.

"Nein... Nein...", brachte ich tonlos über meine Lippen und sah zu ihm. "Es tut mir so leid, Liebster, ich wollte dich weder anschreien noch den Kerzenhalter kaputt machen. Das war dumm von mir. Ich habe für einen Moment meine Selbstbeherrschung verloren."

"Und genau das darf nicht passieren, wenn wir uns unter den Menschen bewegen", sagte er eindringlich. "Deshalb habe ich meine Bedenken, dass du nach Frankreich gehst."

"Ich verstehe deine Sorge, Aro, doch wenn ich weiter nur untätig hier herumsitze, obwohl ich etwas machen will, werde ich wahrscheinlich den Verstand verlieren. Bitte, lass mich in meine Heimat zurückkehren. Ich werde mich bemühen, meinen Zorn in Zaum zu halten. Das habe ich früher doch auch gekonnt."

Mein Mann sah mich zweifelnd an.

"Mir gefällt das nicht", sagte er dann und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann übe mit mir, bitte!", flehte ich ihn an. "Komm, lass es uns ein paar Tage weiterhin versuchen. Gib mir die Chance, dir zu beweisen, dass ich meine Selbstbeherrschung in jeder Situation behalten kann. Bitte!"

"Übungen können nicht schaden", erwiderte er. "Aber das bedeutet noch nicht, dass ich dir erlauben werde, nach Frankreich zu gehen. Erst muss ich überzeugt werden, dass du dich genauso gut kontrollieren kannst wie Marcus und ich und alle anderen, die zu uns gehören. Das dient deiner eigenen Sicherheit, Marguerite, verstehst du das wenigstens?"

Ich nickte, doch ich war fest entschlossen, ihm zu beweisen, dass ich genauso willensstark war wie alle anderen, die in diesem Palazzo lebten...


	8. Chapter 8

**~~~Allgemein~~~**

Seit der Verlobungsfeier auf Rochefort waren einige Tage vergangen und allmählich kehrte auf dem Landsitz der Alltag zurück. Louise war darüber froh, kamen doch alle durch die tägliche Routine wieder zur Ruhe. Auch ihr verschaffte es Gelegenheit, sich für eine Weile in das Wohnzimmer zurückzuziehen, in dem sie sich früher oft mit Comtesse Marguerite aufgehalten, mit ihr musiziert und geplaudert hatte, um darüber nachzudenken, was auf ihrer offiziellen Verlobung geschehen war.

Da war zunächst einmal der Kuss, den Caius ihr gestohlen hatte, ohne dass sie es kommen sah. Sie musste sich selbst ein wenig schuldbewusst eingestehen, dass sie ihn für einen kurzen Moment lang erwidert und genossen und sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, wie es wäre, seinem Werben nachzugeben. Schließlich war sie von André enttäuscht gewesen. Doch dann spürte sie wieder die Liebe zu ihrem Verlobten und konnte sich von Caius' Lippen lösen, sich erinnernd, dass es jemanden gab, den ihr italienischer Freund insgeheim verehrte, sich dies aber wohl nicht einzugestehen wagte. Und wenn ihre Vermutung stimmte, war das für alle Beteiligten besser so. Sie wünschte Caius von Herzen, er würde sich in eine Frau verlieben, die seine Gefühle aufrichtig erwiderte.

Glücklicherweise bemerkte niemand etwas von dem verbotenen Kuss und sie konnte Caius klarmachen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, wenn er sich weiterhin um sie bemühte. Nach einigem Hin und Her schien er es endlich zu akzeptieren und suchte danach das Gespräch mit Andrè, was sie mit leichter Sorge beobachtet hatte. Aber offensichtlich war das Gespräch zu ihren Gunsten verlaufen, dann bald danach kam André zu ihr und entschuldigte sich dafür, sie auf der Feier vernachlässigt zu haben. Als er ihr sagte, wie sehr er sie liebe, gestand sie ihm, dass ihr der Hochzeitstermin, den er festgelegt hatte, nicht passte und André war sofort dazu bereit, ihn noch ein wenig hinauszuschieben. Obwohl es sie wunderte, dass er gleich nachgab, war sie Caius innerlich sehr dankbar dafür, dass er offensichtlich ein ernstes Wort mit ihrem Verlobten gesprochen hatte. Anders konnte sie sich Andrés Entgegenkommen nicht erklären - außerdem war er seitdem wieder viel aufmerksamer ihr gegenüber, was ihr natürlich gefiel. Caius hatte sich als wirklicher Freund erwiesen.

Es klopfte leicht an die Tür und gleich darauf trat ein Dienstmädchen ein, das meldete: "Conte Caius di Volturi ist hier und fragt an, ob Ihr ein wenig Zeit für ihn hättet."

"Conte Caius ist hier?", wiederholte Louise überrascht. Dann nickte sie und antwortete: "Er ist natürlich willkommen; und bitte, sei so gut und bring ein Glas und etwas von dem leichten Cidre."

"Ja, Mademoiselle", gab das Mädchen zurück und ging.

Einen Augenblick später trat Caius in den Raum und Louise erhob sich, um ihn zu begrüßen.

"Wie schön, dass Ihr mich einmal besucht", sagte sie und hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen, die er ergriff und einen Kuss darauf hauchte.

"Wenn ich schon einmal auf Rochefort bin, lasse ich mir nicht nehmen, bei Euch persönlich vorzusprechen, liebe Freundin", erwiderte der blonde Jüngling und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

"Bitte nehmt doch Platz", bot Louise ihm an und er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl ihr gegenüber. "Was führt Euch hierher, Caius?"

"Monsieur Bonnet bat mich um ein Gespräch wegen der Wolfsplage. Ihm sei zu Ohren gekommen, dass meine Leute und ich erst kürzlich einen Wolf erlegt hätten. Darüber wollte er gern alles erfahren."

"Natürlich, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen", meinte Louise.

In dem Augenblick brachte das Dienstmädchen eine Karaffe Wein und ein Glas, das sie beides auf dem Tisch abstellte und wieder verschwand.

"Darf ich Euch etwas anbieten?", fragte Louise.

"Ja, gern", erwiderte Caius und beobachtete die junge Frau beim Füllen des Glases, welches sie ihm danach reichte. Er nahm es entgegen und trank einen Schluck. Wie gut, dass er gestern Nacht ausreichend gespeist hatte.

"Wisst Ihr, dass Ihr in den umliegenden Dörfern inzwischen als Held betrachtet werdet?", fuhr Louise dann fort und schaute ihn amüsiert an.

"Warum denn das?", wunderte sich Caius.

"Nun, die kleine Clarisse, die Ihr davor bewahrt habt, von einem Wolf zerrissen zu werden, hat ihren Freundinnen natürlich davon erzählt und dann... Ihr wisst sicher, wie schwatzhaft junge Mädchen sind. Auf diese Weise erfuhr fast jeder, welch ein Held der junge Conte di Volturi ist."

"Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!", stöhnte der blonde Jüngling in gespieltem Ton auf, konnte dabei sein Grinsen jedoch nicht verhehlen.

"Vermutlich kam es über das Geschwätz der Leute auch meinem Verlobten zu Ohren und er bat Euch deshalb zu einem Gespräch hierher. Ist es nicht so?"

"Könnte sein, keine Ahnung, meine Liebe. Aber wenn es nach mir ginge, könnte ich auf solch ein Aufhebens um meine Person gerne verzichten. Es liegt im Interesse aller und damit auch in meinem eigenen, die Wolfsplage einzudämmen. Deswegen muss man doch keinen Helden aus mir machen. Die Kleine hatte einfach Glück, dass wir an jenem Abend unterwegs waren, um den Wolf zu jagen. Es hätte auch jeder andere sein können, der das Mädchen rettete. Dass ich es war, ist lediglich dem Zufall zu verdanken."

"Das sieht die kleine Clarisse aber anders. Sie hält es für Schicksal", klärte Louise ihn auf und schien sich darüber zu amüsieren. "Ich fürchte, das Mädchen ist ein wenig in Euch verliebt, Caius. Erst gestern war sie hier und erkundigte sich bei mir, wo Ihr wohnen würdet. Natürlich verriet ich es ihr nicht, da ich erst mit Euch darüber sprechen wollte. Clarisse sah das ein, wird aber wiederkommen. Darf ich Ihr sagen, wo sie Euch finden kann?"

"Ich wäre Euch dankbar, wenn Ihr es für Euch behieltet, liebe Freundin. Die Schwärmerei der Kleinen rührt mich zwar, aber man sollte dies nicht bestärken. Schließlich ist sie noch ein Kind, das ich nie ernsthaft als mögliche Gefährtin für mich in Betracht zöge."

"Clarisse wäre sicher sehr gekränkt, wenn sie hören würde, dass Ihr sie als >Kind< bezeichnetet. Sie ist ein junges Mädchen, das gerade die Liebe zu entdecken beginnt."

"Sie sollte sie mit einem Burschen ihres Alters entdecken", erwiderte Caius. "Ich bin dazu weder geeignet noch daran interessiert. Aber das sollte Euch längst klar sein, Louise. Ihr wisst doch, dass... nun, legen wir den Mantel des Schweigens über dieses Thema."

"Danke", sagte die Angesprochene und nickte ihm zu. Dann fuhr sie fort: "Was Clarisse betrifft, so fragte sie nicht nur nach Euch, sondern auch nach einer Stellung, aber auf Rochefort haben wir genügend Personal. Benötigt Ihr nicht vielleicht ein eifriges Dienstmädchen?"

"Nein, ich komme gut zurecht", gab der blonde Vampir zurück und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Die kleine Clarisse muss sich also weiter umhören und ich wünsche ihr, dass sie eine gute Anstellung und bald auch einen neuen Retter findet, den sie anhimmeln kann."

In diesem Augenblick klopfte es nochmals an die Tür und die gleiche Bedienstete öffnete zaghaft, blieb aber an der Schwelle stehen.

"Verzeihung, Mademoiselle Lefevre", sagte sie schüchtern.

"Ja, was gibt es denn?"

"Gerade eben ist ein Brief für Euch eingetroffen."

"Hätte das nicht bis später Zeit gehabt?"

"Aber Ihr hattet Anweisung gegeben, gleich die Post zu Euch zu bringen", verteidigte sich das Dienstmädchen.

Louise seufzte und nickte.

"In Ordnung, dann bring mir diesen Brief", forderte die junge Frau sie auf, was die Bedienstete sogleich tat und umgehend den Raum verließ. Louise warf Caius einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und erklärte: "Sie ist zwar sehr fleißig und erledigt ihre Arbeit ordentlich, aber leider denkt sie nicht immer mit. Sie wusste schließlich, dass Ihr gerade zu Gast seid."

"Das ist doch nicht tragisch", meinte Caius. "Wie Ihr wisst, gebe ich nicht so viel auf Konventionen. Außerdem sind wir beide doch zwei Freunde und ganz unter uns."

"Dann stört es Euch nicht, wenn ich das Schreiben gleich einmal überfliege?"

"Aber nein, warum sollte es? Erwartet Ihr denn wichtige Post?"

"Eigentlich nur von Eurer Schwägerin. Ich habe ihr geschrieben, dass wir die Hochzeit verschieben, bis sie uns die Ehre ihres Besuches gibt."

"Tatsächlich?", fragte Caius, der von dieser Antwort überrascht war. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass seine klare Ansage gegen Bonnet diesen so nachgiebig machen würde. Schade eigentlich. Er hatte sich schon darauf gefreut, mit ihm in Konkurrenz um Louise treten zu dürfen. Was fand sie nur an dem Kerl?

"Dieser Brief trägt jedoch nicht die Handschrift der Contessa", bemerkte die junge Frau in diesem Moment, da sie das Schreiben näher betrachtete. Dann öffnete sie es und las. Er konnte beobachten, dass ihre eben noch gut gelaunte Miene sich schmerzlich verzog. Demnach handelte es sich wohl um eine schlechte Nachricht.

"Von wem stammt das Schreiben?", erkundigte er sich interessiert.

"Von einem Advocaten, einem gewissen Marcel Babineaux", gab Louise zurück und schaute ihn an. "Er teilt mir in einem äußerst unfreundlichen Ton mit, das Testament von Madame de Colignon anfechten und mich verklagen zu wollen."

"Was?!", Caius glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. "Wie kommt er denn dazu?"

"Laut diesem Schreiben handelt er im Auftrag einer gewissen Baronesse de Bruyant, einer Verwandten der seligen Madame de Colignon. Allerdings kann ich mich nicht erinnern, dass Madame diesen Namen jemals erwähnte."

"In der Regel geschieht es nur aus einem Grund, wenn irgendwelche entfernten Verwandten nach so langer Zeit Ansprüche auf das Testament einer Toten erheben: Sie brauchen Geld."

"Dann glaubt Ihr also, sie verklagt mich nur deswegen?"

"Selbstverständlich! Das Testament wurde vor über einem Jahr für rechtsgültig erklärt! Dieser Advocat ist närrisch, wenn er glaubt, mit einer Klage dagegen durchzukommen."

"Denkt Ihr wirklich?"

"Natürlich, Louise, macht Euch keine Sorgen! Er wird keinen Erfolg damit haben!"

"Aber wenn es zu einer Verhandlung kommt, wird er gewiss nicht zögern, meinen Charakter als fragwürdig darzustellen."

"Niemand, der Euch kennt, wird ihn ernstnahmen."

"Die Herrschaften des hohen Committees, die den Fall untersuchen, kennen mich jedoch nicht - und der Umstand, dass ich nicht von Adel bin, könnte sie gegen mich einnehmen."

"Vielleicht wird es zu keiner Verhandlung kommen", meinte Caius und schenkt ihr ein Lächeln. Innerlich aber kochte er vor Wut, weil eine geldgierige Person anscheinend die Ehre seiner lieben Freundin angriff. Die Erinnerung an seine Vergangenheit, an die Mutter, die ihn verkaufte, tauchte wieder auf und schmerzte ihn. Der Dominus hatte ihn ebenfalls behandelt wie ein Stück Unrat, nur weil er aus armen Verhältnissen stammte, was Leute wie der Dominus ausnutzten - und diese adligen Hofschranzen mit ihren verlogenen Rechtsverdrehern, die zweifellos auch Bestechung einsetzten, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen, waren genauso wie einst sein grausamer Herr. Damals wurde jener von Aro eliminiert, um ihn zu retten... und er würde nun Louise helfen. Niemandem würde er erlauben, sie zu verletzten und ihren tadellosen Ruf anzutasten, den sie zu Recht trug. Bewundernswert, wie sie zu ihrem Verlobten hielt, auch wenn er es nicht verstand.

"Ich verspreche Euch, dass ich alles tun werde, um es nicht so weit kommen zu lassen, liebe Freundin", versicherte er ihr nochmals.

Sie lächelte ihn an, aber in ihren Augen erkannte er, wie verletzt sie war und dass sie sich vor dem fürchtete, was der Advocat ihr angedroht hatte. Nun, er würde Kundschafter nach Paris schicken, um sich sowohl nach ihm als auch nach seiner ominösen Auftraggeberin zu erkundigen. Marcus war zum Glück weit weg in Volterra, so dass er nichts davon mitbekommen würde, wenn er sich nun doch einer Verwandten seiner geliebten Amelie annahm. Es wäre sicherlich leicht, den Grund der Klage verschwinden zu lassen...

**~~~Marguerite~~~**

Aro hatte sein Versprechen gehalten und war mit mir tagelang unter Menschen gegangen. Wir besuchten verschiedene Märkte außerhalb Volterras, da die Stadt, in der wir lebten, angeblich kein geeigneter Ort wäre, um meine Selbstbeherrschung zu trainieren. Sollte ich sie verlieren, könnte das Geheimnis um unsere Art möglicherweise entdeckt werden, was selbstverständlich nicht in unserem Interesse lag. Dies leuchtete mir ein und es störte mich kaum, mit meinem Mann durch Italien zu fahren. Auf diese Weise lernte ich Land und Leute kennen - und während meines Aufenthaltes unter vielen Menschen, die sich auf dem Markt schon einmal drängelten, verlor ich nicht einmal die Kontrolle über mich. Selbst als ein Dieb mir zu nahe kam und unter meinen Rock griff, um mir mein Täschchen zu stehlen, verabreichte ich ihm nichts weiter als zwei kräftige Ohrfeigen, die ihn zurücktaumeln ließen.[1] Danach machte er sich davon. Doch trotz dieser Demonstration meiner Selbstbeherrschung war Aro immer noch nicht geneigt, mir zu erlauben, mit ihm nach Frankreich zu fahren.

Hinzu kam, dass ich mich an eine neue Kammerzofe namens Lya gewöhnen musste. Da ich mich nie über Hilda beklagt hatte, wunderte ich mich und fragte diese Lya nach dem Grund, warum sie jetzt an ihrer Stelle sei.

"Meister Aro hat Hilda eine Aufgabe gegeben, die besser zu ihr passt", antwortete meine neue Kammerzofe.

Diese Auskunft reichte mir. Aufgrund dessen vermutete ich, dass es Hilda nicht gefallen hatte, den Dienst bei mir zu verrichten. Nun gut, was blieb mir anderes übrig, als dies zu akzeptieren, zumal mir diese Lya, eine etwas ältere Dame von ruhigem Wesen, viel angenehmer war. Sie war zwar auch nicht besonders gesprächig, doch wirkte sie viel freundlicher, da sie oft lächelte. Außerdem entsprach sie meiner Bitte, mir den ganzen Palazzo zu zeigen, von dem ich bisher nur einen Teil gesehen hatte. Er war viel größer als ich dachte. Doch mir fiel auf, dass Lya den Weg zu einem Flügel des Gebäudes mied, der durch einen langen, durch Fackeln erleuchteten Gang führte.

"Wohin führt dieser Gang?", wandte ich mich eines Tages neugierig an meine Begleiterin.

"In einen großen Saal. Dort pflegen die Meister Besucher zu empfangen und wichtige Angelegenheiten zu regeln", erklärte sie mir.

"Besucher?"

"Fremde, manche kommen von weither, und manchmal auch Menschen."

"Menschen?"

"Ja, Contessa, die Volturi sind nun einmal die führende Familie dieser Stadt und man sucht hin und wieder ihren Rat oder ihre Unterstützung."

"Und warum zeigst du mir diesen Saal nicht? Ich würde ihn gerne sehen."

"Die Meister baten darum, Euch dies vorerst nicht zuzumuten. Ich glaube, Meister Aro würde ihn Euch gern selbst zeigen, wenn er die Zeit dafür gekommen hält."

Wieder eine Vertröstung, die andeutete, dass mein eigener Mann vor mir Geheimnisse zu haben pflegte. Es gefiel mir gar nicht.

Er wollte mir nicht erlauben, in meine Heimat zu fahren - jetzt durfte ich auch den großen Saal nicht sehen - und ich durfte nicht alleine hinausgehen!

All diese Maßnahmen waren laut Aro angeblich zu meinem Schutz notwendig. Er mochte es vielleicht gut meinen, aber dennoch fühlte ich mich langsam tatsächlich wie eine Gefangene in diesem Palazzo. Meiner Meinung nach bestand kein Grund mehr für diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, denn ich war keine Neugeborene mehr, die von irrsinnigem Blutdurst getrieben wurde und ohne Verstand einfach Menschen anfiel. Das hatte ich ihm in der letzten Zeit oft genug bewiesen. Warum vertraute er mir nicht endlich?

"Ich würde auch gern einmal einen Spaziergang durch Volterra machen", meinte ich dann. "Bisher habe ich nur wenig davon sehen können."

"Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Euch die Stadt zu zeigen", erwiderte Lya und ich freute mich schon darauf, als sie fortfuhr: "Sobald ich mit Meister Aro die erforderlichen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen abgestimmt habe, wird Eurem Wunsch gewiss nichts mehr entgegenstehen."

Schon wieder diese Einschränkung zu meiner Sicherheit! Allmählich wurde es mir wirklich zu viel! Er behandelte mich ja, als ob ich ein kleines Kind wäre - beinahe noch schlimmer als seinerzeit meine Tante. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Aro all dies tat, weil er mich liebte und beschützen wollte. Das machte es mir schwer, auf ihn böse zu sein, auch wenn ich mich über seine Anordnungen ärgerte. Doch wie oft hatte ich in den letzten Tagen mit ihm darüber gesprochen, ohne dass er bereit war, mir mehr Freiheiten zu lassen. Immer wieder hieß es, das sei zu gefährlich für mich. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich noch machen konnte, um ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.

Natürlich sah ich ein, dass Lya nichts für die Anordnungen meines Mannes konnte. Vermutlich hätte sie Ärger mit ihm bekommen, würde sie sich darüber hinweg setzen. Dennoch wandte ich mich von ihr ab, weil ich meine Wut nicht an ihr auslassen wollte - so gut hatte ich mich mittlerweile wieder im Griff. Um mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, lenkte ich meine Schritte in Richtung des Peristyls, in dem die erworbenen Pflanzen und Blumen aus dem Giardino di Boboli inzwischen eingesetzt sein mussten. Hoffentlich hatten unsere Leute sie auch gemäß meinem selbst entworfenen Plan dort eingepflanzt, wo ich sie haben wollte.

Bald erreichten wir den Platz, in dem sich der Innenhof des Palazzo befand, und ich sah voller Freude, dass wenigstens hier alles so gemacht worden war, wie ich es gewünscht hatte. Jede Ecke zierte eine der Zypressen, unter denen sich die Lavendelbüsche allmählich auszubreiten begannen. Dazwischen standen die Rosensträucher, die das Peristyl wirklich sehr verschönerten, und die Oleandersträucher befanden sich um den Brunnen herum. Nicht nur, dass sie den hübschen Brunnen, der wieder mit frischem Wasser gefüllt war, verschönerten, sondern sie verdeckten auch manche Stelle der Außenverkleidung des Beckens, die nicht richtig sauber geworden war. Vermutlich musste man die betreffenden Stellen restaurieren, aber das würde ich erst nächstes Jahr machen lassen. Zunächst einmal wollte ich mich daran erfreuen, wie gut es gelungen war, das alte Peristyl wieder in Stand zu setzen. Da es sich inmitten des Palazzo befand, konnte ich mich wenigstens hier ohne Schwierigkeiten aufhalten, wenn ich den Wunsch verspürte, nach draußen zu gehen.

Ich bemerkte, dass jemand sich mir näherte, und sah zur Seite.

"Ciao, Marguerite", begrüßte mich Marcus, der sich nun zu mir gesellte und mich anlächelte, ehe er den Blick auf das neugestaltete Peristyl richtete und meinte: "Es ist wirklich sehr schön geworden. Gratulation, liebe Schwester, du hast unserem alten Garten neuen Glanz verliehen. Wir hätten ihn wirklich nicht so lange vernachlässigen dürfen."

"Warum habt ihr euch nicht darum gekümmert?", wollte ich wissen.

"Es gab immer Dinge, die uns wichtiger schienen, dann vergaßen wir es", antwortete er. "Uns fehlte eine Frau im Haus, weshalb ich sehr froh bin, dass du nun bei uns lebst und ein Auge auf Angelegenheiten solcher Art werfen kannst. Hattest du nicht viel Freude daran, den Garten zu entwerfen?"

"Oh ja, es hat mir Spaß gemacht", gab ich zu und nickte. Dann schaute ich wieder in die Richtung, aus der mein Schwager gerade gekommen war. "Sag mal, wo ist eigentlich Aro? Ihr habt euch doch heute Morgen zusammengesetzt, oder? Jedenfalls hat er es mir so erzählt."

"Das stimmt", bestätigte mir Marcus. "Aber er ist in der Bibliothek geblieben, um etwas nachzulesen. Caius hat uns nämlich eine Nachricht geschickt, dass es wegen der Werwölfe immer noch Probleme gibt. Aro denkt, man könne diese nur beseitigen, wenn man die Ursache der Wolfsplage ausfindig macht."

"Aber was könnte denn die Ursache davon sein?"

"Wenn wir das wüssten, wäre es ein Leichtes, das Problem ein für alle Mal aus der Welt zu schaffen", seufzte Marcus.

"Muss ich mir Gedanken um meine Leute in Rochefort machen?", fragte ich besorgt, wobei ich vor allem an Louise dachte.

"Ich glaube nicht, Caius hat die Sache bisher ganz gut im Griff", behauptete mein Schwager, doch ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihm das glauben konnte. Vielleicht wollte er mich einfach nur beruhigen. Genau wie Aro meinte er es sicher gut mit mir, aber mir wäre es lieber, wenn sie mir die Wahrheit sagen würden.

Plötzlich hörte ich, wie von draußen fröhliche Musik erklang. Die Leute lachten und jemand rief: "Kommt heute Nachmittag zur Vorstellung auf dem großen Marktplatz und seht, welche Hindernisse zwei Liebende überwinden müssen."

"Sind das Straßenkünstler?", fragte ich Marcus.

"Vermutlich", meinte er.

Noch nie hatte ich Menschen dieser Art gesehen und die Fröhlichkeit, die von draußen durch die Mauern des Palazzo drang, zog mich unwiderstehlich an. Ich wandte mich um und lief auf einen der Gänge zu, von dem ich wusste, dass er hinaus auf die Straße führen würde. Nicht einen Augenblick lang dachte ich nach, sondern wollte diese Truppe einfach nur selbst einmal sehen. Zwei Wächter tauchten plötzlich vor mir auf, zogen sich jedoch mit einem Mal gleich wieder zurück. Es war seltsam, aber ich achtete nicht weiter darauf, erreichte das Tor, das den Palazzo von der Straße trennte, und öffnete es. Ich trat auf die Schwelle und erblickte einen bunten Haufen seltsam bekleideter Personen, die teilweise eine Maske im Gesicht trugen. Einige spielten Musikinstrumente, andere vollführten akrobatische Stücke und einer von ihnen, der mit einem bunten Flickenkostüm sowie einer schwarzen Augenmaske bekleidet war, näherte sich mir, vollführte einen kunstvollen Sprung, wobei er sich in der Luft drehte, und landete mit dem Ausruf "Eccomi!" [2] direkt zu meinem Füßen, wo er vor mir hinkniete, aus seinem Gewand eine rosafarbene Rose zog und mir mit den Worten überreichte: "Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Euch als Gast bei unserem Stück begrüßen zu dürfen, bella Signorina."

Ich musste über so viel freundliche Unverschämtheit lachen, die sicherlich zu der Handlungsweise seiner Rolle gehörte, die er vor mir spielte. Es amüsierte mich durchaus und ich bekam tatsächlich Lust darauf, mir ihr Schauspiel anzusehen.

"Werdet Ihr kommen?", fragte der kostümierte Mensch mich und ich erkannte in seinen Augen sehr viel Bewunderung.

"Mag sein", gab ich vage zurück und lächelte ihn an. "Vielleicht."

"Ich erwarte Euch voller Sehnsucht", sagte er leise, dann hüpfte er unvermittelt wieder auf, rief erneut "Eccomi!" und gesellte sich zu seiner Truppe zurück, die mittlerweile ein Stück weitergezogen war. Ich blickte ihm nach und spürte, dass ich mich am liebsten zu dieser fröhlichen Schar dazugesellt hätte.

Lächelnd drehte ich mich um, weil ich zum Peristyl zurückkehren wollte, als ich Aro erblickte, der vor mir stand und mich fassungslos anstarrte. Etwas weiter hinter ihm erkannte ich Lya und Renata, die wahrscheinlich beide in die Bibliothek gerannt waren, um ihm zu melden, dass ich im Begriff war, das Gebäude zu verlassen. Doch Marcus gesellte sich sofort zu mir und meinte gut gelaunt: "Ist es nicht schön, dass die Komödianten wieder einmal unserer schönen Stadt die Ehre geben? Wir sollten uns die Vorstellung unbedingt anschauen."

"Oh ja, ich hätte auch große Lust dazu", stimmte ich meinem Schwager bei und strahlte meinen Mann an. Dieser ließ nun seinen Blick zu seinem Bruder wandern und sagte in ernstem Ton: "Ich muss dich dringend unter vier Augen sprechen!"

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------**

[1] Zwischen dem 16. - 17. Jahrhundert trugen Damen ein oder zwei Täschchen unter dem Rock, die durch einen Schlitz zu erreichen waren. Diese Täschchen waren manchmal auch auf dem Unterrock aufgenäht.

[2] "Eccomi!" = "Da bin ich!" (Vgl. hierzu die Figur des Harlekin in der Commedia dell'arte)


	9. Chapter 9

**~~~Allgemein~~~**

Marcus folgte Aro in die Bibliothek, wo der Letztere die Wachen hinausschickte und danach die Tür verschoss, ehe er sich seinem Bruder zuwandte.

"Wie konntest du Marguerite nur dermaßen in Gefahr bringen?!", fragte er vorwurfsvoll.

"Welche Gefahr denn?", wunderte sich Marcus und machte es sich in einem der Sessel gemütlich. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war völlig entspannt und er lächelte seinen Freund an.

"Du hast es zugelassen, dass sie zum Tor gelaufen ist, und sämtlichen Wachen verboten, sie aufzuhalten!", empörte sich Aro. "Was wolltest du damit bezwecken?!"

"Es wird langsam Zeit, dass du aufhörst, deine Frau wie eine Gefangene zu behandeln", gab Marcus in ruhigem Ton zurück und verschränkte die Hände ineinander.

"Ich? Ich behandele sie doch nicht wie eine Gefangene!"

"So? Na, mir kommt es aber so vor. In den letzten Tagen, als ich euch einige Male begleitete, konnte ich mich davon überzeugen, dass Marguerite sich überaus gut unter Kontrolle hat. Doch wie oft hast du ihre Bitte abgelehnt, mit ihr nach Frankreich zu fahren, um der Hochzeit ihrer besten Freundin beizuwohnen?! Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund dafür, ihrem Wunsch nicht zu entsprechen!"

"Meiner Meinung nach fehlt ihr noch Sicherheit, deshalb zögere ich."

"Du weißt, dass du Unsinn redest, Aro! Die Wahrheit ist, dass du einfach kein Vertrauen zu ihr hast und sie darum auch in diesem Palazzo unter dem Deckmantel, sie beschützen zu müssen, einsperrst. Zu allem Überfluss lässt du sie zudem durch Renata, Lya, Konstantin und Felix überwachen, mal abgesehen davon, dass du allen übrigen eingeschärft hast, deine Frau dürfe das Gebäude nicht allein verlassen!"

"Sie ist noch unerfahren und alleine kann ihr draußen wer weiß was passieren!"

"Du übertreibst maßlos, Aro! Ich bin sicher, sie käme allein hervorragend zurecht."

"Außerdem bekommt sie manchmal fürchterliche Wutanfälle und lässt sich nur schwer beruhigen!"

"Das wundert mich überhaupt nicht!", entgegnete sein Bruder in energischem Ton. "Wenn mich jemand dermaßen kontrollieren und einsperren würde wie du, hätte ich vermutlich schon längst mehr zertrümmert als deine bewundernswert geduldige Frau, die lediglich einen Kerzenhalter gegen die Wand schleuderte! Allein das spricht schon für ihre gute Selbstbeherrschung! - Aro, merkst du denn nicht, dass du Marguerites Autorität untergräbst, indem du unseren Wächtern erlaubst, sie zu kontrollieren und ihre Freiheiten zu beschneiden? Maledetto, sie ist deine Gefährtin und die anderen haben ihr zu gehorchen, nicht umgekehrt!"

Der schwarzhaarige Vampir starrte seinen Freund wortlos an. Er musste einräumen, dass er seine Maßnahmen noch nie auf diese Weise gesehen hatte, und Marcus rechtgeben.

Seit Marguerites Verwandlung war er vor allem darauf bedacht gewesen, für ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen, ohne wahrhaben zu wollen, dass sie die Phase einer Neugeborenen längst überwunden hatte.

Er erinnerte sich an Renatas unbeabsichtigte Respektlosigkeit gegenüber seiner Frau, wofür er seine Lieblingswächterin zwar scharf gerügt hatte, doch ihr rasch verzieh, weil sie es aufrichtig bereute. Dass Marguerite durch Renatas Verhalten gekränkt war, verstand er zwar, doch er musste zugeben, es nicht wirklich ernst genommen zu haben. Stattdessen bemühte er sich darum, sie wieder mit der Wächterin zu versöhnen. Doch womöglich hatte seine Frau recht, ihr nicht so rasch vergeben zu wollen. Es tat ihm jetzt unendlich leid, dass er diese Angelegenheit bisher zu leicht genommen hatte.

Vermutlich hatte er wegen Renatas aufrichtiger Reue sogar den Fehler begangen, mehr Verständnis für diese zu zeigen als notwendig gewesen wäre und sie damit womöglich ungewollt ermutigt, ihm alles zu melden, was seine geliebte Frau tat. Er erinnerte sich in diesem Zusammenhang auch an die Episode mit Hilda, die davon überzeugt gewesen war, er wolle alle Handlungen Marguerites kontrollieren.

Und war es wirklich nötig gewesen, dass sowohl Lya als auch Renata gerade eben zu ihm in die Bibliothek gestürmt kamen, um ihm zu melden, dass seine Gefährtin unerlaubt den Palazzo verlasse und Meister Marcus niemandem gestattete, sie dabei aufzuhalten? Dabei hatte Marguerite sich lediglich die fahrende Truppe der Straßenkomödianten angesehen und schien keineswegs mit dem Gedanken gespielt zu haben, das Gebäude zu verlassen. Sie wirkte so heiter und glücklich wegen der fahrenden Komödianten und der Aufmerksamkeit, die der Harlekin ihr schenkte. Es war schön gewesen, sie so zu sehen...

"Du hast vollkommen recht, mein Bruder", sagte Aro und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Sessel. "Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein?"

"Ich verstehe ja, dass man jemanden, den man liebt, vor allem Unheil beschützen möchte", erwiderte Marcus in verständnisvollem Ton. "Deine Maßnahmen waren auch völlig in Ordnung, so lange Marguerite noch eine Neugeborene war. Aber jetzt, da sie sich gut unter Kontrolle hat, sind sie nicht mehr nötig. Es ist Zeit, dies unseren Wächtern klarzumachen und sie zu lehren, deine Gefährtin als ihre Herrin anzuerkennen, der sie Gehorsam schulden. Findest du nicht auch?"

"Ich stimme vollkommen mit dir überein", bestätigte ihm Aro und nickte.

"Alles würde ich dafür geben, wenn ich wie du mit einer geliebten Gefährtin zusammensein könnte, Aro. Vertraue ihr, sie hat es verdient."

"Du ermutigst mich demnach, mit ihr nach Frankreich zu fahren?"

"Selbstverständlich! Hat sie uns nicht mehrfach bewiesen, wie gut ihre Selbstkontrolle ist? Meistens vergisst sie sogar ihren Blutdurst, wenn sie sich unter Menschen befindet. Oder hattest du etwa gerade den Eindruck, sie hätte auch nur einen Augenblick daran gedacht, sich von dem Harlekin zu ernähren, der sie auf recht unverfrorene Weise einlud, das Theaterstück seiner Truppe zu besuchen?"

"Nein, überhaupt nicht! Sie wirkte so wie das unbefangene, junge Mädchen vor ihrer Verwandlung."

"Ganz genau! Sie ist einfach unglaublich. So wie ihre Gabe, die sie uns unabsichtlich im Giardino di Boboli vorgeführt hat. Ich war wirklich überrascht, wie stark sie schon ausgeprägt ist. Der arme Signore Gandini war wie Wachs in ihren Händen. Ist Marguerite eigentlich klar, welche Gabe sie besitzt?"

"Nicht ganz, aber ihr ist natürlich aufgefallen, dass dieser Gärtner seine Selbstsicherheit verlor, als er sie anschaute und sie mit ihm sprach. Sie vermutete, dass er sich leicht von ihr manipulieren ließe, und probierte es aus, ohne dass sie recht wusste, was da eigentlich geschah und wie sie dies bewerkstelligte. Sie glaubt, dass es an ihrem jugendlichen Charme lag."

"Nicht ganz von der Hand zu weisen. Wann wirst du ihr von ihrer Gabe erzählen?"

"Wäre es nicht besser, sie würde sie selbst entdecken?"

"Hör mal, Aro, ich rate dir dringend davon ab, deiner Frau wichtige Dinge zu verschweigen. Sie spürt es ohnehin, wenn du das tust, auch wenn es ihr noch nicht bewusst ist. Du solltest ehrlich zu ihr sein. Schließlich möchtest du ihr auch vertrauen können, oder nicht?"

"Ja, du hast recht. Allerdings weiß ich nicht recht, wie ich es ihr beibringen soll. Ich verstehe auch nicht ganz, wie ihre Gabe funktioniert."

"Dann sag es ihr - und vergiss nicht zu erwähnen, dass einer Reise nach Rochefort nichts mehr im Wege steht."

***

Nachdem Caius sich von Louise verabschiedet hatte, trat er aus dem Haus und wollte zu den beiden Wächtern gehen, die draußen auf ihn warteten, als plötzlich vor ihm das junge Mädchen namens Clarisse auftauchte und ihn ansprach.

"Verzeiht, Herr."

"Ja, bitte, mein Kind?", fragte er, etwas überrascht. Die Kleine musste auf ihn gewartet haben.

"Ich bin extra hergekommen in der Hoffnung, Euch wiederzusehen", gestand sie.

Caius' Miene blieb unbewegt, während er im Inneren schmunzeln musste. Das Mädchen war wenigstens ehrlich und er fand sie ziemlich niedlich. Dennoch wollte er sie gern loswerden.

"Nun, du hast mich gesehen", gab er kühl zurück und hub an weiterzugehen. "Guten Tag."

"Bitte, Herr, behandelt mich nicht so kalt", sprach sie ihn mit flehender Stimme an. Er blieb stehen und betrachtete sie.

"Was willst du von mir, Kind?", fragte er endlich.

"Es ist mir ein Bedürfnis, mich bei Euch zu revanchieren. Ihr seid mein Lebensretter", erklärte Clarisse. "Gibt es nicht etwas, das ich für Euch tun kann?"

"Nun, liebes K i n d . Dein Angebot ist ja ganz nett, aber wirklich unnötig", antwortete Caius ein wenig freundlicher, wobei er das Wort >Kind< besonders betonte. "Du musst dich für deine Rettung nicht ständig bedanken, ich hätte es für jeden anderen auch getan, glaub mir. Wenn du wirklich etwas für mich tun willst, dann gib bitte gut auf dich acht und geh nicht mehr so spät aus dem Haus."

"Ihr seid viel zu bescheiden, Herr", gab Clarisse zurück. "Bitte, es ist mir ein Bedürfnis, etwas für Euch zu tun."

Caius seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich brauche nichts. Und nun lass mich in Ruhe!", sagte er und schritt zu seinen Männern.

Zu seinem größten Bedauern verfolgte ihn das Mädchen, doch er drehte sich nicht um. Irgendwann musste sie doch merken, wie unerwünscht sie ihm war.

"Bitte, Herr, benötigt Ihr nicht ein Dienstmädchen?", fragte sie.

Er ignorierte sie, ihr immer noch den Rücken zukehrend.

"Oh bitte, ich brauche dringend Arbeit", flehte sie. "Und es gibt niemanden, für den ich lieber arbeiten würde, als für Euch. Bitte, mein Herr, gebt mir eine Chance! Ich brauche dringend Arbeit!"

Überrascht stellte Caius fest, dass ihr Flehen ihn nicht kalt ließ. Er kam auch aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen und hatte nie vergessen, wie einen der Hunger quälen und die Angst einen heimsuchen konnte. Obwohl er seiner Mutter nie vergeben konnte, dass sie ihn aus einer Notlage heraus an einen grausamen Mann verkaufte, fragte er sich in diesem Augenblick, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn damals jemand ihr eine Chance gegeben hätte.

Der blonde Vampir wandte sich zu dem Mädchen um und betrachtete sie. Sie mochte vielleicht 15 oder 16 Jahre alt sein, wirkte aufrichtig und naiv. Wenn sie keine Arbeit fand, was wurde dann aus ihr? Wäre sie gezwungen, einen älteren Mann zu heiraten, den sie nicht mochte, oder müsste sie gar ihren Körper feilbieten? Der letzte Gedanke ließ eine leichte Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen. All das hatte er in seinem früheren Leben als Mensch selbst durchmachen müssen und er wünschte diese Erfahrungen niemandem - schon gar nicht einem so hübschen, jungen Mädchen wie Clarisse, die mit ihren großen, braunen Augen unschuldig in die Welt sah und überdies für ihn schwärmte. Merkwürdig, wie ihn das berührte, obwohl ihm junge Mädchen im Allgemeinen auf die Nerven gingen. Aber bei Clarisse verhielt es sich anders, vermutlich, weil sie nicht zu den adligen Fräuleins gehörte... auch wenn ihre Schwärmerei natürlich ebenfalls eine jugendliche Albernheit war, die mit der Zeit sicher verschwand.

"Ein Dienstmädchen brauche ich nicht", sagte er schließlich zu dem Mädchen, denn er wollte keine Menschen im Haus haben. "Aber vielleicht kannst du auf andere Weise für mich und meine Männer tätig sein. Wir benötigen jemanden, der regelmäßig unsere Wäsche wäscht und manchmal auch die Kleidung flickt. Bist du in der Lage, Arbeiten dieser Art auszuführen?"

"Aber selbstverständlich, Herr", erwiderte Clarisse und strahlte ihn an.

"Gut, dann komm morgen früh gegen 9.00 Uhr auf das Landgut, in dem früher Madame de Colignon lebte. Kennst du es?"

"Ja, Herr."

"Du holst die Wäsche ab, kümmerst dich darum und bringst sie in ein paar Tagen wieder zurück, wenn sie sauber und trocken ist."

"Ich werde pünktlich da sein", versprach Clarisse und strahlte ihn an.

Caius nickte ihr zu, kehrte ihr dann den Rücken und verließ mit seinen Männern in einem normalen Schritttempo Rochefort...

***

Als Aro nach dem Gespräch mit Marcus aus der Bibliothek hinaustrat, wunderte er sich, vor der Tür Renata und Lya vorzufinden, die recht unglücklich aussahen.

"Was ist nun schon wieder los?", fragte er streng.

"Die Contessa hat uns fortgeschickt", antwortete Lya zerknirscht. "Sie sagte, sie will uns nicht mehr sehen."

"Und wo ist sie jetzt?", wollte Aro wissen. "Immer noch am Tor?"

"Nein, Meister, Eure Frau ging zum Peristyl, wohin wir ihr zunächst folgten. Doch sie wünschte, dass wir ihr aus den Augen gehen sollen. Womit haben wir eine solche Unfreundlichkeit verdient?"

"Das fragt ihr im Ernst? Könnt Ihr Euch das nicht denken?"

"Nein, Meister", kam es synchron von den beiden Vampirdamen, die ihn wirklich erstaunt ansahen.

Aro erkannte, wie recht Marcus mit dem hatte, was er ihm eben unter vier Augen sagte. Diese beiden Wächterinnen, die er stets schätzte, nahmen offenbar seine Frau nicht ganz ernst. Kein Wunder, dass Marguerite sie nicht weiter in ihrer Umgebung wünschte. Völlig verständlich. Und es war alles seine Schuld! Es wurde wirklich Zeit, hier grundlegend einige Dinge zu korrigieren!

"Die CONTESSA ist meine Frau und STEHT AUF EINER STUFE MIT MIR!", begann er in unerbittlichem Ton. "Und wenn meine Frau, EURE HERRIN, sich Menschen auf der Straße anschauen will, gibt es keinen Grund, mich damit zu behelligen! Vielmehr wäre es eure Aufgabe gewesen, darauf zu achten, dass der Contessa niemand zu nahe kommt - so wie dieser Harlekin, der auf sie zusprang!"

"Aber, Meister, Ihr habt doch gesagt, Eure Frau dürfe nicht alleine aus dem Palazzo gehen", wandte Renata zaghaft ein. Sie erntete umgehend einen zornigen Blick Aros.

"Ist sie aus dem Palazzo gegangen?", fragte er lauernd.

"Nein, Meister", gab sie kleinlaut zu. "Doch es schien so..."

"Genug jetzt! Ich will nichts mehr hören!", sagte er in einem strengen, kalten Ton und bedachte sowohl Renata als auch Lya mit einem eisigen Blick. Beide senkten beschämt ihre Köpfe und wagten es nicht, ihn erneut anzusehen.

"Ab sofort ist die Contessa wie ein Meister in diesem Palazzo zu behandeln!", erklärte er. "Sie darf tun und lassen, was immer ihr beliebt. Eure Aufgabe ist es, sie zu schützen, wenn es notwendig sein sollte, und ihren Anweisungen Folge zu leisten. Habt Ihr das verstanden?!"

"Ja, Meister Aro", kam es kleinlaut von den Lippen der beiden Vampirinnen.

"Gut, dann sorgt umgehend dafür, dass jeder im Palazzo davon erfährt!", befahl er. "Und merkt euch, dass ich es als große Anmaßung werten werde, sollte einer von euch es wagen, einen Wunsch oder eine Anweisung meiner Frau in Frage zu stellen oder sich in irgendeiner anderen Weise ihr gegenüber respektlos zu verhalten! Geht jetzt!"

Renata und Lya verschwanden, um seinen Befehl auszuführen. Er war sich sicher, dass beide ihn genau verstanden hatten und es gewiss nie wieder wagen würden, seine Frau zu kränken.

Danach lenkte Aro seine Schritte in Richtung Peristyl und fand Marguerite, die sich halb auf den Rand des Brunnens gesetzt hatte und beobachtete, wie aus dem Maul der Delphinfigur das Wasser herausgespien wurde und zurück in den Brunnen fiel. Die Rose des Harlekins hielt sie immer noch in einer Hand und roch ein wenig daran. Als er sich ihr näherte, blickte sie zu ihm auf, die Brauen leicht zusammengezogen und die Augen feucht glänzend, als ob sie ein bisschen geweint hätte. Es tat ihm weh zu erkennen, wie sehr seine Anweisungen dazu beigetragen hatten, sie zu verletzen.

"Bist du gekommen, um mich zu maßregeln?", fragte sie angriffslustig.

"Nein, natürlich nicht", versicherte er ihr sanft. "Ich wollte nur sehen, wie es dir geht."

"Vorhin ging es mir noch gut, als der nette, junge Mann mir diese Rose hier verehrte", gab sie giftig zurück. "Er behandelte mich wie eine Dame, die man verehrt - so hast du mich früher auch behandelt. Doch was ist davon übrig geblieben? Ich bin es leid, ständig kontrolliert zu werden und wie in einem Käfig eingesperrt zu sein! Das hatte ich mir nicht vorgestellt, als ich dich geheiratet habe!"

"Dein Zorn auf mich ist völlig berechtigt, Marguerite", gestand er in traurigem Ton ein. "In meiner Sorge um dich habe ich nicht bemerkt, wie sehr ich dich einschränkte. Es lag niemals in meiner Absicht, dass du dich in unserem Palazzo gefangen fühlst. Bitte verzeih mir, dass mein Verhalten dich verletzt hat."

Er ergriff ihre noch freie Hand, führte sie zum Mund und küsste sie.

Marguerite wirkte ein wenig erstaunt, aber auch misstrauisch. Neugierig ließ sie ihre Augen umherwandern und fragte schließlich: "Wo hast du denn deine beiden Spioninnen gelassen, die offensichtlich keine Zeit damit vergeuden wollen, dir alles zu berichten, was ich tue?"

"Du hattest Lya und Renata weggeschickt und ich sah keine Veranlassung, sie hierher mitzubringen", antwortete er und spürte erleichtert, dass ihre Wut ein wenig nachließ. "Sie hatten auch keinerlei Anlass, mich in der Bibliothek zu stören, nur weil du dir einen Umzug auf der Straße ansehen wolltest. Du bist schließlich hier die Hausherrin und kannst machen, was du willst."

Marguerite starrte ihn überrascht an, einen Augenblick lang sprachlos.

"Seit wann darf ich in diesem Palazzo machen, was ich will?", fragte sie nach einer Weile. "Vorhin erst weigerte sich Lya, mir den großen Saal zu zeigen, in dem deine Brüder und du fremde Gäste empfangt. Und sie gab mir deutlich zu verstehen, dass sie erst Sicherheitsabsprachen mit dir treffen muss, ehe ich mir Volterra anschauen darf!"

"Es ist alles meine Schuld, nicht die von Lya, Renata oder anderen Wächtern", erklärte er und schaute sie bittend an. "Meine Besorgnis um dich ließen mich die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen aufrecht erhalten, die während deiner Phase als Neugeborener erforderlich waren. Erst durch Marcus wurde mir klar, dass das nicht mehr nötig ist. Ich habe eingesehen, dass du mittlerweile sehr gut in der Lage bist, deinen Durst zu kontrollieren, und somit sämtliche Freiheiten genießen kannst wie meine Brüder und ich."

"Wirklich?", fragte sie ungläubig nach, während er spürte, dass die restliche Wut in ihr verrauchte.

"Ja, Liebling, du kannst tun und lassen, was immer dir beliebt", versicherte er ihr.

Marguerite fiel ihm endlich um den Hals und weinte. Doch er spürte, dass es Tränen der Erleichterung und des Glücks waren. Sie war nahe daran gewesen, ihn trotz ihrer Liebe zu ihm, verlassen zu wollen. Erneut fühlte er sich schuldig, weil er sie zu lange hatte unnötig leiden lassen.

Behutsam strich er ihr über den Rücken und flüsterte ihr zu: "Ich liebe dich, mein Engel. Bitte verzeih deinem besorgten Mann, der alles tun wird, um es wieder gutzumachen."

"Ach, Aro, ich liebe dich doch auch", schluchzte sie. "Und ich bin so froh, dass du mir endlich vertraust."

"Ich war so ein Narr, es nicht zu tun", erwiderte er.

Sie küsste ihn und er wusste, dass sie ihm verziehen hatte.

"Wir werden also demnächst nach Rochefort fahren", sagte er leise in ihr Ohr.

"Danke, Aro", antwortete sie leise und schmiegte sich an ihn. Es fühlte sich genauso schön an wie früher, als sie sich in Paris heimlich umarmt und geküsst hatten... eigentlich noch besser, denn jetzt mussten sie ihre Liebe vor niemandem mehr verstecken...

Er hob sie auf beide Arme und trug sie zurück ins Haus, direkt in sein Gemach. Es war viel zu lange her, seit sie sich miteinander vereinigt hatten...


	10. Chapter 10

**~~~Marguerite~~~**

Ich konnte es kaum glauben, als Aro mir sagte, dass seine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen aufgehoben waren und ich mich endlich frei bewegen konnte, so wie ich es wollte. Dank Marcus' Fürsprache schien mein Mann eingesehen zu haben, dass er mir vertrauen konnte. Länger hätte ich es wohl auch nicht mehr ausgehalten.

Außerdem freute es mich sehr, dass Aro zu mir stand und darauf verzichtet hatte, die beiden Denunziantinnen Renata und Lya mit zum Peristyl zu bringen. Es bewies mir, dass er meine Wünsche ernst nahm und ich ihm wichtiger war als diese beiden. 

Als ich ihn schließlich umarmte, spürte ich wieder die unwiderstehliche Anziehung zwischen uns, die mir seit einiger Zeit abhanden gekommen zu sein schien. Ich war froh, mich in dieser Hinsicht geirrt zu haben.

Nachdem er mir zudem noch versprach, dass wir nach Rochefort fahren würden, war ich sehr glücklich und fühlte mich gänzlich mit ihm verbunden. Es war dann nur folgerichtig, als er mich auf seine Arme hob und in sein Gemach trug. Nachdem er mich wieder auf die Beine gestellt hatte, verschloss er es, damit uns niemand störte, und danach hatten wir viel Spaß zusammen.

Es fing damit an, dass Aro versuchte, mir mein Kleid auszuziehen und dabei über die vielen Knöpfe und vor allem die zahlreichen Bänder meines Korsetts schimpfte, was mich sehr zum Lachen brachte. Schließlich begann er auch zu lachen, während er sich immer noch abmühte, meinen Oberkörper von Stoff und Mieder zu befreien. Als es ihm endlich gelungen war, zog er mir das Oberteil des Kleides hinunter bis zur Hüfte und warf das Korsett auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe, bevor er begann, meinen Nacken abwärts bis zur Taille mit zärtlichen Küssen zu bedecken, die bei mir ein lustvolles Kribbeln am ganzen Körper auslösten. Mein Lachen verwandelte sich zu einem Kichern, das immer leiser wurde, bis es schließlich ganz verstummte und ich lächelnd die Augen schloss, seine weichen Lippen auf meiner nackten Haut genießend.

Seine Hände begannen am Unterteil meines Kleides herumzunesteln und es glitt schließlich hinunter, der Unterrock folgte kurz darauf, dann hob er mich erneut auf seine Arme, um mich in sein Bett zu tragen. Doch bevor er mich hineinlegte, begann ich mit zitternden Händen, ihm langsam sein Wams aufzuknöpfen. Er setzte sich auf das Bett und behielt mich auf seinen Knien, zog mich an sich und küsste mich auf den Mund. Ich erwiderte seinen Kuss, dabei meine Hände auf seine Brust legend, nur noch sein Hemd trennte meine Finger von seinem nackten Oberkörper. Er keuchte etwas, dann hob er mich von seinen Knien, um mich unvermittelt in sein Bett zu legen, und begann, seinen Kragen zu lösen und sich von dem darunterliegenden Spitzentuch zu befreien, das seinen Hals geziert hatte. Danach befreite er sich von Jacke, Wams, Hemd, Hose, Strümpfen und Unterwäsche, ehe er sich zu mir legte.

Ich bettete meinen Kopf auf seiner Brust und küsste zärtlich seine Brustwarzen, ehe ich begann, vorsichtig an ihnen zu knabbern, was ihm ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Seine Hand griff in mein Haar und löste meine Spangen, mit denen es nach oben gesteckt war, so dass es auf meine Schultern fiel und auch die Hälfte meines Rückens bedeckte. Dann begann er, es zu zausen und zu streicheln, während ich fortfuhr, seinen Oberkörper mit meinen Lippen zärtlich zu liebkosen. Sein Stöhnen wurde lauter und ich war glücklich, ihm solche Wonnen verschaffen zu können. Ich ließ meinen Mund weiter nach unten wandern und als ich seinen Bauchnabel fand, ließ ich meine Zunge langsam um ihn herumkreisen.

"Ohhhh... du quälst mich...", stöhnte er lustvoll, während er meinen Kopf ein bisschen näher an seinen Leib drückte. Aber nur für einen kurzen Moment, dann murmelte er: "Halt, halt... hör auf..." und ich schaute erstaunt zu ihm auf. Diesen Augenblick nutzte Aro, um mich zu sich hochzuziehen und seinen Mund auf meine Lippen zu drücken. Ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, in dem unsere Zungen begannen, miteinander zu spielen... und während sie das taten, gelang es meinem Liebsten allmählich, mich behutsam unter sich zu positionieren. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und begann, sein langes Haar durch meine Finger gleiten zu lassen und sie schließlich ein bisschen zu zerwühlen, während unsere Lippen sich nicht voneinander zu lösen vermochten. Seine Hände umfingen meine Brüste, streichelten und drückten sie sanft, was mich ein lustvolles Ziehen in meinem Unterleib spüren ließ und mir leise, genussvolle Seufzer entlockte. Endlich gab Aro meinen Mund wieder frei, um seine Lippen an meinem Hals küssend hinuntergleiten zu lassen und mich dann mit spielerischen, leichten Bissen zu necken, was mir weitere Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ und das lustvolle Ziehen in meinem Unterleib verstärkte. Kleine, glucksende Laute der Wonne ausstoßend, öffnete ich leicht meine Beine, da ich mittlerweile spürte, dass sich seine Erregung nicht nur durch Stöhnen, sondern auch körperlich durch das Aufrichten seines Gemächts kundtat. Ich begann, mich nach der Vereinigung zu sehnen und das Glied meines Liebsten senkte sich langsam auf meinen Schoß hinab. Um ihm so nahe wie möglich zu sein, intensivierte ich nicht nur meine Umarmung, sondern schlang meine Beine um seine Lenden und in dem Moment drang er in mich ein... ich schloss meine Augen, berauscht von diesem überwältigenden Gefühl unserer körperlichen Vereinigung, das mich vollkommen eins mit Aro sein ließ. Dessen Leib vibrierte ebenso wie meiner, während er sich in mir bewegte, bis dieser Rausch schließlich seinen Höhepunkt in einem Ausbruch umfassender Glückseligkeit fand, die mich völlig erfüllte. Mein Mann küsste mich noch einmal, ehe er seinen Körper von mir gleiten ließ und sich neben mich auf den Rücken legte, kurz danach meine Hand ergreifend. Ich drückte sie zärtlich, mich gänzlich mit ihm verbunden fühlend...

***

Wir verbrachten unsere Zeit gemeinsam in Aros Bett bis es draußen zu dämmern begann. Ich lag in seinen Armen, völlig entspannt und glücklich, ungeachtet dessen, dass einige Daunenfedern uns bedeckten. Nach einiger Zeit erinnerte ich mich daran, dass wir nach Rochefort fahren würden, wobei ich mir vorstellte, wir würden uns in meinem dortigen Gemach auf dieselbe Weise lieben wie hier.

Mein Mann begann leise zu lachen.

"Was ist?", fragte ich und sah ihn an.

Er begegnete meinem Blick und meinte amüsiert: "Wenn wir uns unter Sterblichen befinden, sollten wir es besser lassen, uns körperlich zu vereinigen. Ihre Verwunderung über zerschlitzte Laken und Kissen könnte sie dazu bringen, sich unbequeme Fragen zu stellen und ihre Phantasie anzuregen. Viel zu riskant für uns."

"Wie schade", seufzte ich. "Es wäre so schön gewesen, uns in meinem früheren Zuhause zu lieben. Bevor ich dir begegnet bin, hatte ich mir nie vorstellen können, woanders als in Rochefort zu leben. Irgendwie macht es mich traurig, dass es mir verwehrt ist, mich lange dort aufzuhalten."

"Bist du denn nicht glücklich hier?", fragte Aro und es klang ein wenig enttäuscht.

"Ich bin glücklich, bei dir zu sein", antwortete ich. "Du machst mich glücklich."

"Und du mich", gab er zurück und verschloss meinen Mund mit seinen Lippen. Als er ihn wieder löste, fuhr er leise fort: "Mein Wort gilt, Liebling. Du bist frei, hier in Italien zu tun und zu lassen, was du willst."

"Beinhaltet das auch, dass ich jederzeit den Palazzo verlassen darf?"

"Selbstverständlich, niemand darf dich daran hindern. Allerdings wäre es mir lieb, wenn du in der Anfangszeit entweder mich oder Marcus als Begleitung mitnimmst. Das würde mich beruhigen. Bist du damit einverstanden?"

"Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du mich begleitest", erwiderte ich und küsste ihn jetzt meinerseits. Meine Hand schob eine lange Strähne seines Haares aus seinem Gesicht und streichelte dann seine Wange. Danach ließ ich meinen Blick zu einem der Fenster gleiten, durch welches die letzten Sonnenstrahlen fielen und das Zimmer in ein warmes, rötliches Licht tauchten - es wirkte irreal, so wie wir Vampire. Dann erinnerte ich mich an die buntgekleideten Straßenkünstler mit ihren phantastischen Masken und ihren Kunststücken sowie an den unglaublich meisterhaften Sprung des Harlekins, der direkt vor meinen Füßen landete. Durch die ganze Aufregung, die Renata und Lya meinem Mann, Marcus und mir bescherten, hatte ich diese Truppe und die Einladung zu ihrer Aufführung völlig vergessen. Allerdings wog die Versöhnung mit Aro das um ein Vielfaches wieder auf. Unsere Liebe zueinander war mir wichtiger als alles andere. Wir könnten uns außerdem auch morgen zusammen ein Stück der ziehenden Künstlertruppe anschauen.

"Ich gehe gern mit dir, wohin du möchtest", sagte meine Mann unvermittelt, ergriff meine Hand und küsste sie.

"Das trifft sich gut", meinte ich und lächelte ihn an. "Ich würde gern mit dir einen Spaziergang durch Volterra machen."

"Also schön", gab er sofort nach und setzte sich auf. Er wollte nach einer Glocke greifen, die unweit seines Nachttisches stand, aber ich griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest.

"Was hast du vor?", wollte ich wissen.

"Lya soll kommen, deinen Morgenmantel bringen und dich dann zurück in dein Zimmer begleiten", erklärte er mir, als ob dies selbstverständlich wäre. Aber ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, ich will sie nicht mehr um mich haben!", entgegnete ich heftig. "Hilda soll kommen!"

"Hilda?", fragte Aro überrascht.

"Ja, sie ist wenigstens ruhig und tut, was ich sage", antwortete ich. "Sie war bisher die Einzige, die keine meiner Anweisungen in Frage stellte. Außerdem wäre sie bestimmt nicht gleich zu dir gerannt, sondern hätte mich bis zum Tor begleitet."

"Aha... aber ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sie dir nicht angenehm wäre, mein Schatz."

"Mag sein, doch sie tut, was ich will. Deshalb möchte ich sie gern als meine Kammerzofe zurück. Oder will Hilda mir etwa nicht dienen?"

"Sie hat bestimmt nichts dagegen", sagte Aro und nickte. Seiner Miene konnte ich allerdings entnehmen, dass er mit meiner Entscheidung nicht glücklich war. Dennoch versuchte er nicht, mich dazu zu überreden, jemand anderen zu nehmen. Ein weiterer Beweis für mich, dass er zu seinem Wort stand, mir völlige Freiheit zu lassen in allem, was ich wollte.

"Warum bringst du mich nicht einfach in mein Gemach zurück, Liebster?", schlug ich vor.

Aros Miene hellte sich umgehend wieder auf und ich erkannte ein Glitzern in seinen Augen.

"Eine ausgezeichnete Idee", stimmte er sofort zu und erhob sich aus dem Bett. Er hüllte sich in seinen Morgenmantel ein, ging dann in seinen begehbaren Kleiderschrank und kehrte mit einem anderen Morgenrock zurück, den er öffnete und mir entgegenhielt. Ich verstand, erhob mich jetzt auch aus dem Bett und ließ es zu, dass er mir in das Kleidungsstück hineinhalf. Danach umschlang er mich von hinten mit seinen Armen und bedeckte meinen Hals und Nacken erneut mit vielen Küssen. Offensichtlich würde es heute zu keinem Abendspaziergang mehr kommen...

**~~~Allgemein~~~**

Die Vorstellung war schon lange vorbei und sie war überaus erfolgreich gewesen, so dass die Truppe von dem Geld, das sie dieses Mal eingenommen hatte, eine Weile lang gut leben konnte. Dennoch war Ernesto, der die Rolle des Harlekins spielte, nicht zufrieden, hatte er doch die schöne, junge Dame vermisst, die er heute auf recht freche Weise zu ihrem Schauspiel einlud. Der Anblick dieses engelsgleichen Geschöpfes, das er heute Nachmittag an einem der Tore des riesigen Palazzo erblickt hatte, wollte ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen.

Leider war es ihm nicht gelungen, dies gut genug zu verbergen. Er hatte sich nämlich beim Einsammeln des Geldes bei den Einheimischen über das Schloss erkundigt, welches diese kleine Stadt zu dominieren schien, und erfahren, dass der Palazzo seit vielen Generationen der Familie Volturi gehörte, die in Volterra tonangebend war, allerdings sehr zurückgezogen lebte.

"Warum erkundigst du dich nach dem Schloss, Ernesto?", fragte ihn Maria, die die Rolle der Colombina innehatte, verwundert.

"Vielleicht könnten wir dort eine Extra-Vorstellung geben", behauptete der junge Mann. "Die schöne Signorina, die so freundlich gewesen war, meine Rose anzunehmen, würde sich gewiss darüber freuen."

"Wie kommst du denn darauf?", gab Maria spöttisch zurück. "La Bionda [1] hat sich nicht einmal herabgelassen, unsere Vorstellung zu besuchen."

"Vermutlich durfte sie nicht kommen", mischte sich Federico, der den Dottore spielte, in das Gespräch ein und bedachte Ernesto mit einem mitfühlenden Blick. "Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du von diesem schönen Mädchen fasziniert bist. Aber du solltest sie lieber vergessen, sie ist für dich unerreichbar. Da sie im Schloss lebt und aufgrund ihrer Kleidung kann man schließen, dass sie zu der Familie Volturi gehört und vermutlich die Tochter, Schwester oder Ehefrau von einem aus dieser Familie ist."

"Nein, sie ist noch so jung und bestimmt nicht verheiratet!", protestierte Ernesto, dem die Vorstellung nicht behagte, die schöne Signorina hätte einen Ehemann. Er konnte es sich gar nicht vorstellen, hatte sie doch über seine etwas kecke Art, sie zu ihrem Stück einzuladen, freundlich gelacht und schien geneigt gewesen, sie anzunehmen. Doch vielleicht hatte ihr Vater, Bruder oder möglicherweise Onkel etwas dagegen und es La Bionda verboten. Gewiss war es so, denn dem schönen Mädchen hatte die Art und Weise gefallen, wie er sich ihr präsentierte.

"Wenn die Signorina nicht zu uns kommen darf, könnten wir vielleicht zu ihr aufs Schloss gehen?", überlegte Ernesto. "Der Prinzipal [2] könnte doch im Palazzo vorsprechen und diesen Vorschlag den Herrschaften unterbreiten."

"Davon dürfte er wenig begeistert sein", meinte Federico und Maria lachte nur verhalten.

"Wir könnten doch mit ihm sprechen", ließ Ernesto nicht locker. "Wenn die Herrschaften es erlauben und unser Stück ihnen gefällt, dürften wir sicherlich reichlich belohnt werden. Diese Aussicht dürfte unserem Prinzipal doch Antrieb genug sein, um wenigstens im Palazzo vorzusprechen, glaubt ihr nicht?"

Maria lachte nur noch mehr und antwortete schließlich: "Das letzte Mal, als der Prinzipal mit hohen Herrschaften zu tun hatte, machte er der Herrin des Hauses zu oft schöne Augen und zu viele Komplimente. Auf den Ärger, den die Truppe deswegen bekam, können wir alle gerne verzichten, und unser Prinzipal schwor sich damals, nie wieder Privatvorstellungen zu geben. Und in deinem Fall, Ernesto, sollten wir auch die Finger davon lassen!"

"Was soll das heißen: In meinem Fall?", fragte der junge Mann.

"Du bist verliebt in das hübsche Gesicht von La Bionda, die im Palazzo der Volturi wohnt. Daher sollten wir auf keinen Fall dort eine Privatvorstellung geben. Das letzte Mal wurden wir aus der Stadt gejagt und der Ehemann drohte dem Prinzipal, ihn umzubringen, wenn er es noch einmal wagen sollte, sich in der Nähe blicken zu lassen. Und dieser Mann war nicht so mächtig wie die Volturi-Familie, die die wahren Herrscher dieser Stadt zu sein scheinen. Ich bin sicher, dass wir weit Schlimmeres als eine Vertreibung erleben werden, falls du dich La Bionda zu sehr näherst. Schlag sie dir doch endlich aus dem Kopf!"

Ernesto schwieg, insgeheim verärgert über die Worte Marias. Er hatte nicht vor, sich der schönen, jungen Frau aus dem Palazzo in unangemessener Weise zu nähern. Ihm schien nichts Verwerfliches daran zu sein, eine hübsche Dame zu verehren und ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr man sie bewunderte. Nein, er wünschte sich einfach nichts weiter, als das engelsgleiche Mädchen wiederzusehen und ihr angenehm zu sein, in der Hoffnung, erneut von ihr ein Lächeln geschenkt zu bekommen...

**~~~Marguerite~~~**

Aro trug mich auf Händen in mein eigenes Gemach zurück, wo wir uns erneut liebten. Unsere Untergebenen würden morgen sicherlich genügend damit zu tun haben, neue Bettwäsche zu besorgen und alles frisch zu beziehen. Aber um nichts auf der Welt hätte ich auf unser Zusammensein verzichten mögen. Es war viel zu schön, viel zu berauschend. Wie würde ich nur in Frankreich darauf verzichten können?

"Wir werden schon eine Möglichkeit finden, uns zu lieben, wenn wir in deiner Heimat sind", flüsterte Aro mir zärtlich in Ohr. "Nur nicht gerade dort, wo Menschen sich befinden."

Welch herrliche Aussicht! Sie versüßte mir die Freude auf ein Wiedersehen mit Louise und meinen Bediensteten in Rochefort sehr. Und dann fiel mir ein, dass Caius ja in der Nähe meines Landsitzes auf dem Gut von Amelie de Colignon lebte, den sie mir vererbt hatte.

Ach ja! Das Erbe! Giselle, die dumme Nichte von Amelie, wollte es mir streitig machen - Nein! Vielmehr zielte sie darauf ab, das Erbteil von Louise zurückzugewinnen, und mir wollte sie in ihrem Schreiben weismachen, gar nicht anders handeln zu können, als mich mitzuverklagen! Welch eine Frechheit!

"Mein Liebling, wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?", drang die Stimme meines Liebsten an mein Ohr und holte mich wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

"Ich dachte an das Landgut von Amelie und dabei fiel mir das Schreiben von Mademoiselle de Roux ein", gestand ich ihm.

"Die neue Baronesse de Bruyant", korrigierte mich Aro ironisch. "Du solltest all das nicht so ernst nehmen, Liebes, sie will sich doch offensichtlich mit dir gutstellen. Vermutlich reicht es, wenn wir sie persönlich aufsuchen und mit ihr ein Gespräch über diese Angelegenheit führen. Danach wird diese lächerliche Klage vom Tisch sein."

"Meinst du wirklich?", fragte ich zweifelnd, denn ich hatte nicht vergessen, dass Giselle de Roux damals plante, meine liebe Louise mit irgendeinem Adligen zu verkuppeln.

"Aber ja, deine Sorgen sind unnötig, Liebling", versicherte mir Aro, der völlig davon überzeugt schien.

"Meine Sorgen gelten hauptsächlich Louise", antwortete ich, löste mich aus seinen Armen und setzte mich im Bett auf. Mein Mann tat das gleiche und strich mir sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Ich möchte einfach, dass Mademoiselle de Roux sie in Frieden lässt."

"Das wird sie nach unserem Gespräch mit ihr ganz bestimmt", schnurrte mir Aro ins Ohr.

"Das würde ich gerne glauben, Liebster", meinte ich.

"Komm, lass uns den Spaziergang machen, den du dir vorhin wünschtest", schlug er vor. "Das wird deine trüben Gedanken sicher vertreiben. Glaub mir, mein Schatz, sie sind unnötig."

Es war lieb, dass er versuchte, mich zu zerstreuen, und vielleicht hatte er ja recht. Außerdem verspürte ich nach all der Leidenschaft, die wir seit ein paar Stunden geteilt hatten, wirklich Lust darauf, mir ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten.

Nachdem ich genickt hatte, küsste Aro mich noch einmal lange, bevor er sich wieder in seinen Morgenmantel hüllte und mein Gemach verließ. Einige Minuten später erschien Hilda bei mir, wie ich es gewünscht hatte. Sie half mir bei meiner Toilette, beim Anziehen und Frisieren und war dankenswerterweise immer noch so wortkarg wie zuvor.

"Habt Ihr noch Wünsche, Contessa?", erkundigte sie sich, als ich ausgehfertig war.

"Nein, für heute nicht mehr, vielen Dank", erwiderte ich.

Als Hilda einen fragenden Blick auf meine zerwühlte Schlafstatt mit dem teilweise zerfetzten Bettzeug warf, sagte ich: "Lass es so - vielleicht erhalte ich später erneut Besuch von meinem Mann."

Nachdem meine stille Kammerzofe genickt hatte, verließ ich den Raum und begab mich in eine größere Empfangshalle, die unseren Wohnbereich von den übrigen Trakten des Palazzo trennte. Aro erwartete mich bereits und bot mir seinen Arm, in den ich mich einhängte. Dann führte er mich zu einem anderen Gang, der ebenfalls zu einem Tor führte, durch das man in die Stadt kam. Wie immer folgten uns einige Wächter, doch ich bemühte mich, sie zu ignorieren und hoffte nur, dass wenigstens nicht Renata und Lya dabei waren. Immerhin hielten sie diesmal weiten Abstand von uns, was Aro gewiss befohlen hatte, damit sie uns nicht allzu sehr störten.

Aus diesem Tor führte ein schmaler Weg zu einer Wendeltreppe herunter, um dessen Geländer sich wilde Rosen rankten. Der nächtliche Himmel über uns war von einem klaren Blau, so dass wir die Sterne gut erkennen konnten.

"Welch eine schöne Nacht", seufzte ich.

"Ja, sie scheint wie für uns gemacht, Liebling", bestätigte Aro lächelnd.

Als wir die letzte Stufe hinter uns gelassen hatten, betraten wir einen runden Platz mit einem Brunnen in der Mitte, aber er war menschenleer.

"Hierher kommen Kaufleute, wenn sie uns etwas anbieten wollen", erklärte mein Mann. "Ansonsten finden sich hier an schönen Sommertagen vor allem junge Paare ein, um heimlich und ungestört miteinander Küsse und Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen."

"Entzückend", fand ich und warf Aro einen amüsierten Blick zu. "Leider ist es uns unmöglich, dies zu tun. Im Gegensatz zu den jungen Liebenden sind wir hier nicht ungestört."

"Tatsächlich sehr bedauerlich", meinte er ebenso amüsiert und dann gingen wir weiter.

Volterra war keine sehr große Stadt, so dass wir bald auch auf Menschen trafen, die sich entweder auf den erleuchteten Straßen miteinander unterhielten, sich auf dem Weg nach irgendwohin befanden, zusammen draußen saßen und eine Mahlzeit genossen und manche musizierten und sangen auch gemeinsam. Es war wirklich nett. Doch mir fiel auf, dass die meisten Leute, wenn sie uns sahen, entweder den Blick senkten oder sich verneigten und leise grüßten. Offenbar wussten sie genau, wer Aro war. Er ließ seinen Blick stumm über die Menschen gleiten und nickte einigen kaum merklich zu, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, während ich ihnen hin und wieder ein Lächeln schenkte. Dabei fiel mir auf, dass einige der Sterblichen, vor allem der weibliche Teil der Bevölkerung, mich mit Bedauern zu betrachten schienen. Das wunderte mich, denn es gab keinen Grund, mich zu bemitleiden. Ich war eine glücklich verheiratete Frau.

Nachdem wir mehrere Stadtviertel durchquert und dabei manche Treppen hinauf- oder hinabgestiegen und durch manche Tore gegangen waren, gelangten wir schließlich durch das Tor eines hohen Glockenturms wieder in unseren Palazzo zurück. Ich hörte, wie jemand hinter uns es verriegelte, während mich Aro zu einer Treppe führte, auf der es hinunterging.

"Was ist das?", fragte ich irritiert, denn unser Wohnbereich befand sich im oberen Teil des Gebäudes.

"Wenn du gern den Saal sehen möchtest, in dem wir Besucher zu empfangen pflegen, dann müssen wir diesen Weg nehmen", erklärte er.

"Aber weshalb geht es denn so tief nach unten? Als Lya mir letztens den Gang zeigte, war er doch oben."

"Nein, Liebes, dort beginnt lediglich ein Gang, der auch hier hinab führt. Ihr seid ihn nur nicht weitergegangen. Möchtest du den Saal jetzt sehen oder nicht?"

"Ja", sagte ich, obwohl mir nicht ganz geheuer war, so tief nach unten zu steigen. Vermutlich noch ein Überbleibsel aus meiner menschlichen Vergangenheit, denn was sollte einem Wesen wie mir schon geschehen? Vor allem, wenn ich meinen Mann bei mir hatte und sich im Palazzo an allen möglichen Stellen Wächter befanden. Dennoch beruhigte es mich, dass die Wände der Treppe und auch der etwas breitere Gang, den wir dann erreichten, mit Fackeln erleuchtet waren. Dann mussten wir noch ein langes Stück gehen, ehe wir eine große Flügeltür erreichten, die Aro aufstieß. Wir betraten einen durch größere Fackeln im ganzen Raum verteilten hell erleuchteten, riesigen, runden und hohen Saal, der von mehreren Säulen getragen wurde und dessen marmorner Boden mit einem Mosaikornament geschmückt war. Gegenüber der Eingangstür befand sich eine kleine Erhebung am Boden, deren ebenfalls marmorne Treppe zwei Stufen enthielt und auf der drei schwarze, hohe Throne mit eingefassten Goldelementen nebeneinander standen. In einigen der Wandvertiefungen zwischen den Säulen waren steinerne Bänke eingelassen. Der Saal sah sehr alt und elegant aus und musste auf Besucher ziemlich beeindruckend wirken. Ich jedenfalls war fasziniert von der Macht, die dieser Raum ausstrahlte.

"Komm!", sagte Aro und schritt mit mir zielsicher auf die Throne zu, stieg die zwei Stufen hinauf und setzte sich auf den mittleren. Er wirkte wie ein König. Dann lud er mich mit einer Geste seiner Hand ein, auf dem linken Thron Platz zu nehmen, doch ich zögerte.

"Was ist?", wunderte er sich. "Komm, mein Liebling, setz dich neben mich. So lange Caius nicht bei uns ist, gebührt dir dieser Platz."

Nur langsam näherte ich mich dem linken Thron und ließ mich schließlich nieder. Einige der Wächter betraten nun den Raum, darunter auch Renata, und staunten mich an.

"Erweist meiner Gemahlin Achtung und angemessenen Respekt!", forderte Aro sie auf.

Die Wächter verneigten sich stumm vor mir, auch Renata. Sie warf mir dabei einen bittenden Blick zu, der mich sehr berührte. Doch ich konnte nicht vergessen, dass sie mich sofort bei meinem Mann angeschwärzt hatte, als sie dachte, ich würde gegen eine seiner Anweisungen verstoßen. Ihr Verrat hatte mich tief geschmerzt und ich bezweifelte, dass ich ihr jemals wieder vertrauen konnte.

"Lasst uns jetzt allein!", befahl Aro, nachdem alle mir in der Weise Respekt gezeigt hatten, in der er das erwartete, während ich es kaum fassen konnte, wie weit oben ich anscheinend in der Hierarchie des Zirkels stand, ohne dass ich je etwas Besonderes dafür getan hatte. Ich war lediglich Aros Ehefrau, nichts weiter.

Kaum hatten die Wachen sich entfernt und die Flügeltür hinter sich geschlossen, wandte sich mein Mann wieder mir zu, dabei eine Hand auf meine legend: "Hier empfangen wir andere unserer Art, manche melden uns Regelverstöße und manche werden zu uns gebracht, damit wir über sie richten."

"Was bedeutet das genau?", fragte ich beunruhigt, denn ich erinnerte mich wieder an eine Seite in ihm, vor der ich mich fürchtete - der "andere" Aro, der streng und unerbittlich war und mich dazu angehalten hatte, stets unsere Regeln einzuhalten.

"Wir untersuchen, ob und inwieweit der Angeklagte tatsächlich gegen eine unserer Regeln verstoßen hat. Danach verhandele ich mit meinen Brüdern über das Strafmaß, welches dann vollzogen werden muss", erklärte er mir in ruhigem Ton, ohne mir den "anderen" Aro zu zeigen.

"Wird es ebenfalls in diesem Saal vollstreckt?"

"Nicht immer - und es ist auch nicht jedes Mal eine schlimme Strafe. Wir bemühen uns wirklich um Gerechtigkeit", antwortete er, dann drückte er sanft meine Hand und meinte: "Es muss dir keine Angst machen, Marguerite. Es kommt wirklich sehr selten vor, dass eine harte Strafe verhängt wird. Aber wenn das geschieht, ist es immer notwendig zum Schutz der gesamten Vampirgemeinschaft."

"Ich verstehe das durchaus", gab ich zu, was tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprach. Allerdings wünschte ich, nie bei einer dieser harten Strafen dabeisein zu müssen - denn zweifellos bedeutete es eine Hinrichtung, so wie bei einem Hochverrat gegen den König. Ich fand es schrecklich.

"Hochverrat ist ein angemessener Vergleich", fuhr Aro fort, als hätte er meine Gedanken erraten. "Außerdem würde ich dir nie zumuten, bei einem derartigen Prozess oder einem Strafvollzug anwesend zu sein."

"Warum musste ich mich dann auf Caius' Stuhl setzen?"

"Weil du auf der gleichen Stufe wie meine Brüder und ich stehst - und das wollte ich unseren Leuten einmal deutlich vor Augen führen. Ich denke, sie haben es jetzt endgültig begriffen und werden dir gehorchen."

"Aber du erwartest nicht wirklich von mir, den Platz von Caius einzunehmen, so lange er nicht da ist, oder?"

"Nein, nur wenn du es möchtest. Zum Beispiel, wenn wir Besuch von einem Menschen haben, der etwas von uns will."

"Es gibt Menschen, die etwas von uns wollen?"

"Oh ja, und es sind einige."

"Aber sie wissen nicht, was wir sind... oder doch?"

"Selbstverständlich nicht", erwiderte Aro und grinste etwas. "Sie betrachten uns jedoch als eine alte, einflussreiche Familie mit sehr viel Macht. Und von dieser Macht will der eine oder andere Mensch auch etwas abbekommen. Dafür sind sie bereit, einen gewissen Preis zu zahlen."

"Ich bin sicher, dass mir diese Menschen nicht angenehm sein werden", meinte ich.

"Wer weiß? Du würdest dich wundern, wie charmant und generös sie werden, wenn sie etwas von einem wollen. Deine Anwesenheit bei ihren Besuchen hier im Saal böte dir genügend Gelegenheit, sie zu studieren und auf diese Weise deine Menschenkenntnis zu verbessern. Etwas, das für jeden von uns vorteilhaft ist."

"Können wir ihnen denn geben, was sie sich wünschen?"

"Manchmal ja, manchmal nein - du wirst es ja selbst sehen, wenn du regelmäßig dabei bist, Marguerite. Für dich als jungen Vampir ist es überdies vielleicht noch interessant und womöglich findest du Gefallen an dieser Art von Spiel. Denn es ist nichts weiter als ein Spiel."

"Du sprichst, als ob du es schon seit langem kennst, Aro? Entspricht das der Wahrheit?"

"Ja, Liebes, in diesem Punkt hast du recht. Und meist ist es immer dasselbe, was sie wollen. Ein wenig fad, aber mich fasziniert doch manchmal sehr, was oder wie viel sie bereit sind, für das Gewünschte zu zahlen."

"Warum erzählst du mir von all dem? Es gefällt mir irgendwie nicht."

"Ich möchte keine Geheimnisse vor dir haben, Marguerite. Dir sollte bewusst sein, wie mächtig unsere Familie ist. Darum kann mich eine dumme, kleine Klage von einem Menschlein wie der jungen Baronesse de Bruyant nicht im Geringsten erschüttern. Es ist einfach nur lächerlich, das wirst du selbst bald erfahren."

"Dir scheint es eine Leichtigkeit zu sein, dieses Problem aus der Welt zu schaffen."

"Das ist es auch, mein Schatz - vor allem für dich mit deiner besonderen Begabung."

"Meiner besonderen Begabung?", wunderte ich mich und dann erinnerte ich mich des Vorfalls mit diesem armen Gärtner im Giardino di Boboli, den ich so leicht manipulieren konnte. "Wirst du mir jetzt also endlich verraten, warum Signore Gandini so merkwürdig auf mich reagierte?"

"Er reagierte auf dich wie ein Mann, der von einer schönen Frau dermaßen bezaubert ist, dass er alles für sie tun würde - es kommt beinah dem Wahnsinn gleich", erklärte Aro und lächelte breit. "Dein Anblick und deine Stimme sind so verführerisch für Männer, dass sie dir kaum zu widerstehen vermögen, wenn du es darauf anlegst."

"Aber es war gar nicht meine Absicht, den Gärtner zu verführen", protestierte ich, konnte ich doch kaum glauben, was Aro mir erzählte.

"Das weiß ich, Liebling, aber dennoch wirkst du auf Männer", behauptete er. "Signore Gandini konnte sich nur deshalb von dir lösen, weil du ihn nicht zu verführen trachtetest."

"Ich will doch niemanden verführen! Ich liebe nur dich!"

Aro lächelte und strich mir zärtlich über die Wange.

"Deine Gabe hat nichts mit Liebe zu tun", fuhr er dann sanft fort. "Allerdings kann man sie dazu einsetzen, um Männer zu manipulieren - und das hast du auch getan, sonst wäre unser Peristyl noch nicht mit dermaßen herrlichen Pflanzen bestückt. Meine Gratulation, Marguerite! Und genauso kannst du auch alles andere von Männern haben, was du dir wünscht, sogar ihr Blut, das dich ernährt."

"Du meinst, wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte Signore Gandini mir seinen Hals dargeboten?"

Aro nickte, doch ich war erschüttert. Aber das Beispiel mit dem Gärtner und meine gezielte Manipulation entsprachen der Wahrheit. Allerdings handelte es sich hierbei nur darum, dass er mir Pflanzen verkaufte. In diesem Fall war meine Verführungskunst nicht so schlimm, aber sollte ich mich tatsächlich über eine solche Begabung freuen?

"Bist du vielleicht auch nur ein Opfer meiner Verführungskunst und liebst mich am Ende gar nicht, Aro?", fragte ich voller Zweifel und spürte, wie sehr es mein Gemüt bedrückte, womöglich den Mann, den ich liebte, unabsichtlich manipuliert zu haben."

"Deine Gabe wirkt nur auf sterbliche Männer", versicherte er mir. "Außerdem war sie nur schwach ausgeprägt, als wir uns kennenlernten. Aber deine Stimme war schon immer bezaubernd und hat mich überaus angezogen. Genauso wie dein reizendes, ein wenig kapriziöses Wesen. Ich liebe dich wirklich, Marguerite, das hat nichts mit deiner Verführungskunst zu tun, über die du damals gar nicht verfügtest - so unerfahren und naiv wie du warst. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich - der Vampir - mich in dich verliebte und dich dazu verführte, mich zu heiraten. Du ahnst gar nicht, wie glücklich ich war, als ich erkannte, dass du meine Liebe erwiderst."

Er führte meine Hand zum Mund und küsste sie. Seine Worte berührten mich und klangen aufrichtig und es beruhigte mich ein wenig, dass meine Gabe sich nur auf Menschen auswirkte. Allerdings war ich nicht davon überzeugt, dass diese Gabe - die sich bei mir angeblich erst mit meiner Vampirisierung auszuprägen begann - früher schwach war. Ich dachte an all die männlichen Verehrer auf den Bällen und Festen in Paris zurück, an den unangenehmen Guignot, der sich angeblich in mich verliebte, und nicht zuletzt an meinen Onkel, der - dem Wahnsinn nahe - versucht hatte, mir Gewalt anzutun, um mich danach zur Ehe mit ihm zu zwingen. Gerade das Letztere passte sehr gut zu Aros Beschreibung, dass meine Gabe der Verführung die Männer an den Rande des Wahnsinns treiben konnte.

"Kann man diese Gabe kontrollieren?", wollte ich wissen und sah Aro neugierig an.

"Man kann alle Gaben kontrollieren", bestätigte er mir. "Wie das geht, muss allerdings jeder Begabte selbst herausfinden. Mit der Zeit gelingt es und man kann die Gabe dann nach Gutdünken einsetzen, wie man sie braucht."

"So lange muss ich also damit leben, dass sich irgendwelche Männer von mir angezogen fühlen und mich belästigen werden, auch wenn ich das gar nicht will?"

"Nun, ich habe dich genau beobachtet, als du den Gärtner manipuliert hast, und vermute - aber es ist wirklich nur reine Spekulation, mein Schatz -, dass du es vermeiden kannst, wenn du einen Mann nicht zu lange ansiehst. Vielleicht solltest du das ausprobieren."

"Wenigstens ein kleiner Hinweis", meinte ich und war für diesen Rat dankbar. "Und was ist mit dir, Aro? Besitzt du auch eine besondere Begabung?"

"Ja, mein liebes Herz, wenn ich jemanden berühre, weiß ich, was derjenige denkt und fühlt innerhalb eines Augenblicks."

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, ehe mir klar wurde, was er mir gerade verraten hatte.

"Deshalb wusstest du also immer, was mit mir los war?", entfuhr es mir.

"Genau so ist es", antwortete er und nickte. "Sei bitte nachsichtig mit mir, dass ich es dir vorher nicht verriet. Ich dachte, dass du es während deiner Verwandlung schon schwer genug hättest und wollte dich zu dieser Zeit mit unnötigen Informationen verschonen."

"Und ich habe immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass du mich so gut verstehst, weil wir miteinander verbunden sind", meinte ich und war ein wenig enttäuscht.

"Wir sind tatsächlich sehr eng miteinander verbunden", sagte Aro. "Vermutlich würde ich dich auch ohne meine taktile Begabung verstehen, Marguerite. Wir lieben uns doch."

Ja, das taten wir! Wenigstens das war etwas, das mir Sicherheit gab. Und vielleicht hatte es tatsächlich Vorteile, dass mein Mann mich auch ohne Worte verstand. Auf diese Weise konnte ich ihm immer mitteilen, was mir auf der Seele lag, ohne dass jemand Außenstehender davon etwas merkte. Ich probierte es gleich aus und stellte mir vor, wie schön es wäre, wenn wir wieder in mein Schlafzimmer verschwanden.

Aro lächelte mich breit an, erhob sich und meinte: "Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, mio amore."

**~~~Allgemein~~~**

Ernesto hatte es sich in einer Nische an einer Mauer gemütlich gemacht, die zu einer kleinen Kirche gehörte. Ganz in der Nähe befanden sich die Wagen, in denen seine Kollegen und er zu nächtigen pflegten. Aber da er noch nicht müde war und immer an das schöne Mädchen aus dem Palazzo denken musste, hockte er jetzt hier, aß langsam einen Apfel und schaute hinauf zu den Sternen. Sie waren genauso unerreichbar für ihn wie La Bionda, ein Name, den Maria ihr verpasst hatte und den er mittlerweile in Gedanken sprach, wenn er an die liebliche Signorina dachte... Signorina Volturi... wie mochte wohl ihr Vorname lauten... Angela?

Zu seinem größten Bedauern wollte der Prinzipal nichts davon wissen, eine Privatvorstellung bei wem auch immer zu geben. Es war genau, wie Maria vermutet hatte: Aufgrund seiner schlechten Erfahrung interessierte ihn nur, mit der Truppe möglichst gut zu leben und nirgendwo mehr negativ aufzufallen. Sie konnten es sich einfach nicht leisten, hohe Herrschaften zu verärgern - und Damen der gehobenen Gesellschaft waren natürlich tabu. Das hatte ihm der Prinzipal deutlich zu verstehen gegeben.

Der junge Mann seufzte. Warum verstanden weder der Prinzipal noch seine Kollegen, dass es ihm nur darum ging, La Bionda eine Freude zu machen? Vielleicht saß das schöne Mädchen in diesem großen Schloss und langweilte sich, weil man ihr verboten hatte, die Vorstellung auf dem Marktplatz zu besuchen. Womöglich war sie traurig und einsam... die Vorstellung allein schnitt ihm ins Herz.

Er betrachtete wieder den sternenklaren Himmel und wünschte sich, mit ihr dort auf einem funkelnden Stern zu sitzen und sie zu unterhalten. Er würde ihr seine akrobatischen Kunststückchen vorführen und lustige Geschichten erzählen und sie würde ihn mit ihren wunderbaren, blauen Augen anstrahlen. Sie besaß wirklich die schönsten, blauen Augen, die er jemals gesehen hatte - blau wie das Meer und ebenso geheimnisvoll.

Dann vernahm Ernesto aus der Nähe die Stimmen einiger Leute, die jemanden grüßten.

"Buonasera, Padrone."

Es musste sich um eine hochgestellte Persönlichkeit handeln. Neugierig lugte Ernesto aus der Mauernische heraus und sah einen elegant gekleideten, jungen Mann, der sein schwarzes Haar nach hinten gebunden trug. Eingehakt in seinem Arm erkannte er überrascht La Bionda, das engelsgleiche Geschöpf, von dem er den ganzen Tag geträumt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem arrogant wirkenden Begleiter schenkte sie den Menschen ein freundliches Lächeln.

Ernesto erhob sich und näherte sich ihnen, da war La Bionda mit ihrem Begleiter jedoch schon weitergegangen, ohne dass sie ihn gesehen hatte. Der junge Mann konnte nur noch die Rücken der beiden sehen und dann nahm er aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, dass sich einige dunkle Gestalten, die sich an Ecken und Mauern hielten, damit niemand sie bemerkte, dem Paar in einigem Abstand folgten.

"Wer war das, der gerade vorbeigekommen ist?", erkundigte sich Ernesto leise bei einer Frau, die neben ihm stand, um möglicherweise zu erfahren, wie La Bionda wirklich hieß.

"Einer der Conte di Volturi", flüsterte die Frau ihm zu und blickte ängstlich hinter dem Paar her, als habe sie Angst, der Mann könne sie hören.

"Und wer ist das Mädchen an seiner Seite?"

"Man sagt, einer der Brüder habe geheiratet. Das junge Ding ist bestimmt seine Frau. Madonna mia, ich werde für ihre Seele beten."

"Sie ist verheiratet?", echote Ernesto ungläubig. "Seid Ihr sicher?"

"Normalerweise sieht man keinen der Brüder in der Stadt, aber das hier scheint eine Ausnahme zu sein. Vermutlich wollte die junge Frau die Stadt sehen. Das arme Ding wirkt so unschuldig, sicher ahnt sie nichts..."

"Warum bedauert Ihr sie denn so?"

Die Frau bedachte Ernesto mit einem Blick, dann murmelte sie: "Ihr habt wirklich keine Ahnung, mein Junge, nicht wahr?"

"Nein, was ist denn los?"

"Da Ihr ein Fremder seid, werde ich schweigen. Es war ohnehin schon zu viel, was ich Euch sagte."

Die verängstigt wirkende Frau verschwand dann rasch in eines der Häuser, während Ernesto beschloss, dem Paar zu folgen. In der Dunkelheit würde ihn gewiss keiner bemerken. Es war ein Glück für ihn, dass La Bionda und ihr Begleiter in einem gemächlichen Tempo spazieren gingen und hin und wieder stehenblieben, weil die junge Frau irgendetwas wissen wollte. Der arrogant wirkende Mann gab in ruhigem und freundlichen Ton Antwort auf alle ihre Fragen und sie schien zufrieden. Ernesto fragte sich erneut, warum die ältere Dame, die ihm von den Volturi-Brüdern erzählte, so viel Angst vor dem Begleiter La Biondas hatte. Trotz seiner arroganten Erscheinung schien er ganz nett zu sein. Ob die beiden wirklich miteinander verheiratet waren?

Plötzlich stand ein großer, kräftiger Jüngling vor ihm und starrte ihn mit unbewegter Miene an.

"Warum verfolgst du die Herrschaften?", fragte er unfreundlich.

"Das tue ich doch gar nicht", log Ernesto. "Ich suche nur die Adresse eines Freundes und muss mich verlaufen haben."

"So? Wo wohnt denn dein Freund?"

"Piazza dei Mercato."

"Du musst die andere Richtung gehen, hinunter und dann an einer kleinen Kirche links vorbei."

Ernesto beschloss, dem Rat des kräftigen Jünglings zu folgen, der sicher zur Leibgarde des Paares gehörte und so aussah, als ob er keinen Spaß verstehe. Immerhin wusste er jetzt, dass es sich bei La Bionda um die Contessa di Volturi handelte...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] La bionda (ital.) = die Blondine

[2] Prinzipal (lat.) = Im Allgemeinen versteht man darunter den Leiter einer Theaters. Auf (deutschen) Wanderbühnen wurde der Leiter dieser Schauspieltruppe auch als Prinzipal bezeichnet. In dieser Geschichte habe ich die Bezeichnung daher einfach übernommen, aber ohne Gewähr, dass die Bezeichnung auch in Italien zutrifft (für die ich leider keine Informationen gefunden habe). Daher bitte ich um Nachsicht. Falls einer es weiß, wäre ich dankbar, wenn er mir die Info zukommen ließe.


	11. Chapter 11

**~~~Marguerite~~~**

Nachdem wir uns die Nacht in meinem Zimmer erneut unserer Leidenschaft hingegeben hatten, gingen wir kurz vor der Dämmerung, nur in unseren Morgenmänteln gekleidet, zusammen ins Peristyl, setzten uns an den Brunnenrand und bewunderten den Sonnenaufgang. Ich genoss es, allein mit meinem Liebsten zu sein und den leichten Morgenwind zu spüren, fühlte mich vollkommen frei und glücklich. Am liebsten hätte ich ewig mit ihm hier gesessen.

Doch es wurde bald wärmer und wir begaben uns wieder in den Palazzo zurück. Aro begleitete mich noch in mein Gemach, verabschiedete sich mit einem langen Kuss von mir und ging dann in sein Zimmer. Für mich wurde es auch Zeit, mich ein wenig frischzumachen. Also betätigte ich die Glocke und als Hilda kurz danach erschien, bat ich sie, mir ein Bad fertigzumachen. Bis es so weit war, ging ich zu dem Buntglasfenster, öffnete es und schaute hinaus. Am Rande des Weges, der unter meinem Fenster verlief, erblickte ich kleine Gänseblümchen und Schlüsselblumen, was mir zuvor nie aufgefallen war. Dies verlieh dem versteckten, kleinen Weg hinter dem Palazzo, der von der Straße her schlecht erreichbar war, ein angenehmes Erscheinungsbild, das außer mir und den Wachen, die sich mit Sicherheit in der Nähe befanden, niemandem auffallen würde. Dennoch hob der hübsche Anblick meine ohnehin gute Stimmung noch an.

Ich ließ meine Augen danach in die Ferne schweifen und sah einige der kleinen Wohnhäuser Volterras, die ein ganzes Stück von unserem Palazzo entfernt lagen. Die Leute unterhielten sich angeregt miteinander, einige Frauen hängten ihre Wäsche aus den Fenstern und ein paar Kinder spielten miteinander auf der Straße. Sie waren sehr fröhlich und wieder einmal bedauerte ich es, niemals selbst einen kleinen Jungen oder ein kleines Mädchen bekommen zu können, welches hier durch unseren Palazzo laufen würde, alles neugierig untersuchend - ein lebendiges Abbild unserer Liebe. Ich stellte mir vor, wie Aro unser Kind auf seinen Knien schaukeln würde und wie ich mit ihm am Spinett spielte. Mir war klar, dass dies ein illusorisches Trugbild war, dennoch überließ ich mich ihm und verdrängte die Wirklichkeit - ich war viel zu glücklich darüber, dass Aro und ich uns wieder vertrauten und unsere Bindung zueinander festigen konnten. Der Spaziergang mit ihm war ebenfalls sehr schön gewesen und ich würde dies gerne öfter mit ihm machen. Bestimmt besaß Volterra noch einige hübsche Plätze, die er mir zeigen konnte.

"Contessa, Euer Bad ist fertig!", informierte mich Hilda nach einer Weile und riss mich damit aus meinen Tagträumen.

Ich schloss das Fenster und ging ins Bad, um mich im warmen Wasser etwas auszuruhen, bis Hilda damit fertig sein würde, mein Bett neu herzurichten. Kaum saß ich in der Wanne, lehnte ich mich gegen das Kopfende und schloss die Augen, wobei ich mir Gedanken über unsere Abreise nach Rochefort zu machen begann. Alles musste wohl überlegt werden, wenn wir uns in Begleitung eines Teils unserer Garde für eine Zeitlang zusammen mit Menschen im Stammsitz meiner Herkunftsfamilie aufhalten wollten. Doch damals in Paris konnten sich sowohl Aro, seine Brüder als auch die Wächter ausgezeichnet beherrschen. Und mir selbst traute ich inzwischen durchaus zu, meinen Blutdurst unter Kontrolle halten zu könne. Deshalb sah ich unserem Aufenthalt in Frankreich sehr zuversichtlich entgegen.

Ich freute mich außerordentlich darauf, meine Cousine, ihren Verlobten sowie all meine Bediensteten in Rochefort wiederzusehen und spürte, dass ich der Abreise sehr ungeduldig entgegensah. All diesen Menschen war ich überaus wohlgesonnen und würde ihnen niemals absichtlich etwas antun. Der Gedanke, Louise und Monsieur Bonnet persönlich zu ihrer Verlobung zu gratulieren, machte mich glücklich. Zur Hochzeit würde ich den beiden auch gern etwas Wertvolles schenken, das ihnen Freude bereitete. Darüber müsste ich mit Aro sprechen, vielleicht hatte er eine Idee dazu.

Ebenso freute ich mich darauf, nach langer Zeit endlich Caius wiederzusehen, der dankenswerterweise in der Nähe von Schloss Rochefort geblieben war, um darauf zu achten, dass möglichst niemand von Werwölfen angefallen wurde. Hoffentlich gelang es Aro bald, die Ursache dafür zu finden, weshalb in der Gegend um Rochefort immer wieder Wolfsmänner auftauchten. Nach meiner persönlichen Erfahrung mit einem dieser Wesen im letzten Januar konnte ich gerne darauf verzichten, ihnen während meines Aufenthaltes in meiner Heimat zu begegnen.

Merkwürdig, dass mir im Zusammenhang mit den Werwölfen plötzlich Giselle de Roux in den Sinn kam, die neue Baronesse de... ach, ich hatte den Namen wieder vergessen. Dieses dreiste Mädchen würde für mich wahrscheinlich immer Mademoiselle de Roux sein und ich wollte sie gern dazu bringen, Louise und mich in Ruhe zu lassen. Doch was hatte Aro bloß gemeint, als er sagte, ich könne mit meiner Begabung das Problem, welches mir Giselle de Roux bereitete, ganz leicht aus der Welt schaffen? Das war mir ein Rätsel, aber vielleicht verstand ich es, wenn wir Amelies habgierige Nichte in Paris aufsuchten, um mit ihr ein Gespräch zu führen.

Danach ließ ich meine Gedanken zu Aro schweifen und zu der Nacht, die wir miteinander voller Zärtlichkeit und Leidenschaft verbracht hatten. Es machte mich glücklich und ich schlummerte darüber ein wenig ein, bis mich Hilda schließlich mit der Mitteilung in die Gegenwart zurückholte, dass sie mein Bett neu gemacht habe.

"Danke", sagte ich und schenkte meiner zurückhaltenden Zofe ein Lächeln. Dann erhob ich mich aus dem Bad und ließ mich von Hilda in ein Handtuch einhüllen. Auch meine Haare wickelte sie in ein Handtuch und steckte es fest. Dann trocknete ich mich langsam ab, zog erneut meinen Morgenrock an und ging in mein Gemach zurück, wo ich mich vor den Frisiertisch niederließ und im Spiegel betrachtete.

Meine Haut war hell und makellos, keine einzige Sommersprosse zeigte sich darauf, und meine Augen hatten einen strahlenden Glanz. Vermutlich hätten mich unzählige, sterbliche Frauen darum beneidet, aber sie ahnten ja nicht, welcher Preis dafür zu entrichten war. Mich hatte niemand gefragt, ob ich eine Unsterbliche werden wollte, es hatte sich aus der Not heraus ergeben, weil Marcus mein Leben retten wollte. Natürlich war ich ihm dankbar dafür, er hatte es gut gemeint... doch manchmal fragte ich mich, ob ich tatsächlich dazu bereit gewesen wäre, wenn man mir damals die Entscheidung überlassen hätte. Einerseits liebte ich Aro und wollte gerne für immer mit ihm zusammensein, andererseits musste ich dafür auf Kinder verzichten... und dann diese Blutgier, die mich früher so oft überkam und schwer zu zügeln war. Zum Glück war diese Phase endgültig vorbei.

Hilda kam und trocknete meine Haare, dann kämmte sie sie vorsichtig. Danach half sie mir bei allem anderen, und bis ich meine Kleidungsstücke angezogen hatte, waren auch meine Haar wieder trocken, so dass Hilda sie kunstvoll nach oben stecken konnte.

"Du machst deine Arbeit gut", lobte ich sie und schaute sie an. "Mich würde jedoch interessieren, warum du nach kurzer Zeit als meine Kammerzofe durch Lya ersetzt wurdest. Kannst du mir dafür freundlicherweise den Grund verraten?"

"Meister Aro ordnete an, dass ich andere Arbeiten verrichten müsse, die er als wichtig erachtete."

"Das heißt, du selbst wolltest gar keine andere Aufgabe?"

"Nein, Contessa, ich tue das, was man mir befiehlt."

"In Ordnung, du kannst jetzt gehen", sagte ich und beobachtete, wie Hilda mein Zimmer verließ. Dann betrachtete ich den Raum und musste zugeben, dass sie ihn wieder schön hergerichtet hatte. Sogar frische Blumen standen auf einem kleinen Abstelltisch vor dem begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Wirklich sehr umsichtig von Hilda, das hätte ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut.

Zufrieden erhob ich mich von meinem Stuhl und verließ mein Gemach. Als ich einen der Wächter erblickte, fragte ich ihn, wo Meister Aro sei, und erhielt die Antwort, dass er sich in der Bibliothek aufhalte. Also begab ich mich ebenfalls dorthin und fand meinen Mann mit ernster Miene in einer der Leseecken sitzend über ein dickes Buch gebeugt.

"Was lässt dich so besorgt aussehen, Liebster?", fragte ich ihn.

Nun erst blickte er zu mir auf und schenkte mir ein Lächeln. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und schaute auf das Buch.

"Eine schwere Lektüre, Aro?"

"Hm... es handelt sich um die zusammengetragenen Legenden über Wolfsmenschen", erklärte er. "Sie sind teilweise sehr widersprüchlich. Glücklicherweise ist dieses Buch mit zahlreichen Hinweisen über die Herkunft der Textsammlungen versehen. Ich hoffe, dass ich etwas über den wahren Ursprung der Werwölfe finde. Wäre schön, wenn wir dieses Problem ein für alle Mal aus der Welt schaffen könnten."

"Deiner Miene nach zu schließen scheinst du damit nicht recht weiterzukommen."

"Das liegt an der Widersprüchlichkeit der Legenden. Mir ist nicht ganz klar, welche davon am Wahrscheinlichsten ist."

"Vermutlich ist die älteste Quelle ein guter Ansatz, um die Wahrheit herauszufinden."

"Daran hatte ich auch schon gedacht, aber viele der Texte sind ziemlich alt, mein Schatz", meinte Aro und seufzte dann. "Mir wird wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als jeder Spur nachzugehen, die mir sinnvoll erscheint. Zeitaufwendig, aber nicht zu ändern."

"Kann ich dir irgendwie dabei helfen?"

"Lieb von dir, aber momentan kannst du leider nichts tun."

Es klopfte an die Tür und Aro rief: "Ja?!"

Einer der Wächter kam herein, ein Tablett in der Hand, auf dem mehrere Briefe lagen.

"Verzeiht, Herr, aber es ist Post für die Contessa gekommen."

Aro winkte ihn herein und der Mann hielt mir das Tablett entgegen, dem ich die Schreiben entnahm. Eines davon war von meiner Freundin Louise, deren Handschrift ich gleich erkannte.

"Es ist gut, du kannst gehen", sagte ich zu dem Wächter und er entfernte sich, ohne nochmals einen Blick auf meinen Mann zu werfen. Ein Zeichen, dass er mich als neue Herrin akzeptierte. Kaum war er draußen, öffnete ich rasch Louises Brief und überflog ihn.

"Gute Nachrichten", teilte ich meinem Mann dann mit und strahlte ihn an. "Louise hat sich mit ihrem Verlobten darauf geeinigt, dass sie mit der Hochzeit warten, bis ich nach Rochefort komme. Das ist wirklich überaus rücksichtsvoll von ihnen."

"Ja, und sehr erstaunlich", meinte Aro, der eine Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte. "Ich hätte angenommen, dass Monsieur Bonnet es kaum erwarten könne, endlich zu heiraten."

"Louise weiß, wie gern ich bei ihrer Hochzeit dabei wäre. Ganz gewiss hat sie ihren Verlobten zu dieser Verschiebung überredet. Es trifft sich doch auch gut, nicht wahr? So können wir in Ruhe unsere Reise planen."

"Liebes, du weißt, dass wir jederzeit schnell in Rochefort sein könnten, wenn wir wollten."

"Aber, Aro, hast du selbst mir nicht gesagt, dass wir nicht auffallen dürfen? Natürlich beabsichtige ich, ganz stilvoll mit der Kutsche und ein wenig Gepäck in meine Heimat zu fahren. Es wäre doch höchst merkwürdig, wenn wir einfach aus dem Nichts plötzlich in Rochefort erscheinen."

"Ja, natürlich, Schatz, du hast vollkommen recht", gab mein Mann zu und blickte erneut auf das Buch in seinen Händen. "Ich muss gestehen, dass diese ganze Werwolfsache mir zu schaffen macht. Caius hat geschworen, diesem Übel ein für alle Mal den Garaus zu machen, und natürlich bin ich daran interessiert, ihm zu helfen. Nicht nur, damit er endlich wieder nach Hause zurückkehrt, sondern auch, weil die Werwölfe unsere Sicherheit bedrohen. Sie könnten für uns gefährlich werden."

Ich schwieg, dachte ich doch an den Angriff des Wolfsmannes auf mich im letzten Jahr zurück. Wenn ich damals keine Neugeborene gewesen wäre, die während der Verwandlungsphase über größere Kräfte als ein normaler Vampir verfügte, wer weiß, ob ich den Werwolf wirklich besiegt hätte. Sein Blut jedenfalls hatte mich ungemein gestärkt.

"Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen, Liebling, entschuldige bitte", wandte sich Aro wieder an mich und strich mir über die Wange. "Gewiss werden Caius und ich eine Lösung finden, um das Problem mit den Werwölfen aus der Welt zu schaffen. - Von wem sind die anderen Briefe?"

"Der eine hier ist an dich adressiert, Liebster", sagte ich, als ich mich dem nächsten widmete. "Offenbar ist das unseren Untergebenen entgangen."

"An mich?", wunderte sich mein Mann und nahm ihn an sich. Er öffnete, überflog ihn rasch und erklärte mir dann: "Das ist das Schreiben des Anwaltes von Baronesse de Bruyant. Er teilt mir hier in sehr höflichen Worten mit, dass es Unstimmigkeiten im Testament der verstorbenen Madame de Colignon gäbe, weshalb es nochmals überprüft werden müsse, und entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er nicht umhin könne, meine verehrte Frau Gemahlin mit dieser Angelegenheit behelligen zu müssen, da diese die Haupterbin der Verstorbenen sei. - Welch höflicher Schmeichler. Gewiss mit seiner Zunge ebenso gewandt wie mit der Feder."

"Warum schreibt er dich an und nicht direkt mich?", fragte ich verärgert.

"Vermutlich denkt er, dein Ehemann regelt alle deine Angelegenheiten", antwortete Aro und grinste etwas. "Das ganze Schreiben trieft von Schmeichelei und dem vordergründigen Bedauern, eine kleine Frau belästigen zu müssen, die sicherlich nichts dazu beigetragen habe, Erbin der Verstorbenen zu werden."

"Wie sehr wünschte ich, dass Amelie noch lebte", sagte ich aufgebracht. "Natürlich habe ich nichts von ihr erwartet, aber es war ihr Wunsch, mir alles zu hinterlassen mit der Bitte, mich besonders um Louise zu kümmern. Das weißt du doch, du hast den Brief gelesen, den sie mir nach ihrem Tod hinterließ. Es ist bemerkenswert, wie gut sie ihre Verwandtschaft damals schon einschätzte. Normalerweise sollte Louise alles bekommen. Und nun gönnt Mademoiselle de Roux meiner Cousine nicht einmal das Geld, das Amelie ihr zugedacht hat!"

"Ja, es sieht ganz so aus, als hätte sich Babineaux Louise als Angriffsobjekt auserkoren", stimmte mein Mann zu und nickte.

"Mademoiselle de Roux hat sich dazu entschlossen, nicht ihr Anwalt!", berichtigte ich und merkte, wie empört ich war.

"Die neue Baronesse de Bruyant", wies mich Aro süffisant auf den Titel von Amelies dreister Nichte hin. "Wir sollten tatsächlich bald nach Frankreich aufbrechen, um dieses Problem aus der Welt zu schaffen. Das wäre ein schönes Hochzeitsgeschenk für Louise, findest du nicht auch?"

Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an und erinnerte mich wieder daran, dass seiner Ansicht nach meine Gabe dazu beitragen könne. Aber ich wusste nicht wie. Schließlich war Giselle kein Mann und meine Gabe würde auf sie nicht wirken.

"Jetzt würde mich noch interessieren, von wem der dritte Brief ist", holte mich Aro aus meinen Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

Ich öffnete das Schreiben und las, dass Monsieur Cayot, mein Anwalt aus Paris, mich darüber informierte, dass man das Testament von Amelie de Colignon anfechten wolle. Er verhehlte mir seine Empörung darüber nicht und versicherte mir, alles zu tun, um diese Klage abzuweisen.

Als ich Aro den Inhalt dieses Schreibens mitteilte, verzog er nur spöttisch das Gesicht und meinte: "Monsieur Cayot ist mir als durchaus ehrenwerter, diskreter Mann bekannt, der stets die Interessen seiner Klienten zu wahren bemüht ist. Ganz sicher hegt er gute Absichten, indem er bereit ist, sich auf einen Rechtsstreit mit Babineaux einzulassen. Jedoch glaube ich kaum, dass er der flotten Zunge seines Gegners gewachsen ist. Baronesse de Bruyant hat eine gute Wahl mit ihrem Anwalt getroffen, das muss man ihr lassen. Sehr geschickt."

"Dich scheint das Ganze ja sehr zu amüsieren", meinte ich und ärgerte mich ein bisschen darüber.

"Du weißt, was ich davon halte", gab er belustigt zurück und grinste. "Wir werden der jungen Baronesse in Paris einen Besuch abstatten."

"Was soll das schon ändern?"

"Das wird sich zeigen... sie hat ja noch einen Ehemann..."

Darauf wollte Aro also hinaus. Ich sollte meine Gabe bei Giselles Gatten zum Einsatz bringen und durch diesen Umweg versuchen, die Klage abzuweisen. Ohne seine Unterstützung gab es keine Klage, denn sicher bezahlte der Baron de Bruyant den Anwalt. Nun ja, einen Versuch war es wert.

"Ich hoffe, die Strategie, die dir vorschwebt, erweist sich als erfolgreich, Aro", meinte ich.

"Ganz bestimmt. Er ist doch nur ein Sterblicher", tat er es ab und lächelte.

"Wir werden es sehen", erwiderte ich, keineswegs so siegessicher wie mein Mann. Schließlich besaß ich nur wenig Erfahrung mit meiner Gabe und wusste nicht, wie man sie steuerte.

Aro drückte kurz meine Hand und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Buch, wobei sich seine Miene rasch wieder in eine ernste verwandelte. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, mit ihm auszugehen, aber es schien mir gerade nicht der passende Zeitpunkt, ihn darauf anzusprechen.

"Ich möchte gerne spazieren gehen", sagte ich. "Du hast doch nichts dagegen?"

"Natürlich nicht, Liebes", antwortete er, ohne von dem Buch aufzusehen. "Aber nimm bitte einige Wächter deiner Wahl mit und frag Marcus, ob er dich begleiten möchte. Es würde mich sehr beruhigen."

"Wächter meiner Wahl?", fragte ich erstaunt. "Ich darf sie mir aussuchen?"

Jetzt blickte Aro doch kurz von seinem Buch auf und lächelte: "Selbstverständlich, mein Schatz. Ich möchte, dass du dich wohlfühlst."

"Danke, Liebster", gab ich zurück und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Dann erhob ich mich und verließ den Raum, um Marcus in seinem Wohnbereich aufzusuchen. Hoffentlich hatte er überhaupt Lust dazu, mich durch die Stadt zu begleiten...

**~~~Allgemein~~~**

Caius stand nachdenklich im Großen Salon des Landsitzes und starrte aus einem Fenster auf die weite Landschaft hinaus. Seit einigen Nächten hatte sich kein einziger Werwolf mehr in der Gegend blicken lassen und dennoch verspürte er nicht die geringste Lust darauf, Frankreich zu verlassen. In seinem letzten Brief hatte Aro ihn zwar dringend gebeten, endlich nach Volterra zurückzukehren, da es einige Fälle von kleinen Regelverletzungen gab, über die entschieden werden musste, aber er war wenig geneigt, der Bitte seines Meisters zu entsprechen.

Zum einen war er der Meinung, dass seine Brüder auch ohne ihn über kleinere Regelverletzungen entscheiden konnten, zum anderen wollte er es sich ersparen, Aro zusammen mit Marguerite zu sehen. Ihm reichte es, als der letzte Bote aus Volterra ihm auf Befragen, wie es der Contessa ginge, mitteilte, sie sei wohlauf, guter Dinge und habe die alte Gartenanlage im Palazzo erneuert. Caius reichte diese Auskunft als Bestätigung dafür, dass sich seine Schwägerin wunderbar mit Aro verstand. Es freute ihn zwar für sie, aber ihr offenbar gutes Einvernehmen mit ihrem Mann fand er persönlich unerträglich.

Seine Mitteilung über die Wolfsplage bot ihm eine gute Ausrede, um Volterra fernzubleiben. Außerdem hatte er sich geschworen, etwas gegen die Menschen zu unternehmen, die seiner Freundin Louise Schwierigkeiten zu machen drohten. Deshalb sandte er kürzlich zwei seiner Männer nach Paris, um heimliche Erkundigungen über Babineaux und diese Baronesse de Bruyant einzuziehen. Die letzte Baronesse, mit der er es zu tun gehabt hatte, musste mit dem Leben bezahlen. Womöglich war Babineaux' Auftraggeberin als Nächste damit an der Reihe, sein Dessert zu werden. Marcus und Aro waren glücklicherweise weit fort und wussten nichts von seinem möglichen Vorhaben, weshalb es die beiden weder kümmern noch dazu veranlassen würde, ihn daran zu hindern.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde durch eine mädchenhafte Stimme abgelenkt, die gerade zu einem seiner Wächter sagte, sie brächte die Wäsche und möchte persönlich mit dem jungen Herrn sprechen.

Unwillkürlich musste Caius lächeln. Er konnte es nicht leugnen, dass er sich darauf freute, die kleine Clarisse wiederzusehen. Dieses einfache, unkomplizierte Mädchen bot eine nette Ablenkung von seinem Liebeskummer.

Einer der Wächter klopfte leicht an die Tür und trat ein.

"Meister Caius, das junge Mädchen mit der Wäsche ist da und wünscht Euch zu sprechen", meldete er.

"Natürlich, ich habe sie gehört", gab der blonde Jüngling zurück. "Sie soll reinkommen und ihren Lohn empfangen."

Der andere Vampir entfernte sich und wenige Augenblicke später trat Clarisse ein, einen Korb voller ordentlich zusammengelegter Anzüge und Hemden in den Händen haltend. Eine ältere Frau mit verhärmten Gesichtszügen, die ihr ähnelte, folgte ihr.

"Guten Tag, junger Herr", begrüßte das Mädchen ihn. "Wo darf ich die Wäsche ablegen?"

Caius wies auf eine Ecke unweit des Kamins und erkundigte sich dann: "Wer ist die Dame in deiner Begleitung?"

Nachdem Clarisse den Korb abgestellt hatte, wandte sie sich ihm sofort zu und antwortete: "Das ist meine Mutter, junger Herr. Sie wollte Euch unbedingt kennenlernen."

Ehe Caius nach dem Grund dafür fragen konnte, kam die ältere Frau auf ihn zu, küsste ihm beide Hände und sah mit einem Ausdruck voller Demut zu ihm hoch.

"Ach, junger Herr", sagte sie. "Es gibt nicht genug Worte, um auszudrücken, wie dankbar ich Euch für die Rettung meines Kindes bin. Sie ist das Einzige, was ich noch habe. Vielen, vielen Dank, dass Ihr sie gerettet habt, junger Herr."

"Ihr braucht mir nicht zu danken, gute Frau", wehrte Caius verlegen ab. "Das war doch selbstverständlich."

"Dennoch kann ich Euch nicht genug danken, junger Herr."

"Es ist schon gut", meinte der blonde Vampir und entzog ihr seine Hände.

Clarisse indessen gesellte sich neben ihre Mutter und zog unvermittelt eine Handvoll wilder Erdbeeren aus einer Tasche, die an ihrem Kleid angebracht war.

"Bitte, junger Herr, ich habe sie im Wald gefunden und dachte, dass Ihr Euch ganz sicher darüber freuen würdet", erklärte das Mädchen mit leuchtenden Augen. "Es sind die schmackhaftesten Früchte im ganzen Land. Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie Euch munden."

"Vielen Dank", sagte Caius und ließ es zu, dass Clarisse ihm die Früchte in seine Hand legte. Anscheinend hatte sie die Erdbeeren, die sie vermutlich selbst gerne aß, extra gesammelt, um ihm eine Freude zu machen. Seit er denken konnte, hatte noch nie ein Mensch so etwas für ihn getan und es berührte ihn auf seltsame Weise tief in seinem Inneren. Ihre Gefühle für ihn schienen über eine bloße Schwärmerei hinauszugehen. Offenbar war das Mädchen tatsächlich verliebt in ihn und es tat ihm leid, dass er vermutlich sie eines Tages mit gebrochenem Herzen zurücklassen musste. Sie besaß ein freundliches, aufrichtiges Wesen und war wirklich hübsch. Wenn sie doch nur ein paar Jahre älter wäre, könnte er sich vielleicht in sie verlieben... Aber jetzt war sie für ihn so etwas wie ein Kind, keineswegs dazu geeignet, Marguerite aus seinem Herzen zu verdrängen. Eigentlich schade... sehr schade...

"Clarisse, hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, dass du nicht für immer in deinem kleinen Dorf leben musst, sondern mehr aus dir machen könntest?", fragte er unvermittelt und betrachtete sie interessiert.

"Mehr aus mir machen?", gab sie erstaunt zurück und wechselte mit ihrer Mutter kurz einen irritierten Blick. Dann sah sie wieder zu ihm und sagte: "Ich verstehe nicht, was Ihr damit meint, junger Herr."

"Nun, du könntest eine Klosterschule besuchen und vielleicht später bei einer vornehmen Dame dienen, zum Beispiel als Kammerzofe oder Gesellschafterin", erklärte Caius und wandte sich danach sofort an Clarisses Mutter: "Was meint Ihr dazu, Madame?"

"Madame...", echote die ältere Frau und errötete. "Ihr nennt mich Madame, junger Herr? Ich bin nichts weiter als eine einfache Frau."

"Oh, Ihr seid die Mutter von Clarisse und in meinen Augen eine respektable Dame. Ihr habt sicher stets Euer Bestes für Eure Tochter getan, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, junger Herr."

"Würdet Ihr es nicht begrüßen, wenn ich Eurer Tochter die Chance biete, eine Schule besuchen zu können?"

"Wie freundlich von Euch, junger Herr, aber wir sind nur einfache Leute. Ich weiß nicht, ob es für Clarisse gut wäre, zu hoch hinaus zu wollen."

"Aber, Madame, Ihr könnt doch nichts dagegen haben, wenn man Eurer Tochter ein besseres Leben in Aussicht stellt."

"Gewiss nicht, junger Herr, gewiss nicht! Doch das muss Clarisse selbst entscheiden."

"Was sagst du zu meinem Vorschlag, Clarisse?", wandte sich Caius erneut dem jungen Mädchen zu.

Sie wirkte überrascht und starrte ihn einen Moment lang sprachlos an, dann meinte sie in unsicherem Ton: "Ich... ich habe nie... nein, junger Herr, an so etwas habe ich nie gedacht. Ich bin doch nur ein einfaches Mädchen."

"Was macht das schon?", meinte Caius. "Du könntest mehr sein als das, du wirkst recht aufgeweckt auf mich."

"Nicht doch, junger Herr, gewiss bin ich dafür zu alt. Ich bin schon 16 Jahre und kann weder lesen noch schreiben. Die anderen Mädchen würden über mich lachen."

"Mit 16 Jahren ist man keineswegs zu alt, um etwas Neues zu lernen, Clarisse. Außerdem lachen wohlerzogene junge Damen niemanden aus, der lesen lernt. Das wäre sehr ungehörig."

"Dann lachen sie eben heimlich über mich", meinte das Mädchen und wirkte unglücklich. "Danke für Euer freundliches Angebot, junger Herr, ich weiß Eure Großmütigkeit wirklich zu schätzen. Aber bitte, seht davon ab, mich in eine Schule zu schicken. Ich möchte lieber bei meiner Mutter bleiben und ihr helfen. Sie hat doch nur noch mich."

Caius blickte von ihr zu ihrer Mutter und wieder zurück. Es gefiel ihm, dass Clarisse ihre Mutter, die allem Anschein nach wirklich nicht ohne ihre Hilfe auskam, nicht allein lassen wollte. Dennoch wünschte er, etwas für die Kleine tun. Der Gedanke, dass sie ihr weiteres Leben ungebildet in einem kleinen Dorf fristen müsste und sich mit Mühe und Not durchbrachte, war ihm höchst zuwider. Andererseits konnte er sie kaum dazu zwingen, eine Klosterschule zu besuchen. Vermutlich würde sie immer voller Sorge an ihre Mutter denken und sich zudem vor den anderen Mädchen schämen, weil sie nicht lesen konnte. Doch dem Letzteren konnte man ja abhelfen und er hatte schließlich genügend Zeit. Werwölfe tauchten in der Regel erst nach Sonnenuntergang auf.

"Würdest du denn gerne lesen lernen?", fragte er das Mädchen.

"Ich bin bis jetzt ganz gut ohne das zurechtgekommen", wehrte sie ab und schaute verschämt zu Boden. "Glaubt mir, es macht mir Freude, für Euch zu arbeiten. Damit bin ich ganz zufrieden."

"Würde es dir nicht auch Freude machen, ein wenig Zeit mit mir zu verbringen?"

Clarisse wagte es nun, den Blick wieder zu ihm zu heben. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Wünscht Ihr, dass ich Zeit mir Euch verbringe?", erkundigte sie sich unsicher.

"Ja, denn es erfordert ein wenig Zeit und Mühe, um das Lesen zu erlernen", antwortete er lächelnd. "Ich bringe es dir gerne bei, wenn du möchtest."

Die Augen des jungen Mädchens weiteten sich.

"Ihr wollt mir das Lesen beibringen?", hakte sie verwundert nach.

"Warum denn nicht?"

"Ihr seid sehr großzügig, junger Herr, aber das kann ich doch nicht annehmen."

"Aber es würde mir Freude bereiten, Clarisse."

Die Kleine warf ihrer Mutter einen fragenden Blick zu, doch jene nickte.

"Es ist sehr großzügig von dem jungen Herrn, einen Teil seiner Zeit für dich zu opfern", sagte die verhärmte Frau. Danach wandte sie sich an Caius: "Ihr seid fürwahr sehr großzügig und ich kann Euch nicht genug danken für Eure Güte und Liebenswürdigkeit, junger Herr."

"Du hörst, dass deine Mutter nichts dagegen hast", wandte sich Caius wieder an Clarisse. "Also, was sagst du zu meinem Vorschlag?"

"Wenn es Euch wirklich Freude bereitet...", begann sie schüchtern, doch ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem zaghaften Lächeln. "Ich würde gern von Euch lernen, junger Herr."

"Dann ist es also abgemacht", erwiderte der blonde Vampir höchst zufrieden. "Ich schlage vor, dass du jeden Morgen um 10.00 Uhr hier bist und wir eine Stunde lang lernen."

"Vielen Dank, junger Herr", gab Clarisse zurück und senkte den Blick.

"Möge Gott Euch für Eure Güte segnen", sagte ihre Mutter und küsste Caius erneut die Hand.

"Es ist mir eine Ehre, Eure wohlgeratene Tochter zu unterrichten, Madame", behauptete er und entzog ihr sanft seine Hand. Es war ihm ein wenig unangenehm, dass die ältere Frau ihm auf diese Weise ihre Dankbarkeit zeigte. Er empfand Mitleid mit ihr, rief sie in ihm doch wieder jene alten Erinnerungen in dem Elendsviertel von Rom hervor, in dem er aufgewachsen war. Clarisse und sie waren ein ähnliches Paar wie seine Mutter und er, nur dass die verhärmte Frau und ihre hübsche Tochter sich sehr zugetan waren, während er solche Art Gefühle von seiner Mutter nie zu spüren bekam. Wenigstens wollte er der jungen Clarisse helfen, einen Weg aus den ärmlichen Verhältnissen zu finden. Womöglich gewann sie an Selbstvertrauen, wenn sie einmal das Lesen beherrschte und sich durch Bücher bilden konnte. Bildung veränderte einen Menschen und es wäre seltsam, wenn Clarisse davon verschont bliebe.

Caius griff in die Innentasche seiner Jacke und holte einige Geldstücke hervor, die er Clarisses Mutter in die Hand drückte.

"Für Eure Mühe", erklärte er freundlich und neigte leicht sein Haupt vor ihr. Dann nickte er dem jungen Mädchen zu, deren Augen wieder zu strahlen begannen. Es freute ihn, dass sein Vorschlag sie glücklich zu machen vermochte. Oder aber sie war selig, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Schließlich war sie ja in ihn verliebt. Nun, es würde sich bald herausstellen, ob er seine Zeit mit ihr verschwendete...


	12. Chapter 12

**~~~Marguerite~~~**

Da ich Marcus bisher noch nie in seinen privaten Gemächern aufgesucht hatte, ließ ich mich von einem der Wächter, der Konstantin hieß, in den Teil des Palazzo geleiten, in dem mein Schwager wohnte. Vor einer Tür blieb der Wächter dann stehen und erklärte: "Meister Marcus befindet sich zur Zeit in diesem Raum."

"Danke", gab ich zurück und nickte Konstantin zu, der sich gleich darauf verzog. Dann hob ich meine Hand und klopfte vorsichtig gegen die Tür.

"Ja?", hörte ich Marcus' Stimme und drückte die Klinke nieder. Zaghaft betrat ich den Raum und erblickte ihn in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin. Er schaute zu mir und ein Lächeln trat in sein Gesicht.

"Oh, Marguerite", begrüßte er mich. "Wie schön, dass du mich einmal besuchst. Komm, setz dich zu mir."

Ich folgte dieser Aufforderung gern und ließ mich auf einen Sessel nieder, der ihm gegenüberstand.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich mich bis jetzt noch nicht richtig für deine Hilfe bedankt habe", begann ich.

"Welche Hilfe denn?", tat er ahnungslos, aber ich musste ein wenig lächeln.

"Ohne deine Fürsprache hätte Aro vermutlich nicht eingesehen, dass er mir vertrauen kann, und er hat darüber hinaus dafür gesorgt, dass mich jetzt alle im Palazzo respektieren", gab ich zurück und erzählte ihm dann, wie er sich bei mir entschuldigte, mit mir durch Volterra spazieren ging und mir auch den Thronsaal zeigte, wo mir die Wachen huldigen mussten. Mein Schwager hörte sich das alles in Ruhe an und nickte dann zufrieden.

"Ja, so ist es recht", erwiderte er. "Genau so sollten dich unsere Wächter behandeln. Schließlich bist du Aros Ehefrau. Es freut mich, dass ihr beiden euch versöhnt habt. Ist dein Mann denn auch bereit, mit dir zur Hochzeit deiner Freundin zu fahren?"

"Oh ja, er ist wie ausgewechselt - und das habe ich nur dir zu verdanken."

"Zuviel der Ehre, kleine Schwester, du bist diejenige, die es gelernt hat, ihren Blutdurst zu beherrschen - er musste es nur noch anerkennen."

"Darüber bin ich wirklich froh, Marcus. Möchtest du mit uns nach Frankreich kommen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und wurde traurig. Dann blickte er auf eine Stelle über dem Kamin, die ich bisher nicht beachtet hatte, und ich folgte seinem Blick. Dort hing ein großes Gemälde von Amelie de Colignon, das sie mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht zeigte. Es wirkte sehr lebensecht.

"Ist dies das Werk des Malers, den du mir als Paolo vorgestellt hast?", fragte ich verblüfft.

"Ja, ganz recht", antwortete er betrübt. "Dieses Bild ist die einzige Erinnerung an Amelie, die mir bleibt."

Ich war auch traurig, dass meine mütterliche Freundin nicht mehr lebte, hätte ich sie doch gerne hier im Palazzo an Marcus' Seite gesehen. Aber der Schmerz, der meinem Schwager ins Gesicht stand, machte mir das Herz noch schwerer. Bedauerlicherweise gab es nichts, was ihn über den Tod Amelies hinwegtrösten konnte - er musste sie genauso sehr geliebt haben wie ich Aro liebte. Die roten Rosen, die in einer Vase auf dem Kaminsims unter Amelies Bild standen, sprachen eine eindeutige Sprache.

"Sobald sie verblüht sind, lasse ich sie durch neue Rosen ersetzen", erklärte Marcus, während ich die Blumen betrachtete.

"Es würde sie freuen, wenn sie noch leben würde", erwiderte ich und wünschte, ich wüsste, wie ich ihm seinen Schmerz um die geliebte Frau ein wenig leichter machen könnte. "Sie nicht mehr um uns zu haben, stellt einen großen Verlust dar."

"Ja, das ist wahr", stimmte mein Schwager mir betrübt zu und schaute nun wieder mich an. "Ich kann sie nicht vergessen und will es auch nicht. Doch ich vermisse sie schmerzlich..."

"Ich vermisse sie ebenso", gab ich in mitfühlendem Ton zurück, nahm eine seiner Hände in meine und drückte sie. "Wie sehr wünschte ich, sie hier bei uns zu haben. Es wäre sehr schön."

Marcus nickte und schaute erneut zu dem Bild hoch. Ich folgte seinem Blick und wir schwiegen beide eine Weile.

Schließlich wandte er sich wieder mir zu und sagte: "Du bist bestimmt nicht gekommen, um mir Gesellschaft in meiner Trauer um Amelie zu leisten, oder?"

"Nein", gab ich zu und schaute ihn an. "Aber wenn du es wünscht, tue ich es gern. Ich habe dir so viel zu verdanken."

"Nicht doch", wehrte er ab und ein kaum merkliches, verlegenes Lächeln umspielte jetzt seinen Mund. "Aro hätte bestimmt auch ohne meinen Hinweis bald erkannt, dass er dir vertrauen kann. Dafür musst du mir nicht danken, meine Liebe."

"Das meine ich nicht", antwortete ich. "Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, würde ich auch nicht mehr leben."

"Die Umstände deiner Verwandlung waren weder von deinem Mann noch von mir so gewollt", sagte Marcus traurig und schüttelte den Kopf. "Damals wusste ich, dass Aro dich gern selbst verwandeln wollte, nachdem er dich in Italien darüber aufgeklärt hätte, welche Art von Wesen wir sind - doch als du halbtot in meinen Armen lagst, musste ich handeln. Es war schon traurig genug, dass ich Amelie verloren hatte..."

"Es tut mir so leid, Marcus."

"Schon gut, du kannst ja nichts dafür", meinte er und drückte nun meine Hand. "Also, aus welchem Grund bist du zu mir gekommen?"

"Sicher weißt du noch, wie sehr ich die fahrenden Künstler bewunderte, die unlängst hier am Palazzo vorbeikamen. Du äußertest den Wunsch, dir ihre Vorstellung anzuschauen. Hast du dazu immer noch Lust?"

"Warum nicht? Aber möchtest du sie dir nicht lieber mit Aro anschauen?"

"Eigentlich würde ich gern mit euch beiden hingehen", sagte ich. "Aber momentan ist mein Mann in ein Buch über Werwolfslegenden vertieft, aus dem er sich nicht loszureißen vermag. Jedenfalls sitzt er mit sehr ernstem Gesicht in der Bibliothek und studiert es."

"Diese Geschichte stellt allerdings ein Problem dar", meinte Marcus und nickte. "Eigentlich waren wir davon ausgegangen, dass es keine Werwölfe mehr gibt - bis Caius auf welche in Frankreich gestoßen ist, ausgerechnet in der Gegend, in der du aufgewachsen bist. Wir können uns nicht erklären, warum die Wolfsmänner plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht sind."

"Das klingt nicht besonders gut", erwiderte ich und begann, mir Sorgen zu machen.

"Nach Caius' Aussagen handelt es sich immer nur um vereinzelte Exemplare", klärte mich mein Schwager auf und schenkte mir ein schwaches Lächeln. "Ich denke nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machen musst, Marguerite. Bis jetzt haben Caius und seine Männer die Lage ganz gut unter Kontrolle; und ich bin mir sicher, dass Aro die Ursache für das erneute Auftauchen von Werwölfen herausfinden wird."

"Das hoffe ich sehr", seufzte ich, denn der Gedanke daran, dass sich Werwölfe in meiner Heimat herumtrieben und eine Gefahr für Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuteten, darstellten, behagte mir gar nicht.

"Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen", versuchte Marcus mich nun aufzumuntern. "Ich denke, uns beiden wird eine kleine Ablenkung ganz gut tun. Also stell deine Wachen zusammen und kleide dich für unseren Ausflug in die Stadt an. Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde in der großen Empfangshalle."

"Gut, ich freue mich über deine Gesellschaft", antwortete ich und erhob mich. "Bis später."

"Bis später, meine Liebe."

***

Nachdem ich Hilda zu mir gerufen und ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass ich Felix, Konstantin und sie gerne als Begleitung bei meinem Ausflug mit Meister Marcus in die Stadt dabei hätte, versprach sie, dies den beiden anderen zu sagen.

"Findet euch in einer Stunde in der großen Empfangshalle ein, die alle drei Wohntrakte des Palazzo miteinander verbindet", ordnete ich an und Hilda versicherte mir, da zu sein, ehe sie sich entfernte.

Weil ich ja schon angezogen war und für die Stadt nur eine leichte Jacke überziehen wollte, nutzte ich die Zeit, um rasch einen Brief an Louise zu verfassen, in dem ich ihr mitteilte, dass mein Mann und ich bald nach Rochefort kommen wollten und sie doch bitte alles dafür herrichten lassen solle - für mich natürlich mein altes Zimmer.

Danach schrieb ich noch einen Brief an Caius, in dem ich ihn ebenfalls über unsere baldige Ankunft in Kenntnis setzte und ihm darüber hinaus mitteilte, mich auf ein Wiedersehen mit ihm zu freuen.

Nachdem ich die beiden Schreiben versiegelt hatte, rief ich einen der Wächter zu mir und bat ihn, meine Briefe so schnell wie möglich an die Empfänger zu versenden. Der Mann nahm die Schreiben entgegen, sagte: "Sehr wohl, Contessa", verneigte sich etwas und verschwand dann rasch. Es fühlte sich gut an, dass man mir nun gehorchte und jeglicher Widerspruch ausblieb.

**~~~Allgemein~~~**

Louise war überaus verwundert gewesen, als einer der Bediensteten von Caius di Volturi mit einem Schreiben bei ihr erschien, in dem sein Herr bei ihr nachfragte, ob es im Hause seiner Schwägerin eine Fibel gäbe, mit der Kinder das Lesen erlernten. Er würde dann darum bitten, ihm diese Fibel für eine gewisse Zeit auszuleihen.

"Welch merkwürdiges Anliegen", dachte die junge Frau, nachdem sie den Brief gelesen hatte. Sie bat Caius' Boten, etwas zu warten, bevor sie in die Bibliothek ging und dort nach der Fibel suchte, mit der Comtesse de Rochefort als Mädchen Lesen gelernt hatte. Da sie ungefähr wusste, in welchem Regel die Schulbücher ihrer jungen Herrin standen, fand sie das Gesuchte rasch. Comtesse Marguerite hatte sicher nichts dagegen, wenn sie ihrem Schwager die Lesefibel für eine Weile überließ. Caius würde das Buch gewiss pfleglich behandeln und unversehrt zurückgeben. Aber nach wie vor konnte sich Louise nicht erklären, wozu der junge Adlige ein Buch brauchte, mit dem man Kindern das Lesen beibrachte.

Die junge Frau kehrte zu dem Boten ihres Freundes zurück und überreichte ihm das Buch.

"Hier habt Ihr, was Conte Caius wünscht", sagte sie zu dem Mann, der sie mit unbewegtem Gesicht anstarrte. "Bitte, geht behutsam mit dem Buch um. Es gehört der Contessa di Volturi, die es sicherlich in gutem Zustand zurückhaben möchte."

Täuschte sie sich oder zuckte das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers bei der Erwähnung der 'Contessa' tatsächlich etwas? Offensichtlich besaß Caius' Bediensteter großen Respekt vor Aros Ehefrau. In diesem Fall würde er das Lesebuch sorgsam hüten.

"Vielen Dank, Mademoiselle", brachte der wortkarge Mann nun doch über seine Lippen und neigte leicht sein Haupt von ihr. "Selbstverständlich werde ich auf etwas, das der Contessa gehört, gut achten."

"Sehr schön", gab Louise zurück und nickte ihm lächelnd zu. "Bestellt Conte Caius einen schönen Gruß von mir",

"Natürlich", versprach der Bedienstete und verneigte sich vor ihr. "Au Revoir, Mademoiselle."

**~~~Marguerite~~~**

Nachdem ich mir meine leichte Jacke angezogen und einen breitkrempigen Hut mit Schleier aufgesetzt hatte, traf ich mich mit Marcus wie verabredet in der großen Empfangshalle. Neben ihm erwarteten mich auch meine drei Begleiter sowie zwei ältere, finster aussehende Männer, die bei meinem Schwager standen.

"Darf ich vorstellen: Das sind Cassio und Ubaldo", sagte Marcus und wies auf die beiden finsteren Männer, die sich nun vor mir verneigten. "Sie sind sehr diskret und ich hoffe...", mein Schwager ließ seinen Blick zu Felix, Konstantin und Hilda schweifen, "... deine Garde verhält sich ebenso."

Die drei jüngeren Wächter neigten leicht ihr Haupt vor Marcus und Felix versicherte: "Wir sind sehr ebenfalls diskret, Meister Marcus."

Mein Schwager wirkte zufrieden, bot mir seinen Arm, in den ich mich einhakte, und verließ mit mir den Palazzo durch einen anderen Ausgang als das letzte Mal. Unsere Garde folgte uns in einigem Abstand und bald bemerkten wir sie nicht mehr, da sie sich unseren Blicken und denen der Menschen, die uns begegneten, entzog.

Wir spazierten gemächlich durch eine Gasse, die von altertümlich aussehenden Häusern mit gelblichen Steinen gesäumt wurde. Die Leute, die uns begegneten, verstummten, sobald wir uns ihnen näherten.

"Buongiorno, Signore - Signora", grüßten sie leise und verneigten sich, als wir an ihnen vorbeischritten.

"Grazie", gab Marcus freundlich zurück und ich schenkte den Menschen ein Lächeln. Dennoch wagte es keiner von ihnen, uns anzublicken. Es erstaunte mich, wie viel Respekt die Einwohner Volterras offenbar vor Adligen hatten. In Frankreich würden immerhin einige Menschen aufblicken und manche sogar das Lächeln einer höher stehenden Person erwidern. Aber wir waren nicht in meiner Heimat, sondern in Italien, wo man scheinbar sehr viel mehr Demut besaß.

Doch da schaute ein kleiner Junge verschmitzt zu mir hoch und erwiderte mein Lächeln breit. Oh, er war entzückend! Ein dichter, brauner Lockenkopf zierte das pausbäckige Gesichtchen und seine großen, runden Augen strahlten mich an. Ich löste mich aus Marcus' Arm und näherte mich dem Kleinen, ging in die Hocke und fragte ihn: "Ciao, Piccolo, wie ist dein Name?"

"Giacomo", antwortete der Junge keck und betrachtete mich genau. "Bist du eine Prinzessin?"

"Nein", sagte ich amüsiert. "Wie kommst du darauf?"

"Meine Mama sagt, dass Prinzessinnen sehr schön sind, und du bist sehr schön, Signora."

"Oh, welch süßes Kompliment aus einem so unschuldigen Mund", entfuhr es mir gerührt und ich hob meine Hand, um Giacomo über die Wange zu streicheln. Seine Haut war warm, weich und zart. Als ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab, nahm ich einen feinen, pudrigen Geruch wahr, der vermutlich gepflegten Kindern anhaftete. Es war sehr angenehm.

Plötzlich kam eine junge Frau auf uns zugelaufen, rief: "Giacomo" und blieb bei dem Jungen stehen, mich dabei mit einem ängstlichen Blick ihrer dunklen Augen unsicher betrachtend.

"Entschuldigt, Signora, wenn mein Sohn Euch belästigt hat", sprach sie dann hastig und zog das Kind von mir weg. "Er ist noch so klein und weiß nicht, was sich gehört und was nicht. Bitte, verzeiht ihm."

"Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen", erwiderte ich und kam aus meiner Hockstellung wieder nach oben, die junge Mutter dabei musternd. "Euer Sohn ist ein liebenswürdiger, kleiner Mann. Ihr könnt stolz auf ihn sein."

"Danke, Signora", gab sie zurück und senkte den Blick, während ihr Sohn mich fortwährend anlächelte und keine Angst hatte, mir in die Augen zu schauen.

"Lass uns weitergehen, meine Liebe", drang da die sanfte Stimme meines Schwagers an mein Ohr. "Ich bin sicher, die junge Frau hat wenig Zeit."

"Ja, Signore, so ist es!", beeilte sich Giacomos Mutter zu versichern, die immer noch ängstlich schien. Dann nahm sie ihr Söhnchen bei der Hand und zerrte es mit sich, obwohl der Kleine sich sträubte. Sein Blick lag unverwandt auf mir, als er die Hand hob, mir zuwinkte und sich mit den Worten: "Ciao, Signora Principessa" verabschiedete. Ich lächelte und winkte zurück, während seine Mutter ihn mit sich fortzog.

"Was für ein süßer Schatz", seufzte ich und konnte meine Augen nur schwer von Giacomo lösen.

"Der süße Schatz scheint seiner Mutter weggelaufen zu sein", stellte Marcus in nüchternem Ton fest. "Vermutlich hat sie ihn überall schon verzweifelt gesucht. Wird ein frecher, kleiner Bengel sein."

"Aber, Marcus, der Kleine war doch so nett."

"Komm, lass uns nicht über den Knaben streiten. Es freut mich, dass seine Gegenwart dir Vergnügen bereitet hat. Aber wir wollten uns doch eigentlich die Vorstellung der Straßenkünstler anschauen, nicht?"

"Du hast völlig recht", gab ich nach und hakte mich wieder bei ihm im Arm ein. Dabei merkte ich jetzt erst, dass sich die Stimmung der Leute, die vor meiner Begegnung mit dem kleinen Giacomo bedrückt zu sein schien, sich plötzlich ins Gegenteil verkehrt hatte. Wagten sie es zuvor nicht, mich anzublicken, schauten sie mich nun offen und mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an.

Eine ältere Dame murmelte: "Pregherò per voi. Dio vi benedica, Contessa." [1]

"Grazie, Signora", dankte ich ihr und ging dann mit Marcus weiter. Dabei flüsterte mir jemand beim Vorübergehen an der Menge zu: "Abbiate cura di voi stessi!" [2]

Mir schien, dass die Menschen um mich herum Sympathie für mich hegten und mich aus diesem Grunde vor irgendetwas warnen wollten. Aber was konnte das nur sein?

Als wir die Leute hinter uns gelassen hatten und in eine einsame, enge Straße einbogen, in der Marcus und ich endlich allein waren, erklärte er mir in kaum hörbarem Ton: "Erstaunlich, wie sehr die Menschen von dir eingenommen sind, und das nur, weil du zu dem kleinen Bengel freundlich warst. Jetzt haben sie Angst um dich, weil du in meiner Begleitung bist und sie mir nicht trauen."

"Warum denn nicht?", fragte ich in genauso leisem Ton wie er. "Ich denke, niemand weiß, was ihr seid."

"Direkt wissen sie es nicht", murmelte mein Schwager lächelnd. "Sie verschließen auch gern die Augen davor, weil wir die Stadt und ihre Bewohner stets beschützt haben. Zuletzt sorgten wir dafür, dass einem Inquisitor, der mehrere Bürgerinnen und Bürger Volterras als Hexen oder Teufelsbündner anklagte, das Handwerk gelegt wurde. Es rettete einigen von ihnen das Leben sowie ihren Besitz - und sie sind uns dankbar dafür, denn natürlich wissen sie, dass dies der Familie Volturi zu verdanken ist. Dennoch ranken sich viele merkwürdige Legenden um uns, die sie nicht recht zuordnen können."

"Zum Beispiel?"

"Sie wussten und wissen nie mit Sicherheit, ob die Männer der Familie Volturi verheiratet sind oder nicht - da sie von einer Hochzeit nie etwas mitbekamen und wir möglichst wenig Kontakt mit den Einwohnern Volterras pflegten, doch ab und an bekamen sie uns dennoch zu Gesicht. Da man jedoch nie eine Frau an unserer Seite sah, wunderten sich die Menschen, wie es kommt, dass unverheiratete Männer immer Söhne hinterlassen, die ihnen auf frappierende Weise ähnlich sehen. Und sie stellten sich selbstverständlich die Frage, was mit den Müttern dieser Söhne geschah. Manche glauben, sie starben im Kindbett, was bedauerlicherweise immer noch keine Seltenheit darstellt. Aber andere Einwohner unserer schönen Stadt - und es sind nicht wenige - munkeln seit Generationen, die Männer der Familie Volturi haben sich der Frauen ihrer Söhne entledigt, weil ihre Nachkommen aus Beziehungen stammen, die nicht den Segen der Kirche erhielten. Deshalb gilt ihnen unsere Familie als sündig. Die Leute eben halten dich für unser neuestes Opfer, obwohl ihnen zu Ohren gekommen ist, dass einer der Volturi-Brüder geheiratet habe. Sie fürchten, dass wir uns deiner entledigen, sobald du deinem Mann ein oder zwei Söhne geboren hast und nicht im Kindbett das Zeitliche segnest. Deshalb wollen sie für dich beten."

"Sehr freundlich von den Menschen. Aber sag, Marcus, wie habt Ihr diesen Gerüchten entgegengewirkt?"

"Gar nicht, Schwesterchen! Wir leben zurückgezogen, tun hin und wieder etwas Gutes für die Menschen und schweigen. Es ist viele Jahrhunderte lang gut gegangen, nicht zuletzt wegen der von uns erlassenen Gesetze für die Gemeinschaft unserer Art."

"Aber die Menschen sind doch nicht dumm! Glaubst du nicht, sie kommen irgendwann hinter unser Geheimnis?"

"Sie haben keinerlei Interesse daran, dieses Geheimnis zu lüften, Marguerite, denn davor haben sie viel zu große Angst. Eine Angst, die uns von Nutzen ist. Deshalb lassen wir sie in Ruhe und sie lassen uns in Ruhe."

"Bis auf die Leute, die Aro, Caius und dich aufsuchen, wenn sie etwas von euch wollen."

"Das sind nur sehr wenige, die ebenfalls keinerlei Interesse daran haben, irgendetwas gegen uns zu unternehmen. Die Einzigen, vor denen wir auf der Hut sein müssen, sind Abgesandte des Vatikans, so wie der Inquisitor, den wir aus dem Weg räumen konnten. Aber momentan droht uns von dieser Seite keine Gefahr mehr, nachdem der letzte Hexenjäger selbst als Teufelsbündner angeklagt, verurteilt und verbrannt worden ist. Für die Kirche war das ein Schlag ins Gesicht, der bewies, dass in ihren eigenen Reihen nicht alles mit rechten Dingen zuging. Volterra hingegen gilt nun wieder als saubere Stadt, in der zu Unrecht Menschen der Zauberei angeklagt wurden. Der Vatikan und seine Priester werden uns daher für eine sehr lange Zeit in Ruhe lassen."

"Ich muss sagen, ihr führt ein recht aufregendes Leben hier."

"Nein, nicht wirklich, Marguerite. Die Häscher der Kirche sind vorübergehende Zeitphänomene und mit dem Makel, seit Generationen Nachkommen in Sünde zu zeugen und die Mütter unserer Söhne aus dem Weg zu räumen, leben wir auch seit vielen Jahrhunderten. Die Bevölkerung Volterras und wir haben uns gut damit arrangiert. Wir sind weder die einzige Stadt noch das einzige Land, in denen die Untertanen glauben, dass die Herrscherfamilie verflucht sei."

"Aber die Menschen kommen mit ihrer Vermutung eines Fluchs der Wahrheit doch sehr nahe."

"Wie meinst du das, Marguerite?"

"Die Existenz, die wir führen, ist doch ein Fluch, findest du nicht?"

"Nein, weshalb denkst du so?"

"Ich werde niemals Kinder haben können", seufzte ich und schaute ihn betrübt an. "Weißt du, wie sehr ich Giacomos Mutter um ihren Sohn beneide? Ich wünsche mir so sehr, ein Kind mit Aro zu haben, das wir lieben und aufwachsen sehen könnten."

"Du weißt, dass das nicht möglich ist", meinte Marcus.

"Natürlich, aber dennoch besteht mein Wunsch weiter - und es macht mich traurig, niemals Mutter sein zu können."

"Unsere Art erzeugt auf andere Weise Nachkommen, doch ich nehme an, dass das für dich nicht dasselbe ist."

"Ich wünsche mir ein Kind von Aro und kein Wesen wie unsereins. Das ist fürwahr nicht dasselbe", erklärte ich meinem Schwager. "Darum empfinde ich meine neue Existenz teilweise als einen Fluch."

"Jetzt verstehe ich", meinte Marcus. "Vermutlich fühlst du noch so, weil du erst vor einem Jahr verwandelt wurdest. Gewiss wirst du es in einigen Jahren anders sehen und erkennen, dass dein neues Leben ein Geschenk darstellt. Du hängst noch zu sehr an menschlichen Vorstellungen und Gewohnheiten, die du mit der Zeit ablegen wirst."

Ich betrachtete meinen Schwager voller Zweifel, aber er lächelte mir aufmunternd zu.

"Du bedarfst wirklich dringend einer Ablenkung", sagte er dann. "Komm, lass uns weitergehen. Es sind nur noch wenige Schritte bis zum Marktplatz, wo die Straßenkünstler bestimmt ihre Vorstellung geben werden."

Marcus hatte recht und ich ging stumm neben ihm her. Es tat mir leid, dass ich vor ihm meinen Kummer über meinen nie erfüllbaren Kinderwunsch zur Sprache gebracht hatte, denn eigentlich war das ein Thema, welches nur Aro und mich betraf.

Glücklicherweise tauchte vor uns bald ein runder Platz auf, an dem schon etliche Menschen neben und hinter einem großen Brunnen beisammen standen und zuschauten, wie die bunt gekleidete Truppe, die an unserem Palazzo vorübergezogen war, etwas vorführte. Wir ließen uns unweit des Brunnens auf einer Sitzbank nieder, von wo aus wir das Schauspiel gut beobachten konnten. Es lenkte mich tatsächlich von meinem kurzzeitig wieder hochgekommenen Kummer ab, vor allem, als ich meinen Harlekin wiedersah, der mitten in der Szene zwischen dem Liebespaar und dem alten Vater, der sie beschimpfte, hin- und hersprang und den Vater verspottete. Dann tanzte er um ihn herum, in der Absicht, ihn zu verwirren, als sein Blick auf mich fiel. Er hielt inne und starrte mich an...

**~~~Allgemein~~~**

An diesem späten Vormittag brannte die Sonne heiß vom wolkenlosen Himmel herunter und viele Leute hatten sich bereits am großen Marktplatz von Volterra eingefunden, um ihre Vorstellung zu sehen.[3] Also begann die Schauspieltruppe mit dem Stück:

Flaminia, die Tochter Pantalones, und Flavio, der Sohn des Dottores, liebten sich, aber weil Pantalone mit dem Dottore im Streit lag, durften sie nicht zusammenkommen. Nur durch die Hilfe von Colombina, die Pantalone durch die Überredung eines Spazierganges zum goldenen Brunnen aus dem Haus locken konnte, war es den jungen Liebenden möglich, sich heimlich im Garten des alten Geizhalses zu treffen. Arlequino, Colombinas Geliebter, passte auf, dass niemand die beiden störte. So gelang es ihm, den Dottore mit akrobatischen Kunststückchen und einer Tratschgeschichte über seinen Feind Pantalone abzulenken, während sich Flaminia und Flavio verabredeten, in der Nacht aus ihren Elternhäusern zu fliehen und in einem anderen Land ein neues Leben zu beginnen.

Arlequino indes lockte mit seinen Kunststücken den Dottore von Pantalones Garten weg, um den jungen Liebenden die Möglichkeit zu geben, unbemerkt zu verschwinden. Doch in dem Augenblick kehrte Pantalone zurück, sah seine Tochter und den Sohn des Dottores und begann zu schimpfen. Er wollte auf Flaminia losgehen und sie verprügeln, aber Colombina stellte sich schützend vor das junge Mädchen. In dem Moment sprang Arlequino ihr bei und begann um Pantalone herumzutanzen und ihn als "alten Geizhals" und "Lügner" zu verspotten, der es selbst nie so genau mit der Treue genommen hätte und seine Tochter nun im Haus halten wollte, damit sie für immer seine persönliche Sklavin sei und ihn pflegte. Dann wandte sich Arlequino an das umstehende Publikum und fragte: "Was haltet ihr von einem solchen Vater, der aus Egoismus das Liebesglück seines einzigen Kindes zerstören will?"

Natürlich brüllte die Masse, dass es ihm nicht zustehe und die jungen Leute fliehen sollten. Manch einer aus dem Publikum bot dem Liebespaar direkt Obdach in seinem Hause an. Ernesto war mehr als zufrieden, dass seine Kollegen und er auch heute die Leute dermaßen mit ihrem Stück gefangenzunehmen vermochten, dass sie vergaßen, dass das Ganze nur ein kurzer Traum war, der durch das Ende ihres Spiels zerplatzen würde. Es würde ihnen viel Geld einbringen, so dass ihre Versorgung für eine Zeitlang wieder sichergestellt war. Das Publikum in Volterra lebte mit ihrem Spiel mit und war darüber hinaus höchst spendabel; er würde es vermissen, wenn sie bald weiterzogen.

Ernesto alias Arlequino ließ seinen Blick lächelnd über die Menge schweifen und dann blieb sein Blick an ihr haften... seinem Engel, der mit einem älteren Herrn auf einer Sitzbank neben dem Brunnen saß. SIE war gekommen... La Bionda, die Contessa di Volturi... war es wirklich wahr oder nur ein Wunschbild seiner Phantasie?

Ihr Blick traf seine Augen und sie lächelte ihn an, nickte ihm freundlich zu.

SIE war tatsächlich hier, um das Schauspiel zu bewundern... ohne ihren Ehemann. Fortuna meinte es heute überaus gut mit ihm.

Ernesto zögerte nur einen Moment, dann lief er auf die Contessa zu und reichte ihr eine Hand.

"Signora, bitte kommt und entscheidet, wie es mit den Liebenden weitergeht", sprach er sie an.

Die junge Frau schaute ihn erstaunt an, dann warf sie einen fragenden Blick auf den älteren Herrn neben ihr. Bevor jener ihr davon abraten konnte, mit ihm zu kommen, wandte sich Ernsto sofort an ihn: "Bitte, Signore, erlaubt Eurer reizenden Tochter, unserem jungen Liebespaar auf der Bühne beizustehen."

Der ältere Mann sah ihn an und lächelte, dann nickte er La Bionda zu und sie erhob sich endlich, ergriff Ernestos Hand und lachte ein wenig.

"Ich danke Euch für Euren Beistand, Signora", sagte der Jüngling, verneigte sich leicht vor ihr und führte sie direkt zum Schauplatz des Stücks, bis sie vor Pantalone stehenblieben. Jener, höchst überrascht von Ernestos Aktion, giftete diesen sofort an: "Was maßt du dir an, eine edle Dame in deine infamen Intrigen hereinzuziehen, du Lump?!"

"Gemach, alter Geizhals, die Dame will zugunsten deiner Tochter mit dir sprechen", entgegnete Ernesto-Alequino.

"Hegt Ihr wirklich die Absicht, Euch in fremde Angelegenheiten einzumischen, Signora?", wandte sich Pantalone danach sofort an Marguerite.

"Im Grunde nicht, man bat mich nur darum, dem Liebespaar zu helfen", gab die Contessa heiter zurück. "Was habt Ihr eigentlich dagegen, dass Eure Tochter mit dem Mann, den sie liebt, glücklich wird?"

"Flavio ist der Sohn meines Feindes!", antwortete der Geizhals heftig.

"Und weshalb seid Ihr mit dem Dottore verfeindet?", wollte Marguerite wissen.

"Er will die Rechnung nicht zahlen, die der Dottore ihm für die erfolgreiche Behandlung seiner Rückenschmerzen ausgestellt hat", rief Colombina laut aus, hinter der sich immer noch Flaminia vor ihrem Vater versteckte, um nicht verprügelt zu werden.

"Mein Rücken schmerzt immer noch!", schimpfte Pantalone zu Colombina herüber und schritt mit vorgebeugtem Nacken auf sie zu. Der Dottore gab Arlequino einen Nagel in die Hand, mit der der Schelm hinter Pantalone herschlich und ihm den Nagel dann in sein Hinterteil rammte. Daraufhin sprang Pantalone mit geradem Rücken auf, drehte sich um und jagte hinter Arlequino her, der lachend davon rannte.

Der Dottore trat vor und räusperte sich. Dann sagte er: "So viel zu seinem Rückenleiden."

Pantalone erschien außer Atem wieder vor Marguerite, in einiger Entfernung zum Dottore, den er mit bösen Blicken anstarrte.

"Nun, guter Mann, offensichtlich hat jener Herr Euch geheilt", sagte die Contessa zu dem Geizhals, der sich ihr bei ihrer Ansprache an ihn sofort zuwandte. "Es wäre daher angebracht, wenn Ihr Eure Rechnung bei ihm beglichet."

"Woher soll ich das Geld nur nehmen?", begann er zu jammern.

Arlequino erschien wieder mit einem gefüllten Beutel in der Hand, den er in der Luft herumschwang, und rief aus: "Ich hab sein Geld gefunden, ich hab sein Geld gefunden! Es lag unter seiner Matratze versteckt!"

"Oh, du Saukerl!", entfuhr es Pantalone und er wollte erneut auf Ernesto losgehen, als Colombina ihn einholte und ihm ein Bein stellte, dass der Geizhals hinfiel. Das Publikum lachte, ebenso wie Arlequino, der sich sogleich zu Flaminia gesellte und ihr den Beutel übergab. Dann fasste sie Flavio an der Hand und ging mit ihm zu seinem Vater, dem Dottore, dem sie den Beutel übergab.

"Bitte, gib uns deinen Segen", bat Flavio und der Dottore vollzog eine segnende Geste über dem Liebespaar. Währenddessen erhob sich Pantalone wieder mit saurem Gesicht und wandte sich an Marguerite: "Ist das recht, dass ein Lump wie Arlequino in meinem Bett herumschnüffelt und mich bestiehlt?"

"Aber Ihr habt versucht, den Dottore zu bestehlen, indem Ihr Eure Rechnung nicht bezahltet", erwiderte Marguerite, die sich köstlich über das Schauspiel amüsierte. Ihre Antwort wurde durch das Klatschen des umstehenden Publikums kommentiert.

"Meiner Meinung nach wurde der Gerechtigkeit Genüge getan", fuhr die Contessa fort. "Wäre es nun nicht angebracht, Euch mit dem Dottore zu versöhnen? Schließlich wird er der Schwiegervater Eurer Tochter sein."

Pantalone sah mürrisch zu Boden und brummelte etwas für die Menschen Unverständliches, aber Marguerite verstand mit ihrem feinen Gehör und ihren Italienischkenntnissen genau die unflätigen Worte. Allerdings nahm sie das nicht ernst, wusste sie doch, dass dies zu der Rolle und diesem derben Stück gehörte.

"Entschuldige dich sofort bei der Dame!", forderte Arlequino, der plötzlich an Pantalones Seite stand.

"Verzeiht mir bitte, Signora", bat der Geizhals dann demütig und verneigte sich.

"Versöhnt Euch mit dem Dottore", riet Marguerite ihm. "Ist es nicht gut, wenn er bald zu Eurer Familie zählt? Womöglich hilft er Euch dann umsonst?"

Pantalone starrte sie nochmals überrascht an, dann verneigte er sich tief vor ihr und antwortete: "Habt Dank für Eure weisen Worte, Signora."

Auch die anderen Schauspieler verneigten sich und schließlich rief Colombina: "Wir danken unserem Publikum und hoffen, dass Euch das Stück gefiel."

Lautes Klatschen war zu hören. Ernesto ergriff unvermittelt die Hand Marguerite und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Dann sah er zu ihr hoch und murmelte: "Ihr wisst nicht, wie viel es mir bedeutet, dass Ihr heute unserem bescheidenen Schauspiel beigewohnt und mitgespielt habt. Erlaubt mir nun, Euch zu Eurem Herrn Vater zurückzugeleiten?"

Die Contessa nickte lächelnd und kehrte mit dem Arlequino zur Bank zurück, wo Marcus bereits auf sie wartete. Sie setzte sich, während sich ihr Schwager erhob und den jungen Mann mit sich zur Seite zog. Dann drückte er ihm einige Geldstücke in die Hand und flüsterte: "Es ist besser, wenn eure Truppe so rasch wie möglich weiterzieht. Bitte, lasst Euch nie wieder in der Nähe meiner Tochter blicken."

"Aber, Signore...", begann Ernesto zu protestieren, doch Marcus legte ihm sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen und murmelte: "Glaubt mir, es ist besser so. Ich meine es gut mit Euch. Lebt wohl!"

Dann verließ er ihn, kehrte zu Marguerite zurück und bot ihr seinen Arm. Sie erhob sich von der Bank, hakte sich bei ihm ein und die beiden verließen den Marktplatz. Verblüfft starrte Ernesto ihnen nach und hatte das Gefühl, dass die Geldstücke in seiner Hand brannten... genauso wie sein Gesicht...

Warum durfte er den zauberhaften Engel nie wiedersehen...?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Pregherò per voi (Ich werde für Euch beten) / Dio vi benedica (Gott schütze Euch).

[2] Abbiate cura di voi stessi = Passt gut auf Euch auf!

[3] Das Stück ist ein Schauspiel der italienischen Commedia dell'Arte (die sehr oft mit dem Publikum aus dem Stehgreif heraus spielte). Es gab feste Rollen, aber die Schauspieler konnten frei agieren, wie es sich aus dem Stück und aus der Interaktion mit dem Publikum heraus ergab. Einige im Text aufgeführten Figuren entsprechen den vorgegebenen Rollen der Commedia dell'Arte:

Arlequino (Harlekin) = der Spassmacher, Narr - aus ihm entwickelte sich dann der Kasper.

Colombina (eine Bedienstete) = meist schlaue Frau, Gefährtin des Arlequino

Pantalone (alter Geizhals) und Dottore (Doktor) waren oft Widersacher

Flaminia und Flavio, eine mögliche Kombination des Liebespaares


	13. Chapter 13

**~~~Allgemein~~~**

Höchst beunruhigt durch die Bindung, die der junge Sterbliche im Harlekin-Kostüm zu Marguerite aufgebaut hatte, verließ Marcus mit seiner Schwägerin umgehend den Marktplatz, auch wenn sie sich dazu zwangen, in einem menschlichen Schritt-Tempo zu gehen. Marguerite winkte dem Harlekin noch einmal kurz zu und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, wozu Marcus schwieg. Sie ahnte offenbar nicht, dass ihre Gabe auf den jungen Mann gewirkt hatte, ohne dass es von ihr beabsichtigt worden war - und Marcus hielt es für besser, seine Schwägerin auch nicht darüber aufzuklären.

Mehr als die Bindung des Harlekins zu seiner angeblichen "Tochter" machte ihm allerdings Marguerites sehnlicher Kinderwunsch zu schaffen, unter dessen Nichterfüllung sie offenbar sehr litt. Ganz sicher war dies ein Überbleibsel ihrer menschlichen Erziehung, da jungen Mädchen früh ihre Rolle als Gattin und Mutter klar gemacht wurde. Vor allem in Adelskreisen legte man sehr viel Wert darauf, einen Stammhalter zu zeugen, der den Namen der Familie weitertrug. All das spielte jedoch für einen Vampir keine Rolle. Natürlich war er davon überzeugt, dass im Laufe einiger Jahre auch der Kinderwunsch seiner kleinen Schwester verschwand, aber bis es so weit war, konnte sie auf dumme Gedanken kommen, die man besser gleich im Keim erstickte.

Daher bat er sie, als sie wieder im Palazzo ankamen, auf ein Gespräch unter vier Augen zu sich ins Wohnzimmer. Als Marcus die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, legte er Hut und Umhang ab und setzte sich Marguerite gegenüber, die auf dem Sofa neben dem Kamin Platz genommen hatte und erneut zum Bildnis von Amelie hochstarrte. Er spürte, dass auch sie sie sehr vermisste, aber über dieses Thema hatten sie vor ihrem Ausflug genügend gesprochen. Jetzt fühlte er sich in der Pflicht, Marguerite von einem weiteren Verbot zu unterrichten, von dem sie bestimmt noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Besser, man klärte sie sofort darüber auf. Wer wusste schon, wozu junge, weibliche Vampire neigten, wenn sie sich nach einem Kind sehnten? Bereits manch ältere Vampirdame vor ihr hatte dieser Neigung nachgegeben und damit ihre gesamte Gemeinschaft in Gefahr gebracht. Es tat ihm leid, dass er die Betreffende dann dafür hinrichten musste, aber die Gefahr war zu groß gewesen, dass jene Frauen erneut dasselbe Verbrechen begingen, und es war schade um die von ihnen verwandelten Kinder... junge Leben, die umsonst geopfert wurden... sinnloses Tun...

"Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht, als ich mich dazu hinreißen ließ, bei dem Straßenstück mitzuspielen?", erkundigte sich Marguerite besorgt und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Nein, das war schon in Ordnung", beruhigte Marcus sie und lächelte. "Ich bin froh, dass du daran viel Freude hattest, Schwesterchen."

"Ich dachte schon, etwas stimme nicht, als du zu diesem Gespräch unter vier Augen batest. Außerdem wunderte es mich, dass du den Harlekin zur Seite genommen hast."

"Es geschah nur zu dem Zweck, damit ich ihm unbemerkt von seinen Kollegen eine kleine Belohnung zukommen ließ."

"Das Stück war wirklich amüsant."

"Ganz anders als die Opern, die wir in einem Theaterhaus anschauen, nicht wahr? Nun, das Straßentheater ist für die einfachen Bürger gemacht und dient vor allem dem Zwecke des Vergnügens. Da darf man keine so hohen Maßstäbe anlegen."

"Warum hast du mich zu dir gebeten, Marcus? Du scheinst etwas auf dem Herzen zu haben, das du mir sagen möchtest."

"Ja, das stimmt", gab der ältere Vampir zu und seufzte. Dann nahm er ihre beiden Hände in seine und begann in ernsthaftem Ton: "Es tut mir sehr leid, dass du unter deiner Kinderlosigkeit leidest. Dennoch möchte ich dich vor etwas warnen, was bei uns unter Höchststrafe verboten ist. Du darfst keine kleinen Kinder in Wesen unserer Art verwandeln. Sie bleiben auf dem geistigen Stand ihrer Verwandlung stehen und morden, ohne nachzudenken."

"Mon Dieu! Hat jemand das denn schon einmal gemacht?", fragte Marguerite, die entsetzt aussah.

"Ja, und dadurch geriet unser Geheimnis in Gefahr, aufgedeckt zu werden", antwortete Marcus.

"Wie verzweifelt musste dieser Vampir sein, um ein kleines Kind zu seinem Gefährten zu machen. Gab es denn keinen in seinem Alter, den er sich dazu auserwählen konnte?"

"Einer der weiblichen Vampire, die das Verbrechen beging, ein unsterbliches Kind zu erschaffen, hatte eine Familie und war keineswegs einsam. Dennoch schien sie sich danach zu sehnen, ein kleines Kind um sich zu haben. Leider hatte sie es nicht im Griff. Ihre Schöpfung brachte ein ganzes Dorf um und wir waren gezwungen einzuschreiten, damit es von keinem Menschen entdeckt wurde. Da diese Kinder ihren Blutdurst nicht kontrollieren können, ist es bei Höchststrafe verboten, sie zu erschaffen."

"Ach, und du denkst, ich würde auf die Idee gekommen, auch so etwas zu tun, nur weil ich mir ein Kind wünsche?"

"Schon manch eine Frau tat aus Verzweiflung etwas, ohne zu überlegen."

"Mag sein! Aber ich möchte ein Kind von Aro empfangen und hege keinesfalls den Wunsch, ein Wesen unserer Art zu erschaffen!", empörte sich Marguerite und bedachte ihren Schwager mit einem ärgerlichen Blick. "Wie kannst du mir nur unterstellen, ein kleines Kind zu einem Vampir machen zu wollen?! So etwas würde ich niemals tun!"

"Verzeih mir, dass ich deshalb Bedenken hatte. Doch ich suchte das Gespräch mit dir, um dich vor einem Fehler zu warnen. Glaub mir, Marguerite, niemand ist glücklicher als ich, dass du davor zurückschreckst, ein Kind verwandeln zu wollen."

"Allein die Vorstellung, einem Kind etwas anzutun, ist für mich grauenhaft!"

"Nun, es beruhigt mich, dass du so denkst."

"Wenigstens von dir hätte ich angenommen, dass du mir vertraust", meinte Marguerite enttäuscht und sah zu Boden. "Schließlich hast du Aro wieder daran erinnert, dass ich seine Frau bin, der er vertrauen kann."

"Aber ich vertraue dir, meine Liebe", versicherte ihr Marcus. "Deshalb bat ich dich um dieses Gespräch unter vier Augen. Schau, du bist noch jung und brauchst die Ratschläge eines älteren Vampirs. Da ich dein Schöpfer bin, fühle ich mich in gewisser Weise für dich verantwortlich und möchte dich vor vermeidbaren Fehlern bewahren. Das verstehst du doch, nicht wahr?"

"Aro und du seid euch ähnlicher als ihr denkt", gab sie zurück und schaute zu ihm auf. "Alle beide wollt ihr mich beschützen und warnt mich eindringlich davor, keine Regeln zu verletzen. Nun ja, du bist wenigstens nicht so furchterregend wie mein Mann, als ich kürzlich mit ihm über dieses Thema sprach."

"Dein Mann war furchterregend?", erkundigte sich ihr Schwager und runzelte verständnislos die Stirn.

"Ja, als ich ihn fragte, was es mit den Strafen für diejenigen auf sich hat, die die Regeln brechen, hat er mich richtig böse angeschaut - und dann gesagt, dass die Regeln für alle ohne Ausnahme gelten und ich ihm ersparen solle, dass er mich jemals bestrafen müsse", erzählte die junge Frau. "Ich muss gestehen, dass sowohl sein zorniger Blick als auch der strenge Ton, in dem er dabei mit mir sprach, mir Angst einjagten."

"Das hat er bestimmt nicht so gemeint."

"Vielleicht... ich bin mir nicht sicher, Marcus. Aro kam zwar später zu mir und entschuldigte sich dafür, aber diese andere Seite von ihm macht mir Angst."

"Das lag ganz gewiss nicht in seiner Absicht. Aro liebt dich und würde dir nie etwas antun."

"Aber er sagte..."

"Egal, was er sagte. Er würde dir niemals wehtun. Niemals!- Seine Strenge ist nur auf seine Fürsorge für dich zurückzuführen. Außerdem ist es ihm äußerst unangenehm, über dieses schwerwiegende Thema ausgerechnet mir dir zu diskutieren, liebe Schwester. In seinen Augen bist du ein zartes Geschöpf und darum möchte er nicht, dass du mit irgendetwas konfrontiert wirst, was mit unserer verantwortungsvollen Aufgabe zu tun hat, über die Gesetze unserer Welt und die Einhaltung derselben zu wachen. Er findet, dass dies nichts für ein empfindsames Gemüt wie das deine ist und will dich davor schützen. Deshalb hat er sich vermutlich so aufgeregt, dass er seine weniger nette Seite zeigte, die du als Angst erregend empfindest. Es ist eine vampirische Eigenschaft, die sich gegen Feinde richtet und die auch notwendig für unsere Aufgabe als Richter ist. Selbst du, meine Liebe, besitzt sie, obwohl du noch sehr jung bist. Hast du denn bei dir noch nie bemerkt, dass du auf persönlich empfundene Verletzungen oder Angriffe viel heftiger reagierst als früher?"

"Doch... doch...", gab Marguerite zu und dachte an den Vorfall, als sie den Kerzenhalter an die Wand schleuderte. Früher hätte sie sich nie dermaßen gehen lassen; und dann ihre Unversöhnlichkeit wegen Renata, von der sie sich verraten fühlte... hatte Aro selbst sie denn nicht gefragt, ob sie in dieser Hinsicht nicht übertreibe? Außerdem wäre sie als Mensch nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, jemanden eigenhändig erwürgen zu wollen - und nun empfand sie eine gewisse Befriedigung bei der Vorstellung, ihre Hände um den Hals von Giselle de Roux zu legen und zuzudrücken. Dabei hatte sie nicht einmal den Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens...

"Deinem Mienenspiel entnehme ich, dass du genau weißt, wovon ich spreche, nicht wahr?"

Die junge Frau nickte.

"Sieht du, Marguerite, und wenn du dich jetzt im Spiegel betrachten würdest, könntest du sehen, dass du einen überaus zornigen Blick aufgesetzt hast. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass ein Mensch vor dir aus Angst zurückweichen und fliehen würde."

Die Contessa schaute sich im Zimmer um, sah in einer Ecke an der Wand einen kunstvoll eingerahmten Spiegel, erhob sich vom Sofa und schritt dorthin, um einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Sie erschrak beinahe vor sich selbst: Ihre hellen Augenbrauen waren tief heruntergezogen und liefen in der Mitte der Nasenwurzel zusammen, während ihre Pupillen die Farbe von dunklem, fast schwarzem Blau angenommen hatten. Beides zusammen verlieh ihrem Antlitz etwas Bedrohliches und sie sah aus, als ob sie gleich jemanden fressen wolle. Wie sehr sie in diesem Augenblick doch dem "anderen" Aro glich. Ein äußerst gefährliches Wesen...

Marcus, der sie aufmerksam beobachtet hatte, meinte in sanftem Ton: "Dies ist eine völlig normale Reaktion für einen Vampir, wenn er sich angegriffen, verletzt oder bedroht fühlt. Du hast also keinen Grund, Furcht vor deinem Mann zu empfinden. Das Thema, über das du mit ihm sprachst, hat ihn lediglich sehr aufgewühlt."

"Offensichtlich...", gab sie zu und nickte. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Marcus zu. "Vermutlich sollte ich hier ebenfalls an meiner Selbstbeherrschung üben, nicht wahr? Schließlich wäre es nicht gut, den Menschen große Angst einzujagen, wenn ich mich unerkannt unter ihnen bewegen will."

"Eigentlich stellt das kein Problem dar", antwortete Marcus gelassen. "Auch Menschen können sehr böse werden, wenn sie sich angegriffen fühlen. Deshalb werden sie dein zorniges Aussehen als normal empfinden, falls sie sich dir gegenüber irgendwie respektlos benehmen oder auf eine andere Weise deinen Ärger hervorrufen. Viel wichtiger ist, dass du deinen Blutdurst beherrscht und da habe ich keine Bedenken."

"Wenigstens das", seufzte Marguerite. "Gibt es sonst noch etwas, auf das du mich aufmerksam machen müsstest?"

"Nein, mir war nur wichtig, dich über das Verbot der Erschaffung unsterblicher Kinder zu informieren."

"Der Fall dieser Vampirfrau, die das getan hat, interessiert mich und ich würde gern mehr darüber erfahren. Diese Geschichte erscheint mir ziemlich tragisch. Irgendwie bedaure ich sie."

"Ja, mir tat das Ganze auch sehr leid, aber sie hat mit ihrer Handlung unsere ganze Gemeinschaft in Gefahr gebracht und musste deshalb bestraft werden. Wenn du mehr darüber erfahren willst, dann lass uns in die Bibliothek gehen. Dort befindet sich eine Chronik über einige Dinge aus unserer Welt und es kann keinesfalls schaden, wenn du darüber Bescheid weißt."

Nach diesen Worten erhob sich Marcus und verließ den Raum. Marguerite, neugierig geworden, folgte ihm...

***

Nach Beendigung ihrer Vorstellung und dem Einsammeln des Geldes von den Zuschauern, verließen diese allmählich den Marktplatz und der Prinzipal bat Ernesto, der immer noch fassungslos über die Worte von La Biondas Vater war, auf ein Gespräch unter vier Augen zu sich.

Kaum war der junge Mann in den Wagen eingetreten und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, wandte sich der Leiter der Truppe mit einem überaus ernsten Ausdruck an ihn.

"Setz dich, Junge!", befahl er und Ernesto wagte nicht, sich dem zu widersetzen. Gehorsam ließ er sich auf die einfache, im Wagen eingebaute Bank nieder und schaute den Prinzipal erstaunt an. Dieser fuhr fort: "Vermutlich hast du dir nichts dabei gedacht, als du die vornehme, junge Dame einludest, bei unserem Stück mitzuwirken, und wir alle können von Glück reden, dass es ihr anscheinend Vergnügen bereitet hat und der ältere Herr, der sie begleitete, es duldete."

"Er war ihr Vater", erklärte Ernesto. "Jedenfalls nannte er sie seine Tochter, als er mit mir kurz sprach."

"Vermutlich verhielt er sich nur deshalb so ruhig, weil er aus Rücksicht auf sie keinen öffentlichen Skandal heraufbeschwören wollte!", wies der Prinzipal ihn zurecht. "Mir jedenfalls ist nicht entgangen, dass es ihm keineswegs behagte, als du seine Tochter auffordertest, mitzuspielen. Der ältere Herr hat dich doch nach dem Stück zur Seite genommen und mit dir gesprochen. Vermutlich forderte er dich dazu auf, seine Tochter in Ruhe zu lassen, nicht wahr?!"

Ernesto senkte betroffen den Blick und schwieg.

"Aha! Das dachte ich mir schon", bemerkte der Leiter der Schauspieltruppe und nickte. "Nun, du solltest diese Aufforderung sehr ernst nehmen! Meiner Erfahrung nach verstehen diese hohen Herrschaften keinen Spaß! Und außerdem ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass die junge Dame die Ehefrau eines gewissen Conte di Volturi ist, des Mitgliedes einer Familie, die in Volterra sehr angesehen und gefürchtet ist. Lass also deine Finger von der schönen Contessa, sonst könntest du dir den Zorn ihres Gatten zuziehen, der es vermutlich nicht bei einer Aufforderung belassen wird, so wie ihr Vater."

"Aber ich bin der Contessa doch gar nicht zu nahe getreten!", verteidigte sich Ernesto. "Was ist denn so verkehrt daran, wenn ich sie ein bisschen aufzumuntern versuche? Habe ich ihr nicht Freude bereitet?"

"Mag sein, aber Ihrem Vater passte es offensichtlich gar nicht, dass du dich ihr überhaupt genähert hast, sonst hätte er dich nicht aufgefordert, sie in Ruhe zu lassen!", entgegnete der Prinzipal verärgert. "Du wirst dich also in Zukunft von ihr fernhalten, verstanden!"

"War das alles?", fragte Ernesto, der wenig Lust verspürte, mit dem Prinzipal zu streiten.

"Ja", antwortete sein Gesprächspartner. "Bitte, nimm meine Worte ernst und halte dich von der jungen Dame fern. Ich meine es wirklich gut mit dir."

"Danke", sagte Ernesto und erhob sich. "Darf ich jetzt gehen?"

Der Leiter der Schauspieltruppe nickte und der Jüngling verließ den Wagen. Danach lief er eine Weile ziellos durch die Stadt und ließ sich schließlich an der Mauer eines alten Hauses auf den Boden herabgleiten, zog die Knie zu sich heran und vergrub sein Gesicht darin. Niemand musste sehen, dass er weinte. Ernesto fühlte sich ungerecht behandelt, weil man ihm permanent unterstellte, er würde die schöne Contessa di Volturi belästigen. Dabei verehrte und bewunderte er sie nur. Doch offensichtlich wollte niemand das verstehen, weder der Prinzipal noch seine Kollegen oder gar der Vater von La Bionda. Die Einzige, die sich ihm gegenüber freundlich verhielt, war die Contessa. Sie jedenfalls schien sich von ihm nicht belästigt zu fühlen, sondern hatte ihm beim Abschied zugewinkt und ihm ein Lächeln geschenkt. Welch ein Engel! Er musste sie unbedingt wiedersehen... unbedingt... niemand brauchte davon zu wissen...

**~~~Marguerite~~~**

Dank meines Mannes und seines Bruders Marcus kannte ich nun die beiden wichtigsten Gesetze der Vampirgemeinschaft, die es akribisch zu befolgen galt und die ich mir deshalb unter allen Umständen einprägen musste:

  1. Niemand darf von unserer Existenz erfahren.
  2. Es ist verboten, unsterbliche Kinder zu erschaffen



Da mir nicht aus dem Kopf ging, dass einst eine Vampirfrau ein kleines Kind verwandelt hatte, wollte ich mehr darüber erfahren und folgte deshalb meinem Schwager Marcus in die Bibliothek. Dort saß Aro immer noch in seiner Ecke und las. Als wir eintraten, schaute er jedoch hoch und ich lief auf ihn zu, umarmte und küsste ihn. Er schenkte mir ein Lächeln und meinte: "Es freut mich, dass dir der Ausflug gefallen und du großes Vergnügen bei dem Theaterstück der Straßenkünstler hattest."

"Ja, es war sehr schön", sagte ich. "Schade, dass du nicht dabei warst."

"Ein anderes Mal, Liebling", erwiderte er freundlich. "Bitte, entschuldige mich jetzt, ich muss mich leider wieder meiner Lektüre widmen, obwohl ich meine Zeit lieber mit dir verbringen würde. Aber das Problem löst sich bedauerlicherweise nicht von selbst."

"Schon gut, Aro, ich verstehe das und wünsche dir viel Erfolg", gab ich zurück und bemerkte, dass auf dem Tisch neben ihm weitere Bücher lagen, die er entweder noch lesen musste oder schon damit fertig war. Offensichtlich waren die Schwierigkeiten mit den Werwölfen größer als ich dachte.

"Ich finde schon die Ursache", versicherte mir mein Mann in diesem Augenblick und blickte mich zuversichtlich an, drückte dabei leicht meinen Arm und küsste mich erneut auf den Mund. Dann sah er zu Marcus und bat: "Können wir miteinander reden, sobald du Marguerite gegeben hast, was sie zu lesen wünscht?"

"Selbstverständlich, Bruder", antwortete Marcus und wandte sich dann mir zu. "Komm, Marguerite."

Ich löste mich von Aro und folgte meinem Schwager, der mich ein großes Stück weit weg von der Ecke führte, in der mein Mann saß und sich erneut konzentriert seiner Lektüre widmete. Ich schaute Aro noch einmal besorgt an, bevor er meinen Blicken entschwand, da Marcus mich in einen anderen Teil der Bibliothek führte. Dort durchforschte er mit seinen Augen eines der hinteren Regale und zog nach einer Weile endlich ein mittelgroßes, dickes Buch heraus, welches er mir reichte.

"Hier findest du alles, was es über die unsterblichen Kinder zu wissen gibt, und noch einige Legenden über unsere Art", erklärte er mir lächelnd. "Bestimmt findest du die Lektüre interessant. Und nun entschuldige mich, Aro erwartet mich."

"Danke", sagte ich, nahm das Buch entgegen und setzte mich in einen der bequemen Sessel, die in diesem Teil der Bibliothek standen, während Marcus mich allein ließ. Ich schlug das handschriftlich verfasste Buch auf und las seinen Titel: >Chronicon in fabulis vampire pro documentis in Volturi< [1], aufgezeichnet von einem Mann namens Ponthos Scriberias.

Innerlich stöhnte ich etwas, als ich danach kurz durch die Seiten des Buches blätterte und erkannte, dass das gesamt Werk in Latein verfasst worden war. Zwar hatte ich mal das Lateinische erlernt und würde es auch lesen können, allerdings dürfte es mich einiges mehr an Zeit kosten.

Nichtsdestotrotz begann ich mit dem ersten Text, der von den unsterblichen Kindern handelte. Er erzählte von drei Vampirfrauen, die dieses Verbrechen begangen hatten.

Die erste Vampirin, die ein unsterbliches Kind erschuf, nahm sich Anno 1355 ihres dreijährigen Enkels an, nachdem seine Eltern an der Pest gestorben waren. Jedoch zog sie ihn nicht einfach auf wie ein normales Kind, sondern machte ihn zu einem Wesen ihrer Art, um ihn so vor dem Tode zu bewahren und als einen Teil ihrer Familie zu behalten, davon überzeugt, dass er auch als Vampir wie ein normales, menschliches Kind heranwachsen und sich entwickeln würde. Doch bald musste sie ihren Irrtum erkennen, denn kaum war der kleine Junge verwandelt, war sie außerstande, ihn zu kontrollieren. Unbelehrbar, ungehorsam und von heftigem Blutdurst getrieben begann er ohne nachzudenken Menschen anzufallen, so dass den Sterblichen in jenem Dorf, in dem er mit seiner Großmutter lebte, bald klar wurde, dass Vampire tatsächlich existierten. Natürlich kam dies auch dem Volturi-Zirkel zu Ohren und er war gezwungen, dem Treiben des unsterblichen Jungen rasch ein Ende zu setzen. Das Kind sowie seine Schöpferin wurden gefangengenommen, die Vampirin hingerichtet und danach mitsamt ihrem Enkel verbrannt. Leider musste auch die gesamte Bevölkerung des betroffenen Dorfes ausgelöscht werden, damit es keine menschlichen Zeugen für die Existenz von Vampiren gab. Mitglieder des Volturi-Zirkels stillten ihren Hunger an denjenigen, die dem Blutdurst des unsterblichen Kindes entgangen waren, und danach wurden die Leichen mitsamt ihrem Wohnort den Flammen übergeben. So verschwand ein abgelegenes, kleines Dorf in den Bergen einfach von der Landkarte und aus dem Gedächtnis der Menschheit.

Der zweite Fall handelte von einer verheirateten Frau, die selbst Mutter dreier kleiner Kinder war. Sie wurde von einem Vampir verführt und verwandelt, der sie als seine Geliebte begehrte. Er brachte auch ihren Ehemann um. Doch aus Sorge um ihre Kinder, die ohne den Vater bei irgendwelchen Verwandten aufwachsen mussten, kehrte die Neugeborene zu ihnen zurück, nahm sie mit sich und verwandelte sie, weil sie sie liebte. Die unsterblichen Kinder verhielten sich wie der Junge im ersten Fall, nur dass es diesmal nicht so viel Aufsehen erregte, weil ihre Mutter mit ihrem Geliebten und den Kindern in einem großen Haus in der Stadt wohnte und die kleinen Neugeborenen nicht rausließ. Unglücklicherweise arbeiteten aber sterbliche Bedienstete für das Paar, die dem Blutdurst der Kinder zum Opfer fielen. Der Geliebte erkannte, dass weder seine Partnerin noch er die Kleinen in den Griff bekamen, und meldete den Vorfall selbst bei den Volturi. Aus diesem Grunde durfte er weiterleben, während seine Partnerin und ihre Kinder hingerichtet und verbrannt wurden. Die umgekommenen Opfer der Kleinen galten als vermisst und wurden nie wieder aufgefunden.

Doch während ich die beiden ersten Fälle noch nachvollziehen konnte, weil die Vampirfrauen mit den Kindern verwandtschaftlich verbunden waren, stellte sich der dritte Fall in meinen Augen als äußerst mysteriös dar. Die Vampirin, die es betraf, lebte schon lange mit ihren erwachsenen Töchtern in einem eigenen Zirkel zusammen und sie hatten untereinander eine enge Bindung. Warum sie sich dazu entschloss, einen kleinen Unsterblichen zu erschaffen, verstand eigentlich niemand, auch ihre Töchter nicht. Doch sie duldeten das neugeborene Kind und weil sie zusätzlich auf es aufpassten, konnte seine Existenz für eine längere Zeit vor der Vampirgemeinschaft verborgen bleiben. Immer wieder zogen sie wegen dem Kleinen um, fütterten ihn mit ihrem eigenen Blut, um ihn davon abzuhalten, Menschen anzufallen, und es ging eine Zeitlang recht gut. Doch nach ein paar Jahren reichte dem Kind das Blut seiner Schwestern nicht mehr. Unbelehrbar, zurückgeblieben und ungehorsam wie kleine Unsterbliche sind, gelang es ihm, heimlich das Quartier zu verlassen und eine kleine Ortschaft mit etwa 30 Bewohnern heimzusuchen, die es allesamt aussaugte. Eine der Schwestern wandte sich hilfesuchend an die Volturi, da das Kind nicht zu stoppen war, seine eigenen Geschwister angriff und plante, erneut nach Menschen zu suchen, deren Blut es trinken konnte. Bevor der kleine Unsterbliche das Dorf, dessen Bewohner er komplett vernichtet hatte, verlassen konnte, waren zahlreiche Mitglieder des Volturi-Zirkels gekommen, setzten Schöpferin und Kind fest, richteten die Mutter des weiblichen Vampirzirkels hin und verbrannten sie mitsamt dem blutdürstigen Kleinen. Aro, Marcus und Caius verschonten jedoch die Töchter, da eine von ihnen das Verbrechen gemeldet hatte, bevor es sich in der Welt der Sterblichen herumsprechen konnte. Allerdings zwangen sie sie, der Hinrichtung ihrer Mutter beizuwohnen. Es musste sehr grausam gewesen sein.

Nachdem ich über diese Fälle gelesen hatte, verstand ich zwar die Notwendigkeit, ein entsprechendes Gesetz zu erlassen, das die Erschaffung unsterblicher Kinder verbot - allerdings war mir schleierhaft, wie Marcus befürchten konnte, ich würde auf solch eine abstruse Idee kommen. Womöglich verstand er einfach nicht richtig, dass ich mir ein Kind wünschte, das auf normale Weise zur Welt kam, heranwuchs und sich selbstverständlich im Laufe der Jahre zu einem Erwachsenen entwickelte. Warum also sollte ich den Wunsch hegen, ein Wesen zu erschaffen, das unterentwickelt und ständig klein, hilflos und unkontrollierbar blieb?

Außerdem fragte ich mich, ob die Töchter der Vampirin noch lebten, die meine Familie begnadigt hatte, obwohl sie das Verbrechen ihrer Mutter stillschweigend und teilweise auch aktiv unterstützt hatten. Wie mochte es ihnen heute gehen? Ob sie uns wohl grollten?

Nachdenklich blätterte ich durch das Buch, bis mir das Wort "Halbvampir" in die Augen sprang. Unfähig, mich davon zu lösen, begann ich, den Anfang des Textes zu suchen. Er handelte von mündlichen Überlieferungen aus Osteuropa, wonach ein männlicher oder weiblicher Vampir mit einem Menschen ein Kind zeugen konnte. Die Bezeichnung für dieses Zwischenwesen lautete >Dhampirash< , ein Halbvampir, der sowohl von menschlicher Nahrung als auch von Blut leben konnte.

"War das wirklich möglich?", fragte ich mich innerlich und spürte, wie sehr es mich aufregte. Aro und Marcus hatten beide unabhängig voneinander erklärt, dass ich niemals Mutter werden könnte. Doch diese alte Legende aus Osteuropa besagte etwas anderes. Demnach müsste ich mich lediglich mit einem sterblichen Mann vereinen, um ein Kind zu empfangen... aber ich wollte nur ein Kind von Aro... und vielleicht war diese Legende auch einfach nur eine Legende, die keinen Funken Wahrheit enthielt... und dennoch... es schien nicht ausgeschlossen, dass sich mein Kinderwunsch eines Tages erfüllte. Womöglich fand sich in diesem Buch oder in einem anderen der zahlreichen Werke unserer Bibliothek noch eine Legende, die besagte, dass zwei Vampire Nachwuchs haben konnten... ich musste vielleicht genau wie Aro viele alte Texte durchforsten...

Einerseits war mir klar, dass die in mir aufkeimende Hoffnung möglicherweise illusionär war, weil Legenden keine Fakten darstellten, doch andererseits glaubten viele Menschen nicht mehr an Werwölfe und mein eigener Mann suchte den Grund ihrer Existenz, weil - wie ich selbst genau wusste - diese Wolfsmänner lebten. Wer konnte also ausschließen, dass sich mein Kinderwunsch nicht doch eines Tages erfüllte...?

**~~~Allgemein~~~**

Nachdem Marcus seine Schwägerin mit einem Buch versorgt hatte, kehrte er zu Aro zurück und setzte sich auf den ihm gegenüberstehenden Sessel, lehnte sich bequem zurück und faltete seine Hände.

"Du wolltest mich sprechen, Bruder?", fragte er und wartete darauf, bis jener ihn anschaute.

Aro jedoch las erst noch einen Absatz zu Ende, ehe er den Blick auf Marcus richtete und in ernstem Ton fragte: "Ist es notwendig, dass ich mich dieses Arlequinos entledigen muss?"

"Aus welchem Grund solltest du das tun?", erkundigte sich sein Freund mit ruhiger Stimme.

"Warum hat er meine Frau dazu aufgefordert, bei diesem Straßenstück mitzuwirken? Das kommt mir beinahe so vor, als ob sie ihm gefalle und er unbedingt ihre Aufmerksamkeit gewinnen will."

"Ach, es ist doch nur ein unschuldiges Theaterstück gewesen, bei dem Marguerite sehr gerne mitgemacht hat. Bestimmt hat sich der junge Mann nichts dabei gedacht, als er sie mitzuspielen bat. Außerdem sollte es dich nicht wundern, dass deine Frau Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Sie ist schließlich überaus schön und du weißt doch, welche Wirkung sie auf sterbliche Männer hat."

"Ja, das ist wahr", seufzte Aro. "Töricht von mir, eifersüchtig zu sein, nicht wahr? Dabei weiß niemand besser als ich, dass ihre Liebe nur mir allein gehört."

"Du solltest bald mit ihr nach Frankreich abreisen", meinte Marcus. "Während des Spaziergangs gestand sie mir ihren Kinderwunsch und ich fürchte, sie macht sich zu viele Gedanken darüber."

"Das entspricht leider der Wahrheit", gab der schwarzhaarige Vampir zu und nickte. "Wer hätte gedacht, dass eine junge Frau wie sie sich so sehr danach sehnen würde, Mutter zu werden."

"Sie will nur ein Kind von dir - und das, mein Lieber, ist bedauerlicherweise ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit."

"Oder es ist ein Glück, denn es bewahrt sie vor der Erschaffung eines unsterblichen Kindes."

"Sie leidet ziemlich unter ihrer Unfruchtbarkeit und dies wird wohl eine lange Zeit so bleiben. Daher rate ich dir, sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und endlich mit ihr zu verreisen. Die Gesellschaft ihrer Freundin Louise und die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen muntern deine Frau bestimmt auf. In der Zwischenzeit kannst du dich mit Caius treffen und ihr könnt miteinander besprechen, wie ihr in der Wolfsangelegenheit vorgehen wollt."

"Nun, ich habe bereits jemanden nach Paris geschickt, um erneut das Haus zu mieten, in dem wir vor über einem Jahr gewohnt haben. Es ist für mich voll schöner Erinnerungen, denn dort habe ich meine Hochzeit mit Marguerite gefeiert - und ihr wird es gewiss auch gefallen."

"Paris?", wunderte sich Marcus und runzelte verständnislos die Stirn. "Ich dachte, ihr wolltet nach Rochefort fahren, damit deine Frau die Hochzeit ihrer Freundin vorbereiten und mit ihr feiern kann."

"Natürlich werden wir auch nach Rochefort fahren", erwiderte Aro lächelnd. "Aber vorher müssen Marguerite und ich noch eine wichtige Angelegenheit in Paris erledigen."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Chronicon in fabulis vampire pro documentis in Volturi (lat.) = Chronik der Vampirlegenden, dokumentiert im Auftrag der Volturi.


	14. Chapter 14

Erst vor zwei Tagen hatte Caius damit begonnen, Clarisse das Lesen beizubringen und war überaus zufrieden, wie rasch sie lernte. In seinem Wohnzimmer hatte er zudem Tinte und Papier besorgt und ihr gezeigt, wie man mit der Feder Buchstaben schrieb, wobei er anfangs immer wieder seine Hand auf ihre legte und sie führte. Zunächst waren Clarisses Schreibversuche unsicher und krakelig und das Schreiben ging nicht ohne Kleckserei vonstatten. Da das Mädchen noch nie in ihrem Leben eine Feder in der Hand gehalten hatte, war das zu erwarten gewesen. Ihre Schreibübungen wurden jedoch bald sauberer, je mehr sie übte, und Caius räumte ihr dafür viel Zeit ein. Sobald Clarisse etwas sicherer war, wies er sie an, die erlernten Wörter mehrmals auf das Papier zu schreiben und dabei zu lesen, damit sich dies in ihrem Gedächtnis einprägte. Es machte Caius Freude zu beobachten, wie gut und rasch sie das Gelernte auffasste, denn genau wie er vermutet hatte, erwies sich das Mädchen als klug; und ihre leuchtenden Augen, wenn sie etwas richtig gemacht hatte, empfand er als besondere Belohnung für seine Mühe. Außerdem war der Vormittag nicht mehr so langweilig, seit er die Aufgabe übernommen hatte, die Kleine zu unterrichten.

Nachdem Clarisse die Buchstaben > a, s, r, e < gelernt und die sich daraus ergebenden Wörter >air<, >airs< , >rai< gelesen und aufgeschrieben hatte, war heute der Buchstabe > e < dazugekommen, woraus sich die Wörter > aise < , > aire < , > Sire < ergaben. Clarisse las sie beinahe mühelos und machte sich nach einem Lob aus Caius' Mund dann daran, diese neuen Wörter aufzuschreiben.

Der blonde Vampir zog sich etwas von ihr zurück, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und beobachtete sie bei ihrem Tun, als er durch ein leichtes Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen wurde.

"Ja?", rief er unwillig und einer seiner Wächter trat herein, um ihm einen Brief auf einem Tablett zu reichen. Neugierig nahm er es, winkte seinen Untergebenen hinaus und öffnete das Schreiben, welches er rasch überflog. Dabei verwandelte sich sein eben noch zufriedenes Antlitz in ein wütendes und er warf den Brief auf den kleinen Tisch, der neben seinem Stuhl stand.

Jetzt also war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, den er so gefürchtet hatte!

Missmutig starrte Caius auf die mit einer zierlichen Handschrift fein säuberlich geschriebenen Worte, mit denen die geliebte Marguerite ihn davon in Kenntnis setzte, bald mit Aro in Rochefort einzutreffen. Obwohl er das eines Tages erwartet hatte, empfand er die freundliche Nachricht seiner süßen Schwägerin wie eine schallende Ohrfeige. Ihr allerdings machte er keinerlei Vorwürfe, ahnte sie doch bis heute nicht, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Sie allein würde er gerne wiedersehen, aber sie brachte ja seinen Meister - ihren Ehemann - mit und die Vorstellung ihres zärtlichen Umgangs miteinander rief in ihm etwas hervor, dass an menschlichen Brechreiz erinnerte.

Dementsprechend schlecht war seine Stimmung, als der gleiche Wächter erneut klopfte und ihm meldete, dass einer der Kundschafter, die er nach Paris geschickt hatte, soeben eingetroffen sei.

Mit Rücksicht auf Clarisse, die eifrig mit dem Abschreiben der neuen Wörter begonnen hatte und augenscheinlich vertieft in das Lernen war, verließ Caius den Raum und bat seinen Spion aus Paris mit sich in einen anderen Raum. Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, wandte er sich ihm zu und fragte: "Nun, was hast du über diese Baronesse de Bruyant herausgefunden?"

"Baronesse de Bruyants Mädchenname lautet de Roux", berichtete der andere Vampir in sachlichem Ton. "Sie ist die jüngste Tochter einer gewissen Marie de Roux, der Schwester von Madame de Colignon."

"WAS?!", entfuhr es Caius. Einen zornigen Blick aus sich rötlich verfärbenden Augen auf sein Gegenüber werfend fragte er: "Wie lautet der Vorname dieser Baronesse de Bruyant?"

"Giselle... ihr früherer Name ist Giselle de Roux, ehemalige Hofdame Ihrer Majestät, der Königinmutter und jetzigen Regentin von Frankreich."

"Also DIE ist es!", fauchte der blonde Vampir. "Sie war schon immer sehr impertinent. Na schön, ich werde mich ihrer annehmen! - Und was ist mit diesem Anwalt, der sie vertritt?"

"Babineaux steht in dem Ruf, alles dafür zu tun, seinen Klienten zum Erfolg zu verhelfen. Er gewinnt die meisten seiner Klagen, wobei er sich nicht scheut, über die Verklagten öffentlich schmutzige Wäsche zu waschen. Außerdem spielt bei all seinen Aktivitäten auch Bestechung eine nicht unerhebliche Rolle."

"Ja, es passt zu dieser dreisten Kleinen, einen derartigen Rechtsverdreher zu engagieren!", zischte Caius und überlegte eine Weile, was er mit diesen Informationen anfangen sollte. Endlich wandte er sich wieder seinem Spion zu. "Weißt du, ob Madame Marie de Roux sich derzeit in Paris aufhält?"

"Wir haben herausgefunden, dass sie permanent in einem Stadthaus wohnt. Der Grund dafür dürfte sein, dass sie Kontakt zum Hof halten will."

"Ausgezeichnet! Du kannst gehen!"

Der andere Vampir verneigte sich etwas und verließ den Raum, während Caius beschloss, Giselles Mutter einen Besuch abzustatten. Allerdings musste er dies der Dame ankündigen und würde ihr einen Brief schreiben, sobald Giselle mit ihren Schreib- und Leseübungen fertig war und das Haus verlassen hatte. Mal sehen, was Marie de Roux davon hielt, dass ihre Tochter die Erbinnen Amelies verklagen wollte...

**~~~Marguerite~~~**

Die Fahrt mit der Kutsche von Volterra nach Paris war sehr entspannend und ich genoss es, mit meinem Mann endlich wieder eine lange Zeit allein zu sein und mich an seine Schulter anzulehnen. Vor unserer Abreise waren wir beide nochmal zusammen jagen gegangen, um uns für unseren Aufenthalt in meiner Heimat unter Menschen zu stärken. Darüber hinaus überraschte mich Aro, indem er mir ein Hochzeitsgeschenk für Louise präsentierte: Es handelte sich um ein Schmuck-Ensemble, welches aus einem Collier aus wundervoll leuchtenden Peridot-Steinen mit dazu passenden Ohrringen, einem Armreif und einer Brosche bestand. Es würde wundervoll zu ihren braunen Augen und Haaren passen.

"Überaus geschmackvoll", befand ich und strahlte ihn dankbar an.

Die zweite Überraschung für mich war, dass er bereits jemanden nach Paris geschickt hatte, um erneut das Haus zu mieten, in dem wir unsere Hochzeit gefeiert hatten. Glücklicherweise war es wieder frei und ich freute mich darauf, mit meinem Mann einige Tage darin zu verleben, vor allem, nachdem er mir augenzwinkernd versicherte, dass wir uns dort ganz ungestört unserer Liebe hingeben konnten.

Doch der Hauptgrund, dass wir zuerst nach Paris fuhren, war natürlich die Klage von Giselle de Bruyant gegen Louise und mich, die Aro glaubte, durch ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit dieser Person aus der Welt schaffen zu können. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war ich nicht so zuversichtlich, aber dennoch würde ich seinem Vorschlag folgen und Giselle sowie ihren Ehemann in unser Pariser Quartier einladen. Außerdem interessierte es mich außerordentlich, welch ein Exemplar des männlichen Geschlechts sie sich eingefangen hatte. Womöglich erwies sich dieser Baron de Bruyant als vernünftiger Mensch und ließ mit sich reden.

Darüber hinaus verriet mir Aro, dass er unseren Aufenthalt in der Hauptstadt dazu nutzen wolle, nach einem alten Text über den Ursprung der Wolfsmenschen zu suchen. Durch seine Lektüre verschiedener Bücher war er nämlich auf den Hinweis gestoßen, dass sich solch ein Schriftstück in der Bibliothek der Pariser Universität befände.

Alles in allem freute ich mich trotz der bevorstehenden Wiederbegegnung mit Giselle de Bruyant über unsere Reise nach Paris. Vielleicht konnte ich nebenbei etwas über meine Mutter in Erfahrung bringen und wie es Agnes und Thierry ging. Es tat mir leid, dass ich aufgrund meiner Verwandlung nicht mein Versprechen ihnen gegenüber einlösen konnte, bei ihrer Hochzeit als Trauzeugin dabei zu sein. Nicht einmal einen Brief hatte ich an Agnes geschrieben, um mich dafür zu entschuldigen, weil es mir so schlecht ging, dass ich es einfach vergaß.

Das Einzige, was mich bei unserer Reise störte, war der Umstand, dass sich in der Garde, die uns nach Paris begleitete, Renata befand. Doch da Aro sie als seine persönliche Wächterin dabei haben wollte, akzeptierte ich ihre Anwesenheit stillschweigend und bemühte mich darum, sie weitgehend zu ignorieren. Da ich mittlerweile wusste, dass ich aufgrund meiner Verwandlung viel empfindlicher als früher auf bestimmte Verhaltensweisen anderer reagierte, musste ich mir eingestehen, dass meine Reaktion auf sie möglicherweise ein wenig überzogen war. Sie schien auch wirklich sehr unglücklich darüber zu sein, dass ich ihr immer noch grollte. Gleichzeitig machte sich bei mir so etwas wie Mitgefühl für sie bemerkbar. Doch leider sah ich mich außerstande zu vergessen, dass sie vor kurzem noch keine Zeit verlor, mich so schnell wie möglich bei meinem Mann zu verpetzen.

"Darf ich dich etwas sehr Persönliches fragen, Aro?", wandte ich mich an ihn und schaute zu ihm hoch.

"Du darfst mich alles fragen, Liebling, schließlich bist du meine Frau", gab er amüsiert zurück und küsste mich auf die Stirn. "Aber ich versichere dir, dass ich nie etwas mit Renata hatte."

Überrascht, dass er mir bereits die Antwort gab, ohne dass ich ihm meine Frage stellen musste, starrte ich ihn einen Moment sprachlos an. Immer wieder vergaß ich, dass ihm lediglich die Berührung mit einem anderen genügte, um zu wissen, was in demjenigen vorging - und was in mir. Jedenfalls konnte ICH in dieser Beziehung vor ihm keine Geheimnisse haben.

"Warum hängt sie dann so an dir? Und weshalb lässt du nichts auf sie kommen?"

"Sie ist sehr loyal und treu und besitzt ein überaus angenehmes Wesen", erklärte er.

"Und warum hängt sie so an dir?", hakte ich nach, da er den ersten Teil meiner Frage nicht beantwortet hatte.

"Das musst du sie selbst fragen, Liebling. Aber sie steht schon sehr lange in meinen Diensten. Vielleicht war ich einer der wenigen, der sie stets gut behandelte. Manchmal reicht das, damit Untergebene an einem hängen."

"Aber Renata ist auch eine überaus schöne, junge Frau."

"Es gibt viele schöne Frauen auf der Welt und dennoch gehöre ich nicht zu der Sorte Mann, der mit jeder eine Affäre anfängt."

"Dann... hattest du nie Affären, bevor wir uns kennenlernten?"

"Ich existiere schon sehr lange und manchmal macht einem die Einsamkeit zu schaffen. Aber bevor ich dir begegnete, wollte ich mich an niemanden binden. Du bist die erste und einzige Frau, zu der ich mich so stark hingezogen fühlte, dass mein Herz berührt wurde und ich mich verliebte. Du bist die Einzige, mit der ich eine tiefe Bindung eingehen wollte, und Worte vermögen nicht zu sagen, wie glücklich ich bin, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst und meine Frau geworden bist."

"Mir geht es genauso, Aro, ich liebe dich", sagte ich und danach küssten wir uns inniglich.

Ich war froh, dass ich es endlich gewagt hatte, meine Zweifel bezüglich einer möglichen Liebesaffäre zwischen Renata und ihm zur Sprache zu bringen. Natürlich war ich erleichtert, dass sich zwischen ihnen nie etwas abgespielt hatte - und ich glaubte ihm, hatte er mir doch die ganze Zeit offen in die Augen geschaut, als er mir das versicherte. Darüber hinaus spürte ich wieder diesen Zauber zwischen uns, der uns unwiderstehlich zueinander hinzog. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, dass wir endlich in Paris ankamen, und hoffte, dass unser Bett bereits frisch bezogen sein würde...

**~~~Allgemein~~~**

Obwohl Ernesto es insgeheim ersehnte und gehofft hatte, zeigte sich Contessa di Volturi seit dem Stück, bei dem sie zugeschaut und mitgewirkt hatte, bei den weiteren Aufführungen nicht mehr. Dementsprechend war er jedes Mal sehr niedergeschlagen, was seinen Kolleginnen und Kollegen nicht entging. Der Prinzipal brummelte an einem Abend, als sich alle außer Ernesto um den Wagen des Leiters der Truppe versammelt hatten und ihren Teil des Gewinns erhielten, wie froh er sei, dass es wegen der schönen Contessa keinen Ärger gegeben und Ernesto sich anscheinend seine Ermahnung zu Herzen genommen hatte.

"Das glaube ich nicht", widersprach Maria und warf kurz einen besorgten Blick auf die Mauernische des unweit von ihrem Standort befindlichen Friedhofs, in die der junge Mann sich jeden Abend für ein paar Stunden zurückzuziehen pflegte. "Vermutlich denkt er dort immer an La Bionda und wünscht sie sich herbei. Er scheint wie besessen von dieser Contessa zu sein."

"Dann ist es ja gut, dass wir Volterra bald verlassen", meinte der Prinzipal. "Die Welt ist voller hübscher, junger Frauen und Ernesto wird die schöne Contessa mit der Zeit schon vergessen."

"Das hoffe ich", gab Maria zurück und ging zu Ernesto hinüber, nachdem sie ihren Lohn in Empfang genommen hatte. Sie stellte sich direkt vor ihn hin und fragte: "Möchtest du dir denn nicht deinen Anteil abholen? Der Prinzipal verteilt ihn gerade."

Der junge Mann schaute sie an, als ob er aus einem Traum erwache, dann murmelte er: "Doch... ja, natürlich. Danke, Maria. Ich gehe gleich zu ihm."

"Hör mal, Ernesto, es ist nicht gut, dass du dich in letzter Zeit von uns abschottest und kaum mehr ein Wort mit uns wechselst. Dein bedrückter Zustand macht mir wirklich Sorgen."

"Dazu besteht wirklich kein Anlass", behauptete der junge Mann. "Mir gehts gut, wirklich. Nachdem ich die meiste Zeit des Tages viel rede, brauche ich abends die Stille, um zur Ruhe zu kommen. Tut mir leid, dass dich das beunruhigt hat."

"Wir könnten zusammen etwas unternehmen", schlug Maria vor. "Warum machen wir beide nicht mal einen Spaziergang durch Volterra und schauen uns die Stadt genauer an?"

"Ach nein, dazu bin ich abends doch zu müde."

"Ach komm, Ernesto, du bist doch keineswegs müde, sondern denkst immer nur an La Bionda."

"Und wenn schon? Das geht dich nichts an!"

"Sie ist verheiratet und wohnt im Schloss. Es gibt keine Zukunft für dich mit ihr. Wahrscheinlich hat sie dich schon längst vergessen!"

"Nein, das glaube ich nicht! Sie hat mir beim Abschied freundlich zugewinkt und gelächelt."

"Damen von Stand winken vielen Leuten zu und vergessen sie dann wieder. Finde dich endlich damit ab, dass sie für dich unerreichbar ist."

"Das weiß ich doch! Aber deshalb kann ich sie doch verehren, oder nicht?"

"Nicht, wenn du darüber das Leben und deine Freunde vergisst!"

"Lass mich zufrieden, Maria, du verstehst davon nichts!", gab Ernesto unwirsch zurück, erhob sich aus seiner Ecke und schickte sich an, zum Prinzipal zu gehen.

"Es ist wahrhaftig ein Glück, dass wir Volterra in den nächsten zwei Tagen verlassen", sagte Maria. "Hoffentlich wirst du dann wieder normal, sonst müssen wir uns wohl nach einem fröhlicheren Arlequino umsehen!"

"Meine Rolle spiele ich immer noch ausgezeichnet!"

"Im Moment noch, aber wenn du weiterhin jeden Abend traurig in den Himmel starrst und von etwas träumst, dass sich niemals erfüllen wird, ist es damit auch irgendwann vorbei. Bitte, Ernesto, zieh dich nicht mehr von uns zurück. Ich fürchte, dass du sonst deinen Verstand verlierst."

"Kümmere dich lieber um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten, anstatt solchen Unsinn zu reden!", giftete der junge Mann sie an und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Prinzipal. Doch in seinem Kopf hämmerte unaufhörlich der Satz > Volterra in den nächsten zwei Tagen verlassen < ...

***

Marie de Roux las gerade ein Buch, als einer ihrer Diener sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer aufsuchte, um ihr ein Schreiben zu überbringen. Sie blickte ihn verwundert an, als er erklärte: "Dieser Brief wurde durch einen Eilboten gebracht, der auf Eure Antwort warten soll."

"Es muss sich um etwas Wichtiges handeln", murmelte die ältere Dame mehr für sich und nahm das Schreiben an sich. Als sie es gelesen hatte, schüttelte sie lächelnd den Kopf. "Meine Güte, einer der Conte di Volturi wünscht, mich baldmöglichst zu besuchen und fragt an, ob mir das recht ist."

"Sein Bote wartet auf Eure Antwort, Madame."

"Bestell ihm, dass ich mich über den Besuch seines Herrn freuen würde."

"Sehr wohl, gnädige Frau", antwortete der Diener und eilte in den Hausflur, wo Caius' Wächter seiner harrte. "Der Besuch Eures Herrn ist Madame sehr willkommen."

Sein Gegenüber nickte und verließ daraufhin das Haus. Er eilte um die Ecke zu einer Kutsche, in der der blonde Vampir sich befand und teilte ihm die Nachricht von Madame de Roux mit. Caius nickte und wirkte zufrieden. Der Wächter öffnete die Wagentür für ihn und er stieg aus, ging dann zum Haus, in dem Giselles Mutter lebte und klopfte an. Als ihm derselbe Diener öffnete, der auch seinen Boten empfangen hatte, lächelte er ihn an und sagte: "Meldet Eurer Herrin, Caius di Volturi wünscht sie zu sprechen."

Wenig später wurde er in einen eleganten Salon geführt, wo die Dame des Hauses ihn bereits erwartete. Bei seinem Eintritt erhob sie sich, er verneigte sich leicht vor ihr, ergriff ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

"Wie schön, dass Ihr mich besucht, Conte di Volturi", begrüßte sie ihn freundlich und schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln. "Es freut mich sehr, Euch wiederzusehen, wenngleich ich zugeben muss, dass ich mit einem so raschen Eintreffen Eurerseits in meinem Heim nicht gerechnet habe."

"Tut mir sehr leid, dass ich Euch so überfalle, Madame", erwiderte er entschuldigend und lächelte ebenfalls. "Es ist nur so, dass ich gerade in der Nähe war und dachte, wie nett es wäre, mit Euch ein bisschen zu plaudern, ehe ich Paris wieder verlasse."

"Sehr aufmerksam von Euch, mein Lieber. Bitte, setzt Euch. Möchtet Ihr etwas trinken?"

"Wenn es Euch nicht zu viel Umstände macht, hätte ich gern ein Glas Rotwein."

"Es macht gar keine Umstände", versicherte ihm Madame de Roux und warf einen Blick zu ihrem Diener. Jener verstand auch ohne Worte, was er zu tun hatte, verschwand und brachte einige Augenblicke später das Gewünschte auf einem Tablett herein, das er auf einen kleinen Tisch neben dem Gast abstellte.

"Vielen Dank", sagte Caius zu dem Bediensteten, der gleich darauf aus dem Zimmer ging. Danach richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Herrin des Hauses. "Wie geht es Euch und Eurer Familie? Befinden sich alle gut?"

"Aber ja, danke der Nachfrage", antwortete Madame de Roux. "Und wie geht es Euch selbst?"

"Kein Grund zur Klage, Madame. Was machen Eure Kinder?"

"Meine Älteste ist Mutter geworden und wohlauf, mein Sohn Pierre besucht die Militärakademie und mein jüngerer Sohn drückt noch die Schulbank, während meine Jüngste sich vor kurzem erst vermählte. - Und wie geht es Euren Brüdern und Eurer Schwägerin? Gefällt es ihr in Italien?"

"Alle sind wohlauf und ja, meiner Schwägerin scheint es in meiner Heimat gut zu gefallen", erzählte Caius. "Und Eure Jüngste ist also verheiratet? Gefällt ihr der Ehestand?"

"Sie sah bei ihrer Hochzeit sehr glücklich aus und machte diesen Eindruck auch, als ich sie unlängst wieder besuchte. Ihr Mann ist wirklich ein überaus angenehmer, wohlerzogener Mensch."

"Freut mich, dass es Eure Tochter so gut getroffen hat", behauptete Caius. "Darf man fragen, wen sie ehelichte? Womöglich kenne ich den Herrn?"

"Giselle hat Baron de Bruyant geheiratet, einen sehr einflussreichen Mann, der bei Hofe ein- und ausgeht. Sogar die Königin hat ihr zu dieser Heirat gratuliert. Andernfalls hätte sie sie sicher nicht aus ihrer Stellung gehen lassen."

"Dann ist Eure jüngste Tochter nun also die Baronesse de Bruyant?", tat der blonde Vampir ahnungslos.

"Ja, das ist ihr Titel", bestätigte Madame de Roux lächelnd und wirkte dabei überaus stolz.

"Wie merkwürdig", meinte Caius. "Wisst Ihr, dass mir Louise Lefevre vor kurzem erzählte, einen Brief von einem Anwalt erhalten zu haben, der sie darüber in Kenntnis setzte, dass eine gewisse Baronesse de Bruyant sie verklagen wolle? Das kann doch wohl nicht Eure Tochter sein, oder?"

"Doch, Conte di Volturi, ich fürchte, dass es sich so verhält."

"Warum tut Eure Tochter so etwas?"

"Es ist nichts Persönliches, mein Lieber. Aber meine Tochter vertritt nun einmal die Meinung, dass meine verstorbene Schwester Amelie beim Verfassen ihres Testamentes nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen war, als sie Eurer Schwägerin und Mademoiselle Lefevre ihren gesamten Besitz und ihr Vermögen vermachte, anstatt an ihre Familie zu denken."

"Demnach billigt Ihr also das Vorgehen Eurer Tochter in dieser Angelegenheit?"

"Unbedingt! Vermögen und Besitz sollten der eigenen Familie vermacht werden, das ist nur recht und billig. Was haben denn Eure Schwägerin und Mademoiselle Lefevre damit zu tun?"

"Möglicherweise gab es einen guten Grund, weshalb Eure Schwester so handelte. Sollte man nicht den letzten Willen einer Verstorbenen respektieren?"

"Mein lieber Conte, ich verstehe selbstverständlich, dass Ihr für die Rechte Eurer Verlobten und Eurer Schwägerin eintreten zu müssen glaubt. Doch ich betone noch einmal, dass die Anfechtung des Testaments meiner Schwester durch meine Tochter sich nicht persönlich gegen die beiden jungen Damen richtet, sondern dass es dabei lediglich darum geht, Vermögen und Besitz in der Familie zu behalten."

"Nun, ich denke, wir vertreten in dieser Angelegenheit konträre Positionen."

"Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass dies unserer Beziehung keinen Abbruch tut", meinte Madame de Roux freundlich. "Was das Testament meiner Schwester betrifft, sollten wir es den Anwälten überlassen, darüber zu streiten."

"Ich gebe Euch recht", erwiderte Caius, der nun erfahren hatte, was er wissen wollte. Seine Gastgeberin war also auf der Seite ihrer Tochter und würde diese mit Sicherheit unterstützen. Er hätte sich damals einfach um sie kümmern sollen, wie er es geplant hatte, wäre ihm Marcus' Verbot nicht dazwischen gekommen. Warum hatte er nicht einfach gewartet, bis seine älteren Brüder fort waren, um sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen? Doch gewiss ergab sich noch eine Gelegenheit, die ältere Dame unauffällig verschwinden zu lassen, bevor er sich um deren dreiste Tochter kümmerte.

"War die Contessa nicht guter Hoffnung?", fragte ihn in diesem Augenblick Madame de Roux. Es kam für ihn so unerwartet, dass er sie zunächst irritiert ansah.

"Wie kommt Ihr darauf, Madame?"

"Meine Tochter erzählte es mir im Vertrauen", verriet ihm die ältere Dame lächelnd. "Allen anderen gegenüber war sie sehr diskret. Allerdings verriet mir Giselle, dass Contessa di Volturi während der Hochzeitsfeier eine kleine Weile unpässlich gewesen sei und deshalb das Zimmer verlassen habe. Sie sei dabei sehr blass gewesen."

"Nein, meine Schwägerin ist eine höchst ehrbare, junge Dame und war bei ihrer Hochzeit selbstverständlich noch nicht guter Hoffnung", gab Caius in strengem Ton zurück. "Allerdings erwartete sie wenige Monate danach ein Kind, das sie jedoch leider verlor."

"Sehr bedauerlich für Eure Schwägerin", behauptete Madame de Roux und sah tatsächlich aus, als empfände sie Mitleid mit Marguerite. "Doch da sie noch so jung ist, wollen wir hoffen, dass sie bald wieder guter Hoffnung sein wird. Das wünsche ich ihr von Herzen."

"Ich bestelle Ihr Eure guten Wünsche sehr gern, Madame", antwortete Caius. "Doch nun kann ich nicht mehr länger bleiben, da ich noch einen wichtigen Termin habe. Vielen Dank für Eure Gastfreundschaft, meine Liebe. Ich werde mich bemühen, Eure Freundlichkeit baldmöglichst zu vergelten."

Er erhob sich von seinem Platz, verneigte sich und küsste der Hausherrin nochmals die Hand, ehe er sie verließ...


	15. Chapter 15

**~~~Allgemein~~~**

Am Vormittag des nächsten Tages saß Giselle mit ihrem Morgenmantel bekleidet am Esstisch im Kleinen Salon ihres Stadthauses und genoss weiter ihr Frühstück, während ihr Ehemann damit vor kurzem fertig geworden war, sich danach mit der besten Laune erhoben und von ihr verabschiedet hatte, um einige seiner Freunde zu treffen. Grund für Oliviers gehobene Stimmung war, dass sie wieder einmal die Nacht miteinander verbrachten. Allmählich gewöhnte Giselle sich daran und es tat auch nicht mehr so weh wie beim ersten Mal, obwohl sie jedes Mal innerlich das Ende des Liebesaktes begrüßte. Dennoch empfand sie die eheliche Pflicht als einen geringen Preis für ein ansonsten sehr angenehmes Leben mit einem Gatten, der zärtlich zu ihr war und sie gut behandelte. Alles in allem war sie mit ihrer Situation mehr als zufrieden, da sie oft das Haus ganz für sich allein hatte und machen konnte, was sie wollte. Denn Olivier traf sich häufig mit seinen einflussreichen Freunden, mit denen er dann fast den ganzen Tag verbrachte, so wie heute. Ach, welch ein wundervoller Tag, an dem sie ausgiebig frühstücken und danach ein langes Bad nehmen würde. Vielleicht könnte sie auch eine Freundin zu sich einladen oder Maman, darüber würde sie dann nachdenken, wenn sie in der Wanne saß.

Eines der Dienstmädchen betrat jetzt den Kleinen Salon, ein Schreiben auf einem Tablett haltend, und sagte zaghaft: "Baronesse, soeben wurde dieser Brief für Euch abgegeben."

"Von wem ist er?", fragte Giselle neugierig, erwartete sie doch Neuigkeiten von ihrem Anwalt.

"Er ist versehen mit einem V-förmigen Siegel", teilte die Bedienstete ihr mit.

Die junge Baronesse, die sich dunkel an den Anhänger der Kette von Marguerite di Volturi erinnerte, die ihr Ehemann dieser schenkte, horchte auf.

"Bring mir das Schreiben", befahl sie und das Dienstmädchen gehorchte. Aufgeregt nahm Giselle den Brief an sich, brach das Siegel und las verwundert:

_> Sehr geehrte Baronesse de Bruyant,_

_da mein Gemahl und ich vor kurzem in Paris Quartier bezogen haben, bitten wir Euch nebst Eurem Gatten, heute Nachmittag gegen drei Uhr unser Gast zu sein. Wir wohnen wieder in demselben Haus in Saint-Germain, in dem auch unsere Hochzeitsfeier stattfand._

_Es würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr unsere Einladung annehmt._

_Bis bald._

_Marguerite di Volturi <_

> Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass meine Klage gegen das Testament Tante Amelies die schöne Marguerite aus Italien nach Frankreich zurückholen würde < , dachte Giselle, unsicher, ob sie sich darüber freuen oder sich besser fürchten solle. Jedenfalls passte es ihr überhaupt nicht, heute Nachmittag bei der Contessa und ihrem Mann zu erscheinen, zumal ihr eigenes Ehegespons nicht dabei sein konnte. Allein wagte sie es nicht, sich mit Marguerite und ihrem Mann auseinanderzusetzen, die gewiss mit ihr über die Anfechtung des Testaments ihrer Tante sprechen wollten. Vor allem fürchtete sie die spitze Zunge Aros, der gewiss recht unangenehm werden konnte, wenn er ihre Klage als Angriff auf seine Frau wertete. Andererseits hatte sie Marguerite einen Brief geschrieben, in dem sie ihr erklärte, dass sich diese Klage nicht gegen sie persönlich richtete. Doch ob sie ihr dies geglaubt hatte?

"Clementine!", wandte sich Giselle an das Dienstmädchen, das unschlüssig an der Tür stand. "Sag doch Bernard, er möchte rasch zu Monsieur Babineaux laufen und ihn umgehend zu mir bitten."

"Ja, Madame!"

Während die Bedienstete den Raum verließ, erhob sich Giselle aus ihrem bequemen Stuhl und eilte in ihr Zimmer hinauf, klingelte nach ihrer Zofe und kleidete sich rasch an. Schließlich konnte sie ihren Anwalt schlecht im Morgenrock empfangen.

Zwei Stunden später sprach Monsieur Babineaux bei der jungen Baronesse de Bruyant vor und sie bat ihn zur Besprechung in das Arbeitszimmer ihres Mannes, wo sie sich ungestört wähnte.

"Ihr habt mich rufen lassen und ich muss mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich jetzt erst erscheine. Aber ich kam so rasch, wie es mir möglich war, Baronesse. Was kann ich für Euch tun?"

"Contessa di Volturi hat mich zu sich eingeladen", erklärte Giselle aufgeregt und schritt im Zimmer hin und her. Schließlich blieb sie stehen und starrte ihren Anwalt an. "Was soll ich jetzt nur tun? Sie wird mich bestimmt wegen der Anfechtung des Testaments sprechen wollen."

"Sie ist die andere Erbin Eurer Tante?", fragte Babineaux nach, worauf die junge Dame nickte. "Warum nehmt Ihr nicht einfach die Einladung an? Vielleicht könnt Ihr so einige Dinge klarstellen. Sagtet Ihr mir nicht, dass Ihr mit der Contessa im Grunde keinen Streit wollt?"

"Das stimmt - und ich habe Ihr auch einen Brief geschrieben, in dem ich alles erklärte", antwortete Giselle. "Daher überrascht es mich sehr, dass sie plötzlich mitsamt Gatten in Paris eingetroffen ist und mich zu sich einlädt. Ich fürchte, dieses Treffen könnte äußerst unangenehm verlaufen."

"Verstehe, Ihr wollt eine Konfrontation vermeiden", stellte der Anwalt sachlich fest. "Allerdings könnte die Contessa es als Affront auffassen, wenn Ihr ihre Einladung nicht annehmt."

"Das Problem ist, dass mein Mann den ganzen Tag außer Haus ist und mich nicht begleiten kann", erklärte die Baronesse. "Doch allein möchte ich dem Ehepaar Volturi nicht gegenübertreten, schon gar nicht in deren Haus. Ich käme mich ihnen ausgeliefert vor."

"Nun, vielleicht hat Euch die Contessa ja nicht wegen des Testamentes eingeladen, sondern nur, um Euren Mann kennenzulernen", meinte Babineaux. "Dann wären Eure Befürchtungen ganz umsonst."

"Nein! Nein, das sind sie bestimmt nicht", sagte Giselle voller Überzeugung. "Aber gerade habt Ihr mir eine gute Entschuldigung geliefert, um die Einladung abzusagen. Mein Mann ist heute leider unabkömmlich. Daher werde ich die Contessa und ihren Gemahl für morgen Nachmittag zu mir bitten, wenn der Baron zugegen sein kann."

"Ein kluger Schachzug von Euch", gab der Anwalt zurück und grinste etwas. "Damit gewinnt Ihr etwas mehr Zeit, um Euch auf das Gespräch mit Contessa di Volturi vorzubereiten."

"Natürlich werde ich das tun", erwiderte die junge Frau, die allmählich ihre Selbstsicherheit wiedergewann. "Doch darüber hinaus wünsche ich, dass Ihr beim Besuch des Ehepaares Volturi anwesend seid, um mich bei meiner Argumentation notfalls zu unterstützen. Vor allem fürchte ich mich vor einer verbalen Auseinandersetzung mit Conte Aro di Volturi. Zwar habe ich diesen als überaus charmant kennengelernt, doch ich konnte ebenso beobachten, dass er spöttisch, herablassend und arrogant anderen gegenüber sein kann. Es wird ihm sicher nicht gefallen haben, dass seine Frau von der Klage gegen das Testament meiner Tante mitbetroffen ist."

"Von seiner Warte aus durchaus verständlich, liebe Baronesse. Doch seid unbesorgt, es gelingt mir bestimmt, diesen Herrn davon zu überzeugen, dass Ihr jedes Recht der Welt habt, gegen das Testament Eurer Tante vorzugehen. Am Ende wird er es gewiss einsehen."

"Das wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein."

Babineaux ergriff die Hand seiner Auftraggeberin und hauchte einen leichten Kuss darauf. Dann versicherte er ihr: "Keine Sorge, Baronesse, ich werde den Conte schon zur Einsicht bringen."

***

Einige der Volturi-Mitglieder waren einen Tag früher nach Paris gekommen, um alles für die Ankunft von Meister Aro und seiner Gefährtin in dem gemieteten Haus in Saint-Germain vorzubereiten. Nachdem die beiden dort eintrafen, verlor die Contessa keine Zeit, Francois zum Einkaufen zu schicken, da sie am Nachmittag Gäste erwartete. Sobald der Diener gegangen war, schrieb sie an Giselle de Bruyant und lud sie ein. Kaum hatte sie das erledigt, zogen sie sich in ihr gemeinsames Gemach zurück und wollten nicht gestört werden.

Das Liebesspiel lenkte Marguerite für längere Zeit von der bevorstehenden Unterredung mit Giselle ab und beruhigte sie. Danach bettete sie ihren Kopf auf Aros Brust und ruhte sich ein wenig von der Fahrt aus, wobei sie ihrem Mann auf Nachfragen versicherte, keinen Hunger zu haben. Während sie dann ein wenig einschlummerte, überließ Aro sich seinen Gedanken. Marguerites anhaltende Sehnsucht nach einem gemeinsamen Kind bereitete ihm ein wenig Sorge, denn unglücklicherweise war sie bei ihrer Lektüre in der alten Vampir-Chronik, die Ponthos Scriberias vor vielen Jahrhunderten in seinem Auftrag verfasst hatte, bevor er sich in ein verlassenes Kloster in den Bergen zurückzog, auf die Legende über Halbvampire gestoßen. Das war natürlich nur von Menschen ausgedachter Unsinn, der nichtsdestotrotz in seiner Frau die irrationale Hoffnung aufkeimen ließ, dass zwei Vampire möglicherweise auch Kinder miteinander haben könnten. Er brachte es jedoch nicht übers Herz, ihr diese Hoffnung zu nehmen, da ihn ihr Wunsch irgendwie rührte. Immerhin wünschte sie sich ausschließlich ein Kind von ihm.

Aro stellte sich einen kurzen Moment lang vor, dass sie beide noch Sterbliche wären, und fragte sich, ob er sich tatsächlich darüber freuen würde, wenn Marguerite ein Kind von ihm erwartete. Da die Menschen im Allgemeinen glaubten, in ihren Abkömmlingen weiterzuleben, hielt er es für nicht ausgeschlossen, sich als Mensch über den Nachwuchs zu freuen. Ihm gefiel auch die Vorstellung, Vater eines kleinen Mädchens zu sein, das seiner geliebten Frau ähnelte. Doch wenn er mit sich selbst ehrlich war, konnte er darauf verzichten, Vater zu sein. Ihm genügte es vollkommen, in Marguerite endlich seine Gefährtin gefunden zu haben, die seine Liebe erwiderte und sich an ihn gebunden hatte. Sie beiden hatten doch sich, wozu brauchten sie ein Kind?

Im Gegensatz zu Marcus hielt Aro den Kinderwunsch seiner Frau keineswegs für ein Überbleibsel ihrer menschlichen Vergangenheit, denn als sie sich kennenlernten und auch bei ihrer Hochzeit sehnte sie sich allein danach, endlich mit ihm zusammensein zu dürfen. Nein, Marguerites Wunsch nach Mutterschaft führte er vor allem darauf zurück, dass es ihr an Gesellschaft im Palazzo fehlte, wenn er keine Zeit für sie hatte. Sie brauchte eine Freundin, mit der sie etwas zusammen unternehmen und sich über Dinge austauschen konnte, mit denen man gemeinhin mit einem Mann nicht sprach. Wahrlich ein Jammer, dass Amelie starb, ehe Marcus sie verwandeln konnte. Sie wäre eine gute, mütterliche Vertraute für Marguerite gewesen. Ebenso bedauerlich fand er die Liebe von Louise Lefevre zu dem jungen Bonnet, sonst hätte womöglich aus ihr und Caius ein Paar werden können. Die beiden verstanden sich gut und mochten sich augenscheinlich. Doch da Caius Louise sein Wort gab, ihr zu ihrem Glück zu verhelfen, das leider nunmal Andrè Bonnet hieß, musste man dies akzeptieren.

Aro hoffte, dass ihm während ihres Aufenthaltes in Frankreich jemand ins Auge fiel, der eine geeignete Gesellschafterin für seine Frau wäre. Gewiss fände sie es angenehm, eine Landsmännin um sich zu haben. Über ein so nettes "Geschenk" seinerseits würde sie gewiss höchst erfreut sein...

***

Nachdem Babineaux gegangen war, verlor Giselle keine Zeit damit, Marguerite eine freundliche Absage für die heutige Einladung zu schreiben und sofort einen ihrer Bediensteten damit zu beauftragen, dies persönlich an Contessa oder Conte di Volturi zu überbringen. Kaum war der Diener damit aus dem Haus, empfand sie ein großes Gefühl der Erleichterung und lehnte sich entspannt im Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch ihres Privatsalons zurück. Nun galt es nur noch, Olivier heute Abend davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, wen sie für morgen Nachmittag zu sich eingeladen hatte, und ihn zu bitten, bei dem Gespräch mit dem Ehepaar Volturi anwesend zu sein.

Die junge Baronesse begann bereits mit den Überlegungen, was sie den vornehmen Gästen vorzusetzen gedachte, als eines ihrer Dienstmädchen erschien und meldete: "Madame, es ist ein gewisser Conte di Volturi eingetroffen, der Euch zu sprechen wünscht."

"Conte di Volturi?!", entfuhr es Giselle überrascht und sie setzte sich sofort gerade im Stuhl hin, bedachte dabei das Mädchen mit einem fassungslosen Blick. War ihr Brief bereits in dem Haus in Saint-Germain eingetroffen und hatte Conte Aro dazu veranlasst, sie umgehend aufzusuchen? Himmel, was mochte er von ihr wollen? Sie hatte doch erst morgen Nachmittag zu einem Gespräch gebeten.

"Ja, Madame, und er sagte, er müsse unbedingt mit Euch sprechen", bestätigte das Mädchen.

"Also schön...", meinte die junge Frau und erhob sich. Schließlich galt es, Contenance zu bewahren und sich anzuhören, was Marguerites Ehemann ihr zu sagen hatte. "Führe den Herrn in den Kleinen Salon und bestell ihm, ich werde gleich da sein."

"Sehr wohl."

Giselle schloss die Augen und atmete einige Male tief ein und aus, da ihr etwas schwindelig war. Als sie die Fassung einigermaßen zurückgewonnen hatte, begab sie sich in den Kleinen Salon, erwartend, dort Aro di Volturi anzutreffen. Aber zu ihrer Überraschung war es keineswegs er, der dort stand.

"Conte Caius!", entfuhr es ihr, als sie den Raum betrat und dem jungen, blonden Mann gegenüberstand, der sich vor über einem Jahr mit der bürgerlichen Louise Lefevre verlobt hatte. Gewiss war auch er hier, um die Interessen seiner Verlobten zu wahren.

"Guten Tag, Baronesse de Bruyant", begrüßte er sie lächelnd und verneigte sich ein wenig vor ihr.

"Wie...? Oh ja, guten Tag, mein Herr", begann Giselle irritiert. "Euch hatte ich gar nicht erwartet..."

"Ich weiß, dass es unverzeihlich ist, unangemeldet vorzusprechen", gab Caius in geschmeidigem Ton zurück. "Doch da ich gerade in Paris weile und in Eurer Nähe war, dachte ich, Ihr hättet nichts dagegen."

"Nun, wie gesagt... Euer Besuch ist unerwartet..."

"Wenn es Euch unangenehm ist, werde ich natürlich sofort wieder gehen, Baronesse."

"Oh nein, bitte bleibt doch!", widersprach die Hausherrin und schenkte ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. "Dass Euer Besuch unerwartet kommt, heißt nicht, dass Ihr mir unwillkommen seid. Ganz im Gegenteil, Conte Caius, ich fühle mich außerordentlich geschmeichelt, dass Ihr bei mir vorsprecht. Bitte, setzt Euch doch. Wünscht Ihr etwas zu essen oder zu trinken?"

"Nein, danke für Eure Freundlichkeit", antwortete Caius und ließ sich auf einem bequemen Stuhl nieder. Nachdem Giselle ihm gegenüber in einen breiten, geblümten Sessel Platz genommen hatte, fuhr er fort: "Eure Frau Mutter besaß die Güte mir mitzuteilen, dass Ihr geheiratet habt, meine Liebe. Deshalb erlaubte ich mir, einfach hier vorzusprechen, damit ich Euch persönlich dazu gratulieren darf."

"Vielen Dank, Ihr seid sehr freundlich. Wo habt Ihr meine Mutter denn getroffen?"

"Wie gesagt, halte ich mich derzeit gerade in Paris auf und nutzte die Gelegenheit, einige meiner früheren Bekanntschaften zu besuchen. Eure Mutter zählt ebenfalls zu den Personen, die mir in Erinnerung geblieben sind - genau wie Ihr, verehrte Baronesse."

Giselle lächelte geschmeichelt und begann, sich etwas wohler zu fühlen. Offensichtlich nahm er es ihr nicht übel, dass sie das Testament ihrer Tante anfocht.

"Weilt Euer Gemahl zur Zeit nicht im Hause?", erkundigte sich Caius neugierig.

"Leider nicht, er musste einige wichtige Termine wahrnehmen und wird erst gegen Abend zurück sein."

"Wirklich schade, denn ich hätte gern seine Bekanntschaft gemacht."

"Dazu werdet Ihr morgen die Gelegenheit erhalten, mein lieber Herr."

"Morgen?", fragte Caius stirnrunzelnd. "Gebt Ihr denn morgen einen Ball, Verehrteste?"

"Aber nein! Ich habe Euren Bruder und Eure Schwägerin zu mir eingeladen, und wenn Ihr wollt, schließt diese Einladung auch Euch und Eure Verlobte mit ein, Conte Caius."

Der blonde Vampir bemühte sich, die Fassung zu bewahren, als er das hörte. Warum hatte man ihn nicht darüber informiert, dass sich Marguerite und Aro in Paris aufhielten?

"Oder seid Ihr etwa schon verheiratet, Conte Caius?", erkundigte sich Giselle freundlich.

"Wie bitte?", fragte er irritiert, da er nicht richtig zugehört hatte.

"Habt Ihr Mademoiselle Lefevre inzwischen geehelicht?", wiederholte seine Gesprächspartnerin.

"Ähm... nein, haben wir nicht", erwiderte er, sich sofort daran erinnernd, dass er sich bei seinem letzten Aufenthalt in Paris offiziell mit Louise verlobt hatte. "Nachdem zu unserem großen Bedauern Eure Tante so plötzlich verschied, sah sich meine Verlobte nicht in der Lage, zu heiraten."

"Sehr rücksichtsvoll von Euch, auf die Wünsche Eurer Verlobten einzugehen", meinte Giselle. "Nun, ich nehme an, Mademoiselle Lefevre hat Euch nach Paris begleitet und wünscht, ebenfalls die morgige Einladung wahrzunehmen. Es betrifft sie ja schließlich auch, nicht wahr?"

"Leider muss ich Euch in dieser Hinsicht enttäuschen, Baronesse. Die liebe Louise weilt derzeit in Rochefort und bereitet sich auf die baldige Hochzeit vor. Deshalb haben wir meine Schwägerin und meine Brüder auch dort erwartet. Es überrascht mich zu hören, dass Marguerite und ihr Mann hier in Paris sind."

"Oh? Demnach seid Ihr nicht mit ihnen zusammen hier eingetroffen?"

"Nein, Baronesse, ich hatte eigene Angelegenheiten zu erledigen."

"Zum Beispiel, den guten Monsieur Cayot aufzusuchen?"

"Eigentlich nicht. Es geht um etwas anderes."

"Seltsam! Ich dachte, Ihr wolltet Euch um die Belange Eurer Verlobten kümmern?"

"Das stimmt in gewisser Weise auch", räumte Caius ein, der seine Selbstsicherheit allmählich wiedergewann und seine Gesprächspartnerin anlächelte. "Ich bin wegen eines Hochzeitsgeschenks für Louise in Paris und mir scheint, meine Verwandten hegen die gleiche Absicht. Wo halten sich Marguerite und mein Bruder derzeit auf?"

"In dem gleichen Haus, in dem sie ihre Hochzeit feierten", verriet ihm Giselle, die sich insgeheim wunderte, dass Caius nichts über den Aufenthalt seiner Verwandten wusste und sich auch überhaupt nicht für die Klage gegen seine Verlobte und seine Schwägerin zu interessieren schien. Nun ja, vermutlich besaß er selbst genügend Vermögen und freute sich über seine bevorstehende Hochzeit mit Mademoiselle Lefevre, so dass ihn die Erbschaft nicht sonderlich interessierte. Jedenfalls empfand sie sein freundliches Benehmen ihr gegenüber als überaus angenehm.

"Wie geht es Eurer Verlobten, Conte Caius?", erkundigte sie sich interessiert.

"Sie freut sich auf die bevorstehende Hochzeit", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß und grinste. Giselle brauchte ja nicht zu erfahren, dass Louise einen anderen heiraten würde.

Über das Antlitz der jungen Baronesse breitete sich ein äußerst zufriedenes Lächeln aus. Vielleicht war es am Ende sogar Mademoiselle Lefevre egal, dass sie der Erbschaft ihrer Tante verlustig ging. Schließlich würde sie bald die Gemahlin von Conte Caius di Volturi sein und damit wohl versorgt. Am Ende erübrigte es sich, schmutzige Wäsche vor dem Gericht zu waschen. Überaus erfreuliche Aussichten. Wenn das Gespräch mit der schönen Marguerite und Conte Aro ebenso angenehm verlief wie das jetzige mit dem jungen Conte di Volturi, würde es womöglich gar nicht erst zu einem Verfahren vor Gericht kommen, weil man auf privater Ebene zu einer einvernehmlichen Einigung kam. Wie gut, dass Babineaux morgen anwesend war.

"Es wäre mir wirklich eine Freude, wenn Ihr meine Einladung für morgen Nachmittag annehmen würdet und mit Euren Verwandten hier erscheint", wiederholte Giselle nochmals ihre Einladung an den blonden Jüngling.

"Wenn ich es einrichten kann, komme ich gern", versprach Caius, erhob sich, küsste der jungen Hausherrin die Hand und verneigte sich. "Für heute verabschiede ich mich von Euch und bitte darum, Eurem Gemahl meine herzlichsten Grüße auszurichten. Ich freue mich darauf, ihn bald kennenzulernen. Au Revoir, Baronesse de Bruyant."

"Au Revoir, Conte Caius."

***

Mit gemischten Gefühlen klopfte Caius kurze Zeit nach seinem Besuch bei Giselle de Bruyant an der Tür des Hauses an, in dem er mit seinen Brüdern bei ihrem letzten Aufenthalt gewohnt hatte. Als Francois öffnete, starrte er ihn erschrocken an.

"Meister Caius, Ihr hier?", entfuhr es dem Lakaien.

"Ja, kleine Überraschung", gab der blonde Vampir ungehalten zurück und trat in den Flur. "Sind die Herrschaften zu Hause?"

"Meister Aro und die Contessa haben sich in ihr Gemach zurückgezogen und wollen nicht gestört werden", antwortete Francois demütig und schloss die Tür.

"Wie lange ist das her?"

"Etwa drei Stunden."

"Dann nehme ich an, dass zumindest mein Bruder sich genügend ausgeruht haben dürfte. Bitte, sag ihm, dass ich hier bin und mit ihm sprechen muss."

"Aber er wollte nicht gestört werden", wandte Francois ein. "Und ich möchte mir keinesfalls seinen Zorn zuziehen."

"Meine Güte, was bist du doch für ein elender Hasenfuß", grummelte Caius ärgerlich. "Ist Renata hier?"

"Ja, Herr, ich hole sie", erwiderte der Lakai und eilte davon.

Wenige Minuten später erschien die schöne Vampirfrau und lächelte, als sie des Besuchers ansichtig wurde.

"Meister Caius, wie schön, Euch wiederzusehen", begrüßte sie ihn freundlich.

"Endlich jemand, der weiß, wie man sich benimmt", gab Caius zurück und lächelte sie an. "Wie geht es dir, meine Liebe?"

"Gut, Meister Caius, und selbst?"

"Es geht so. Hör mal, Renata, ich müsste dringend mit meinem Bruder sprechen, aber Francois wies mich darauf hin, dass er nicht gestört werden wolle. Könntest du ihm irgendwie Bescheid geben, dass ich hier bin?"

"Selbstverständlich, Meister Caius. Möchtet Ihr nicht so lange im Wohnzimmer Platz nehmen?"

"Gewiss doch. Danke, Renata. - Sag, geht es Contessa Marguerite gut?"

"Es scheint so, aber genau kann ich es Euch nicht sagen."

"Nanu? Ich dachte, ihr beiden versteht Euch recht gut?"

"Das war auch so, bis es zu einem kleinen Missverständnis kam."

"Missverständnis?", fragte Caius stirnrunzelnd.

"Bitte, Herr, es ist nichts - wirklich. Wartet hier, ich werde Meister Aro mitteilen, dass Ihr im Hause seid."

Nach diesen Worten schwebte die schöne Vampirin davon, während Caius ins Wohnzimmer ging und es sich in einem breiten Sessel vor dem Kamin gemütlich machte. Dabei kamen Erinnerungen an ihren letzten Aufenthalt in ihm hoch. An Marcus, wie er stundenlang sehnsuchtsvoll zum Haus gegenüber starrte, in dem damals Amelie wohnte... an die Hochzeitsfeier von Marguerite und Aro, die er ertragen musste... und nun würde er auch wieder ertragen müssen, SIE an der Seite seines Meisters zu sehen. Doch womöglich hatte er Glück und Aro käme allein hinunter.

Wenige Minuten später erschien sein älterer "Bruder" im Morgenrock und wirkte alles andere als erfreut, als er in den Raum trat, die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich auf das Sofa ihm gegenüber setzte.

"Welchem Umstand habe ich deinen überraschenden Besuch in Paris zu verdanken? Und woher weißt du eigentlich, dass wir hier sind?", fragte Aro gereizt.

"Davon wusste ich bis vor wenigen Minuten noch gar nichts, lieber Bruder", erwiderte Caius missmutig. "Ich hielt mich wegen einer anderen Angelegenheit in der Stadt auf und erfuhr rein zufällig, dass Marguerite und du auch da seid. Wie kommt das? Wir haben euch in Rochefort erwartet."

"Welche andere Angelegenheit verschlägt dich in die Stadt?", hakte Aro nach und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Widerwillig legte Caius seine hinein, ersparte es ihm doch immerhin einen langen Bericht. Kaum wusste sein Meister über sein Vorhaben Bescheid, sah er ihn verärgert an und sagte in strengem Ton: "Du wirst sowohl Marie de Roux als auch Giselle de Bruyant in Ruhe lassen!"

"So? Warum denn?", gab Caius wütend zurück. "Diese freche Kleine beabsichtigt, Louise und deiner Frau zu schaden und ihre Mutter unterstützt sie darin. Die beiden aus der Welt zu schaffen, würde auch die Klage aus der Welt schaffen."

"Ach ja? Und wenn nicht? Giselle hat einen Ehemann, sie hat Geschwister - wer sagt dir, dass sie die Klage nicht weiterführen werden?!"

"Vor ihr ist keiner von ihnen auf die Idee gekommen, Amelies Testament anzufechten!"

"Du wirst dich da nicht einmischen!", fuhr Aro ihn an. "Marguerite und ich werden uns darum kümmern. Es wird eine gute Gelegenheit für meine Frau sein, mit ihrer Gabe zu üben, um darin sicherer zu werden."

"Sie hat eine Gabe?", fragte Caius erstaunt und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Oh ja, und sie muss sie trainieren. Ganz gewiss wird sie darin sehr erfolgreich sein, wenn du dich raushältst!"

"Wo ist Marguerite überhaupt?"

"Sie ruht sich aus, unsere Reise in der Kutsche war schließlich lang."

"Oh, du mutest deiner armen Frau also zu, in einer unbequemen Kutsche zu fahren?!"

"Ihr gefiel es - im Gegensatz zu dir findet sie es nicht unbequem!"

"Sie würde alles sagen, um dir zu gefallen. Sie ist so schrecklich verliebt in dich."

"So ist es, Caius! Und wir beide waren uns darüber einig, dass wir Marguerites Wahl akzeptieren! Finde dich endlich damit ab, dass sie mich zu ihrem Gefährten erwählte!"

"Glaub mir, Aro, das habe ich versucht und werde es auch weiterhin versuchen. Genau deshalb bin ich in Frankreich geblieben. Meinst du, ich könnte es in meiner derzeitigen Gefühlslage im Palazzo aushalten?!"

"Nun... ich verstehe...", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Vampir, diesmal wieder etwas gelassener, wobei er den Jüngeren nachdenklich betrachtete. "Was die Werwolfsache betrifft, findet sich möglicherweise ein alter Text über ihren Ursprung in der Bibliothek der Sorbonne."

"Wäre gut, wenn wir diese Viecher ein- für allemal auslöschen könnten", grummelte Caius. "Ewig werde ich schließlich nicht im Landgut der seligen Amelie leben können. Weißt du, was Marguerite damit vorhat?"

"Nein, momentan denkt sie nicht darüber nach", antwortete Aro. "Die Sache mit dieser Klage macht ihr zu schaffen, aber das wird sich bald von selbst erledigt haben."

"Es könnte bereits heute Nacht vorbei sein...", knurrte der Jüngere.

"Caius, ich sagte NEIN!", ermahnte ihn Aro nochmals streng. "Erzähl mir lieber, was es mit diesem hübschen Mädchen auf sich hat, dieser Clarisse. Seit wann findest du Gefallen an der Gesellschaft von albernen, jungen Gänsen?"

"Sie ist gar nicht so albern wie andere Mädchen", verteidigte Caius seinen Schützling. "Ein äußerst liebenswürdiges Kind mit einem guten Charakter und ziemlich klug. Ich bin erstaunt, wie schnell sie lernt."

"Es scheint dir Freude zu bereiten, das hübsche Kind zu unterrichten. Welchem Zweck soll das letztendlich dienen, Caius?"

"Was gehts dich an?! Du hast Marguerite! Lass mich in Ruhe!"

"In Ordnung", gab Aro nach, ohne seinen Blick von seinem Bruder zu nehmen. Dessen Wortwahl fand er äußerst interessant, ebenso wie das, was er gesehen hatte, als er Caius' Hand in seiner hielt. Zwar war der Jüngere noch nicht verliebt in das Dorfmädchen, aber er hegte ein großes Interesse an ihr. Sie war ihm wichtig, sie rührte ihn, sie erinnerte ihn an den jungen Römer, der er selbst einst war. Oh ja, Aro verstand sehr gut, welche Verbindung sich zwischen seinem jüngeren Bruder und der kleinen Clarisse anzubahnen begann. Wobei das Mädchen bestimmt schon sehr verliebt in Caius war, da er sie vor dem Werwolf gerettet hatte. Nun, möglicherweise würde sein Bruder mit der Zeit ebenfalls tiefere Gefühle für Clarisse entwickeln, sie war wirklich sehr hübsch. Ein angenehmer, neuer Zuwachs für ihre Familie und vielleicht auch eine neue Freundin für Marguerite. Seine Frau könnte sich dann um Clarisse kümmern, womit sich wahrscheinlich für eine längere Zeit ihr vermaledeiter Kinderwunsch erledigt hätte. Äußerst erfreuliche Aussichten... wirklich äußerst erfreulich...


	16. Chapter 16

**~~~Marguerite~~~**

Nachdem Aro und ich uns zärtlich geliebt hatten, ruhte ich mich eine Weile in seinen Armen aus und schlummerte dabei auch ein. Doch als ich erwachte, befand sich mein Mann nicht mehr in unserem gemeinsamen Bett. Verwundert setzte ich mich auf und schaute mich um.

"Aro?", rief ich, doch ich erhielt keine Antwort. Stattdessen klopfte es wenig später vorsichtig an meine Tür und ich hörte Hildas vertraute Stimme: "Contessa? Braucht Ihr Hilfe?"

"Ja, komm rein!", antwortete ich und meine mir zugeteilte Bedienstete trat ins Zimmer.

"Weißt du, wo mein Mann ist?", erkundigte ich mich.

"Meister Aro befindet sich unten im Wohnzimmer und unterhält sich mit Meister Caius", erwiderte Hilda.

"Caius ist hier?", fragte ich verständnislos. "Ich dachte, er hielte sich auf dem Landgut von Madame de Colignon auf."

"Meister Caius kam überraschend und bat um ein dringendes Gespräch mit Meister Aro."

"Warum hat man mich nicht geweckt, damit ich meinen Schwager begrüßen kann?"

"Meister Aro wies uns an, Euch ruhen zu lassen, Herrin. Außerdem soll ich Euch bestellen, dass die für heute vorgesehenen Gäste abgesagt haben."

"WAS? Baronesse de Bruyant hat abgesagt?!", entfuhr es mir und ich spürte, wie die Wut in mir hochstieg. "Welch eine Frechheit!"

"Bitte, beruhigt Euch, Contessa", beschwor mich Hilda in sachlichem Ton. "Wie ich es verstand, gab es für die Absage wohl einen wichtigen Grund. Meister Aro jedenfalls war darüber nicht verärgert, zumal Meister Caius im Wohnzimmer auf ihn wartete."

"Aha, dann hilf mir bitte beim Anziehen", bat ich meine Zofe und stand auf.

Nachdem ich gewaschen, angekleidet und frisiert war, begab ich mich eilig hinunter in unser Wohnzimmer, in dem mein Mann und mein Schwager sich gegenübersaßen. Doch bei meinem Eintrat sahen beide auf und Caius lächelte mich sofort an, erhob sich und kam auf mich zu, die Arme ausgebreitet.

"Marguerite", begrüßte er mich und wir umarmten uns. Dann schob er mich etwas von sich, um mich zu betrachten. "Du siehst großartig aus, Schwesterchen. Es freut mich sehr, dass du dich von deiner Verwandlung erholt hast und endlich soweit bist, um uns wieder einmal mit deiner Anwesenheit zu beehren. Louise wird sich darüber sehr freuen, denn sie kann es kaum erwarten, dich wiederzusehen."

"Da geht es ihr ebenso wie mir", erwiderte ich und lachte ein wenig. "Aber wie kommt es, dass du hier in Paris bist?"

"Dringende Angelegenheiten", antwortete Caius. "Darüber habe ich mich bereits ausgiebig mit Aro unterhalten."

"Geht es um die Werwölfe?", erkundigte ich mich und setzte mich neben meinem Liebsten auf das Sofa, während Caius sich wieder in den Sessel uns gegenüber niederließ.

"Ja, unter anderem auch das", gab mein Schwager zu und nickte. "Wie Aro mir jedoch erzählte, könnte einer der Ursprungstexte über die Wolfsmänner sich in der Bibliothek der Pariser Universität befinden. Ich hoffe, dass uns dies weiterbringt."

"Wie schlimm ist es mit den Werwölfen?", wollte ich wissen, da ich mir Sorgen um Louise und meine Bediensteten in Rochefort sowie um die Menschen in den umliegenden Ortschaften machte.

"Es hält sich zwar in Grenzen, aber man weiß nie, wann eines dieser verfluchten Geschöpfe auftaucht", erklärte Caius. "Erst vor kurzem habe ich wieder einen Wolfsmann erlegt, der gerade ein junges Mädchen anfallen wollte. Glücklicherweise konnte ich die Kleine retten und sie dazu veranlassen, nach Hause zu laufen, bevor ich mich um den Werwolf kümmerte. Mir ist es wirklich ein Rätsel, woher diese Viecher kommen. Sobald wir eines davon erlegt haben, ist wochen- oder monatelang Ruhe, bis aufs Neue ein Werwolf erscheint, der die Gegend unsicher zu machen beginnt. Niemand weiß, warum und woher diese Wolfsviecher immer wieder kommen. Daher sah ich mich dazu veranlasst, in Frankreich zu bleiben, bis das Problem gelöst ist."

"Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du in Louises Nähe bist."

"Apropos: Sie hat ein Schreiben von einem gewissen Babineaux erhalten, der sie darüber informierte, dass unsere kleine Giselle de Bruyant, geborene de Roux, das Testament ihrer Tante anfechten will."

"Nun, Baronesse de Bruyant hat mir vorher eine Art Erklärungsbrief zukommen lassen, ehe ich die Nachricht von ihrem Anwalt erhielt", gab ich verärgert zurück. "Eigentlich wollte ich mich heute persönlich mit der jungen Dame unterhalten, aber wie ich hörte, sagte sie meine Einladung ab?"

Bei den letzten Worten warf ich einen Blick zu meinem Mann.

"Sie schickte einen Boten, um uns schriftlich mitzuteilen, dass sie untröstlich sei, unsere Einladung heute Nachmittag nicht annehmen zu können, da Ihr Mann den ganzen Tag Termine hätte", erklärte mir Aro. "Aber dafür bittet sie uns für morgen Nachmittag zu sich ins Haus. Na, was sagst du?"

"Immerhin hat sie eine gute Entschuldigung", räumte ich ein und beruhigte mich etwas. Dann wandte ich mich wieder Caius zu und fragte: "Wie geht es Louise? Und was macht das Gesinde in Rochefort? Sind alle wohlauf?"

"Es geht allen hervorragend", erwiderte mein Schwager gut gelaunt. "Sie haben sich darüber gefreut, dass Louise und Monsieur Bonnet sich offiziell verlobt haben und harren nun der Hochzeit. Deine Freundin konnte ihren Bräutigam dazu überreden, damit noch zu warten, bis du in deinem früheren Zuhause eintriffst. Wie lange gedenkt ihr in Paris zu bleiben?"

Ich tauschte mit Aro einen Blick aus und mein Mann sagte: "Sobald wir die Angelegenheit mit Giselle de Bruyant geklärt haben, werden wir nach Rochefort kommen. Schließlich wollen wir niemand daran hindern zu heiraten."

"Ach, ich freue mich so sehr auf die Hochzeit", meinte ich sehnsüchtig. "Natürlich hoffe ich, dass Louise genauso glücklich mit ihrem André wird wie ich es mit Aro bin."

Dabei warf ich meinem Mann einen verliebten Blick zu, den er erwiderte, ehe ich mich wieder Caius zuwandte. Dieser hatte seine Augen verlegen auf den Boden gerichtet und murmelte: "Ja, ich wünsche Louise auch alles Glück der Welt."

"Es tut mir leid für dich", sagte ich voller Mitgefühl zu ihm. "Aber meine Freundin liebt nun einmal Monsieur Bonnet. Sie war offenbar nicht für dich bestimmt, sonst wäret ihr ein Paar geworden."

Mein Schwager schaute mich jetzt überrascht an, dann lächelte er etwas und fragte: "Du bist also davon überzeugt, dass das Schicksal bestimmt, wer wen liebt und wer mit wem zusammenkommt?"

"Früher habe ich das nicht geglaubt, aber nachdem ich mich in Aro verliebte und wir trotz aller Widerstände tatsächlich geheiratet haben, vertrete ich diese Ansicht - ja", bekräftigte ich meine Meinung. "Gerade deshalb bin ich mir gewiss, dass auch du der Liebe deines Lebens begegnen wirst."

"Gesetzt den Fall, ich wäre ihr schon begegnet, aber sie ist bereits gebunden, was dann?"

"Dann war sie nicht die Richtige für dich!"

"Wenn es sich aber so verhielte, dass sie noch ledig war, als ich sie kennenlernte, aber ein anderer habe sie mit unlauteren Mitteln für sich gewonnen? Dann hätte das Schicksal doch uns beiden übel mitgespielt, nicht wahr?"

"Jemand hat sie mit unlauteren Mitteln für sich gewonnen? Was meinst du damit, Caius? Hat er sie durch Magie an sich gebunden?"

"So etwas wie Magie und Zauberei gibt es nicht!", mischte sich Aro nun in äußerst verärgertem Ton in unser Gespräch ein und bedachte seinen Bruder mit diesem merkwürdig ernst-bösen Blick, wie er ihn schon einmal aufgesetzt hatte, als ich mich nach den Strafen für die Regelbrecher erkundigte. Ohne Zweifel war dies das Gesicht und der Tonfall des "anderen Aro". Aber was veranlasste meinen Mann dazu, über unsere Unterhaltung so zornig zu werden?

"Nun, das würde die Pariser Bevölkerung sicherlich anders sehen", gab Caius in giftigem Ton zurück und starrte seinen älteren Bruder mit einem ebenso furchterregenden Blick an wie er ihn. "Jedenfalls scheint doch diese sogenannte schwarze Bruderschaft, die letztes Jahr auf solch mysteriöse Weise ausgelöscht wurde, Magie praktiziert zu haben!"

"Idioten glauben an so manches!", brüllte Aro und sprang vom Sofa auf.

"Wer sagt denn, dass sie damit Unrecht haben!", schrie Caius ihn an und erhob sich ebenfalls.

Die beiden Brüder standen sich nun Aug in Aug gegenüber und starrten sich zornig an. Sie schienen mich vollkommen vergessen zu haben und wirkten, als wollten sie sich gleich gegenseitig an die Kehle springen. Beide machten mir Angst, weshalb ich meinen Platz verließ und aus dem Zimmer eilte.

Als ich mich in unser Gemach geflüchtet hatte, warf ich einen Blick auf die zerwühlten und teilweise zerfetzten Kissen, Laken und Decken und trat ans Fenster, unfähig, meine Tränen noch länger zurückzuhalten. Es war mir nach wie vor ein Rätsel, warum mein Mann und sein Bruder sich plötzlich voller Hass anstarrten und den Eindruck machten, sich gegenseitig umbringen zu wollen. Was sollte das?

Es konnte doch wohl nicht sein, dass das Thema Magie sie derartig erregte? Oder hatten beide ein einschneidendes Erlebnis in diesem Zusammenhang gehabt, das ihnen unauslöschlich im Gedächtnis haftete und ihr Inneres in großen Aufruhr versetzte?

Ich wünschte, Marcus wäre hier. Seine Gegenwart hatte immer etwas Besänftigendes an sich und vermutlich hätten Caius und Aro sich in seiner Gesellschaft gemäßigter über die Angelegenheit unterhalten.

Tränen liefen mir über meine Wangen und ich wischte sie unwillig weg. Die Gegenwart von beiden konnte ich momentan nicht ertragen. Es wäre sicherlich gut, eine Weile das Haus zu verlassen, und die Aussicht aus dem Fenster bot mir den Anblick eines unweit gelegenen, schönen Gartens. Spontan beschloss ich, einen Spaziergang dorthin zu machen. Gewiss würde sich mein Gemüt inmitten der blühenden Pracht wieder beruhigen.

"Hilda!", rief ich und meine Zofe war innerhalb weniger Sekunden an meiner Seite. Ich deutete auf das Bett und sagte: "Bring das in Ordnung und kümmere dich danach darum, ein anderes Gemach für mich vorzubereiten. Mir scheint, es ist erforderlich, dass mein Mann und ich doch hin und wieder der absoluten Ruhe bedürfen."

"Ganz wie Ihr wünscht, Contessa", gab sie zurück.

"Außerdem werde ich gleich einen Spaziergang in die Stadt machen und dazu Konstantin und Felix als Begleiter mitnehmen. Es könnte länger dauern, bis ich zurückkehre."

"Ja, Contessa."

Nachdem ich Hilda meine Pläne dargelegt hatte, ging ich zu dem großen Schrank, öffnete ihn und griff dann nach einer meiner leichten Sommerjacken, nahm einen kleinen Sonnenschirm, der auf dem oberen Regal lag, und verließ den Raum.

"Felix, Konstantin", rief ich leise und sofort standen die beiden hünenhaften Männer an meiner Seite. "Ihr werdet mich auf meinem Spaziergang begleiten. Aber haltet ein wenig Abstand."

"Selbstverständlich, Contessa", versicherten mir beide fast gleichzeitig.

Ich nickte zufrieden und verließ mit ihnen das Haus, ohne noch einmal Aro und Caius zu begegnen. Dafür hörte ich, wie sie immer noch im Wohnzimmer diskutierten, wollte mich aber nicht näher damit befassen und war froh, als ich aus dem Gebäude heraus war.

Den Sonnenschirm über mir aufspannend, lenkte ich meine Schritte gezielt zu dem Garten, den ich vom Fenster aus gesehen hatte, und erreichte diesen bald. Der Anblick der bunten Blütenpracht beruhigte mich fast augenblicklich und ich konnte mich an der Farben der vielen verschiedenen Gewächse gar nicht sattsehen. Es war schön, in Ruhe durch die langen, gepflegten Wege zu schlendern und alles zu betrachten. Außer mir waren noch viele Menschen dort, die das herrliche Frühlingwetter sicher genauso genossen wie ich. Einige der anderen Passanten lächelten mich freundlich an und nickten mir zu, obwohl wir uns nicht kannten, aber es machte mir nichts aus, diese Freundlichkeit zu erwidern. Es war jedenfalls wohltuender als meine beiden Streithähne zu Hause und ich hoffe im tiefsten Innern, dass Caius und Aro sich wieder versöhnt hatten, wenn ich zurückkehrte.

**~~~Allgemein~~~**

Als Aro und Caius hörten, wie die Tür des Wohnzimmers lautstark zugeschlagen wurde, kamen sie wieder zu sich.

"Marguerite ist fort", stellte Aro ernüchternd fest.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, dass du sie verjagt hast!", höhnte Caius und straffte sich.

"Wer? Ich? Ich soll sie verjagt haben?"

"Natürlich! Wer hat denn angefangen, sich über Magie und Zauberei aufzuregen?"

"Ach?! Und wer hat angefangen, etwas darüber anzudeuten?!"

"Ist es vielleicht nicht wahr, dass du die Frau, die ich liebe, mit unlauteren Mitteln gewonnen hast?"

"Wir hatten beide die Chance, sie für uns zu gewinnen, Caius! Wolltest du ihre Wahl nicht akzeptieren?"

"Es fällt mir schwer", gab der blonde Vampir zu und schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber kannst du eigentlich ermessen, wie unerträglich es für mich ist, wenn sie mir zeigt, wie sehr sie dich liebt, und davon spricht, mit dir glücklich zu sein?"

"Warum bist du auch hierher gekommen?", fuhr Aro ihn an. "Dir muss doch klar gewesen sein, dass du uns zusammen sehen würdest. Obwohl ich natürlich hoffte, dass sie weiter im Bett schlummern würde, nachdem Renate mir durch die Tür zuflüsterte, dass du hier seist. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass Marguerite erwacht und zu uns hinunterkommt?"

"Ihr zu begegnen tut mir nicht weh - nur wenn sie offen ihre Liebe zu dir zeigt!"

"Was hast du denn erwartet? Wir beide sind ein Paar und glücklicherweise hat Marguerite keine Ahnung von deinen Gefühlen für sie! Das soll auch so bleiben, haben wir uns verstanden?!"

"Selbstverständlich, Aro, ich möchte sie schließlich nicht in einen Zwiespalt stürzen!"

"Welchen Zwiespalt?"

"Sie könnte sich schuldig fühlen, weil wir beide sie lieben - und möglicherweise könnte es sie dazu bringen, darüber nachzudenken, ob sie die richtige Entscheidung traf."

"Sie liebt mich!", knurrte Aro. "Und falls du ihr gegenüber je wieder solche Andeutungen wie vorhin machst, könnte ich es bereuen, dich verwandelt zu haben."

"Hast du mir nicht zugehört, Meister? Es liegt mir fern, Marguerite in einen Zwiespalt zu stürzen! Sie kann schließlich nichts dafür, dass ich sie liebe - und sie soll es auch nie erfahren", sagte Caius. "Wie sehr wünschte ich, dass sie mit ihrer Ansicht über die schicksalhafte Fügung zweier Liebender recht hätte. Was würde ich darum geben, mich in eine andere zu verlieben."

"Lass es auf dich zukommen", erwiderte Aro, der nun ein wenig ruhiger, aber immer noch wütend war. "Womöglich ist die Richtige näher als du denkst."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür und Aro rief ungehalten: "Ja?!"

Hilda trat ein, was die Stimmung des schwarzhaarigen Vampirs keineswegs hob. Doch vermutlich hatte Marguerite sie zu ihm geschickt.

"Was gibt es?", fragte er daher.

"Verzeiht, Meister, aber die Contessa bat mich darum, ein anderes Gemach für sie zu beziehen", erklärte Hilde in sachlichem Ton, wie immer ohne das leiseste Anzeichen von Angst. "Habt Ihr einen Wunsch, welchen Raum Eure Gemahlin erhalten soll?"

Im ersten Moment wirkte Aro überrascht, doch dann nickte er.

"Nimm das Zimmer neben unserem Gemach. Die beiden Räume sind durch eine Zwischentür miteinander verbunden."

"Sehr wohl, Meister."

"Ach... und bitte meine Frau, wieder zu uns zu kommen. Sag ihr, dass unsere Diskussion beendet ist."

"Das würde ich sehr gerne, Meister Aro, aber die Contessa hat vor kurzem in Begleitung von Felix und Konstantin das Haus verlassen."

"WIE BITTE?!", entfuhr es dem Angesprochenen, während über Caius' Züge ein leichtes Grinsen glitt.

"Eure Gemahlin sagte, sie wolle ein wenig spazieren gehen", antwortete Hilda unerschrocken. "Sie sagte, es könne etwas länger dauern."

"Konstantin und Felix sind bei ihr?", erkundigte sich Aro.

"Ja, Herr - und Renata auch, ohne dass Eure Gemahlin es weiß", informierte ihn Hilda.

"Schon gut, du kannst gehen", gab der schwarzhaarige Vampir zurück und sie verschwand.

Caius indessen hatte diese ihm unbekannte Frau interessiert gemustert. Es musste sich bei ihr um einen Neuzugang handeln und ihn beeindruckte, dass sie sich offensichtlich nicht von seinem Meister einschüchtern ließ.

"Was sagst du dazu?", wandte sich Aro an seinen jüngeren Bruder.

"Durchaus verständlich, dass Marguerite das Alleinsein unserer Gesellschaft vorzieht", gab dieser zurück. "Wir müssen auf sie wie Wahnsinnige gewirkt haben."

"Vermutlich hast du recht", stimmte ihm sein Meister zu und seufzte. "Ich wünschte, wir beide hätten uns besser im Griff gehabt. Sicherlich haben wir Marguerite erschreckt."

"Eine Entschuldigung von unserer Seite wäre durchaus angebracht", meinte Caius und blickte dann erneut auf die Tür, in der Hilda noch vor wenigen Minuten gestanden hatte. "Aber sag mal, seit wann ist diese neue Vampirin bei uns?"

"Meinst du Hilda?"

"Wenn das ihr Name ist."

"Eine Nomadin, die vor etwa einem halben Jahr um Aufnahme bei uns bat."

"Aha! Und wie macht sie sich so?"

"Ich persönlich kann ihr nichts abgewinnen", meinte Aro. "Keine besonderen Fähigkeiten, soweit ich es beurteilen kann, und überaus gefühlskalt. Doch meine Marguerite wünscht, dass sie ihr als Zofe dient. Irgendwie verstehe ich das nicht ganz. Im Grunde mag sie sie auch nicht besonders."

"Möglicherweise hast du nicht richtig gelesen...?"

"Rede keinen Unsinn, Caius! Aber wer versteht schon Frauen und ihre Launen?"

"Wohl wahr", stimmte ihm der Jüngere zu. "Warum muss Renata deiner Frau eigentlich heimlich folgen? Was ist zwischen den beiden los?"

"Ein Missverständnis, das hoffentlich irgendwann wieder behoben wird", erwiderte Aro.

"Das hoffe ich wirklich sehr. Wäre schade um die Freundschaft der beiden. Eigentlich dachte ich, Marguerite und Renata verstünden sich gut."

"Sie ist gekränkt... Maledetto, du weißt doch, dass junge Vampire in der Anfangszeit recht empfindlich sein können!"

"Ich würde diese Hilda gerne näher kennenlernen. Wenn sie eine Nomadin war, ist sie bestimmt kampferprobt und könnte mir bei der Abwehr der Werwölfe sicherlich eine große Hilfe sein."

Aro schaute seinen jüngeren Bruder zuerst verblüfft an, doch dann glitt ein Leuchten über sein Antlitz.

"Eine ausgezeichnete Idee", meinte er und lächelte etwas. "Wenn du willst, nimm sie doch gleich mit dir mit."

"Und was ist mit Marguerite? Wird sie ihre Zofe nicht vermissen? Ich möchte keinesfalls etwas tun, wodurch sie sich gekränkt fühlt."

"Überlass das ruhig mir, Caius. Ich werde es ihr schon so beibringen, dass sie damit einverstanden ist."

***

Olivier de Bruyant beobachtete gerade mit einigen seiner guten Bekannten, wie Comte de Barry und der junge Philippe de Marinac eine Partie auf dem großen, in den Gärten des Louvre angelegten Schachbrett mit seinen überdimensionalen Figuren spielten. Doch das hinderte den frisch verheirateten Mann nicht daran, seinen Freunden von seiner jungen Ehefrau vorzuschwärmen.

"Wenn man Euch so hört, lieber Bruyant, bekommt man selbst Lust, nochmal auf Freiersfüßen zu wandeln", bemerkte Brandome amüsiert.

"Nun, die junge Baronesse ist doch auch ein recht ansehnliches Frauenzimmer", sagte ein anderer.

"Vor allem ist sie leicht zu lenken", räumte Bruyant ein und lachte. "Sie bemüht sich wirklich darum, mir alles recht zu machen und mich zufriedenzustellen - in jeder Hinsicht."

"Eure Madame kommt eben aus einer guten Familie", pflichtete ihm Brandome bei.

"Apropos, meine Herren, schaut doch, welch holde Schönheit gerade dort drüben durch den Garten flaniert", machte einer der Anwesenden seine Freunde auf eine junge Dame aufmerksam, die mit einem Sonnenschirm über ihrem Haupt auf einem der anderen Wege vorbeispazierte.

Bruyant, seine Bekannten und auch die beiden Schachspieler schauten auf.

"Mon Dieu, welch eine aparte Erscheinung", hauchte der junge Marinac.

"Wahrhaftig eine Schönheit, wie es sie selten zu sehen gibt", pflichtete ihm Barry bei. "Wer ist das Mädchen?"

"Sie muss von hoher Geburt sein, da zwei Leibwächter sich unweit von ihr befinden und ihr folgen."

"Vielleicht ist sie ein Neuzugang für den Hofdienst der Königin? Wisst Ihr da etwas, de Barry?"

"Nein, davon ist mir nichts bekannt. Doch womöglich eine Debütantin. Nun, jedenfalls wurde sie noch nicht offiziell bei Hofe vorgestellt."

Als die junge Dame, die den Gegenstand des Männergesprächs bildete, kurz ihren Blick zu ihnen schweifen ließ, verneigten sich die Herren und lächelten sie an. Sie erwiderte ihr Lächeln und nickte ihnen zu, bevor sie weiterging.

Brandome war der Erste, der das Wort ergriff: "Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, handelt es sich bei der jungen Dame um die Comtesse de Rochefort, die letztes Jahr geheiratet hat."

"Comtesse de Rochefort?", raunten sich die Herren zu und schauten sich alle überrascht an, bevor schließlich de Barry meinte: "Ja, Ihr könntet recht haben. Sie sieht ihr tatsächlich ähnlich."

"Meiner Treu, tatsächlich, sie ist es", bestätigte jetzt auch Bruyant. "Donnerwetter, ich hätte sie kaum wiedererkannt."

"Wusste gar nicht, dass sie wieder in Paris ist", meinte ein anderer. "Dachte, sie lebe bei ihrem Mann in Italien."

"Jedenfalls scheint die Heirat mit diesem italienischen Grafen die junge Dame noch schöner gemacht zu haben", sagte Brandome.

"Das ist die Liebe", stellte der junge Marinac fest und grinste.

"Offensichtlich scheint an dem Gerücht, dass die Italiener etwas von der Liebe verstehen, ein wahrer Kern zu sein", scherzte Bruyant. "Die kleine Rochefort sieht fantastisch aus. Wollen wir hoffen, dass meine Giselle durch die Liebe auch immer schöner wird."

Alle anwesenden Herren lachten und danach widmete man seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Schachpartie von de Barry und de Marinac.


	17. Chapter 17

**~~~Allgemein~~~**

Das Gespräch der Herren über ihre Schönheit amüsierte Marguerite etwas, doch als sie hörte, dass der Name >Giselle< fiel, stutzte sie etwas und sah heimlich zu dem Mann, der von ihr als der seinen sprach, während sie weiterging und sich scheinbar dem Betrachten der vielen Blumen hingab. Die Herren, welche ihre Schönheit gelobt und sie auch richtig als ehemalige Comtesse de Rochefort erkannt hatten, waren nun wieder in ihr Schachspiel vertieft, so dass sie kurz stehenblieb, um den Mann, der von seiner >Giselle< gesprochen hatte, etwas näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er handelte sich um einen älteren Herrn, der gut und gerne der Vater von Mademoiselle de Roux sein könnte. Hatte Giselle tatsächlich ihn zum Manne erwählt?

Nun, sie würde es ja spätestens morgen Nachmittag wissen. Doch wenn es stimmte, war diese Heirat möglicherweise von der Familie arrangiert worden und Giselle vielleicht auch nicht die treibende Kraft hinter der Anfechtung des Testaments von Amelie de Colignon, sondern deren Ehemann. Dann hätte sie der jungen Frau Unrecht getan...

Bevor Marguerite sich näher in diese Überlegungen vertiefen konnte, hörte sie plötzlich, wie drei glockenhelle Stimmen gleichzeitig ihren Namen riefen

"Comtesse de Rochefort! Seid Ihr es wirklich?!"

Sie wandte ihren Kopf in die Richtung, aus der sie diese Stimmen hörte und sah, wie ein Trio freundlich aussehender Hofdamen der Königin auf sie zukam, welche sie bei ihrem Besuch letztes Jahr in den Gemächern Ihrer Majestät kennengelernt hatte. Die Damen wirkten ausgesprochen gut gelaunt und Marguerite freute sich über diese Begegnung.

"Guten Tag, Comtesse", begrüßte eine der drei sie und die beiden anderen nickten ihr lächelnd zu. "Wie schön, Euch wiederzusehen. Seit wann weilt Ihr wieder in Paris?"

"Noch gar nicht lange", antwortete Marguerite. "Mein Mann und ich sind erst heute Morgen angekommen."

"Wenn Ihr aus Italien hergefahren seid, müsst Ihr doch noch erschöpft von der langen Reise sein."

"Ach, es geht schon. Ich habe mich ausgeruht und genieße nun den schönen Tag und den Anblick der herrlichen Blumen dieses Gartens."

"Wo ist denn Euer Gemahl?"

"Er wurde im Gespräch aufgehalten und wird sicher gleich bei mir sein", behauptete Marguerite, da sie der Meinung war, ihre Privatangelegenheiten gingen die Hofdamen nichts an. "Derweil wollte ich ein wenig spazieren gehen."

"Dann ist es also wahr, was man sich erzählt? Ihr lebt tatsächlich in Italien?"

"Ja, das trifft zu. Eure Quellen haben Euch richtig informiert."

"Ist es dort genauso schön, wie man immer sagt? Es heißt, in Italien soll immer die Sonne scheinen."

"In der Nacht tut sie es nicht", scherzte Marguerite und lächelte breit. "Aber es ist wahr, das Klima ist angenehm und mild. - Doch erzählt mir von Euch, meine Damen. Wie ist es Euch im letzten Jahr ergangen?"

"Ich bin seit März mit einem netten, jungen Mann verlobt", berichtete die erste Dame und zeigte der Contessa stolz den goldenen Ring, den sie am Finger trug.

"Herzliche Gratulation zu Eurer Verlobung", sagte Marguerite, die das harmlose Geplänkel mit den dreien sehr genoss. Im Vergleich mit den beiden Streithähnen zu Hause empfand sie es als außerordentlich angenehm und wünschte sich mehr Gespräche dieser Art in ihrem Leben.

"Danke. Aber ich bin nicht die Einzige aus dem Kreise der Hofdamen Ihrer Majestät, die sich glücklich schätzen darf. Erinnert Ihr Euch noch an Giselle de Roux, die Nichte von Madame de Colignon?"

Marguerite nickte leicht, worauf ihre Gesprächspartnerin fortfuhr: "Sie hat vor kurzem einen Baron de Bruyant geheiratet."

"Dann hoffe ich, dass sie mit ihm glücklich wird", tat die junge Vampirin ahnungslos. "Wart Ihr bei der Hochzeit dabei, meine Damen?"

"Nein, Giselle hat nur ihre engsten Familienangehörigen und einige sehr gute Freundinnen eingeladen", gestand eine andere ihrer Gesprächspartnerinnen. "Ihr müsst wissen, dass sie davor schon eine Weile nicht mehr bei Hofe diente. Ihre Majestät entließ nämlich nach dem Tode von König Louis einige ihrer Hofdamen."

"Es tut mir sehr leid, dass Seine Majestät gestorben ist", erwiderte Marguerite aufrichtig. "Wie kommt Ihre Majestät damit zurecht? Der Verlust Ihres Gemahls muss sie schwer getroffen haben, nicht wahr?"

"Das kann man wohl sagen", pflichteten die drei ihr beinahe synchron bei, dann fuhr die erste allein fort: "Die Königin hat es wahrlich nicht leicht! Der Dauphin ist erst vier Jahre alt, so dass sie die Regentschaft für ihn übernehmen muss, bis er selbst dazu in der Lage sein wird. Keine leichte Aufgabe."

"Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen", meinte die Contessa. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas tun, um es Ihrer Majestät ein wenig leichter zu machen. Nie werde ich vergessen, wie freundlich sie und ihr Gemahl mich damals auf dem Silvesterball anno 1642 empfangen haben. Ohne beider Großzügigkeit und Wohlwollen hätte ich meinen jetzigen Gemahl gar nicht heiraten können."

"Wie gefällt Euch die Ehe, meine Liebe, seid Ihr glücklich?", erkundigte sich jetzt die dritte der Damen neugierig.

"Oh ja, ich bin überaus glücklich mit meinem Mann", bekräftigte Marguerite und lächelte. Schließlich entsprach dies der Wahrheit, denn obwohl Aro sie bis vor kurzem noch stark kontrollieren ließ, lag ihm doch stets daran, dass sie sich wohlfühlte. Auch verwöhnte er sie sehr, machte ihr hin und wieder kleine Geschenke und war überaus zärtlich.

"Habt Ihr schon ein Kind?", wollte ihre Gesprächspartnerin wissen.

"Nein, leider ist mir dieses Glück bisher versagt geblieben", gestand Marguerite und wurde ein wenig traurig. Doch da sie sich irgendwelche Spekulationen und Ratschläge bezüglich ihrer Kinderlosigkeit ersparen wollte, begann sie den freundlichen Hofdamen das gleiche Märchen aufzutischen wie damals Louise in ihrem Brief: "Bedauerlicherweise habe ich mein Kind verloren, bevor es das Licht der Welt erblicken konnte..."

Ihre drei Gesprächspartnerinnen wirkten äußerst betroffen, als sie das hörten.

"Das tut mir sehr leid", ergriff die erste von ihnen dann nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens das Wort, während die beiden anderen dazu nickten und Marguerite einen überaus mitfühlenden Blick schenkten. Nun ja, das war zu ertragen und es sprach zudem für den guten Charakter ihrer drei Gesprächspartnerinnen. Andererseits fand Marguerite es ein wenig beunruhigend, wie leicht ihr die Lüge über ihre Fehlgeburt von den Lippen kam - beinahe glaubte sie schon selbst daran. Sie sollte wirklich darauf achten, nicht den Verstand zu verlieren, nur weil ihr bislang das Glück der Mutterschaft versagt blieb...

***

Aro hatte das Wohnzimmer verlassen, um Hilda über seine neueste Anweisung zu unterrichten und vermutlich auch jemanden auszuwählen, der seiner Frau als neue Zofe dienen könne.

Währenddessen freute Caius sich im Innersten sehr darüber, dass der Streit, den Aro selbst vom Zaun gebrochen hatte, diesem offensichtlich Ärger in seinem Paradies mit Marguerite beschert hatte. Natürlich bedauerte der jüngere Vampir, dass dies die junge Dame, die er immer noch heimlich liebte, erschrocken hatte - andererseits fand er, sollte sie ruhig merken, dass ihr geliebter Aro auch Seiten besaß, die alles andere als liebenswert waren. Womöglich würde sie eines Tages genug von dessen besitzergreifendem Charakter und seiner Kontrollsucht haben und ihn verlassen. Aber wie wahrscheinlich war dies?

Durch Marcus wusste Caius, dass zwischen Marguerite und Aro bereits eine starke Liebesbindung bestand, nachdem sie beide sich kennengelernt hatten. Diese war im Laufe ihrer Bekanntschaft immer stärker geworden, bis sich die damalige Comtesse de Rochefort damit einverstanden erklärte, Aros Frau zu werden und ihn schließlich tatsächlich heiratete. Caius konnte sich an einer Hand abzählen, dass nach Marguerites Verwandlung in eine Vampirin deren Bindung zu Aro noch tiefer geworden war - einerseits durch seine Fürsorge, die bestimmt auch beinhaltete, dass er sie ab und zu mit seinem eigenen Blut fütterte, und dann durch den Beischlaf...

Der blonde Vampir brach seinen Gedankengang an dieser heiklen Stelle ab, da er dabei Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen fühlte. Nein, gewiss war Marguerites Bindung zu Aro mittlerweile so stark, dass sie ihn niemals verlassen würde... selbst jetzt nicht, nachdem ihr Mann einen unnötigen, aggressiven Streit mit ihm vor ihren Augen vom Zaun gebrochen hatte. Äußerst bedauerlich, bedeutete dies doch, dass sie seelisch wie eine Gefangene an Aro gekettet war - sie würde ihn gar nicht verlassen wollen, selbst wenn sie litt... und die arme Marguerite würde gar nicht verstehen, warum sie bei ihrem Mann blieb.

Bestimmt hatten weder Aro noch Marcus ihr etwas von dieser Bindung erzählt. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum Marcus das Spielchen seines Meisters unterstützte, wo es ihm als Marguerites Schöpfer ein Leichtes gewesen sein dürfte, die Vertiefung der anfänglichen Bindung zwischen der jungen Frau und Aro zu verhindern, so dass sie immerhin noch ein gewissen Maß an eigener Freiheit über ihre Gefühle behielt. Aber wer sagte denn, dass das nicht der Fall gewesen war? Marcus mochte Marguerite sehr und vielleicht hatte er doch dafür gesorgt...?

Plötzlich schöpfte Caius Hoffnung. Er war nicht in Volterra gewesen, als Marguerite ihre Wandlung in einen Vampir durchmachte... er wusste also nicht, ob seine Vermutungen richtig waren. Womöglich bestanden doch noch Aussichten darauf, dass seine Schwägerin - enttäuscht über Aro - sich ihm zuwandte.

Beflügelt durch diesen Gedanken verließ der jüngere Vampir rasch das Haus, um Marguerite zu suchen. Da sie vor kurzem erst gegangen war, dürfte sie sich nicht allzu weit davon befinden - immerhin musste sie sich in Paris an die Geschwindigkeit von Menschen anpassen, um nicht aufzufallen.

Seiner Eingebung folgend, dass Marguerite vermutlich ihre Schritte in Richtung der großen Gartenanlage gelenkt hatte, die sich unweit des Hauses befand, dauerte es nicht lange, bis Caius seine Schwägerin gefunden hatte. Sie unterhielt sich gerade mit drei anderen jungen Damen. Einen Moment lang stand er einfach nur da und beobachtete sie, sich dabei nicht an ihrem bezaubernden Anblick sattsehen könnend und erneut durch ihre Liebenswürdigkeit gefesselt, die sie bereits als Mensch besaß.

Marguerite, ein liebenswerter, naiver Engel, und Aro, ein kontrollsüchtiger Machiavellist - konnte es einen größeren Gegensatz geben als die beiden? Wie war es nur möglich, dass Marguerite sich in ihn verliebt hatte? Aber vielleicht hatte Aros Streit mit ihm ihr die Augen geöffnet...?

>Und wenn ich noch länger warte und sie anstarre, wird mein Meister schließlich auftauchen, ohne dass ich Zeit finde, ein wenig allein mit ihr zu sprechen< , fuhr es Caius durch den Kopf und brachte ihn dazu, sich endlich seiner Schwägerin und den drei Damen zu nähern. Vermutlich war Marguerite froh, wenn er durch sein Erscheinen die albernen Gänse, die sie mit den Themen Verlobung und Kinderkriegen langweilten, auf andere Gedanken brachte. Wenn er Glück hatte, verzogen sie sich gar von selbst.

Jetzt bemerkte Marguerite ihn und lächelte etwas. Ihre drei Gesprächspartnerinnen wandten sich zu der Richtung hin, in die sie schaute, und erblickten den blonden Jüngling, der mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht auf sie zutrat.

"Guten Tag, die Damen!", begrüßte Caius sie und die Hofdamen nickten.

"Ihr seid der jüngere Bruder von Comtesse de Rocheforts Ehemann, nicht wahr?", fragte eine.

"Das ist richtig, meine Liebe", erwiderte er freundlich. "Allerdings ist die Anrede Comtesse de Rochefort für meine Schwägerin nicht mehr richtig. Sie trägt nun den Titel Contessa di Volturi."

"Contessa di Volturi", wiederholte diejenige der Damen, die ihn angesprochen hatte, in bewunderndem Ton. "Das klingt irgendwie sehr edel, nach etwas Besonderem."

"Das ist meine liebe Schwägerin doch auch, nicht wahr?", gab Caius leicht neckend zurück, worauf alle drei Hofdamen verlegen kicherten und leicht erröteten. Darin sah er nur sein Vorurteil bestätigt, dass es sich bei ihnen um alberne Gänse handelte, von deren Gegenwart er Marguerite so rasch wie möglich erlösen sollte. Er neigte leicht sein Haupt vor den drei Sterblichen und meinte: "Verzeiht mir bitte, meine Damen, aber ich müsste eine dringende Familienangelegenheit mit meiner Schwägerin besprechen."

"Selbstverständlich", behauptete die junge Dame, die die älteste von ihnen zu sein schien. "Wir wollten ohnehin gleich gehen. Hat mich gefreut, Euch wiederzusehen, Conte di Volturi."

"Das Vergnügen lag ganz auf meiner Seite", behauptete Caius und schenkte ihr nochmals ein Lächeln.

Die drei Damen erwiderten es, vollzogen einen leichten Knicks von ihm und verabschiedeten sich danach sowohl von Marguerite, der sie ebenfalls versicherte, sich über das gemeinsame Wiedersehen gefreut zu haben, als auch von ihrem Schwager, bevor sie endlich von dannen zogen. Kaum waren sie außer Hörweite, wandte sich der blonde Vampir ihr zu und murmelte: "Endlich sind wir die drei los."

"Was sehr schade ist", gab Marguerite zurück, worauf Caius sie überrascht anstarrte.

"Du bedauerst, dass sie gingen?", fragte er ungläubig.

"Die drei waren wirklich sehr nett und es hat mir gefallen, mich mit ihnen zu unterhalten", antwortete sie spitz und maß ihn mit einem leicht verärgerten Blick. "Keine von ihnen fing plötzlich an, mit der anderen zu zetern und zu vergessen, dass ich anwesend bin. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie interessierten sich außerordentlich für meine Person und wie es mir geht."

"Du hast vollkommen recht, auf Aro und mich böse zu sein", sagte er, ergriff ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, dabei seine Augen auf sie gerichtet haltend. "Ich bin gekommen, um mich für mein Verhalten dir gegenüber zu entschuldigen. Obwohl ich weiß, dass es eigentlich unverzeihlich ist, bitte ich dich um Nachsicht, dass ich mich so leicht durch meinen Bruder zu einem Streit provozieren ließ, ohne Rücksicht auf dich zu nehmen. Es tut mir außerordentlich leid."

"Wenigstens bist du einsichtig", seufzte sie und schien erleichtert. "Warum nur regte euch beide das Thema Magie so sehr auf?"

"Es ist nur wegen... des Vorfalls im letzten Jahr... wegen der schwarzen Bruderschaft, du erinnerst dich sicher noch daran?"

"Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Sie haben den Tod meiner Tante verschuldet."

"Ja... ja, natürlich..."

"Und das belastet dich noch so sehr?"

"Sie war immerhin deine Tante...", meinte der blonde Vampir und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Aber das ist es nicht, weshalb mich Aros Einwand so aufregte. Nein, ich will ehrlich sein: Es ist wegen dieser Frau, von der ich sprach... die Frau, die ich immer noch liebe... es bekümmert mich, sie an einen anderen verloren zu haben... durch unlautere Mittel..."

"Sie war eben nicht die Richtige für dich, Caius."

"Doch, Schwesterchen, mein Herz weiß, dass sie die Richtige für mich ist - wir beide wären glücklich miteinander geworden, glaube mir", widersprach er und schaute ihr dabei lange mit einem unendlich traurigen Blick in die Augen, der Marguerite ein wenig unangenehm zu werden begann, so dass sie ihre Lider kurz zu Boden senkte. "ER hat sie mir gestohlen..."

Nun erst schaute die Contessa wieder zu ihrem Schwager auf.

"Himmel, Caius, du willst doch nicht wirklich behaupten, Monsieur Bonnet hätte einen Liebeszauber bei einer Hexe bestellt", erklärte Marguerite in besorgtem Ton. "Louise liebte ihn schon, bevor sie dich kennenlernte, und sie waren sich da auch schon lange darüber einig, zu heiraten. Das wusstest du doch, als du dich mit ihr zum Schein verlobtest."

Der blonde Vampir ließ die Hand seiner Schwägerin los und starrte sie erstaunt an. Schließlich fand er seine Sprache wieder, lächelte etwas und meinte: "Das ist wahr, liebe Schwester, und Aro konnte mich schließlich auch davon überzeugen, dass ich dem Mann, den ich beschuldigte, mir das Herz meiner potenziellen Gefährtin geraubt zu haben, unrecht tat. Außerdem wird dein Göttergatte immer zornig, sobald man in seiner Gegenwart etwas über Magie und Zauberei andeutet. Wir haben vor nicht allzu langer Zeit leider Bekanntschaft mit einem Inquisitor machen müssen und dabei miterlebt, wie dieser Unschuldige auf die Anklagebank brachte und dafür sorgte, dass sie auf dem Scheiterhaufen landeten."

"Ich erinnere mich, dass Marcus mir so etwas erzählte. Doch ich ahnte nicht, dass es Aro so schwer mitnahm... jetzt verstehe ich...", sagte Marguerite und wirkte betroffen. "Das muss schrecklich gewesen sein. Und danach noch diese Geschichte mit den Schwarzmagiern, die meine Tante für ihr schauerliches Ritual geopfert haben. Kein Wunder, dass Aro außer sich geriet..."

"Mein Bruder kann sich wirklich glücklich preisen, in dir so eine verständnisvolle Gefährtin zu haben", erwiderte ihr Schwager, der einsehen musste, dass ihre Bindung zu Aro wohl doch unauflöslich war und Marguerite daran hinderte, die Liebe eines anderen zu ihr zu erkennen. Sie tat Caius unendlich leid, weil sie nichts von ihrer seelischen Versklavung, welche sie für Liebe hielt, ahnte - und er konnte zu seinem großen Bedauern leider nichts tun, um sie davon zu befreien. Dies zu wissen und ihr Verständnis für Aro zu spüren, konnte er kaum ertragen.

Dennoch küsste er erneut ihre Hand und murmelte: "Es tut mir wirklich leid, Marguerite."

"Schon gut, ich vergebe dir", antwortete sie und lächelte ihn jetzt an.

"Ich hoffe, du vergibst mir auch, dass ich Hilda mit mir nehme", fuhr er fort. "Da sie eine ehemalige Nomadin ist, die sich gewiss aufs Kämpfen gut versteht, bat ich Aro darum, sie mir als Unterstützung mitzugeben. Man kann schließlich nie wissen, wann wieder ein Werwolf auftaucht."

"Und du denkst, Hilda wäre dir dabei eine Hilfe?"

"Ja, sie scheint nicht so leicht zu ängstigen zu sein. Genau so jemanden brauche ich."

"Also gut, ich sehe es ein, wenngleich ich es sehr bedaure, dass Hilda mich verlässt."

"Eine Nomadin ist denkbar ungeeignet, ihr weiteres Dasein als Zofe einer schönen Frau zu fristen - selbst wenn diese Dame so reizend ist wie du, liebste Schwester."

"Danke, doch dein Kompliment lässt mich keineswegs vergessen, dass ich jetzt erneut eine neue Zofe finden muss."

"Unter den Mitgliedern unseres Zirkels gibt es doch genügend weibliche Vampire, die dir sicher gern zu Diensten wären."

"Möglich, aber Hilda hatte ihre Qualitäten."

"Das glaube ich gern - doch lass mich dir verraten, dass meiner Erfahrung nach eine Nomadin niemals lange bei einem Zirkel verweilt, auch wenn sie sich noch so sehr nach einer Familie sehnt, zu der sie gehört. Früher oder später wäre sie ohnehin gegangen."

"Und dennoch wünscht du ihre Hilfe?"

"Der Kampf gegen Werwölfe stellt eine Herausforderung dar, die deine Hilda sicherlich gerne annimmt. Als Einzelgängerin musste sie sich bestimmt vorher auch gegen verschiedene Gegner verteidigen und weiß sich zu wehren. Es wird ihr viel mehr Freude machen, mich zu unterstützen als deine Zofe zu sein. Verzeih mir bitte, dass ich es so offen aussprach, meine Liebe, aber das ist nun einmal meine Überzeugung", erklärte Caius und verneigte sich vor Marguerite. "Nun möchte ich mich von dir verabschieden, da ich auf das Landgut zurückkehren muss, welches du mir freundlicherweise überlassen hast. Die Werwölfe sind immer noch nicht aus der Welt."

"Schade, dass du schon gehst, aber natürlich sehr ich ein, dass es notwendig ist."

"Ihr kommt ja bald nach Rochefort und wir werden uns wiedersehen, liebe Schwester."

"Ich hoffe sehr, dass die Angelegenheit mit Baronesse de Bruyant sich rasch erledigt", seufzte Marguerite erneut und sah betrübt zu Boden.

"Hör mal, du bist doch nicht wirklich ernsthaft beunruhigt wegen diesem Unsinn?", hakte Caius nach.

"Mag sein, dass es Unsinn ist - aber es ist ärgerlich und meines Erachtens auch unnötig."

"Betrachte es doch einfach als eine Art Spiel, Marguerite - auch wenn der Sieger von vornherein feststeht."

"Ach ja? Und wer ist der Sieger?"

"Du bist der Vampir - die anderen sind doch nur Sterbliche", tat Caius es ab und lachte. Dann nahm er sie kurz in die Arme und gab ihr einen Kuss auf jede Wange, es dabei insgeheim genießend, ihr auf eine so freundschaftlich-zärtliche Weise näherkommen zu dürfen. Dies würde wohl alles sein, was er sich jemals von ihr erhoffen konnte... süße, bedauernswerte Marguerite... sie war für immer Aros Eigentum...

***

Die Worte: >...Volterra in den nächsten zwei Tagen verlassen...< hämmerten Ernesto pausenlos im Kopf herum, seit Maria sie ausgesprochen hatte. Danach fühlte er sich wie in Trance und bekam nicht richtig mit, wie der Prinzipal ihm seinen Lohn auszahlte. Er hörte zwar, dass er etwas zu ihm sagte, doch der Sinn der Worte erschloss sich dem jungen Mann nicht. Ebensowenig wie das Stimmengewirr seiner Kolleginnen und Kollegen, die sich miteinander unterhielten oder etwas zu ihm sagten... er bekam es nicht mit und es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Einzig die Tatsache, dass seine Truppe bald diese Stadt verließ, wo der wundervolle Engel lebte, nach dessen Anblick er sich sehnte, existierte in seinem Inneren; und der Gedanke, sie möglicherweise nicht mehr wiederzusehen, bevor sie Volterra verließen, verursachte in seinem Herzen einen tiefen Schmerz, den er kaum auszuhalten vermeinte. Aber er durfte dies nicht offen zeigen, sonst würde er sich die Ermahnungen des Prinzipals und den Spott seiner Kollegen zuziehen - etwas, das ihn sehr verletzte, beschmutzte dies seiner Meinung nach doch die Lauterkeit seiner Gefühle für die schöne Contessa di Volturi.

Was war schon schlimm daran, jemanden wie die Contessa zu verehren? Sie war freundlich zu ihm gewesen und ihr Lächeln hatte ihm den Tag versüßt. Ganz gewiss war sie niemand, der sich über die Gefühle anderer lustig machte. Er fand sie liebenswürdig und unglaublich anziehend... deshalb war es für ihn unmöglich, Volterra zu verlassen, ohne die bezaubernde Contessa noch einmal persönlich gesehen zu haben. Und da sie bislang nicht mehr zu einer ihrer Vorstellungen erschienen war, würde er sich zu ihr hinbemühen müssen.

Der Weg zum Palazzo war ihm bekannt, womöglich sah die schöne Contessa aus einem der Fenster und bemerkte ihn. Vielleicht wäre sie so huldvoll, ihn zu sich hinaufzubitten... vielleicht benötigte man im Palazzo ja noch einen Diener und er könnte bleiben, nur um immerfort in ihrer Nähe zu sein, die gleiche Luft zu atmen wie sie und alles zu tun, um sie zu erfreuen. Dann müsste er nicht mehr herumziehen und vor aller Welt den Narren spielen... dies wollte er nur noch für die wundervolle Contessa tun. Allein ein Lächeln von ihr wäre ihm Belohnung genug...

Ja, das war der Ausweg und er müsste Volterra nie wieder verlassen. Gleich nach der Vorstellung würde er sich seines bunten Narrengewandes entledigen, sich waschen und anständig bekleiden, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Engel machte... er würde sie bald wiedersehen... bald...

***

Nachdem Caius sich verabschiedet und sie wieder allein gelassen hatte, schlenderte Marguerite weiter und dachte dabei darüber nach, dass seiner Meinung nach von vornherein ein Vampir über Menschen triumphierte. Aber entsprach dies tatsächlich der Wahrheit?

Giselle ahnte nichts von der Existenz der Vampire, sie ahnte auch keinesfalls, dass eine der Damen, die sie wegen des Testaments ihrer Tante verklagte, zu diesen untoten Geschöpfen gehörte. Normalerweise könnte man Giselle einfach beißen und sich damit ihrer entledigen, aber das wäre viel zu auffällig. Und genau das sollte ja unter allen Umständen vermieden werden, da die Existenz von Vampiren ein Geheimnis bleiben musste. So lautete das oberste Gesetz! Natürlich durfte man es nicht brechen, es wäre eine Gefahr für das Leben ihrer neuen Familie und für sie selbst. Deshalb war es ihrer Meinung nach ein Trugschluss davon auszugehen, dass Vampire von vornherein als Sieger in einem Rechtsstreit mit einem Menschen feststanden.

"Hier steckst du also, mein liebes Herz", drang plötzlich die Stimme ihres Ehemannes an ihr Ohr und Marguerite fuhr erschrocken herum. Sie war so in ihren Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass sie ihn gar nicht kommen gehört hatte. Das durfte eigentlich nicht passieren.

"Was ist los?", erkundigte sich Aro und musterte sie besorgt, als sie ihn fassungslos ansah. Dann nahm er behutsam ihre Hand, streichelte darüber und küsste sie dann. "Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich keineswegs erschrecken, Liebling, doch anscheinend besitze ich ein Talent dafür, ohne dass es in meiner Absicht liegt."

"Wie?"

"Es war unverzeihlich von mir, die Beherrschung zu verlieren, als Caius anfing, dummes Zeug über Zauberei von sich zu geben", sagte Aro entschuldigend und bedachte sie mit einem bittenden Blick. "Kannst du mir trotzdem verzeihen?"

"Caius war hier und erzählte mir, dass es mit den Erfahrungen zusammenhängt, die ihr mit einem Inquisitor gemacht habt."

"Ja, das las ich, als ich dich berührte."

"Ich vergesse tatsächlich immer wieder, wie es unnötig ist, dir etwas mitzuteilen. Es irritiert mich sehr."

"Du wirst dich schon daran gewöhnen, Liebling."

"Das glaube ich kaum", widersprach Marguerite und sah ihn ernst an. "Mir ist es wichtig, etwas auszusprechen, was mich bewegt."

"Natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen, es zu hören", versicherte ihr Aro und lächelte sie an. "Ich kann nicht genug davon bekommen, deiner süßen Stimme zu lauschen. Also unterhalte dich mit mir, worüber du auch immer willst."

"Wie du weißt, hat mich die plötzliche Aggression zwischen euch beiden zutiefst erschreckt und genauso sehr enttäuscht. Ihr seid doch erwachsene Männer - und du selbst hast mich stets dazu ermahnt, wie wichtig Selbstbeherrschung ist. Dasselbe erwarte ich allerdings auch von dir, Liebster."

"Du hast vollkommen recht, mein Herz, und ich gelobe Besserung", versprach er und bot ihr seinen Arm. Doch sie sah ihn nur an, drehte sich um und schritt weiter. Aro gesellte sich an ihre Seite und begleitete sie schweigend. Nach einer Weile nahm sie seine Hand und er lächelte glücklich.

"Danke", wisperte er und sie schenkte ihm nun ein Lächeln.

"Schade, dass Hilda mit Caius gegangen ist", meinte sie nach einiger Zeit. "Ich werde sie vermissen."

"Aber du bist deshalb nicht wirklich gekränkt, oder?"

"Natürlich verstehe ich, dass Caius Hilfe braucht, und wenn er meint, dass sie eine gute Unterstützung für ihn ist, bin ich die Letzte, die etwas dagegen hätte. Ich will genauso sehr wie alle anderen, dass die Werwolfsplage ein für alle Mal aufhört."

"Wir werden die Ursache dafür schon finden", versicherte ihr Aro zuversichtlich. "Und wegen der anderen Sache, über die du dir so den Kopf zerbrichst, muss ich Caius rechtgeben. Ein Vampir gewinnt immer!"

"Aber wie könnt ihr euch so sicher sein, eingedenk unseres obersten Gesetzes?"

"Jahrhundertelange Erfahrung, mein Schatz, vertrau mir. Du wirst es bald selbst merken, wenn wir uns mit den Bruyants treffen. Spiele, mein Schatz, und erprobe deine Gabe. Es wird dir vielleicht sogar Spaß machen."

"Na, ich weiß nicht..."

"Vertrau mir einfach, Marguerite, und vor allem: vertraue dir selbst!"

***

Kaum war ihre Nachmittagsvorstellung vorbei und das Geld von den Zuschauern eingesammelt, zog sich Ernesto in den Wagen zurück, den er sich mit Francesco teilte. Und während die anderen noch draußen beisammen saßen und fröhlich miteinander plauderten, zog sich Ernesto rasch um und machte sich frisch, um einen guten Eindruck auf die Contessa, ihren Ehemann und ihren Vater zu machen.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später stahl sich Ernesto, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand auf ihn achtete, aus dem Wagen und machte sich rasch auf den Weg zum Palazzo. Doch diesmal nahm er nicht die Hauptstraße, durch die sie gezogen waren, sondern lief verschlungene Gassen entlang, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand aus seiner Truppe ihn bemerkte. Seit seiner Begegnung mit der Contessa achtete nämlich Maria mehr als sonst auf ihn und wurde nicht müde, ihm immer wieder unter die Nase zu reiben, er solle sich keinen Träumereien hingeben und sich die schöne, junge Dame aus dem Kopf schlagen. Gewohnt, als Colombina stets die Aufmerksamkeit aller männlichen Wesen in ihrer Umgebung auf sich zu ziehen, war Maria vermutlich eifersüchtig auf die Contessa. Anders konnte er sich nicht erklären, warum sie sich in letzter Zeit dauernd ungefragt in sein Leben einmischte.

Nun, damit hatte es jedenfalls endlich ein Ende. Er würde nicht zu seiner Truppe zurückkehren, hoffte er doch inständig, dass man im Palazzo eine Aufgabe für ihn hatte und er dort bleiben konnte. Ihm reichte es, wenn er SIE jeden Tag sehen konnte, mehr wollte er nicht. Wer würde nicht alles geben, um ständig in der Nähe eines solchen engelsgleichen Geschöpfs sein zu dürfen?

Durch diese Aussicht angetrieben, fand sich Ernesto bald vor dem Palazzo wieder, in dem die Familie Volturi lebte. Just hier an diesem Tor hatte SIE gestanden, als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Doch das Tor war jetzt versperrt und niemand zu sehen, der ihm öffnen konnte. Es machte ganz den Eindruck, als wäre dieser Teil des großen, prachtvollen Gebäudes von Menschen verlassen. Vielleicht war es der Hinterhof und es war nur ein glücklicher Umstand gewesen, der die Contessa damals hierher geführt hatte, als seine Truppe durch diese Straße hier vorbeizog.

Ernesto ließ sich allerdings nicht so leicht entmutigen. Der Palazzo hatte bestimmt auch noch andere Eingänge. So begann der junge Mann, die Gassen und Straßen entlangzugehen, die um das Gebäude herumführten. Dabei musste er enttäuscht feststellen, dass ihm das massive Mauerwerk zunächst keine weitere Türöffnung bot. Aber da die Festung riesig war und ein Zurück zu seiner Truppe für ihn nicht infrage kam, gab Ernesto nicht auf, sondern lenkte seine Schritte einfach weiter. Dann erreichte er eine Stelle, an der es anscheinend nicht weiterging. Ungläubig trat der junge Mann näher an das Gemäuer heran und legte seine Hände darauf, sich wünschend, er könne diese Wand durchbrechen. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Es musste doch einen anderen Weg in den Palazzo geben außer durch das große Tor unter dem Glockenturm!

Voller Wut und den Tränen nahe drückte Ernesto sich gegen das Mauerwerk, das sich natürlich nicht bewegte. Mit gesenktem Kopf bewegte er sich langsam den Weg zurück, sich dabei an der Wand des Gebäudes entlangtastend und plötzlich... plötzlich war da nichts...!

Überrascht schaute Ernesto auf und erblickte eine schmale Spalte, gerade so breit, dass ein Mensch hindurchpasste. Sie führte ihn zu einem ebenso schmalen Weg. Da diese Öffnung auf solch raffinierte Weise gebaut worden war, dass ein menschliches Auge sie von Außen nicht erkannte, musste dieser Weg zu einem Geheimgang in den Palazzo führen oder zumindest in den Innenhof desselben.

>Das Schicksal meint es gut mir mir< , dachte der Jüngling und schlängelte sich durch die Spalte hinein. Kaum war ihm dies gelungen, merkte er, dass der kleine Weg bequem für eine Person zu gehen war. Er schaute immer wieder hinauf, während er weiterging. In den Stockwerken über ihm waren hin und wieder schöne, hohe Fenster aus buntem Glas zu sehen, überaus kunstvoll gestaltet und damit für jedermann offensichtlich, dass hier sehr vermögende Personen von hohem Stande wohnten. Allein die bunt gefärbten Gläser waren so wertvoll, dass es sich nur wenige Menschen leisten konnten.

>Vermutlich befindet sich hinter einem von diesen das Gemach der Contessa< , sinnierte Ernesto sehnsuchtsvoll, den Blick nicht von den wunderbar gestalteten, bleiverglasten Fenstern lösen könnend, darauf hoffend, SIE würde möglicherweise hinausschauen und ihn dann sehen. Doch dieser Wunsch erfüllte sich nicht. Stattdessen lief der junge Mann plötzlich gegen etwas Hartes und prallte leicht zurück. Erschrocken starrte er vor sich und erkannte einen hochgewachsenen, älteren Mann in einer grauen Uniform, der ihn missbilligend ansah.

"Was hast du hier zu suchen?", fragte ihn der große Kerl in strengem Ton.

"Ich... ich möchte... zum Herrn dieses Palazzo", stotterte Ernesto.

"Zum Herrn? Was willst du von ihm?!"

"Nun, ich... ich suche... Arbeit..."

"So, so? Arbeit suchst du? Und warum kommst du dann nicht zum Hauptportal und klopfst an?"

"Entschuldigt bitte, Signore, aber ich bin fremd in dieser Stadt und weiß nicht genau, wo dieses Hauptportal sich befindet."

"Ach ja? Klingt für mich nicht überzeugend!", erwiderte der hochgewachsene Mann kalt, packte ihn am Nacken und fuhr fort: "Aber vielleicht möchtest du deine Geschichte einem unserer Meister erzählen?! Mal sehen, was er dazu meint!"

"Mache ich gern", antwortete Ernesto, der keinen Widerstand leistete, als der grobe Kerl ihn mit sich führte. Rasch gingen sie den schmalen Weg weiter, kamen an eine ebenso schmale Tür, die der andere Mann öffnete und ihn dann mehrere Treppen mit sich hochschleppte. Endlich erreichten sie eine Art kleinerer Halle, wo der grobe Kerl stehenblieb und sich an einen anderen Mann wandte, der die gleiche Uniform trug: "Melde Meister Marcus, dass ich einen Menschen gefunden habe, der um den Palazzo herumschlich."

Sein Gegenüber nickte und verschwand hinter einer der Türen. Kurz danach erschien er wieder, hielt die Tür auf und sagte: "Meister Marcus will ihn sehen!"

Der grobe Kerl führte Ernesto, den er immer noch am Nacken gepackt hielt, in den Raum, während der andere, grau gewandete Mann die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. Der Jüngling war erleichtert, als er in dem älteren Herrn, der in einem Sessel saß und die beiden Ankömmlinge erwartete, den Begleiter von Contessa di Volturi erkannte, mit dem sie letztens ihre Aufführung besucht hatte.

"Bitte, Herr, ich versichere Euch, dass ich nichts Unrechtes im Sinn hatte!", wagte Ernesto, das Wort an den vermeintlichen Vater der Contessa zu richten.

"Du kannst den jungen Mann loslassen, Ugobaldo", forderte der Angesprochene den groben Kerl auf, worauf jener den Sterblichen zu Boden warf und sich dann in eine der Ecken zurückzog.

Der Jüngling erhob sich wieder auf die Beine und wandte sich dann an den älteren Herrn: "Verzeiht mir, Herr, aber ich möchte Euch versichern, dass es sich hier um ein Missverständnis handelt."

"Davon bin ich überzeugt", gab Marcus mit sanfter Stimme zurück und lächelte etwas. "Ihr seid doch der junge Schauspieler, der den Arlequino darstellt, nicht wahr?"

"Woher wisst Ihr das, Herr? Ich trage immer eine Maske, wenn ich meine Rolle spiele."

"Eure Stimme verriet Euch, junger Mann. Ich habe ein gutes Gehör dafür."

"Vermutlich ist das mein Glück", antwortete Ernesto und verneigte sich vor Marcus. "Sonst hättet Ihr mich doch für einen Strauchdieb gehalten, so wie Euer Bediensteter es tat."

"Allerdings stellt sich die Frage, was Ihr auf dem verborgenen Pfad zu suchen hattet, den Ugobaldo und zwei weitere unserer Dienerschaft bewachen."

"Verzeiht mir, Herr, aber ich habe einen Eingang in den Palazzo gesucht, weil ich mit dem Herrn dieses Hauses zu sprechen wünschte."

"Wir haben ein Hauptportal, junger Mann..."

"Das hat mir Euer Diener bereits gesagt", fiel Ernesto seinem Gegenüber ins Wort. "Allerdings bin ich ein Fremder in dieser Stadt und daher wohl in die falsche Richtung gegangen."

Marcus nickte, dann fragte er: "Weshalb wünscht Ihr mich zu sprechen?"

"Demnach seid also Ihr tatsächlich der Herr dieses Palazzo?"

"Einer davon, meine beiden Brüder weilen derzeit nicht hier. Also sprecht, junger Mann, was wollt Ihr?"

"Ich... ich bin auf der Suche... nach Arbeit?"

Die Augenbrauen des älteren Vampirs hoben sich überrascht.

"Tatsächlich?", hakte er nach und begann, den jungen Sterblichen vor sich genauer zu betrachten. "Ihr seid doch Schauspieler und wir pflegen keinerlei Künstler als unsere ständigen Diener um uns zu haben."

"Es verhält sich so, Herrn, dass ich es leid bin, von Ort zu Ort zu ziehen, immer in der Ungewissheit, was der nächste Tag für mich bereit hält", erklärte Ernesto. "Daher suche ich eine Art Heimat und dachte, Ihr könntet meine Dienste gebrauchen."

"Warum sucht Ihr ausgerechnet bei uns Arbeit?"

"Weil ich dachte, dass in einem so großen Haus immer etwas zu tun sei. Bitte, Herr, stellt mich ein. Ich werde auch alle Arbeiten verrichten, die Ihr mir auftragt."

Marcus lächelte mild und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich glaube, Ihr seid aus einem anderen Grund hier als Ihr vorgebt", sagte er dann.

"Wie kommt Ihr darauf, Herr?", fragte Ernesto, der sich ertappt fühlte.

"Meine Tochter gefällt Euch, deshalb wollt Ihr uns dienen", erklärte Marcus. "Ist es nicht so?"

Der junge Schauspieler senkte den Kopf, worauf der ältere Vampir fortfuhr: "Dachte ich es mir doch."

Er winkte Ugobaldo wieder zu sich heran, wandte sich dann erneut an den jungen Sterblichen, der vor ihm stand, und sagte: "Bedaure, aber ich habe keine Arbeit für Euch. Scheint, als müsstet Ihr woanders eine Heimat finden. Und ich rate Euch dringend, junger Mann, verlasst Volterra und kommt nie wieder hierher."

Jetzt sah Ernesto wieder zu ihm auf.

"Nein, bitte, Herr! Bitte, schickt mich nicht weg!"

"Es muss leider sein! Ihr liebt meine Tochter und sie ist verheiratet. Ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass Ihr hier im Schloss für Ärger sorgt. Der Mann meiner Tochter ist überaus eifersüchtig und damit steht Euer Leben auf dem Spiel. Das kann ich einfach nicht verantworten."

Ugobaldo legte bereits seine Hand auf Ernestos Arm, als dieser sich Marcus plötzlich zu Füßen warf und in heftigem Tonfall erklärte: "Nein! Bitte schickt mich nicht fort, Herr! Ich gebe Euch mein Wort, dass ich die Contessa in keiner Weise bedrängen werde! Ich möchte einfach nur in der Nähe Eurer Tochter sein und Ihr dienen. Weder sie noch Euer Schwiegersohn werden mich bemerken!"

"Mein Schwiegersohn...", wiederholte Marcus süffisant und musste gegen seinen Willen grinsen. Doch dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem jungen Sterblichen zu, der vor ihm kniete und ihn mit flehendem Blick ansah. Dieser Schauspieler war wie besessen von Marguerite, was ohne Zweifel auf ihre Gabe zurückzuführen war. Der Jüngling würde keine Ruhe geben, selbst wenn er ihn jetzt von Ugobaldo aus dem Palazzo hinauswerfen ließ, selbst wenn er ihn von einigen der Wächter aus Volterra vertreiben ließ... Arlequino würde zurückkommen, nur um bei Marguerite zu sein...

"Meine Tochter und ihr Mann sind für längere Zeit verreist", versuchte er erneut, den jungen Schauspieler zur Vernunft zu bringen.

"Dann spricht doch nichts dagegen, wenn Ihr mich jetzt einstellt", schlug Ernesto vor. "Ihr könntet Euch somit davon überzeugen, welch guter Diener ich für Euch sein kann."

"Für mich? Ich dachte, Ihr wolltet hauptsächlich meiner Tochter dienen?"

"Es ist mir gleich, wem ich diene. Ich möchte nur in der Nähe Eurer Tochter sein, mehr nicht. Bitte, Herr, Ihr könnt Euch darauf verlassen, dass ich niemandem in diesem Palazzo Ärger bereiten werde."

"Nein, Ihr werdet uns mit Sicherheit keinen Ärger bereiten", stimmte ihm Marcus zu und sah mit einem Anflug von Bedauern die Hoffnung in den Augen des jungen Sterblichen aufglimmen. "Wer von Eurer Truppe weiß, dass Ihr hier seid, um nach Arbeit zu fragen?"

"Niemand, Herr."

"Hat Euch jemand gesehen, als Ihr auf dem Weg zum Palazzo gewesen seid?"

"Nein, Herr."

"Und hat Euch auch niemand gesehen, als Ihr um den Palazzo herumgestrichen seid?"

"Nein, Herr, ich glaube nicht!"

"Ugobaldo, hast du einen Menschen bemerkt, als unser unangemeldeter Besucher den Weg zu uns suchte?"

"Es war keiner da, Meister Marcus."

"Das ist überaus erfreulich und erspart uns tatsächlich eine Menge Scherereien", murmelte der ältere Vampir und wechselte einen Blick mit Ugobaldo. "Bist du hungrig, mein Lieber?"

"Ja, Meister."

"Cassio hat auch schon lange nichts mehr gegessen", fuhr Marcus, scheinbar nachdenklich, fort.

"Oh, es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, für Eure Dienerschaft ein Mahl zuzubereiten", versicherte ihm Ernesto schnell und erhob sich rasch wieder vom Boden. Erneut musste Marcus gegen seinen Willen lächeln, gab dem jungen Sterblichen aber keine Antwort. Stattdessen wandte er sich wieder seinem Diener zu: "Du musst dir die Mahlzeit mit Cassio teilen, und bitte sorgt danach auch dafür, dass nichts davon mehr auffindbar ist."

"Selbstverständlich, Meister", versicherte ihm Ugobaldo und verneigte sich leicht.

"Dann kümmere dich jetzt um unseren Besucher", gab Marcus zurück.

"Heißt das, ich kann bleiben?", erkundigte sich Ernesto, um dessen Mundwinkel ein Lächeln spielte.

"Ja, und Ihr werdet nie mehr zu Eurer Truppe zurückkehren", antwortete der ältere Vampir und seufzte leise. "Zwar bedaure ich dies zutiefst, aber Ihr wolltet ja nicht auf meine Warnungen hören. Nun müsst Ihr die Konsequenzen Eurer Entscheidung tragen. Lebt wohl, mein junger Freund."

Marcus gab Ugobaldo einen Wink mit seiner Hand, worauf jener Ernesto am Arm packte und aus dem Zimmer führte. Wenige Augenblicke später hörte Marcus einen kurzen Schmerzensschrei und senkte betrübt den Blick zu Boden. Warum nur wollten manche Menschen nicht auf gute Ratschläge hören...?


	18. Chapter 18

**~~~Marguerite~~~**

Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages fuhren Aro und ich in einer Kutsche zum Stadthaus von Baron des Bruyant und seiner Frau, die uns eingeladen hatte. Ich war gespannt, ob es sich bei Giselles Ehemann um jenen Herrn handelte, den ich gestern in der Gartenanlage mit seinen Freunden beobachtet hatte.

Das Haus befand sich in einer vornehmen Gegend am anderen Ende von Paris und sah recht imposant aus. Als wir in Begleitung von Konstantin und Renata eingetreten waren, zeigte sich, dass auch das Innere des Gebäudes geschmackvoll eingerichtet war. Unsere Leibwächter, die wir als unsere Bediensteten ausgaben, sollten im Eingangsbereich auf uns warten, während wir einem Diener der Bruyants unsere Umhänge zur Aufbewahrung gaben. Danach führte uns ein anderer Diener unter höflichen Worten in ein großes Wohnzimmer, in dem uns bereits Giselle und ihr Ehemann, bei dem es sich tatsächlich um den älteren Herrn von gestern handelte, sowie ein anderer Mensch erwarteten.

"Herzlich willkommen in unserem Heim", begrüßte uns Giselle, die uns mit freundlichem Lächeln entgegenkam. Der ältere Herr folgte ihr und sie deutete auf ihn, als sie fortfuhr: "Darf ich Euch meinen Gemahl, Baron Olivier de Bruyant, vorstellen?"

"Sehr erfreut", behaupteten Aro und ich fast zeitgleich.

"Die Freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite", antwortete der Hausherr sehr freundlich, wobei sein Blick ein wenig länger auf mir verweilte. "Außerdem sind meine Gemahlin und ich überaus glücklich, dass Ihr unserer Einladung gefolgt seid, liebe Contessa, lieber Conte."

"Nun, wir haben Wichtiges zu besprechen", erwiderte Aro in ebenfalls freundlichem Ton, dann ließ er seinen Blick fragend zu dem Mann gleiten, der ein wenig abseits von den Gastgebern stand und uns interessiert beobachtete. Er war groß und kräftig, sehr geschmackvoll gekleidet und trug ein leicht spöttisches Lächeln auf den Lippen - ähnlich dem meines Mannes, wenn er sich dazu veranlasst sah, eine scharfzüngige Bemerkung zu machen. Zweifellos war dieser Mensch genauso mit Vorsicht zu genießen wie mein Aro.

"Oh, darf ich Euch mit dem Anwalt meiner Gattin bekannt machen, Conte di Volturi?", ergriff Bruyant erneut das Wort und winkte den anderen Mann zu sich heran. "Dies ist Monsieur Marcel Babineaux."

Aro und dieser Anwalt maßen sich einen Augenblick lang mit den Blicken, dann neigten sie leicht ihr Haupt voreinander.

"Bitte, nehmt doch alle Platz, meine Herrschaften", lud die Herrin des Hauses uns mit einer Geste in Richtung der Sitzmöbel ein und wir alle folgten dieser Aufforderung, wobei Aro und ich zusammen auf einem Sofa Platz nahmen und sich die Eheleute de Bruyant uns gegenübersetzen. Dieser Babineaux gesellte sich auf den Sessel neben der Baronesse und ließ uns beide nicht aus den Augen. Das irritierte mich ein wenig und ich warf einen Blick zu meinem Mann, während ich seine Hand ergriff. In diesem Moment fand ich es äußerst hilfreich, dass zwischen Aro und mir kein Wort gewechselt werden musste. Er schenkte mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, das mich etwas beruhigte und mich an seinen sowie Caius' Rat erinnerte, diese ganze Angelegenheit als eine Art Spiel zu betrachten.

"Keine Sorge, liebe Contessa", hörte ich da plötzlich die Stimme des Anwaltes und sah erstaunt zu ihm hin, nicht fassen könnend, dass er einfach das Wort an mich richtete, obwohl er hier nicht der Hausherr war. "Wir werden Euch schon nicht mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen."

"Wie könnt Ihr es wagen, in einem derartigen Ton mit meiner Frau zu sprechen?!", fuhr Aro ihn an.

"Gemach, gemach", mischte sich der gutmütige Olivier de Bruyant ein. "Bitte, Conte di Volturi, beruhigt Euch. Ich bin sicher, dass es niemals Monsieur Babineaux' Absicht war, gegenüber Eurer Gemahlin respektlos zu sein."

"Nein, natürlich nicht", versicherte dieser unangenehme Mensch schnell, erhob sich von seinem Sitz und verneigte sich in unsere Richtung. "Mir schien es nur, dass Eure junge Gattin ein wenig beunruhigt zu sein schien und ich wollte sie durch diesen kleinen Scherz meinerseits ein wenig aufheitern, um ihre Sorgen zu vertreiben. Tut mir sehr leid, dass Ihr das missverstanden habt, Conte di Volturi. Verzeiht mir bitte, Contessa."

Mit einem Mal bemerkte ich, dass Renata ins Zimmer getreten und sich hinter das Sofa gestellt hatte, auf dem wir saßen. Überrascht sah ich auf, während Aro dem Anwalt zunickte, ohne ihm ein Lächeln zu schenken, sich danach jedoch sofort an Baron de Bruyant wandte und ein wenig freundlicher erklärte: "Es wäre mir lieb, wenn unsere Bedienstete diesem Gespräch beiwohnt. Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen?"

"Nein, wenn es Euch nicht stört", gab der freundliche Hausherr zurück, wandte sich dann aber nochmals an seine Frau. "Was meint Ihr, Teuerste?"

"Ich möchte, dass sich unsere Gäste wohlfühlen", antwortete Giselle, die uns erneut ein Lächeln schenkte. "Wenn es Euer Wunsch ist, spricht nichts dagegen, dass Eure Bedienstete bleibt."

"Danke für Euer Verständnis, Baronesse, Ihr seid zu gütig", erwiderte Aro und strahlte sie an.

Ich kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, als Giselle meinem Liebsten ein ebenso strahlendes Lächeln schenkte. Das passte mir ganz und gar nicht! Nun gut, wenn sie mit mir ein Spiel treiben wollte, sollte sie es auch bekommen!

"Wünscht Ihr eine Kleinigkeit zu essen oder zu trinken?", erkundigte sich Giselle dann.

"Nein, danke, wir beide haben gut gefrühstückt", behauptete Aro.

"Wollen wir nicht endlich zur Sache kommen?", fragte ich ein wenig ungeduldig und sah die Herrin des Hauses herausfordernd an. "Schließlich sind wir nicht zum Vergnügen hier."

"Ach nein?", mischte sich dieser Babineaux erneut ungefragt in unser Gespräch ein, obwohl ich dies mit Giselle führen wollte. "Dabei hörte ich, dass die Baronesse und Ihr gute Bekannte seid."

"So, hörtet Ihr davon?", richtete ich das Wort nun direkt an ihn und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen.

"Entspricht es denn nicht der Wahrheit?", erkundigte er sich, doch sein spöttisches Lächeln verwandelte sich nun in ein gefälligeres.

"Wir haben uns vor über einem Jahr auf einer Gesellschaft kennengelernt und sind uns danach noch zweimal begegnet, Monsieur Babineaux."

"Nun, die Baronesse jedenfalls ist sehr von Euch eingenommen", verriet er mir und nachdem ich daraufhin meinen Blick von seinem löste, bemerkte ich mit höchster Befriedigung, dass es jetzt Giselle war, die unruhig wirkte, da ihr Anwalt mir offensichtlich eine Auskunft gegeben hatte, die er für sich behalten sollte. Darüber hinaus stellte ich fest, dass Aro mit seiner Einschätzung recht behielt, es könne mir womöglich Spaß machen, mit meiner Gabe zu spielen. Dass sie jedoch so rasch wirkte, hätte ich nicht erwartet. Ich konnte nicht umhin zu lächeln und wandte mich jetzt wieder unserer Gastgeberin zu.

"Ist das wirklich wahr, Baronesse?", fragte ich sie, worauf sie nun mir einen irritierten Blick zuwarf, offenbar nicht wissend, wovon ich sprach. "Entspricht es tatsächlich der Wahrheit, dass Ihr von mir eingenommen seid?"

"Selbstverständlich schätze ich Euch sehr", gab sie zu, doch ihrer Miene war deutlich zu entnehmen, dass dies nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. "Meine Tante Amelie stellte Euch immer als ein Vorbild für mich hin."

"Das wusste ich ja gar nicht", sagte ich, was auch tatsächlich stimmte.

"Nachdem ich Euch dann persönlich kennenlernte, bestätigte sich das positive Bild, das meine Tante mir über Euch vermittelte", behauptete Giselle danach und gewann ein wenig ihrer Selbstsicherheit zurück.

"Wer würde denn auch nicht positiv von Euch eingenommen sein, nachdem er das Vergnügen hatte, Euch kennenzulernen, liebe Contessa?", ergänzte Olivier de Bruyant das Kompliment seiner Frau und ich schenkte ihm nun einen freundlichen Blick und ein überaus strahlendes Lächeln, das er gerne erwiderte. Deutlich spürte ich, wie sympathisch er mich fand. Doch Giselle gefiel dies natürlich nicht. Selbst schuld, was musste sie auch damit anfangen, mit meinem Mann zu flirten? Ach, es machte mir einfach Spaß, ihr Gleiches mit Gleichem zu vergelten und sie damit zu ärgern!

Erneut wandte ich mich wieder unserer Gastgeberin zu und erkundigte mich nun in einem versöhnlicheren Ton: "Wenn Ihr mich so schätzt, wie Ihr sagt, warum habt Ihr dann einen Anwalt damit beauftragt, das Testament Eurer Tante anzufechten? Es war Ihr letzter Wunsch, dass ich ihre Haupterbin bin. Solltet Ihr dies nicht respektieren, Baronesse?"

"Diese Klage richtet sich nicht persönlich gegen Euch, wie ich Euch bereits in meinem Schreiben erklärte", erwiderte sie, innerlich ein wenig aufgebracht darüber, dass die Augen ihres Mannes immer noch bewundernd an mir hingen. "Es entspricht einfach meiner persönlichen Meinung, dass Besitz innerhalb einer Familie bleiben sollte, anstatt an fremde Personen zu gehen, die mit der Familie nichts zu tun haben."

"Offensichtlich teilte Eure Tante diese Ansicht nicht", gab ich zurück, wobei Aro meine Hand leicht drückte. "Daher bitte ich Euch, die Klage zurückzuziehen, Baronesse de Bruyant."

"Tut mir leid", entgegnete Giselle, die sich bemühte, einen freundlichen Ton beizubehalten. Doch ich spürte, wie wütend sie innerlich war und kurz davor stand, ihre Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren. Vor allem, da mich ihr Ehemann immer noch anlächelte und offenbar nicht genug von meinem Anblick bekommen konnte. "Aber habt Ihr es wirklich nötig, auf dem Erbe meiner Tante zu bestehen, Contessa di Volturi? Meines Wissens besitzt Ihr selbst genügend Vermögen. Natürlich könnten wir die Klage fallen lassen, wenn Ihr mir schriftlich bestätigt, auf das Erbe zu verzichten. Das würde uns allen viel Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen und wäre doch durchaus in Eurem Sinne, wenn ich Euch richtig verstanden habe."

Aufgrund dieser unerwartet unverschämten Antwort ihrerseits spürte ich in mir das drängende Verlangen aufsteigen, vom Sofa zu springen und ihr an die Gurgel zu gehen. Ein Biss in ihren Hals und das Problem wäre ein für alle Mal erledigt. Danach käme ihr dreister Anwalt an die Reihe und leider würde dann auch der freundliche Baron de Bruyant daran glauben müssen, was ich aufrichtig bedauerte, aber es war nicht zu ändern...

"Liebes...", hörte ich Aros mahnende Stimme und spürte plötzlich, wie sich mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

"Hier, Contessa, etwas Wein wird Euch gut tun", murmelte Renata mir zu und drückte mir über die Schulter hinweg ein Glas Wein in die Hand. Schlagartig kam ich wieder zu mir! Auf keinen Fall durfte ich meine Selbstbeherrschung verlieren! Nicht jetzt! Nicht hier!

Hastig nahm ich einige Schlucke aus dem Glas und merkte, wie mein Blutdurst zurückging. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Rückwand des Sofas und schaute zu Renata hoch. Dabei bemerkte ich jetzt erst, dass es ihre Hand war, die auf meiner Schulter lag.

"Danke", flüsterte ich ihr zu und lächelte.

Sie wirkte erleichtert und lächelte zurück.

"Contessa, ist Euch nicht gut?", hörte ich die besorgte Stimme von Baron de Bruyant. Dann schien er sich an Aro zu wenden. "Gibt es etwas, das ich für Eure Gemahlin tun kann, Conte?"

"Bemüht Euch nicht, es ist nur ein kleiner Schwächeanfall", behauptete Aro. "Es wäre gut, wenn meine Frau ein wenig an die frische Luft geht. - Renata, bitte, kümmere dich um deine Herrin und geh mit ihr hinaus."

Dankbar für diese kleine Lüge meines Mannes ließ ich mir scheinbar von ihm auf die Beine helfen und mich dann von Renata hinausbegleiten. Zusammen mit ihr verließ ich das Haus und wartete vor der Kutsche, wobei ich aufmerksam darauf lauschte, was Aro mit den Menschen dort drinnen besprach.

"Es tut mir leid, dass meine Worte Eure Gattin so aufregten", entschuldigte sich Giselle gerade. "Das lag gewiss nicht in meiner Absicht. Bitte, Conte di Volturi, das müsst Ihr mir glauben."

"Niemand macht Euch einen Vorwurf, liebe Baronesse", gab mein Mann zurück. "Der Schwächeanfall meiner lieben Gemahlin hat andere Ursachen als Eure Worte. Bedauerlicherweise erfolgt dieser dumme Rechtsstreit zu einem äußerst ungünstigen Zeitpunkt, denn die Contessa hätte gar nicht erst verreisen sollen."

"Sie ist doch nicht etwa krank?", erkundigte sich Baron de Bruyant besorgt.

"Das nicht gerade...", begann Aro und ich fragte mich, was für eine Geschichte er den Menschen wohl auftischen würde. "Allerdings hat meine liebe Frau vor nicht allzu langer Zeit eine Fehlgeburt erlitten, von dessen Folgen sie sich eigentlich erholen sollte. Und just zu dieser Zeit traf Euer Brief ein."

"Äußerst bedauerlich, in der Tat", sagte Bruyant, der ehrliches Mitgefühl mit mir zu haben schien.

"Ja, mir tut es auch leid für Eure Frau und für Euch, Conte", behauptete Giselle. "Es muss für Euch ebenfalls ein herber Verlust gewesen sein, nicht wahr?"

"Ihr habt vollkommen recht, Baronesse", pflichtete Aro ihr bei.

Mein Mann war einfach unglaublich! Da benutzte er doch tatsächlich das Wissen um mein Märchen über die Fehlgeburt, das ich sowohl meiner Freundin Louise als auch den drei Hofdamen der Königin erzählt hatte. Nun musste ich wohl mit dieser Lüge leben, die bald sicherlich die Runde machte. Denn Giselle würde gewiss keine Zeit verlieren, sie überall herumzuerzählen.

Ich seufzte leise, musste ich mich doch darauf einstellen, in nächster Zeit mit vielen mitleidigen Blicken und Versicherungen voller Aufrichtigkeit über den Verlust meines Kindes konfrontiert zu werden. Eines Kindes, das ich mir sehnlichst wünschte und nicht einmal empfangen hatte!

"Es ist die beste Erklärung für Euer Verhalten und wird keine unangenehmen Fragen aufwerfen", flüsterte Renate mir tröstend zu.

"Gewiss hast du recht", meinte ich leise und schenkte ihr erneut ein Lächeln. "Im Übrigen möchte ich dir nochmals danken, dass du mir dabei geholfen hast, meine Selbstkontrolle aufrecht zu erhalten. Das hat mir bewiesen, dass ich dir wieder vertrauen kann."

"Dann verzeiht Ihr mir also meine Fehler, Contessa?"

"Natürlich, Renata, zwischen uns ist alles gut. Möchtest du wieder meine Zofe sein?"

"Sehr gerne, Contessa."

**~~~Allgemein~~~**

Nachdem Aro die Wogen im Haus de Bruyant geglättet hatte, wandte er sich in beinahe freundschaftlichen Ton an den Baron und sagte: "Wegen der leidigen Angelegenheit unserer Damen sollten wir beide uns zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch einmal zusammensetzen."

"Das scheint mir auch das Beste zu sein", pflichtete Olivier de Bruyant seinem vornehmen Gast bei.

"Freut mich, dass Ihr meiner Meinung seid", erwiderte Aro und erhob sich nun. "Danke für Eure Einladung, Baronesse, und auch Euch möchte ich meinen Dank für die herzliche Aufnahme in Euer Haus aussprechen, Baron. Es würde meine Frau und mich freuen, Euch in gleicher Weise in unserem Heim willkommen heißen zu dürfen. Doch nun muss ich mich leider verabschieden. Es ist besser, wenn ich meine Gemahlin jetzt nach Hause bringe, damit sie sich ein wenig ausruhen kann."

Bruyant erhob sich nun ebenfalls, um seinen Gast hinauszubegleiten, aber der schwarzhaarige Vampir bat: "Nicht doch, lieber Freund, ich finde den Weg schon alleine hinaus. Ihr solltet Euch besser um Eure reizende Gattin kümmern. Frisch Vermählte sind doch gerne auch unter sich, nicht wahr? - Also, bis zum nächsten Mal. Au Revoir."

Aro nickte Giselle und ihrem Mann lächelnd zu, während dieses Lächeln verschwand, als er zu Babineaux sah, dem er lediglich einen kurzen Blick schenkte und danach wortlos den Raum verließ.

"Ein wirklicher Mann von Welt", stellte Bruyant anerkennend fest, nachdem Aro gegangen war. "Sehr gute Erziehung und ein nobles Verhalten, das man nicht alle Tage antrifft. Kein Wunder, dass die hübsche Comtesse de Rochefort seinen Antrag annahm."

"Und überdies sieht er auch recht ansehnlich aus", bemerkte Giselle spitz, da ihr Gemahl sie kein einziges Mal mehr angeschaut hatte, nachdem Marguerite gegangen war. Auch jetzt blickte er zur Tür und sie war sich sicher, dass er dabei an Aros Frau dachte, während er von dem Conte sprach.

"Ja, die beiden geben ein schönes Paar ab", bestätigte ihr Mann, den Blick immer noch versonnen auf die Tür gerichtet, wobei ein kleines Lächeln über seine Züge huschte.

"Die Contessa ist wirklich eine außerordentlich anziehende Frau", sagte nun Babineaux schwärmerisch, worauf sowohl Giselle als auch Bruyant ihre Augen sofort auf ihn richteten.

"Euer vorlautes Mundwerk mag ja bei Verhandlungen vor Gericht ganz hilfreich sein, in meinem Hause gegenüber vornehmen Gästen ist es jedoch höchst unangebracht", wies ihn der Baron in ärgerlichem Ton zurecht.

"Offensichtlich teilt Conte di Volturi Eure Ansichten", antwortete der Anwalt. "Andernfalls hätte er wegen meines kleinen Scherzes, mit dem ich seine liebreizende Gattin aufzumuntern versuchte, nicht dermaßen übertrieben reagiert."

"Der Conte hatte jedes Recht dazu, über Eure unangemessene Bemerkung erzürnt zu sein!", entgegnete Bruyant erbost. "Es steht Euch nicht zu, in meinem Hause gegenüber meinen Gästen irgendwelche unsinnigen Äußerungen zu tätigen! Habt Ihr nicht gesehen, wie fassungslos die Contessa darüber war?!"

"Dafür habe ich mich entschuldigt, auch wenn ich die Empörung des Contes wegen dieser Geringfügigkeit gänzlich überzogen finde", gab Babineaux in geschmeidigem Ton zurück. "Aber ich gebe Euch natürlich recht, dass es mir nicht zusteht, noch vor dem Hausherrn das Wort an einen weiblichen Gast zu richten. Bitte entschuldigt meine Unbesonnenheit, Baron. Vermutlich verführte mich die Sorge über die unnötige Nervosität einer solch attraktiven Erscheinung wie der Contessa dazu, so dass mein Verstand für einen Moment aussetzte."

"Es sieht leider ganz so aus, als nähme Euch Conte Aro das sehr übel", sagte Giselle, leicht verärgert über den Umstand, dass sowohl ihr Ehemann als auch ihr Anwalt sie vergessen zu haben schienen.

"Im Augenblick ist er wohl überaus besorgt um seine Frau", meinte der Baron. "Er scheint sie sehr zu lieben, was ich gut verstehen kann."

"Vermutlich ist die Nervosität der Contessa auf ihre Fehlgeburt zurückzuführen", sinnierte Babineaux mit einem unverkennbaren Anflug von Mitleid in der Stimme. "Kein Wunder, dass sie dermaßen überempfindlich ist."

"Die lange Reise von Italien hierher wird dazu beigetragen haben", ergänzte Bruyant die Überlegungen des Anwaltes. "Gewiss hat sie Contessa di Volturi sehr erschöpft. Wir hätten mit der Einladung vielleicht noch einige Tage warten sollen."

"Nein, Olivier!", widersprach seine Frau ihm vehement, worauf er sie endlich wieder ansah. "Es war die Contessa, die uns bereits gestern zu sich einlud! Offensichtlich möchte sie die Angelegenheit wegen Tante Amelies Testament so schnell wie möglich geklärt haben."

"Dann hat sich die Ärmste eindeutig zu viel zugemutet", erwiderte der Angesprochene, wieder voller Mitgefühl. "Ihr Mann jedenfalls schien äußerst besorgt um sie zu sein."

"Gewiss war sie die treibende Kraft, nach Paris zu kommen", meinte Giselle ärgerlich. "Marguerite de Rochefort machte schon bei unserem ersten Kennenlernen einen sehr eigenwilligen Eindruck. Wahrscheinlich lässt sie sich von niemandem etwas sagen, nicht einmal von ihrem Ehemann."

"Sie war bereits mit 15 Jahren Vollwaise und musste allein zurechtkommen", nahm Olivier die nicht anwesende Contessa sofort in Schutz. "Kein Wunder, dass sie lernen musste, sich durchzusetzen, und es gewohnt ist, Entscheidungen zu treffen. Allerdings sieht es nicht so aus, als ob sie sich nichts von ihrem Gemahl sagen ließe. Schließlich nahm sie seine Hand und hielt sie die ganze Zeit fest. Außerdem spricht die Tatsache, dass der Conte meinte, sie vor deinem Anwalt beschützen zu müssen, nicht gerade dafür, dass sie eigenwillig ist."

"Aber Ihre Uneinsichtigkeit gegenüber meinem Anspruch am Testament meiner Tante...", wandte Giselle ein, wurde jedoch von ihrem Mann unterbrochen: "Man kann darüber durchaus geteilter Meinung sein, Teuerste."

Wütend richtete die Baronesse nun das Wort an ihren Anwalt.

"Was haltet Ihr von der Argumentation der Contessa, Babineaux?"

"Natürlich bin ich auf Eurer Seite, Baronesse", erklärte der Angesprochene. "Allerdings weiß ich, dass der Standpunkt, den die Contessa vorgebracht hat, durchaus als Argument anerkannt werden könnte. Den letzten Willen einer Toten zu respektieren findet offene Ohren bei einigen der Richter."

"Es liegt somit an Euch, gute Argumente für meinen Standpunkt zu finden", gab Giselle zurück, äußerst zufrieden, dass ihr Anwalt auf ihrer Seite zu stehen schien.

"Euren Vorschlag fand ich hingegen auch recht gut", fuhr Babineaux jedoch ungefragt fort.

"Welchen Vorschlag?", fragte die Baronesse irritiert.

"Sich mit der Contessa gütlich zu einigen", antwortete der Anwalt. "Angesichts der traurigen Umstände wäre das ein Entgegenkommen, das sie sicherlich versöhnen könnte. Und wenn ich die Bemerkung des Conte gegenüber Eurem Herrn Gemahl richtig interpretieren, liegt dem Mann dieser überaus bezaubernden Dame ebenfalls an einer Einigung mit Euch."

"Ja, und ich fände das durchaus wünschenswert", pflichtete ihm Bruyant sogleich bei. "Meiner Meinung nach sollte man der Contessa in ihrer jetzigen Situation alle unnötigen Aufregungen ersparen. Ihr Ehemann wird das gewiss zu schätzen wissen."

"Ja, man sollte es sich mit diesem Conte di Volturi nicht verderben", bekräftigte Babineaux die letzten Sätze des Barons. "Nach allem, was ich über die Familie Volturi in Erfahrung bringen konnte, sind sie sehr angesehen und mächtig. Man sollte sie sich keinesfalls zum Feind machen."

"Also werden wir einen Weg finden müssen, um einen Prozess zu vermeiden", meinte Bruyant.

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", empörte sich Giselle und wandte sich wütend an ihren Anwalt. "Auf wessen Seite steht Ihr eigentlich? Auf meiner oder auf der Seite der Contessa?"

"Selbstverständlich bin ich auf Eurer Seite, Baronesse", versicherte ihr Babineaux. "Aber es ist auch für Euch von Vorteil, wenn es gelingt, einen Prozess zu vermeiden. Auf diese Weise könnt Ihr weiterhin freundschaftliche Beziehungen zu der Contessa pflegen."

"Genau das, was ich mir wünsche", meinte der Baron zufrieden. "Mir liegt sehr viel daran, die Beziehung zu Conte di Volturi zu vertiefen. Es ist immer äußerst vorteilhaft, einflussreiche Freunde im Ausland zu haben."

"Genug!", rief Giselle jetzt aufgebracht und hatte Mühe, die Tränen des Zorns, die ihr in die Augen steigen wollten, zurückzuhalten. "Ich will heute kein Wort mehr über diese Angelegenheit hören! - Bitte, Olivier, erlaubt mir, mich zurückzuziehen."

"Ganz wie Ihr wollt, Teuerste", gab ihr Mann sofort nach.

"Danke!", sagte sie und nickte ihrem Anwalt kurz zu, bevor sie schnellen Schrittes das Zimmer verließ.

Die beiden Herren blickten ihr erstaunt nach.

"Mir scheint, Eure Frau Gemahlin ist nicht damit einverstanden, einen Kompromiss mit Contessa di Volturi einzugehen", erklärte Babineaux. "Dabei hatte ich den Eindruck, dass sie einen Streit mit ihr unter allen Umständen vermeiden wollte."

"Meiner Meinung nach ist meine Frau wegen etwas anderem aufgebracht", erwiderte Bruyant lächelnd. "Wie Ihr selbst anmerktet, ist Contessa di Volturi eine überaus bezaubernde Erscheinung, neben der alle anderen Frauen verblassen, was für die Letzteren schwer zu ertragen sein dürfte. Vermutlich habe ich meiner Gemahlin während des Aufenthaltes unserer Gäste nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt und sie fühlt sich nun beleidigt."

"Glaubt Ihr wirklich?"

"Ja, anders kann ich mir das Verhalten meiner Gattin nicht erklären. Ihr hörtet doch selbst, wie sie erwähnte, dass ihre Tante ihr die Contessa als Vorbild hingestellt hätte. Keine Frau würde so etwas erwähnen, wenn sie von der anderen nicht viel halten würde. Vermutlich wäre meine Frau froh, ihre Bekanntschaft mit der Contessa aufrechterhalten zu können und weiterhin ein gutes Verhältnis mit ihr zu pflegen. Aber momentan kann sie das nicht zugeben, da sie der Meinung ist, dass einem Familienmitglied das Erbe ihrer Tante zustehen würde."

"Im Grund vertrete ich dieselbe Ansicht wie Eure Frau, Baron."

"Und wer bezahlt Euer Honorar?"

"Ihr, Baron."

"Na also! Sorgt also dafür, einen Prozess wegen dieser Erbschaftssache zu vermeiden, und es wird nicht Euer Schaden sein, Babineaux."

"Aber es gibt noch eine andere Erbin außer der Contessa."

"Sobald Ihr eine Einigung zwischen meiner Frau und der Haupterbin erreicht habt, wird sich diese Sache von selbst regeln. Gebt meiner Gemahlin nur etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken, dann wird sie schon einsehen, dass dies die beste Lösung für alle Beteiligten ist."

"Ich hoffe sehr, dass Ihr recht habt, Baron, und verspreche, alles zu tun, um Eurem Wunsch nachzukommen."

"Das will ich Euch auch geraten haben!"


End file.
